Una Segunda Oportunidad
by salem-marion
Summary: En la vida siempre hay segundas oportunidades, en nosotros está tomarlas o no, hay situaciones que se pueden tornar tan difíciles que nos orillan a comprometernos con la persona más inesperada ¿cierto Hinata-chan? CAPITULO FINAL
1. De la gloria al infierno en dos pasos

Hola, hago mi debut en el FF con esta historia que ojalá y les guste n.n, siempre eh sido asidua lectora de fanfics, pero tiene algunos días que la idea de esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza y pues no me pude resistir a materializarla, por lo que eh aquí el resultado, tal vez no sea muy buena, ni muy original, pero lo que llevó escrito me ha gustando, no me voy a aventar un kilométrico discurso, así que ya los dejó, cabe aclarar que será un _**sasuhina**_ (o un intento de ello XD).

Titulo: _**Una Segunda Oportunidad**_ (_título fumado y sin chiste, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor_ XD)

Resumen: _En la vida siempre hay segundas oportunidades, en nosotros está tomarlas o no, hay situaciones que se pueden tornar tan difíciles que nos orillan a comprometernos con la persona más inesperada ¿cierto Hinata-chan?_ - - - _**es un SasuHina**_

Declaimer: _**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece**__, (al menos no legalmente jeje),__** por lo que demos gracias a Kishimoto-sensei de tan maravillosa serie...**_

Ahora si (_redoble de tambores_) que la historia comience:

* * *

Capitulo 1

_**De la gloria al infierno en dos pasos**_

Estaba segura de que la diosa suerte le sonreiría, a su alrededor no había más que signos que le auguraban éxito en la empresa que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, incluso el clima parecía estar a su favor, el día estaba soleado y agradable, las flores, los árboles y los animales, en todos ellos encontraba ó creía encontrar, signos benignos que le alentaban a seguir en marcha, revistiéndola del valor suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cierto, dudó mucho, pero ese sueño que tuviera la noche anterior, le había dado el último empujón para ver realizada la decisión que hubiese tomado hacía tanto, pero que hasta hoy en día no pudo ver realizada.

Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que lo conocía, once ó doce quizás, eso ya no le importaba realmente, se había mantenido por tanto en la oscuridad, que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo habitual y podría equivocarse en sus cálculos, después de hoy eso ya no interesaría, si..., fueron muchas noches en vela y muchas más de incertidumbre, sin poder decidirse a dar o no el primer paso, entendía perfectamente que de otra forma él jamás se daría cuenta de los sentimiento que ella le profesaba, tuvo miedo, un inmenso miedo al rechazo, pero ahora ya nada importaba, Naruto-kun se enteraría hoy mismo de ese secreto que por tantos años guardará tan celosamente en lo más profundo de su corazón. No obstante a ser un secreto a medias, sus acciones cuando estaba frente a él decían lo que mil palabras pronunciadas, por kami, su grupo de amigos lo sabía, Konoha entera lo sabía, todos lo sabían menos él, un hecho irónico desde su punto de vista, de qué le servía a ella que todos estuvieran enterados, cuando el causantes de su excesivo nerviosismo, de sus fieros sonrojos, del aumento en su ritmo cardiaco, del no poder mirarle a esos expresivos ojos añiles sin sufrir un colapso, no se daba por enterado de su existencia.

Suspiró hondamente, llevaba todo el día repitiéndose que sus planes saldrían bien, que él no la rechazaría, que únicamente debía tener confianza en sí misma, que aunque en ocasiones no fuera capaz de pronunciar más de tres monosílabas sin salir huyendo, esta vez sería diferente, estaba decidida a no huir ni renunciar, lucharía incluso consigo misma, contra su nerviosismo y su vergüenza, con tal de poder pronunciar esas simples, pero a la vez imposibles palabras, que a pesar de haberlas recreado una y otra vez durante años, en un sinnúmero de situaciones diferentes en la intimidad de su imaginación, aún era incapaz de proferir abiertamente.

«"_Naruto-kun, me gustas_"», no era tan difícil ¿o si?, cuatro palabras, estaba segura que si pronunciaba esas cuatro palabras su vida cambiaría para bien o para mal, pero cambiaría, ya no le importaba si era rechazada, cuando menos así no se quedaría con la duda eterna de aquella posible respuesta, y si era aceptada, (rogaba a kami porque así fuera), sería la mujer más dichosa y feliz de todo el país del fuego.

La verdad se sabría ahora o nunca, él se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella, lo supo en cuanto su típico "_itadaikimasu_" resonó en sus oídos, no erró al suponer que lo hallaría en ese lugar, pero tampoco fue una sorpresa haber acertado, cualquiera que conociera al rubio shinobi, sabría que Ichiraku era su sitió predilecto para comer.

- "_Valor Hinata__"_ – se repetía mentalmente –_"__ten valor...lo has decidido, estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer, ya no dudes y díselo_" – aspiró más hondo que nunca, llenando hasta el tope sus pulmones de oxigeno, exhaló con infinita calma, dejando salir tan lentamente el aire que su vida pudo írsele en ello, apretó fuertemente sus puños y se dispuso a seguir adelante, decidida a no fracasar.

- Bu-buenas tardes... – entró en el establecimiento de ramen y saludó a los presentes, el dueño de Ichiraku, su hija Ayame, el rubio a quien creía el amor de su vida y Sakura-san, su compañera de equipo..., momento, ¿Sakura-san?, en su plan ya trazado no cuadraba ella, era un factor que nunca contempló, creyó que estaría a solas con Naruto-kun, tal vez fue una mala idea después de todo no haber utilizado antes su byakugan para cerciorarse de que él se encontrara solo.

- ¡Hinata...! – saludó alegremente Naruto, sacándola del momentáneo lapsus dubitativo en el que su mente quedara estancada.

- Ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun... – rayos, porqué debía comenzar inmediatamente a tartamudear, definitivamente no fue un buen inicio – "_sé fuerte, sé fuerte, sé fuerte_" – aquella frase iba y venía sin cesar, no se permitiría flaquear habiendo llegado tan lejos – b-buenas tardes Sakura-san – al menos esta vez titubeó, pero no tartamudeó, ya era un avance.

- Buenas tardes Hinata... – le saludó, no con la misma energía que su compañero, pero si había entusiasmo en su saludo.

- Llegaste en un buen momento Hinata... – dijo él con mayor frenesí del habitual, su sonrisa transmitía infinita felicidad, y sus ojos color cielo reflejaban un brillo que nunca antes había visto en él, y vaya que había visto muchos matices reflejados, la tristeza, el dolor, el llanto, la determinación..., todas esas emociones desfilaron por sus expresivos ojos azules, pero esa emoción era completamente distinta, la luminosidad que transmitía instintivamente oprimió su corazón, trastornando su interior como nunca antes, tal reacción no era lógica, y no acertaba a comprender el por qué de ella, pero no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

- ¿E-en serio...? – le mostró una gentil sonrisa, ya estaba más calmada, logró retomar el control sobre sus emociones mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos que había frente a la barra, tras la cual el dueño de Ichiraku preparaba una ronda extra de ramen al hiperactivo ninja de traje naranja.

- Naruto, no creo que sea conveniente... – Sakura intervino en ese momento, a diferencia de Naruto, a ella se le veía nerviosa, no obstante, vislumbraba el mismo y especial brillo en sus ojos esmeralda, lo que acrecentaba la incertidumbre de Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no? – replicó él, en el infantil tono de un niño pequeño – toda Konoha debe enterarse... – Hinata no tenía idea de a qué se referían, aún así se animó a preguntar.

- ¿E-enterarse de qué? – la angustia en su pecho iba en aumento, estaba fuera de cualquier lógica, pero algo le decía que era un augurio de lo que estaba por venir, algo cambiaría para siempre y comenzaba a aterrarse de sólo imaginar qué.

- ¡Naruto no...! – Sakura intentó detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, éste se le había adelantado.

- ¡Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa...! – la sonrisa se borró automáticamente de sus labios, su mente tardó un poco en procesar la información, cuando por fin pudo entenderlo, algo dentro de ella se requebrajo, miró directamente a Naruto a los ojos y por fin descubrió cuál era la emoción que estos le mostraban, era amor, un amor inmenso por la hermosa chica que tenía al otro lado, un amor que jamás sería para ella. Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron lenta y dolorosamente en su mente, despedazando por completo cualquier ilusión que pudiera albergar «_"Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa"_» – ¿Hinata estás bien? – al esperar en vano una respuesta de su parte, decidió ser él quien tomara la iniciativa – ¿no piensas felicitarme?

- "¡_Si serás idiota Naruto_!" – exclamó interiormente la kunoichi de distintivos cabellos rosas, sabiendo la inocente barbaridad que su ahora prometido acababa de cometer.

Inconscientemente desvió sus verdes ojos, evitando ver a Hinata. Ella, al igual que todos quienes conocían a la Hyuuga lo sabía, sabía lo que Hinata sentía por él y el duro golpe que significaba enterarse de esa noticia, pero aunque lo quisiera, no podía hacer nada al respecto, tampoco podía sacrificar sus propios sentimientos, quizás era egoísta de su parte pensar así, pero no podía renunciar a su propia felicidad.

- Fe-felicidades... – reaccionó al fin, deseaba llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y sin saber cómo, se contuvo frente a él, no quería dar una explicación del por qué de sus lagrimas. Fue una estúpida al creer que él le correspondería, aunque debió de haberlo visto venir, después de todo, el nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más, desde siempre Sakura había sido la única chica por quien mostró un interés real, a su lado, ella no era más que una insignificante sombra – etto... y-yo... y-yo l-lo la-lamento, pe-pero y-ya me t-tengo que ir... – maquinalmente se puso de pie, emprendiendo la retirada, dándoles automáticamente la espalda para que no notaran su aflicción, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría sostener esa careta de felicidad frente a ellos y contener las caprichosas lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus cristalizados ojos perla – d-de todo corazón, deseo que t-tú... – al intentar pronunciar la siguiente frase, forzó a su voz a dejar el escondite tras su garganta, dándose un último atisbo de valor – q-que t-tú y Sakura-san sean muy felices... – dicho esto se marchó con el pasó más moderado que pudo.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, su andar se volvió más presuroso, segundo a segundo sus piernas adquirían mayor velocidad y sin percatarse, echó a correr sin dirección fija, sentía la necesidad de escapar, de convencerse de que nada de lo que ocurría era real, que estaba nuevamente dentro de ese sueño que le obligó a tomar la decisión definitiva de confesarle hoy sus sentimientos a Naruto-kun.

Si era una pesadilla ¿por qué no despertaba de una vez?, ¿por qué le parecía tan real lo que sentía?, la angustia en su pecho y el lacerante dolor en sus entrañas.¿Era verdad entonces? ¿Naruto-kun se casaría con Sakura-san?, la velocidad de sus piernas disminuyó paulatinamente, por fin asimilaba el hecho de no estar en una horrible pesadilla, era mucho peor que eso, estaba dentro de la cruda realidad, la confusión dio paso a las inevitables lagrimas, que surcaron incontrolables sus sonrosadas mejillas, dejando una invisible marca salada a su paso.

Se abrazó a si misma al no saber que más hacer para mitigar la angustia, los quedos sollozos se entremezclaban con palabras incoherentes, apretó fuertemente los dientes en busca de un refreno, nadie debía verla en ese estado tan deplorable, sería muy humillante tener que responder porqué se encontraba hecha una magdalena, debía controlarse, tampoco era una opción llegar a la mansión en esas condiciones «"_un Hyuuga jamás debe mostrar sus sentimientos_"», era una regla «"_dejarse llevar por ellos demuestra debilidad y un Hyuuga no debe ser débil_"» su padre se lo repitió muchas veces.

_«__"__Patética__"_» esa palabra quedó grabada como en la piedra dentro de su mente «_"simplemente patética"_ », no podía describirse mejor a si misma..., si su padre pudiera verla, ¿qué diría? «"_Vergüenza_" », no dudaba en que esa sería la palabra, «"_la vergüenza del clan Hyuuga_"», jamás estuvo más de acuerdo con él.

El tiempo transcurrió sin que ella tuviera noción sobre el ó del lugar en el que estaba, lloró como nunca antes había llorado, lagrimas de dolor, angustia, impotencia y arrepentimiento salieron de sus perlados ojos. No podía seguir así, su vida iba directo al desastre y ella no tenía el suficiente valor como para tomar las riendas y corregir lo que estaba mal, las fuerzas se le habían acabado, de qué le servía seguir luchando, si al final no sería más que un nuevo fracaso, a veces deseaba que el ángel de la muerte se apiadara de una buena vez por todas de ella y la librara del terrible tormento que era su vida.

Para los demás era muy difícil comprender la situación en la que se encontraba estancada, cualquiera envidiaría su posición aparentemente privilegiada, quién no envidiaría a la princesa de los Hyuuga, lo tenía todo, no sólo pertenecía a uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, sino que era rica y respetada (respetada a secas, en la intimidad de su familia otra era la historia), poseía una de las líneas sucesorias más fuertes de toda Konoha y en muy poco tiempo se haría cargo de dirigir a su Clan, ¿qué más podría pedir?, «_"libertad"»_ la palabra acudió sin vacilar a su mente. La única manera de conseguirla era deshaciéndose de todas las ataduras que la unían a su Clan y de ellas sólo podría librarse al morir, mientras siguiera con vida no podía escapar de la invisible jaula que la mantenía prisionera.

La simple imagen de Naruto alentándola, le impidió muchas veces abandonarse por completo a las tinieblas de su corazón. Soñó casi cada noche que sería Naruto-kun quien la rescataría de su sufrimiento, lo imaginó innumerables veces retando a su padre y al Clan entero con tal de conseguir su libertad, «_"patética"»_ esa palabra volvió a mostrársele más vivamente. Viendo en retrospectiva todos aquellos anhelos, más dura de afrontar era su infeliz realidad, sus fantasías se convirtieron en absurdos sueños febriles de una inmadura adolescente, ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera una pequeña ilusión a la cual aferrarse, su mundo literalmente se había acabado; todo su entorno parecía tan frío y gris, a final de cuentas su vida si había terminado, cierto, seguía respirando y su cuerpo seguía en movimiento, pero sólo era un envase vacío, su alma la abandonó en el mismo instante en el que él pronuncio esas fatídicas palabras «_"Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa"_»

A penas pudo sobreponerse un poco, prosiguió su camino, no tenía caso seguir regodeándose en su miseria, al menos no a la mitad de la calle, ante el escrutinio de extraños, dio unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo abrupta, a pesar de haber descansado por varios minutos, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón, últimamente se fatigaba con relativa facilidad, recargó su espalda sobre un muro al sentir como sus piernas traicionaban con fallarle en cualquier momento, el dolor en su pecho iba en aumento, pero ya no era mas ese dolor emocional, en verdad sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón, dificultándosele respirar con normalidad, de pronto su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y finalmente todo se puso negro, antes de perder completamente la conciencia, sintió como alguien la sostenía al vilo, escuchó que ese alguien intentaba decirle algo, pero ella ya no sabía de si misma, ni tampoco supo lo que pasó después.

Continuará....

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review_ -o-)

A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer este intento de historia, si la inspiración no me abandona, actualizaré dentro de 15 días, ok, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, ya en el siguiente capitulo me explayare más XD, hasta entonces...

Atte.


	2. Una luz en la oscuridad

Una advertencia que se me olvidó hacer en el capitulo anterior n-nU, cosa que no importó mucho, ya que en el otro capitulo no había nada revelador, pero igual como en este capitulo puede que si, para quienes no vayan al corriente con el manga les digo que en esta historia habrá algunos spoilers -o-, así que advertidos ya están, ahora si, que dé inicio el capitulo 2 jeje

* * *

Capitulo 2

_**Una luz en la oscuridad, cr**__**ónica de una muerte anunciada**_

- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES…! – y con una potente puñetazo, la temperamental pelirroja hundió completamente su mano empuñada en el rostro del chico de plateados cabellos, éste amortiguo el tremendo golpe, cambiando su estructura molecular, tornándose acuosa y aforme por unos segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

Sasuke miró con aburrimiento la escena, las riñas entre Karin y Suigetsu se habían vuelto tan monótonas que le causaba fastidio. Continuamente se preguntaba ¿cómo había terminado con aquellos tres como equipo...?, necesidad, venganza, intereses mutuos, en su momento fue por un fin especifico, pero habiendo regresado a Konoha, no encontraba motivo alguno para tenerlos a su lado.

Aproximadamente dos años atrás regresó a Konohagakure no sato, habiendo hecho un trato con la Hokage, fue restituido junto con esos tres rebeldes como ninjas de la Hoja, si bien fue un trato provechoso para ambos, eso no borraría las acciones y errores de su pasado, era evidente la desconfianza y el rencor que la mayoría de los pobladores reflejaban en sus ojos al verle pasar. Pobres idiotas, le valía un reverendo pepino lo que esos extraños opinarán de él, sus amigos le habían perdonado y eso bastaba, al menos en apariencia, tenía un juez mucho más severo que sus amigos ó la aldea misma, su conciencia.

Era irónico, quién iba a decirle al magnificente Uchiha Sasuke, que algún día el remordimiento le carcomería el alma. El destino puede conducir por los caminos más extraños e inimaginables que se puedan concebir, a su cabeza continuamente acudía ese proverbio que dice: _ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría hacerse realidad_.

Su gran menta en la vida fue convertirse en un vengador, sin importarle el precio, vendió literalmente su alma al demonio con tal de que su hermano sintiera el dolor y sufrimiento que él experimentó durante años, y ahora que finalmente consiguió su objetivo, vivía atormentado por la culpa.

Kakashi se lo había advertido, sin embargo él prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras y seguir el camino que se trazara para sí mismo, nunca imaginó lo caro que pagaría ese error, y eso le llevaba a pensar, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido si Naruto hubiese ganado la batalla en el Valle del fin?, su vida tal vez distaría mucho de la miseria que era actualmente, su hermano seguiría vivo y quizás con la ayuda de sus amigos, hubiera terminado por aceptar su situación y dejar todo en el pasado.

Pero el hubiera no existe, él aceptó pagar las consecuencias a sabiendas de lo que esa decisión le acarrearía en el futuro, un futuro que ya lo había alcanzado y que le pasaba factura de todas sus decisiones.

Sin pronunciar palabra, emprendió un camino diferente al que llevaba su grupo, la discusión de ese problemático dúo se había prolongado más de la cuenta, y ciertamente no estaba de humor para soportarlos, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada preocupada de Juugo, (el cuarto integrante del equipo "_Taka_"), siguió su marcha; no hacía mucho que habían regresado de una larga misión, un mes al lado de esos inadaptados bastaba para crisparle los nervios a cualquiera, incluso a él, que se jactaba de tener una serenidad inquebrantable, deseaba estar a solas y procurar descansar, aunque para él nunca hubiera un descanso real, las pesadillas y el remordimiento siempre estaban presentes, a pesar de la indiferente fachada que se obligaba a mostrar a los demás, cualquiera que pudiera ver tras su mascara sin emociones, se daría fácilmente cuenta de la farsa.

- Sasuke... ¿a dónde vas? – cuando se percató de que el Uchiha disponía a marcharse, Karin dejó automáticamente la paliza que le estaba propinando Suigetsu, para centrar su entera atención en él.

- Me voy a casa… – le expresó de la forma más breve que pudo, Karin podía llegar a ser tan ó incluso más molesta de lo que en su momento lo fueron Ino y Sakura juntas.

- Te acompaño – pasó por alto la frialdad con la que le trató, a lo largo del tiempo que había permanecido a su lado, llegó a acostumbrarse a la cortante actitud del Uchiha, simplemente no se daría por vencida, se ganaría el corazón de Sasuke costase lo que le costase.

- Iré solo… – le lanzó una despectiva mirada a la joven de cabellos de fuego, dejándole en claro que no le siguiera, a regañadientes ella aceptó, fulminando a Suigetsu con la mirada al ver la clara burla reflejada en su rostro.

Sasuke retomó su camino, dejando tras él a su equipo, procuró llevar un paso calmado, admirando el despejado cielo vespertino e ignorando las miradas recelosas que se posaban sobre él, no tenía la intención de apresurarse, después de todo nadie le esperaba en su hogar.

El alumbrado publico, así como la luz en los establecimientos, iluminó parte de su camino, el astro rey se había ocultado casi por completo tras las cinco efigies de piedra, que inmortalizarían para siempre a aquellos héroes que dieron incluso su vida por proteger la tranquila existencia de la Villa de la Hoja.

Dobló en una esquina, adentrándose en un oscuro callejón, lejos dejaba la algarabía de las calles principales, en el silencio, dejó divagar libremente a su mente, sin pensar nada concreto, entrando en una especie de sopor extrañamente relajante, necesitaba aislarse de todo y de todos, refugiar sus pensamientos en la intimidad de la soledad, era su defensa contra peligrosas emociones que podrían autodestruirle.

Nada diferente hubo en su rutinario recorrido, el silencio se volvía más abrumador a medida que se acercaba al distrito Uchiha, nadie aparte de sus camaradas, se atrevía a poner un pie en "_el territorio maldito_" (como la mayoría de los pobladores le llamaba) aquel donde habitaba_"__el demonio Uchiha_" (decían otros), no obstante, en esta ocasión hubo algo distinto, el silencio fue segado por un débil sollozo.

Alertando todos sus sentidos, se mimetizó en la oscuridad, y se acercó cauteloso al lugar donde creyó haber oído el ruido, era insólito que alguien se atreviera a adentrarse en aquel lugar, sabiendo de antemano los rumores que corrían entorno suyo.

Con kunai en mano acortó la distancia que lo separaba del sospechoso, listo para atacar a la menor provocación, mantuvo en todo momento su guardia, más aquel individuo permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, con los últimos rayos del atardecer, alcanzó a distinguir la silueta del invasor, resplandecientes hebras de largo cabello azabache caían desordenados por el rostro del intruso, que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?! – demandó saber en tono autoritario, manteniendo una distancia prudente desde la cual tuviera la ventaja en caso de que el otro intentara atacar, sin embargo, éste ignoró deliberadamente sus palabras, aguardando inmóvil en su sitio.

Sasuke aguzó sus sentidos al percatarse que el intruso hacía su primer movimiento, no fue lo que esperaba, el otro se desplomó repentinamente sobre sus rodillas, hasta ahora era que el Uchiha se daba cuenta de la mano que éste mantenía afianzada en su pecho, lo cual no era una expresión de amenaza, sino más bien de dolor.

- ¿Estas bien...? – dejo de lado la precaución, decidiendo acercarse, (no iba a agregar otro asesinato a la interminable lista de chismes que le difamaban, más que nada porque no quería responder ningún cuestionamiento, suficiente había tenido al volver, cuando tuvo que soportar interminables interrogatorios y aguantar por tres meses a una guardia de AMBUS). No mucho después de haber lanzado su pregunta el desconocido perdió todo el equilibrio y se precipito de frente contra el suelo, antes de que su rostro se impactara, Sasuke le detuvo, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos – hey ¿me escuchas? – le volvió el rostro para verle, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, jamás habían cruzado palabra y nunca antes reparó en ponerle un mínimo de atención, pero Sasuke la conocía bien, era Hyuuga Hinata – ¡oye Hyuuga despierta...! – intentó hacerla volver en sí, pero fue inútil, ella no despertó, revisó sus signos vitales, su pulso no se sentía, no tendría más remedio que llevarla al hospital.

Cargando a cuestas el inerte cuerpo, Sasuke llevó a Hinata a toda prisa, atravesando Konoha en un tiempo record. Conmocionada, la enfermera de guardia vio al último de los Uchiha entrar en la sala de urgencias.

- ¿Se quedará ahí parada? – le espetó secamente, luego de que la enfermera permaneciera como una pasmada a la mitad del pasillo.

- L-lo lamento, póngala aquí por favor... – señaló una camilla cercana, con delicadeza Sasuke recostó a Hinata, mientras la enfermera le tomaba el pulso, que ya prácticamente era inexistente – quédese con ella por favor, llamaré a Tsunade-sama... – anunció alarmada, y se apresuro a dejar la sala, menos de cinco minutos más tarde, Hinata había sido trasladada a terapia intensiva, donde la Hokage en persona intentaba reanimarla, infundiéndole fuertes cantidades de chakra en el pecho, tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

- Repíteme una vez mas qué fue lo que ocurrió... – el último choque de chakra le devolvió el pulso a la chica, entonces Tsunade se dirigió nuevamente al joven que permanecía silenciosamente de pie a sus espaldas.

- Ya se lo dije... – respondió con cierto fastidio – luego de entregar el reporte de la misión regresé a casa, entonces me percaté de que había un intruso en el distrito, me acerqué para ver y pocos segundos después ella se desmayo frente a mí... – repitió brevemente la explicación que ya le había dado a detalle.

- ¿Hizo algo en particular antes de quedar inconsciente? – prosiguió con el interrogatorio, realizando un examen a conciencia de la posible afección de la chica, palpando el interior y exterior de su cuerpo con sus manos impregnadas de chakra, tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía o veneno.

- Ahora que lo pienso, tenía una mano en su pecho, como si le doliera... – expresó meditativo, observando con aire ausente los movimientos que la Godaime realizaba – ¿se pondrá bien...? – no era que le importase, sin embargo la repentina severidad que adoptara el rostro de Tsunade picó su curiosidad.

- Es más grave de lo que pensé... – pasó nuevamente sus manos impregnadas de chakra sobre el pecho de Hinata, palpando con mayor detenimiento el área que correspondía a su corazón – hay una grave falla cardiaca... – exhaló con cansancio – no es tratable...

- ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en ninja con un problema así?

- Admito que pudo haber negligencia, pero generalmente un padecimiento de este tipo no se muestra hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, alguna fuerte impresión ó un sobreesfuerzo físico pudo haber sido el detonante... por suerte para ella la trajiste justo a tiempo, con el tratamiento adecuado, su calidad de vida será mejor y quizás se alargue... – su explicación fue interrumpida luego de que Hinata comenzara a volver en si.

Una lamparilla de luz blanca la cegó por instantes, sus párpados eran abiertos de par en par por unas manos femeninas que una vez que su visión se hubo aclarado un poco, supo que pertenecían a la Hokage.

- ¿D-donde estoy...? – murmuró débilmente, sus pensamientos eran difusos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, intentó recordar, pero su mente sólo reprodujo la sensación un agudo dolor en su pecho y luego de eso todo se puso negro.

- Estas en el hospital... – le respondió brevemente la Hokage, manteniéndose de pie a su lado, revisando su pulso en el monitor eléctrico, que había junto a la cama.

- ¿El hospital? – se desconcertó aún más que antes, saliendo por completo del letargo.

- Sufriste un paro cardiaco, pero ahora todo está bajo control... – los ojos asombrados de Hinata enfocaron a la Hokage, ¿un paro cardiaco?, ¿de qué le estaba hablando?, era muy joven para sufrir algo así – Hinata... tenemos que hablar – eso no presagiaba nada bueno, cuando alguien pronuncia esas tres palabras juntas, era porque una terrible noticia le seguía, la primera vez que escuchó esas palabras fue cuando murió su madre, la segunda fue cuando decepcionó a su padre, siempre había un mensaje oculto tras ellas, un mensaje que sólo le auguraba desgracias – tú corazón no está nada bien... – se dejó de rodeos y le habló de frente, como ninja y como medico estaba obligada a dejarse de miramientos.

- ¿Mi corazón? – se sentía un loro que repetía lo que le decían sin entenderlo.

- El examen que lleve a cabo hace unos momentos, me ha confirmado que sufres una severa afección cardiaca…, el ventrículo izquierdo de tu corazón sufre una anomalía… hasta ahora había sido enfermedad asintomática, haciéndola indetectable hasta ahora, no estoy segura de que fue lo que te provocó el paro cardiaco, ya fuera el más mínimo sobreesfuerzo físico ó una fuerte impresión lo cierto es que eso inevitablemente te llevó a la muerte súbita, dados tus antecedentes familiares, todo parece indicar que esta anomalía te fue heredada de tu madre… – Tsunade se siguió de largo con la explicación, dándole a Hinata una detallada explicación de dicho padecimiento, el Uchiha por su parte veía la escena, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, eso era algo que a él no le concernía en lo absoluto. A su pesar se quedó, Tsunade no le había ordenado que se marchara, por lo que permaneció ahí, manteniéndose en todo lo posible al margen.

- Entonces voy a morir... – la tranquilidad con la que Hinata aseguró aquello hizo que inevitablemente Sasuke le pusiera atención, era un gesto conocido, que él tuvo la impresión de haber visto antes, más de momento no recordó dónde.

- El que tu vida se alargue o acorte depende de ti... – Tsunade igual se desconcertó al ver la tranquila actitud que ella adoptará, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera entrado en una tremenda crisis emocional – con medicamentos podemos controlar tu condición, a cambio deberás evitar hacer el menor ejercicio posible, con eso y algunos cuidados extra, podrás llevar una buena calidad de vida y vivir por muchos años más...

- Lo que significa que tengo que dejar de ser ninja ¿no es así? – no sólo tomaba con exagerada calma la noticia, sino que lucía muy segura de si misma, hasta ahora no había tartamudeado o dudado al hablar, asimilaba la terrible noticia, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, ella lo veía con más interés que angustia.

- Si..., es lo más recomendable, mañana mismo asignaré un reemplazo a tu equipo...

- No por favor... – dijo firmemente, a lo que agregó con rapidez al ver el desconcierto de Tsunade – s-sé que sonará descabellado, demo... demo quiero seguir como hasta ahora, n-no quiero que nada cambie... – toda su vida había soñado con el día en el que el ángel de la muerte la llamara a su lado, creía estar segura de cuales serían sus emociones al saberlo, pero lo cierto era que muchos sentimientos encontrados se batían en su interior, el primero y más fuerte era el temor a lo desconocido, intentaba imaginar que le sobrevendría una vez que todo hubiese terminado para ella y por otro lado, sentía una extraña paz, una cálida sensación de bienestar que embargaba su pecho, todos los años de sufrimiento, repudio, humillación e inferioridad terminarían muy pronto, en sus manos estaba acelerar ó no el proceso.

- No puedo hacer eso..., no sólo por el riesgo que representa para tu salud, sino también para tú equipo, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si te ocurriera algo en medio de una misión? – no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, era como si Hinata no hubiese entendido una sola palabra de lo que ella le explicó.

- L-lo s-sé, demo, n-no puedo dejarlos..., Kiba-kun y Shino-kun cuentan conmigo... – bajó la mirada para que ella no pudiera ver la mentira en sus ojos, entendía perfectamente lo que Tsunade intentaba decirle, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión, era una maravillosa oportunidad de terminar con el sufrimiento de su vida sin llegar al suicidio, si bien lo que planeaba era comparable, si moría así, sería algo irremediable, nadie la culparía y la deshonra no caería sobre los Hyuuga, si..., a pesar de estar sentenciada, aun pensaba en su Clan.

- Lo siento Hinata, sé lo que significa para ti dejar de ser ninja..., pero como Hokage no puedo poner en un peligro innecesario la seguridad de mis shinobis..., es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de relevarte de tus obligaciones cono ninja de Konoha – Hinata le miró atónita, Godaime no podía hacerle eso, bueno, si podía, era la Hokage después de todo, y aun así fue algo que no vio venir ¿qué iba a hacer ahora para llevar a cabo sus objetivos? – …y como medico estoy en mi deber de proteger el bienestar de mi paciente, incluso de sí mismo... – Tsunade suspiró hondamente, abandonando la inflexibilidad de su semblante – Hinata, tal vez no entiendas la gravedad de esto, pero basta que hagas un sobreesfuerzo para que tu corazón deje de latir...

- Tsu... Tsunade-sama yo... – quiso replicar, pero la severa mirada de la Hokage la abstuvo de hacerlo – d-de acuerdo..., are lo que usted me dice, demo.... onegai, no le diga nada a otousan sobre esto... – expresó en un quedo murmullo, ni su padre ni nadie más podía enterarse, era una carga que le concernía únicamente a ella, no quería que sintieran lastima, suficiente tenía con no cumplir las expectativas de su padre, como para que ahora la viera como un ente patético digno de lastima.

- De acuerdo si eso es lo que quieres, aunque tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta... – siendo medico debía respetar la decisión de su paciente, aún si no estaba de acuerdo.

- Arigato... – medio sonrió – ¿puedo pedirle otro favor...?

- Siempre y cuando esté en mis manos cumplirlo... – accedió, lo más recomendable era seguirle la corriente y no causarle ningún sobresalto – ¿de qué se trata...?

- ¿Podría mantener esto en secreto?, n-no qui-quiero que nadie lo sepa..., n-ni siquiera Sakura-san... – Tsunade se volvió instintivamente para ver al tercero en la habitación, hasta entonces no había reparado en él, Hinata siguió el camino de sus ojos marrones y vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando los propios se toparon de frente con Uchiha Sasuke, apoyado contra una pared, cruzado de brazos, con el usual aire indiferente que lo caracterizaban.

- No es algo que me incumba, así que no diré nada... – sin ni siquiera haberse vuelto para verlas, leyó la expresión recelosa en el rostro de la mujeres, a final de cuentas él estaba ahí de sobra.

- ¿U-Uchiha-san...? – el rostro de Hinata se coloreo de un carmesí intenso, ¿él había estado ahí desde el principio?, ¿había escuchado toda la conversación? entonces él sabía lo que ella intentaba ocultar, ¿qué acaso kami nunca iba a apiadarse de ella?, y a todo esto... ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

- Sasuke fue quien te trajo al hospital... – Tsunade se encargó de responder la clara incógnita en el rostro de Hinata, no obtuvo el resultado esperado, su rostro se mostró más confundido que antes – él estaba cerca de donde perdiste la conciencia... – puntualizó.

- A-arigato U-Uchiha-san... – decía mientras intentaba enderezarse de la cama para expresar debidamente su agradecimiento, pero Tsunade la detuvo.

- Hinata no es conveniente que te levantes.

- De-demo... t-tengo que irme – replicó ella, ya se sentía bien, algo débil, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

- Estuviste a punto de morir, necesitas tomarte las cosas con calma y descansar... – a pesar del tono de reproche de la rubia, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a ceder, su padre iba a reprenderla severamente por el retraso, el consejo se reuniría esa tarde y obligatoriamente debía asistir a la reunión, pudo ver a través de la ventana que ya había anochecido, la única forma de explicar su ausencia era contarle a su padre la verdad sobre su condición, y no estaba dispuesta a revelárselo hasta que fuera inevitable.

- Y-yo estoy bien Tsunade-sama... – pasando por alto las advertencias, hizo a un lado la sabana que le cubría, sentándose en el borde de la cama, aquel esfuerzo la fatigó un poco, cosa que no demostró, sabía que si mostraba un solo gesto, Tsunade le impediría salir de ahí.

- Hinata te prohíbo que hagas esto... – otra vez intentó detenerla cuando la morena comenzó a quitarse la sonda intravenosa y los aparatos que median su ritmo cardiaco, con un delicado pero rápido movimiento Hinata le apartó, y haciendo un esfuerzo mucho mayor se apresuró a ponerse de pie, dio unos titubeantes pasos, con miras a la salida de la habitación, a punto estuvo de tomar la manija y cumplir su objetivo, cuando tropezó con su propio pie, perdiendo el poco equilibrio y consecutivamente se fue de bruces al suelo. No obstante, los reflejos de Sasuke fueron más agudos, interceptándola antes que pudiera hacerse daño.

- A... a-arigato U-Uchiha-san... – le sonrió tímidamente al sentir sus manos sobre los hombros, salir de ahí iba a resultar casi imposible después de ese incidente.

- . . . – no obtuvo respuesta, la veía perspicaz, Sasuke se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía esa chica en la cabeza cómo para desobedecer a Tsunade de esa manera, a sus diecinueve años de vida había conocido todo tipo de personas, él siempre pudo ver a través de las intenciones de los demás, más ella despertó cierta curiosidad en él, no atinaba a comprender qué ganaría con la representación de valentía que estaba montando.

- ¿Qué demonios intentabas probar? – le reprendió severamente la Hokage, quedando en instantes al lado de Sasuke, ayudándolo a regresarla a la cama. Hinata mantuvo silencio, Tsunade comprendió que ella no se daría por vencida, entonces se vio obligada a tomar una medida más efectiva para evitar un nuevo intento de fuga de la Hyuuga – Sasuke..., por está noche Hinata quedará a tu cargo – el aludido posó atónito sus negros ojos sobre Tsunade, le había visto cara de niñero ¿o qué? – es una orden... – repitió ella al advertir el reclamo que ya se veía venir – si llegará a escapar ó le sucede algo malo, te are directamente responsable de ello.

- N-no ha-hace f-falta... y-yo n-no intentare e-escapar... s-se lo juro... – dijo Hinata completamente nerviosa, de ninguna manera quería incomodar a Uchiha-san, suficiente tenía con la terrible mirada que éste acababa de dirigirle, como para ganarse su antipatía de por vida.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de cometer semejante imprudencia... – la amenazadora voz de la rubia acobardó tanto a Hinata, que le fue imposible anteponer un nuevo comentario – ¡ya me escuchaste Sasuke! – se dirigió nuevamente al chico – será responsabilidad tuya lo que pase con ella, así que si es necesario, ve esta orden como una misión de clase S.

- De-demo... demo... – quiso oponerse, decirles que estaba bien, que no hacia falta que él la cuidara, odiaba ser una molestia para los demás, sobre todo para los desconocidos, pudo seguirse de largo con las excusas, pero bastó que Sasuke dijera «"_Como usted ordene Hokage-sama_"» para que ella enmudeciera, la presencia del Uchiha se imponía por si misma, su altiva actitud, lo gélido de su mirada, la seguridad de sus palabras, acciones que en conjunto ciertamente intimidaban a Hinata, ese tipo de intimidación que sólo llegaba a sentir cuando estaba frente a su padre.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo a penas Godaime reinstauro los soportes de vida a Hinata y salió de la habitación, Sasuke permaneció callado, sin moverse un solo centímetro de su sitió, recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en las afueras, viendo a través de los cristales de una ventana la magnifica luna llena de esa noche, cuyos argentinos rayos eran opacados por el alumbrado artificial del edificio. Ella hizo algo parecido, mirándole atenta por el rabillo del ojo, manteniéndose tan quieta como una estatua, sintiéndose ciertamente abrumada por la presencia del chico, a ella menos que a nadie le gustaba causar molestias a los demás y justo ahora estaba siendo una muy grande para Uchiha-san.

Fijó sus perlados ojos en el estuco del techo para tratar de no pensar en su guardián. Fue un error del que luego se arrepentiría, a medida que los minutos transcurrían, Hinata iba quedando absorta en sus pensamientos, todas las emociones vívidas antes, paulatinamente hacían mella en su ser, rememoró cada uno de los sucesos que definitivamente marcarían ese día como uno de los peores, sino es que el peor de toda su vida, el nombre y la imagen de Naruto taladraron su mente, que a penas hubo dejado atrás el desafortunado encuentro con Sasuke y la Hokage, regresó a ella con mayor claridad que nunca, lo que vivía en esos momentos no le parecía más que una cruel ilusión, pero las palabras dichas por Naruto eran tan ciertas, como el hecho de que ahora se encontrará prácticamente atada a una cama de hospital y con la sentencia de su muerte dictada.

Deseó haber muerto de una vez, y no seguir con la incertidumbre de una espera que apenas comenzaba, entre más lo pensaba, más duro de afrontar era el hecho de que Naruto se casaría con alguien más «_"Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa"_», debía sosegar cuanto antes el escozor en sus ojos, evitar a toda costa que las lagrimas la hicieran nuevamente su presa, intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero su organismo no la obedeció, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula cuando la primera lagrima asomó por el rabillo de su párpado, el mantener una respiración constante fue una tarea titánica en la que definitivamente fracasó, dejando escapar esos molestos ruidos nasales que delataban la total perdida de control sobre sus emociones, las lagrimas siguieron saliendo una tras otra, cerro los ojos en un vano intento de contenerlas, Sasuke no tardaría en darse cuenta de su inestabilidad, pero dolía tanto pensar en él y su mente parecía ensañarse especialmente en reproducir aquella última frase, que derrotada, terminó por dar rienda suelta a su desdicha.

- ¿Te duele algo? – dicho y hecho, Sasuke no tardó en acercársele. A pesar de que Hinata hizo que no efusivamente con la cabeza, él no le creyó, las lagrimas que no paraban de salir y su rostro dolorido hablaban por si mismos – iré por Tsunade – antes de que él si quiera se diera la media vuelta, ella le retuvo, aferrando una de sus manos al chaleco verde que él portaba.

- N-no por favor... – expresó entre sollozos – y-yo... yo estoy bien... – Sasuke le miró con serias dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras – e-estoy b-bien... – aseguró nuevamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse – g-gomen... n-no qui-quise preocuparlo...

- ¿Haces esto a propósito...? – se escuchó molesto, Hinata comprendió en el acto que no estaba preocupado por ella, sino por la orden de Tsunade.

- Go-gomen... – soltó su chaleco, desviando automáticamente la mirada, se sentía avergonzada por lo sentimental que estaba siendo y de que Uchiha-san creyera que lo hacía sólo para perjudicarlo.

Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima, sabiéndolo, Hinata se sintió mucho más incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Evitó en todo momento hacer contacto visual con él, su mirada era tan penetrante, que ella creía dejar expuesta su alma y cualquier secreto que intentara ocultar si llegaba a verle directo a los ojos.

Nunca sabría si fueron dos, tres ó cuatro minutos los que él se mantuvo viéndola fijamente, pero si creía que al apartarse de ella Sasuke la dejaría por la paz, estaba muy equivocada, su alivio rápidamente se volvió ansiedad al ver que el Uchiha en lugar de alejarse, acercaba una silla, tomando tranquilamente asiento a su lado, éste apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, entrecruzo los dedos de sus manos frente a su cara, y le miro por encima de ellas, clavándole más intensamente que antes las obsidianas de sus ojos.

- "_¿P-piensa quedarse ahí?_" – pensaba angustiada – "_¿qué hago?, sin tan sólo dejara de mirarme.... ¿y si finjo dormir?, sé que la Hokage le dijo que me vigilara, demo... su mirada me pone nerviosa_" – como una niña pequeña que le teme al monstruo bajo la cama, se tapo con la sabana, cubriéndose hasta las narices, viendo furtiva la expresión del Uchiha, rogando porque esté dejara de mirarla, cosa que el otro no hizo – "_¿por qué me mira así...?, me ve tan acusador, es cómo si supiera la verdad..., podrá ser que él sepa que yo no quiero... imposible Hinata, ¿cómo va a saber él lo que intentas hacer?__"_.

- ¿Y bien...? – sin aviso previó tomó la palabra, sobresaltando a Hinata – ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir con esta farsa? – su corazón dio un vuelco asustado, dándole inmediatamente a entender, que él si lo sabía después de todo.

Continuará...

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

~ _La la la la_...~ Desde que empecé a escribir hay alguna canción en particular que me inspira a escribir el capitulo en turno, por ejemplo, en este fueron _Linkin park -Num, AFI - Love like winter y Sugarcult - pretty girl_, así que se me ocurrió ponerles un playlist en cada capitulo con las canciones que me inspiraron, sé que eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero me vale -o-.

Ya pasando a lo siguiente, debo dar las gracias a quienes tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme un review (_por lo que me eh dado cuenta, los comentarios y criticas son el pan nuestro de los escritores de fics, y pa__'__ que negarlo, se siente muy bien recibir uno _XD) así que aquí mismo les contestaré:

**Dark Amy-chan: **Muchas gracias por la bienvenida y por el apoyo T.T, en verdad me siento alagada de que te guste mi forma de escribir y mucho más que te guste la historia, si te soy sincera, tú eres una de mis autoras favoritas del fanfiction, (_y ya aprovechando aquí entre nos, yo no soy mucho de dejar comentarios, pero deja te felicito por tu último fic, que esta re bueno jeje_). En fin…, volviendo a tu comentario, tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, todo en esta vida pasa por algo, y como diría mi buen Touya Kinomoto "_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable", _ya veras más delante a lo que refiero, bueno,espero no decepcionarte con la historia y seguir leyéndote por aquí n.n.

**Monse:** Gracias por pasarte por mi historia y darle una oportunidad a este sasuhina, te confieso que también soy fan del naruhina por igual, no así del narusaku, que si bien habrá en esta historia y aunque Sakura no es santo de mi devoción, respeto a este personaje porque a mi parecer es uno de los que más ha madurado dentro de la serie, así que jamás podría ponerla como villana, pero con Karin, esa si es otra historia jeje, ojala que el fic te siga gustando.

**adriefernan19: **Gracias n.n

**kana asakura: **Sip, Hinata sufrirá mucho en este fic, soy muy mala a veces jojojo, pero como dicen por ahí, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, si por algo me gusta el personaje de Hinata es que nunca se da por vencida, (_aunque en este fic al principio parezca que si _XD), muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer la historia.

**alegresweed:** Gracias por el apoyo, espero mejorar en esto de la narrativa según avance la historia jeje, y sip, Naruto siempre mete las cuatro y nomás no se da cuenta del daño que ocasiona, en verdad que este muchacho no puede ser más ciego, pero gracias a eso Hinata podrá ampliar sus horizontes amorosos, al menos lo ara en éste fic XD y mira que también me gusta mucho el naruhina, en cuanto a lo que preguntas de ¿por qué me gusta esta parejita?, esa es una muy buena pregunta, creo que mi manía por ellos comenzó cuando en un foro vi un tema en el que se planteaba qué tipo de línea sucesoria resultaría de la unión del sharingan y del byakugan, hasta entonces nunca había pensado en Sasuke y Hinata como pareja, pero me agrado la idea, luego de eso me puse a buscar fics de este par, y creo que entre más leía, más semejanzas encontraba entre estos personajes, así que pensé que no era tan descabellado que quedaran juntos, si bien en todo el manga nunca se han hablado, pero si Bulma y Vegeta de DBZ quedaron juntos (_y para mi esa es una de las parejas más imposibles que podía haber_), entonces porqué Sasuke y Hinata no pueden quedar (_mala comparación lo sé, pero fue lo único que se ocurrió y como kishi es admirador de Toriyama pss igual y el chicle pega_)

**pamela: **Muchas gracias por el comentario y si…. ¡Que viva el sasuhina! XD


	3. Atrapada, la verdad al descubierto

Capitulo 3

_**Atrapada, la verdad al descubierto**_

Le miró con ojos desorbitados, él lo sabía, Uchiha Sasuke sabía sus intenciones, no necesitaba decírselo, el acusador brillo que se reflejaba en los ónix que tenía por ojos la delataban, prácticamente le gritaban que había sido descubierta, Uchiha-san sabía que ella intentaba morir.

Bajó sumisamente la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos perla tras el flequillo de sus lacios cabellos negros. Sasuke mantuvo su acusadora mirada puesta sobre ella, como un perro de caza al acecho, si que resultó ser una chica testaruda, difícilmente aceptaría la situación que sufría y los planes que tenía trazados para hacerla aún peor.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – rompió después de unos minutos de espera inútil.

- ¿Ha-hacer qué? – nerviosa, dobló y desdobló el dobladillo de la sabana, evitando por todos los medios, verlo de frente.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero... – insistió Sasuke, pero ella seguía evitándolo.

- N-no s-sé d-de q-qué h-habla... – respondió en un hilito de voz, no podía seguir con aquel interrogatorio, debía escapar de alguna forma, pero no encontraba una salida viable por ningún lado.

- Está bien si no quieres admitirlo, pero no deberías dar excusas tan estúpidas a la Hokage, tú y yo sabemos que si no quieres dejar de ser un ninja no es porque tu equipo te importe, al contrario, lo haces porque eso significará un menor riesgo para ti – culpable de cada una de sus palabras, Hinata cerró pesadamente los ojos, lo sabía perfectamente, incluso sabía el riesgo que ella representaba para su equipo y aún así no cedería, ¿eso la hacía un ser humano despreciable?, quizás si, pero por primera vez no le importaba ser egoísta si eso significaba terminar con su mísera existencia – no me equivoco ¿cierto...? – sonrió altivo – quien iba a decir que alguien de apariencia tan angelical, en realidad tendría un alma tan mezquina.

- ¿P-piensa decírselo a Hokage-sama? – estaba atrapada, no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, así que finalmente se decidió a encararlo. Sasuke no pudo mostrar mayor interés, había acertado, la pequeña Hyuuga realmente resultó ser una suicida en potencia, la única diferencia con aquellos insensatos, era que ella si tenía la seguridad de la muerte en las manos.

- ¿Te importaría si lo hago? – una cínica sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, le iba a ser muy entretenido saber lo que pasaba en la mente de la Hyuuga, de alguna forma le interesaba descubrir ¿qué era lo que orillaba a alguien que aparentemente lo tenía todo, a albergar semejantes deseos?

- L-le agradecería que no lo hiciera...

- De acuerdo, no diré nada – algo le decía a Hinata que sus planes iban a complicarse más de ahora en adelante, ¿Uchiha-san intentaría detenerla?, imposible, ¿qué podría importarle ella a Uchiha-san?

- Arigato – se expresó un tanto aliviada, alivio que no duraría mucho tiempo.

- Aunque mi silencio no será gratis... – era retorcida la diversión que le producía a Sasuke el observar los gestos y actitudes de esa chiquilla ante cada uno de sus cuestionamientos, tan interesado estaba, que quiso ir un poco más allá, y ponerla de alguna manera en jaque, ¿hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar?

- ¿N-no... n-no en-entiendo? – desazonada por la última frase, fingió demencia a sus palabras.

- A que tú aras algo por mi a cambio... – la acorraló, no era común que hiciera uso de esas artimañas tan bajas para conseguir sus objetivos, e incluso para alguien que cometió en carne propia los más despreciables actos de la podredumbre humana, el chantaje era un acto sumamente infame, pero hubo algo que lo orilló a hacer lo que hizo, eran esos endemoniados recuerdos que la niña Hyuuga había despertado en su interior sin querer, viendo en lo profundo de sus ojos blancos, descubrió algo que creyó haber sepultado en el pasado y que ahora se abría paso por salir a la luz nuevamente.

- ¡¿Nani?! – Hinata le miró entre asombrada y confundida, no podía adivinar sus intenciones.

- No, no me mires así, es un trato justo... tú quieres morir, yo te ayudare guardando silencio y a cambio me harás un favor, simple... – por un minuto la sintió titubear, estaba seguro de que la respuesta sería negativa, no obstante Hinata si que resultó ser un estuche de sorpresas.

- ¿Q-qué es...? ¿q-qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – le miró asombrado, en realidad iba a aceptar el trato, ¿tantas eran sus ganas de morir?. Genial, la Hyuuga era más impredecible de lo que imaginó, sólo lo había dicho para probar hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llegar para cumplir su objetivo, en realidad no había planeado ninguna exigencia en especifico y ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

- Paciencia Hyuuga... lo sabrás en el momento... – repuso rápidamente él, sin tener la menor idea de qué le pediría a cambio – ¿estás molesta? – sus gestos eran a penas perceptibles, pero para un buen observador, algunos signos, como la mirada perdida, los músculos levemente tensados de la cara y los puños apretados era un hecho evidente – es natural supongo, después de todo acabo de frustrar en cierta medida tus planes suicidas...

- ¿Cómo...? – finalmente tomó el suficiente valor para dirigirle la palabra, eso no suponía que estuviera lista para encararlo de nuevo – ¿cómo lo supo?

- ¿Hmp…? – su pregunta lo desubicó por un segundo, esperaba cualquier tipo de reclamo ó insulto contra su persona – entiendo... ¿quieres saber cómo supe tus verdaderas intenciones?

- H-hai... – asintió en un sutil murmullo.

- Es fácil reconocer las señales cuando se ha pasado por lo mismo... – lo dijo sin pensar, pero él mejor que nadie la comprendía, supo sus intenciones luego de observarla detenidamente, aquel comportamiento le fue muy familiar, era como verse en un espejo.

Durante años él albergó el mismo pensamiento destructivo, fue la razón por la cual no le importó traicionar a sus amigos y prácticamente entregársele a Orochimaru como chivo expiatorio, por eso es que quiso saber hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta ella a ceder para cumplir sus objetivos, lo que vio en sus ojos no fue otra cosa que un reflejo del viejo Sasuke, aunque casi inapreciable, sus ojos le transmitían esa misma insensibilidad y desprecio por la vida, de no haber sabido el sacrificio de su hermano, sin duda hubiese terminado por unirse a él en poco tiempo.

- ¿Usted también? – le sorprendió de sobremanera la revelación, ¿entonces él...?, no pudo evitar mirarle. Armándose de un poco de valor, se atrevió a analizar más a fondo a Uchiha-san, la impresión que tenía sobre él se deshizo en ese instante, cuando vio directamente a sus ojos, esos profundos pozos oscuros reflejaban algo que Hinata conocía muy bien, la soledad.

- Deberías dormir, no quiero escuchar mañana quejas de Tsunade diciéndome que hice mal mi trabajo... – procuro no ahondar en detalles, aquel era un secreto que sólo él conocía, no tenía idea del porqué se lo había confesado a una perfecta extraña, después de todo, era la primera vez que cruzaban palabra.

- Gomen... – la expresión en su rostro se dulcificó al percatarse del sutil tono rosado en las mejillas del chico, había un lado humano en el que todos se empecinaba en catalogar como "_demonio_". Aún la intimidaba, supuso que pese a todo eso no cambiaría, pero su presencia ya no le era tan insufrible, al contrario, le producía empatía el saber que al menos compartían algo en común– bu-buenas noches Uchiha-san... – susurró suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida, vencida por el cansancio.

- ¿Hmp...? – miró confundido a la durmiente, ese había sido uno de los días más extraños que Sasuke hubiese vivido hasta ahora, la chica que reposaba en la cama frente a él era extraña de por si, un ser que a simple vista era insignificante, pero que en el fondo guardaba tantos secretos que le hacían sumamente atrayente ante sus ojos, y no hablaba de su aspecto físico en lo absoluto, si no de la persona que había tras la careta de esa excesiva timidez.

Durante su guardia y sin otra cosa que hacer más que observarla, escudriño a detalle las delicadas facciones de Hinata, era una chica hermosa, con una fisonomía que bien podría denominarse perfecta, por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada fuera de lugar, la respingada y afilada nariz, enmarcada por las gruesas pero bien delineadas cejas negras, sus gruesos labios carmín e inclusive sus ojos perlados, que a pesar de no hacer un contraste con la porcelana de su piel, no descuadraban, pues las brillantes y sedosas hebras de color ébano que tenía por cabello se encargaban de hacer una espectacular diferencia, dándole un alo tan angelical e inocente, que era imposible creer que por su cabeza realmente cruzara la idea de querer morir.

Sasuke se preguntaba cómo era que le había pasado desapercibida por tanto tiempo, a él y a cualquier hombre de Konoha, quizás era su tímida actitud, sus ropas holgadas y la torpeza de sus acciones lo que le hacía invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero estaba seguro que si Hinata tuviera la decisión de Sakura, la coquetería de Ino y el arrojo de Karin, no habría hombre que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos y no cayera redondito a sus pies.

Por lo tanto, tampoco dudaba que él terminaría aborreciéndola, pues no sería mejor que una de las locas que estaban en su autodenominado club de fans, a pesar de su temible reputación, esas mujeres no dejaban de perseguirlo, según ellas, el ser un chico malo, le hacía ser mucho más atractivo.

Tampoco era que la considerara como un prospecto amoroso, más bien podría decirse que le pareció una especie de hermana pequeña que debía proteger, fuera cual fuera el sentimiento, estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría a amar a una mujer, la venganza y el odio fueron los sentimientos predominantes por tanto tiempo su ser, que nunca podría volver a sentir nada más que atracción física, simpatía e inclusive afecto por una mujer, pero jamás amor.

- - -

La mañana del naciente día, trajo consigo una nueva realidad que afrontar a Hinata, lo supo cuando lo primero que vio al despertar fue el severo rostro de Uchiha Sasuke, quien permanecía en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición que la noche anterior, viéndole tan fijamente como entonces. Se sonrojo levemente, no fue un sueño y por lo tanto estaba en una situación muy bochornosa, él por su parte, no veía la hora de safarse de aquella absurda obligación.

No se dirigieron la palabra lo que restó de la mañana, suficientes revelaciones habían ya surgido en dos personas que hasta entonces no habían tenido el menor tipo de trato.

Al mediodía Tsunade cedió y dio la alta a Hinata, quien seguía tan necia como la noche anterior en no permanecer un segundo más en el hospital, Sasuke creyó que luego de eso terminarían sus obligaciones, pero no, Tsunade le pidió como un último favor, «en otras palabras le ordenó», que de camino dejará a Hinata en la mansión Hyuuga, luego, finalmente sería libre, y a regañadientes Sasuke aceptó.

Hinata no pudo despegar la mirada del suelo durante todo el trayecto, se sentía sumamente mortificada al sentir los ojos de todos pegados sobre ella, siempre le gustó pasar desapercibida, pero suponía que teniendo a Uchiha Sasuke como escolta, era inevitable no llamar la atención, empezaba a maldecidse por haber actuado tan estúpidamente la noche anterior, pero sobre todo, por haber fracasado en su intento de fuga.

Sasuke se detuvo a la mitad del camino, mirándole aparentemente indiferente por la altura del hombro, era notorio el enorme esfuerzo que hacía Hinata por seguirle el paso, no importaba lo que ella dijera o jurara, no estaba en condiciones de abandonar el hospital, ¿tan desesperado era su deseo de morir?

- Apóyate en mí.... – ordenó él al ver cómo su acompañante (que le seguía a un metro de distancia) dejaba un soplo de su vida en cada paso que daba.

- ¿Nani...? – Hinata le miró enteramente desconcertada.

- Con el paso de tortuga que llevas, nunca llegaremos – aclaró, no sin dar una nota de sarcasmo a su comentario. No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, lucía amedrentada, así que se vio obligado a agregar a lo dicho – apresúrate... – impaciente ante su atolondrada actitud, utilizó un fastidiado tono de voz – ahora que si lo prefieres puedo cargarte.

- N-no, y-ya... ya voy... – se apresuró a acatar la orden a sabiendas que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Más roja que un tomate tomó su brazo, cualquiera que viera la escena, pensaría que se trataría de una pareja de enamorados, el color en sus mejillas se le fue hasta las orejas, al sentir las miradas curiosas y alguna que otra indignada que se posaban sobre ellos al caminar por la calle, era difícil saber si Sasuke se sentía tan avergonzado, por lo poco que pudo verle de reojo, su semblante mostraba la apática mueca de siempre.

- ¿U-Uchiha-san...? – habló tan bajito, que su musical voz a penas si se escuchó – gomenazai... l-lamento estarle causando tantos problemas...

- ¿Acaso no sabes decir otra palabra? – pasó de largo su disculpa, comenzaba a exasperarle su actitud tan pasiva y sumisa.

- ¿Go-gomen? – porqué siempre que hablaban, su conversación se tornaba en puras incógnitas para ella.

- Gomen, gomen, gomen... ¿acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa más que disculparte por todo?

- Gomen... – se mordió el labio inferior, Sasuke le miraba de manera inescrutable, no le cabía la menor duda de que su presencia lo fastidiaba.

- Pese a lo que creas, hay veces que los demás también tienen la culpa... – dijo después de un minuto de guardar silencio, Hinata le miró pero no dijo nada, no sabía si tomarlo como ofensa o como palabras de aliento – eres muy extraña Hyuuga... – sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al oírlo, e inconscientemente una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios – ¿puedo saber por qué sonríes?, no fue precisamente un cumplido...

- Gomen..., e-es sólo que alguien me dijo lo mismo hace mucho... – su sonrisa se tornó triste al recordar la escena que ocurriera antes de la etapa final de los exámenes chunin, hacía tantos años ya de eso, se sentía tonta al pensar en lo mucho que se ilusionó cuando "_él_" le dijo que le gustaban las personas como ella.

Sasuke le miró con detenimiento, no pudo descifrar sus pensamientos, eso le turbaba en cierta medida, pero igual y no le dio importancia, a final de cuentas era un asunto sin importancia.

El distrito de los Hyuuga estaba cada vez más cerca, a medida que se acercaban, Hinata inconscientemente ejercía una mayor presión, aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de Sasuke, estuvo a punto de reclamarle por tomarse tantas confianzas, cuando vio asomar una expresión de clara incertidumbre en su rostro, confundido, el pelinegro desvió sus ojos, enfocándolos en lo mismo que ella veía, enarcó una ceja al ver al causante de dicha expresión, aquel sujeto se encontraba de pie unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, con una mueca demandante en el rostro.

- ¿Hinata-sama dónde había estado?, su padre no ha parado de preguntar por usted desde ayer... – expresó severamente el joven de largos cabellos castaños, acercándose con paso calmo hasta donde la aludida y su acompañante se encontraban, no pudiendo evitar mirar con clara molestia la proximidad que ésta mantenía con el Uchiha, aun así, interiormente dio gracias de haber sido él quien la hubiera encontrado, Hiashi-sama no estaba de muy buen humor, al menos ahora tendrían un poco de tiempo para armar una buena excusa y aminorar el castigo de Hinata – ¿y bien, dónde ha estado?

- E-etto... y-yo... y-yo... – murmuró avergonzada, sin poder mirar de frente a su primo.

- Ella estuvo conmigo, ¿algún problema? – ambas miradas opalinas se posaron sobre él, una incrédula y la otra asustada, pero Sasuke se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia, dando muy poca importancia a la furica mirada con la que Neiji ahora lo fulminaba.

- ¿Es cierto eso Hinata? – inesperadamente, detrás de Neiji apareció un cuarto individuo, todos se volvieron para verle, la Hyuuga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía ni articular palabra, Sasuke la miró detenidamente, estaba aterrorizada, temblaba violentamente y se aferraba más a él, la impresión que tuvo era que ella quería protegerse del recién llegado, el moreno no supo si causarle gracia ó pena ajena la infantil reacción de Hinata, ¿de verdad esa chica era una ninja?, más parecía un indefenso canario a punto de ser devorado por un gato.

- O-otousan... – articuló en un murmullo que sólo Sasuke pudo escuchar.

Así que ese era su padre, debía admitir que su presencia era un tanto intimidante, cosa que Sasuke no demostró, pues se mantuvo tan impasible como siempre.

- Contesta Hinata, ¿es cierto lo que este... sujeto dice...? – la voz no le salió, se quedo ahogada en el lugar más recóndito de su garganta, estaba paralizada por el miedo, no tenía idea de qué hacer, quiso huir, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, el ritmo de su respiración se volvía más y más irregular, a este paso sufriría un nuevo paro cardiaco en pocos segundos.

- Hinata, ¿por qué no le dices la verdad a tú padre...? – dijo de forma malintencionada el Uchiha, refiriéndose a la otra verdad que ella no quería darle a conocer, se sorprendió al ver la mirada de angustia y suplica que ella le dirigió, no entendió por qué estaba tan asustada, era sólo su padre después de todo.

De haber sabido la verdadera relación que ellos llevaban y las consecuencias que eso le acarrearía a Hinata, Sasuke nunca se hubiera atrevido a abrir la boca.

- Neiji, acompaña a Hinata al salón principal... – sentenció Hiashi de forma severa –espera ahí Hinata… – dudosa, ella se desprendió de su acompañante, no quería hacerlo, Sasuke pudo percibir su renuencia, pero finalmente Hinata acató la orden, sin atreverse a verlo, ella se marchó silenciosamente, escoltada por Neiji, que caminaba frente a ella. Algo le decía a Sasuke que debía detenerla y llevarla consigo, pero no lo hizo, después de todo, ese era un asunto ajeno a él – y en cuanto a ti... – se dirigió a Sasuke en cuanto los otros dos hubieron entrado en la mansión – no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en nuestro territorio – el tono de su voz era amenazador, comenzaba a entender el porqué del inexplicable terror en Hinata – si vuelves a ser sorprendido merodeando por aquí ó los alrededores, ten por seguro que una paliza es lo mínimo que recibirás...

- ¿Es una amenaza? – expresó de forma burlona.

- Es un hecho... – puntualizo seriamente antes de darle una ultima mirada despectiva y dirigirse a la mansión, donde Hinata le aguardaba, esperando impaciente la severa reprimenda que ya veía venir de su parte.

Continuará...

* * *

~ _Playlist para este capitulo _~

_- Linkin park - somewere I belong_

_- Yelowcard - Way away_

_- Belinda - Luz sin gravedad_

_- La Ley - Fuera de mi_

_- Vanessa Mae - Red hot _

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Ni yo me lo creo, pero aquí está el tercer capitulo, trataré de seguir actualizando cada quince días (_no prometo que en menos, porque soy de marcha retardada y no puedo escribir a mayor velocidad_ XD).

Vaya, no tenía planeado que las cosas pasaran exactamente de esta forma, no que Sasuke y Hiashi se encontraran, (_al menos no tan pronto_ XD) pero una se emociona escribiendo y bueno, eh aquí lo que pasa, eso sólo complicará un poco la trama, pero igual y me gustó como quedó la ultima parte, por eso lo deje, ya aré los ajustes para que la historia no pierda coherencia. Ahora sí, tiempo de pasar a sus comentarios, les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para escribirme, así me doy una idea de si voy por buen camino ó si de plano ya me descarrilé jojojo…

**Kierinahana: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic, aun no decido el destino de Hinata, supongo que decidiré si vive o muere hasta el ultimo capitulo, todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia de aquí a entonces jeje, en cuanto a Naruto, pss no siento que sea su culpa, conociéndolo como es, si no se lo explican con peras y manzanas él nada más no se da por enterado, además que Hinata no ayuda mucho que digamos a la causa XD, bueno, la verdad es que todavía no tengo muy bien definido lo qué aré con la relación de Hiashi y Hinata, escribo sobre la marcha, todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasará entorno a esto.

**Dark Amy-chan**: Aún me falta mucho para escribir tan bien como tú n///n, sea como sea, considérame tu fan, a mi también me gusta mucho CCS, por eso me enganché también de TRC, CCS fue el primer anime con el que me obsesione (_cofcoftodavíaamoaSyaoranLicofcof_). En fin, dejando mi fanatismo por CCS de lado y pasando a Naruto (_la historia por supuesto _XD), mi plan es que Hiashi no se entere por lo pronto de la enfermedad de Hinata, ese punto es importante para la trama, si las cosas salen como las planeo, las relación entre Sasuke y Hinata avanzará más rápido de lo esperado debido a esto, no digo más…

PD: Me encantan recibir review largos n.n.

**adrifernan19:** De que la ayudará, la ayudará, tenlo por seguro (_aunque sus métodos sean un poco ortodoxos_ XD)

**sofia: **Pss digamos que Naruto es… Naruto, por más que quiera, nunca pilla las cosas importantes de la vida u.u, pero que se le va a hacer, así es él, aunque igual y es mejor que sea así, ya que de otra forma estaría escribiendo un naruhina en lugar de un sasuhina, y mira que estuve muy tentada a hacerlo, soy partidaria de las dos parejas por igual XD, muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que te sigas pasando por aquí.

PD: Espero que no te hayas infartado, pero si no dejó ahí el capitulo luego no se quedan picados para que sigan leyendo.

**LennaParis: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, mi cabecilla trabaja a mil por hora, pero no estoy segura de si soy ingeniosa o no XD, y pss pa' que te digo que no, pero la verdad es que me gusta dejar la intriga al final de los capítulos (_eso y que en el anterior capitulo no se me ocurrió nada más que escribir jeje), _ojalá que la historia te siga gustando, bss y espero seguir leyendo tus opiniones por aquí.

**1000%SaSuHiNa:** Gracias por el apoyo y por las sugerencias, créeme que las tomaré muy en cuenta n.n. Todavía no decido lo que pasará con Hinata, todo depende del estado de animo que tenga para cuando escriba el final, suelo ser muy voluble en cuanto a eso (_soy mucho de dejarme llevar por mis emociones_), si el final es trágico, pero me gusta (_aunque no hay muchos finales tristes que me agraden_) lo voy a dejar así, no te preocupes, que aún falta mucho para eso, todavía no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero a como van las cosas, seguro que son más de quince, ya que como a mi también me gustan las parejas alternativas, lo más probable es que meta varias dentro de la historia y eso la alargue bastante.


	4. Encuentros y desencuentros

~ _Playlist _~

- Vanessa Mae - Sabre dance

- Lu - La vida después de ti

- Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood

- Simple plan - Untitle

- Mozart - lacrimosa

* * *

Capitulo 4

_**Encuentros y desencuentros, nadie sabe para qui**__**én trabaja. **_

Habían pasado ya dos días desde su inusual encuentro con la Hyuuga, hasta ahora no había podido dejar de pensar en ella y la extraña reacción que tuvo luego de encarar a su padre cuando la de dejo en la mansión, lo único que pudo concluir al estudiar con detenimiento el inmenso miedo que vio en sus ojos, era que Hyuuga Hiashi la intimidaba, ó más bien dicho, la aterrorizaba.

Por más débil que ella fuera, seguía siendo una ninja, incluso si su vida pendía de un hilo, estaba lo suficientemente entrenada para no mostrar temor bajo ninguna situación, definitivamente algo pasaba entre ellos.

Si bien en esos dos días también se había repetido una y mil veces que eso era algo que a él no le interesaba, por más que quiso, no pudo apartarla de sus pensamientos. Y justo en ese momento pensaba nuevamente en ella, se preguntaba si su deseo de morir ¿tendría algo que ver con la difícil relación que suponía llevaba con su padre?, fue curioso, sintió una especie de dejá vu al analizar dicha situación, recordando el temor que él mismo le profesaba al suyo, temor que era disipado por su madre o por Itachi, quienes siempre intercedían por él en el momento justo, fue una sorpresa el descubrir esa particular coincidencia con Hinata, de alguna forma resultó ser muy parecida a él.

- ¡SASUKE! – le gritó Naruto por centésima vez, venía llamándolo desde hacía una calle atrás, pero el moreno estaba tan absorto en sí mismo, que a pesar de lo ruidoso que era su amigo, no advirtió su presencia – ¡¿es cierto?! – derrapó, cerrándole el paso de pronto y plantándose frente a él.

- ¿Qué quieres usurantonkachi...? – expresó molesto, no entendía el porqué su rubio amigo estaba tan agitado y armaba tanto alboroto, bueno, aunque a final de cuentas no debería sorprenderle, era Naruto de quien hablaba.

- ¿Es cierto lo que todos dicen? – el Uchiha alzo una ceja, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

- ¿Qué cosa? – no prestó mucha importancia, le pasó de largo y siguió de frente su camino, seguro que era algún nuevo chisme, no tenía caso darle importancia, ya estaba acostumbrado a las habladurías que siempre corrían entorno a él. Naruto emprendió una nueva carrera para seguirle de cerca en cuanto éste lo dejó por unos pasos atrás.

- Tus admiradoras están histéricas, en toda Konoha no se habla de otra cosa, bueno… quizás no en toda Konoha, pero de que tus admiradoras están histéricas, lo están, ya de por si están algo locas... – hablaba a mil por horas, mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que dicen? – exigió, Naruto tenía la increíble habilidad de hacerlo perder fácilmente los estribos.

- Bien, tampoco tienes que ser tan cascarrabias... – calló por un segundo al ver los ojos rojos del Uchiha, dio un hondo suspiro y dejándose de rodeos le soltó de golpe la noticia – que tú y Hinata son pareja... – Sasuke se detuvo abrupto, confundido, se volvió para verlo, sin entender a qué se refería – ayer varias personas los vieron pasear por la calle del brazo, como supondrás la noticia se regó como pólvora, es por eso que te dije que tus admiradoras estaban histéricas… – al ver como al sharingan de Sasuke le salía una tercera aspa negra, se aclaró un poco la garganta y prosiguió – como sea, por la cara que pusiste me queda claro que es mentira, si ya decía yo que Hinata de ninguna forma podría fijarse en ti...

- ¿Y por qué no? – inquirió astuto, le causó un poco de curiosidad la forma tan familiar en la que su amigo se refería a la Hyuuga, intentó averiguar ¿qué tipo de relación había entre ellos?

- Bromeas teme – se rió abiertamente ante la idea – Hinata es muy tímida, además dudo que una tan chica dulce y gentil como ella, pueda poner los ojos en un amargado como tú...

- ¿En serio? – una sonrisa torcida se curvó en sus labios, cualquier mujer estaría gustosa de estar con él, por qué daba por hecho que ella sería la excepción.

- Definitivamente... – afirmó vigorosamente con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un aire de aparente sabiduría.

- ¿Y si fuera verdad lo que dicen? – eso indudablemente capto la atención del rubio, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – ¿si fuera verdad que entre ella y yo hay "_algo__"_?

- N-no lo creería hasta que la misma Hinata me lo confirmara... – intentó seguir mostrándose tan seguro como antes, pero hubo algo en cómo Sasuke insinuó aquello que no le gusto, Hinata era su amiga, una muy querida amiga a la que no permitiría que dañaran, fue una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo el día que casi muere a manos Neiji, lo que era una ironía, siendo inconcientemente éste el responsable directo de los sufrimientos y angustias de la muchacha.

- Si eso te hace sentir mejor... – mostró clara burla en su comentario, intentando con ello irritarlo, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo, le divertía la cara que ponía Naruto cuando ponía en tela de juicio la integridad de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – entornó sobre él sus expresivos ojos celestes, definitivamente no le agradaba el tonito malintencionado que Sasuke utilizaba.

- Nada... – siguió mostrándose indiferente, logrando sacar de sus casillas al rubio, quien lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y verlo de frente.

- No me gusta que hables así, Hinata es una buena persona y tú no tienes un historial muy limpio que digamos... – por un momento, Naruto se sintió una especie de hermano mayor sobre protector, tenía claro el lazo fraternal que lo unía a Hinata, junto con Iruka, ella fue una de las pocas personas que creyó en él desde un inicio, y eso le hacía profesarle un especial afecto, a tal grado de sentirse con la suficiente autoridad de responder en su nombre.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? – el Uchiha presionó, ¿qué pasaría si Naruto descubriera que esa "_buena persona_" tan gentil y dulce como él la describía, era un ser egoísta, que intentaba desesperadamente morir sin importarle nadie más que ella misma?

- Por supuesto... – recalcó seguro de sus palabras.

A punto estuvo de quitarle la venda de los ojos y hacerle ver quien era realmente Hyuuga Hinata, más Sasuke se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que en ese instante una tercera persona se había aunado a ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué discuten ahora? – aunque severa, Sakura se mostró amistosa, no importaba cuántos años hubieran pasado, esos dos seguían comportándose tan infantiles como cuando eran unos recién graduados genin.

Al ver a sus mejores amigos juntos, no dudó en unírseles, si bien Sasuke sólo había estado un mes fuera de Konoha, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los miembros del original equipo siete estuviera reunidos, por lo que le pareció una buena idea aprovechar esta situación para organizar algo juntos.

- ¿Sa-Sakura-chan..? – Naruto olvidó de inmediato la confrontación sostenida con Sasuke, su entero interés se centró en la figura de su prometida, cuya silueta a penas y sobresalía entre el considerable número de paquetes y bolsas que llevaba a cuestas.

- ¿Hmp...? – Sasuke no pudo menos que prestarle atención a su ex compañera de equipo, con quien se podría decir, ahora llevaba una estrecha relación, Sakura había dejado de ser la molesta chiquilla que siempre lo fastidiaba, para convertirse en una confiable camarada.

- ¿Te quedaras ahí parado ó piensas ayudarme? – la de cabellos rosados apuntó a Naruto, creyéndolo un total desconsiderado; podría ser la mujer más fuerte de Konoha, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sólo tener dos brazos.

- Ya voy... – se apresuró a acatar lo que consideró una orden más que una sugerencia por parte de su prometida, estaba propuesto a hacer todo lo posible por tener a Sakura contenta – Sakura-chan, puedo preguntar ¿qué tanto llevas en las bolsas? – le cuestionó con serias reservas una vez que hubo cargado la mayoría de los paquetes.

- Son cosas para la boda por supuesto... – respondió con sencillez, no así, Naruto no lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

- ¡NANI!, ¡¿t-todo esto?! – exclamó notoriamente preocupado, y es que su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a se querida gama-chan, dándose cuenta de que para cuando los preparativos de la boda y la boda en sí llegaran a su fin, terminaría en bancarrota.

- Claro… – le dedicó una linda sonrisa, dándole muy poca importancia a la cara enferma que había puesto repentinamente su prometido – y por cierto, ya hable con Ino y dijo que ella personalmente se encargaría de elaborar los arreglos de flores, ahora sólo hay que hablar con mi maestra para la ceremonia, encontrar un lugar para la fiesta, ordenar la lista de invitados, comprar el vestido, pensar en la comida, el pastel... – se pudo ir de largo con una interminable lista, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Sasuke, que por primera vez se sentía excluido de la conversación de ese par.

- ¿Me perdí de algo mientras estuve fuera...? – se atrevió a preguntar a sabiendas de que tal vez se arrepentiría.

- ¡Cierto teme!, tú eres el único que no lo sabe – dijo Naruto, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo realmente importante.

Gracias a Naruto, que literalmente lo grito a los cuatro vientos, toda Konoha sabía sobre la boda excepto él, aunque claro que no podían culparlo, no tenía mucho que se había enterado de su regreso, más específicamente fue esa mañana que se enteró, y por otro lado el asunto de él y Hinata lo distrajo.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? – le espetó Sakura con reproche.

- No..., te juro que iba a hacerlo pero se me cruzo otra cosa jeje... – se pasó nerviosamente una mano por detrás de la nuca, al distinguir como el entrecejo de Sakura se fruncía levemente, era mejor actuar rápido antes de que ella se enojara de verdad.

- ¿Decirme qué? – esto era el colmo, él era quien generalmente los ignoraba, de ninguna forma permitiría que se volvieran en su contra.

- ¡Sasuke felicítame…! – una enorme sonrisa se enmarcó en el rostro del rubio, mostrando a todas luces su perfecta dentadura.

- ¿. . .? – seguía sin develar el misterio.

- ¡Me caso…! – soltó la noticia extremadamente emocionado, no así, Sasuke le miró atentamente por unos segundos, como si le costara encontrar creíbles sus palabras.

- ¿Es broma? – a pesar de que siguió mostrándose tan indiferente como siempre, en el fondo de veras se había sorprendido por la declaración de su amigo.

- Claro que no...

- ¿Y quien es la desesperada? – su sarcástico comentario no esperó en obtener una respuesta.

- ¡¿Cómo que desesperada?! – la peli-rosa le miro furiosa, desde que el efecto Uchiha había dejado de ejercer dominio sobre ella, Sakura podía ser ella misma, mostrándose tal y cual era frente a él.

- ¿Sakura? – esta vez si se mostró abiertamente sorprendido, wow, de todas las mujeres de Konoha, ella fue la última que le cruzo por la cabeza. Ya había notado el acercamiento entre ellos, hasta ahora había creído que era un lazo meramente fraternal, de hermanos, pero vamos, incluso él cometía errores, después de todo la mayor parte del tiempo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que realmente pocas veces se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Si…, jejeje... – la risa nerviosa de Naruto se intensificó al notar la inmensa aura asesina que rodeaba a Sakura.

- ¿Felicitaciones...?, supongo... – no tardo mucho en recobrar la compostura y su acido sentido del humor – ¿estás segura de esto?, sabes que es Naruto ¿cierto? – desde que Sakura había desertado de las filas de su club de fans, ya no le era repelente, al contrario, le profesaba una especial simpatía, incluso de vez en cuando se volvía su cómplice, sobre todo a la hora de cargarla contra Naruto, si en el pasado ella hubiese sido así, las cosas entre ellos habrían sido distintas.

- Si..., créeme que yo también lo dudé mucho – recobró automáticamente la compostura – de hecho aún pienso si no será un error... – y aquí iban de vuelta, Sakura rápidamente captó la indirecta de Sasuke para divertirse a las costillas su prometido.

- ¡Hey!, que no se les olvide que estoy aquí.. – protestó Nartuo al sentirse ofendido e ignorado, Sasuke se limitó a medio sonreír con arrogancia, mientras que Sakura reía divertidamente por lo bajo ante su infantil rabieta, habría madurado por fuera, pero en el fondo Naruto seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre.

- ¡Cierto!, Sasuke-kun..., hay algo que quería preguntarte... – Sakura se puso seria una vez que la broma hubo pasado.

- Dime… – al darse cuenta de su repentino cambio, el aludido la miró con interés.

- Es sobre Hinata...

- Neh Sakura-chan, yo ya le hice la misma pregunta y es seguro que no están saliendo... – toda la seriedad del asunto se esfumó en cuanto Naruto abrió la boca.

- ¿Saliendo...? – Sakura se perdió por un momento, sin entender qué quiso decir Naruto, ella se refería a otra cosa totalmente distintita, que como siempre, su rubio novio no captó.

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – la voz de Sasuke, la reubicó de inmediato en el hilo de la conversación.

- Es sólo que Madoka-san, una de las enfermeras que trabajan en el hospital, me comentó que hace dos noches llevaste a Hinata, y al parecer estaba muy grave...

- ¿Lo comentó con alguien más? – dijo con aparente indiferencia. De antemano sabía que los planes de la Hyuuga no resultarían, no entendía por qué se empeñó tanto en mantener su enfermedad en secreto, tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría, y tenía el vago presentimiento de que ese alguien iba a ser la peli-rosa que estaba frente a él.

- No, a mi fue a la única…, mi maestra le prohibió decírselo a nadie, lo cual me pareció raro…, ¿le pasó algo malo?

- No... ella sólo sufrió una… – no pudo evitar un dejo de sarcasmo en sus siguientes palabras – "descompensación alimenticia" que la hizo perder la conciencia... – esa fue la excusa oficial que Tsunade les dijo que utilizaran en caso de que alguien más se enterara, respetando así el deseo de Hinata de guardar silencio.

- Entonces es cierto… – Sakura se quedó pensativa, todo aquello era muy extraño, había algo que no le cuadraba, empezando por el hecho de que su maestra lo mantuviera en absoluto secreto, si era una simple anemia como Sasuke daba a entender, no le veía la lógica de ser un secreto, a menos claro, que fuese algo de mayor gravedad y quisieran ocultarlo, y por otro lado Madoka le había dicho también que cuando Hinata llegó al hospital no tenía pulso, prácticamente estaba muerta, aunque tal vez Madoka pudo haberse equivocado. No pudo razonarlo con más detenimiento, ya que sin poder mantenerse al margen, Naruto hizo su inesperada intervención.

- Sakura-chan, ¿dijiste hace dos noches? – expresó el rubio de forma pensativa.

- Si… ¿por? – no era usual que Naruto adoptara una actitud tan formal, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar lo que éste tenía que decir.

- No fue el día en que no la topamos en el puesto de ramen... – por su actitud, daba a entender que estaba rememorando a detalle dicho evento – ahora que lo pienso se puso un poco mal luego de que le diera la noticia...

- ¿Qué noticia? – aquí había gato encerrado, y Sasuke estaba seguro de que lo que sea que hubiese pasado esa tarde, era la clave para saber qué fue lo que desencadenó la falla cardiaca de Hinata.

- Pues que Sakura-chan y yo nos íbamos a casar, ella fue la primera en enterarse...

- Hmp...– y fue ahí que todo le quedo claro, sonrió internamente al recordar las palabras de Tsunade «_generalmente un padecimiento de este tipo no se muestra hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, alguna fuerte impresión ó un sobreesfuerzo físico pudo haber sido el detonante... _»esas fueron sus palabras, ¿sería posible que Hinata sintiera algo por el torpe de su amigo?, si era así, la noticia habría causado una fuerte impresión en ella, podría ser una idea improbable, pero era la pieza que más encajaba en ese rompecabezas.

- ¿En qué piensas teme? – Naruto lo sacó nuevamente de sus cavilaciones, suspiró cansado, ¿por qué seguía involucrándose en los asuntos de otros?, definitivamente necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y nada mejor para eso que una intensiva sesión de entrenamiento, sin decir nada, echó a andar, retomando el camino que llevaba desde un principio – espera teme ¿a dónde vas? – le reclamó el otro molesto, haciendo un pueril mohín.

- No te importa... – fue lo último que escuchó de él, simplemente lo ignoró luego de eso.

- ¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? – murmuró el rubio, su compañera, a quien tampoco le pasó desapercibida la extraña reacción de Sasuke, le miró detenidamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que éste se perdió de vista, aquí había algo muy raro, algo que involucraba a Hinata, Sasuke y su maestra, algo que de alguna forma ella se encargaría de descubrir.

- - -

Hinata no había abierto los ojos desde el día anterior y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo, por más duro que hubiese sido el encuentro con Hiashi-sama, de ninguna forma ella podía haber sido vencida tan rápido, su estilo de pelea había evolucionado en esos años, costándole cada vez más trabajo al actual líder de los Hyuuga darle pelea, pero lo que ocurrió ayer fue totalmente distinto, la arremetida de Hiashi-sama fue despiadada, y sin embargo, Hinata no hizo absolutamente nada por defenderse, recibiendo cada uno de los golpes, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Hinata cayo rendida al suelo.

Por orden de Hiashi, Neiji entró en el recinto una vez que hubo terminado el encuentro, su prima yacía en el suelo inconciente y de pie, a su lado, estaba Hiashi, quien ladeo la cabeza con reprobación, quedó decepcionado con la deprimente actuación de su primogénita, había sido un nuevo fracaso en la larga lista que ya tenía, sin decir una palabra Hiashi salió de ahí, dejándolo asolas con ella. Desde ese momento no volvió a apartarse de ella.

Cambiaba los vendajes de sus brazos, que fueron los más dañados, cuando advirtió que Hinata volvía en sí, suspiró aliviado, agradecido que ese incidente no pasará a mayores.

Hinata-sama se había vuelto una persona muy importante para él, de entre todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga, ella era la única a quien consideraba realmente su familia, algo cambió entre ellos luego de aquel encuentro durante los exámenes chunin, ella le mostró tanta determinación en aquel momento, que por una vez creyó era posible ir en contra del destino. Entonces no lo admitió, de hecho, ese fue el detonante de la ira y frustración que demostró entonces, pero con el paso del tiempo y su pequeña charla con Naruto, terminó por comprenderlo.

No había un solo lugar de su cuerpo que no le doliera, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, abrirlos no causaría ninguna diferencia que calmara el dolor, los recuerdos de la ola de eventos que tuvieron lugar una vez que se despidió de Sasuke vinieron a su mente, todo sucedió muy rápido, tanto así que aun la mareaba pensar en lo ocurrido.

El discurso de su padre haciéndole ver una vez más la vergüenza que representaba para los suyos, el inevitable encuentro que le siguió para probar sus habilidades, la despiadada arremetida de él, su vano intento por defenderse y finalmente el hecho de que de nueva cuenta había sido un total fracaso, lo único que aliviaba su pena, era el hecho de saber que dentro de muy poco tiempo no tendría que volver a sufrir el desprecio, los malos tratos y sobre todo, las palabras hirientes de su padre.

Instintivamente abrió los ojos, al sentir el tacto de alguien sobre su piel, no le causó mucha sorpresa encontrarse con él, cuando ella estaba imposibilitada para hacerlo, Neiji siempre se encargaba de curar sus heridas.

- Niisan… – articuló en un murmullo, enfocando sus ojos perlas en la silueta de su primo, le sonrió débilmente al ver lo concentrado que lucía en su tarea, se sentía tan relajada en su presencia, que raras veces tartamudeaba cuando estaba con él.

- No pude hacer nada más, lo siento… – le dijo, mientras terminaba de cambiar los vendajes, internamente le causaba una rabia tremenda verla en ese estado, pero sobre todo, no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Arigato… – cerró pesadamente los ojos y dejó que él hiciera su trabajo, le estaba inmensamente agradecida por sus cuidados, imaginó lo preocupado que debió estar por ella cuando quedó inconciente, de todas las personas, él era el único que le despertaba un sentimiento de remordimiento al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Realmente estuvo con él…? – eso era algo que venía molestándole, no pudo ocultar su desagrado al referirse al Uchiha, mismo a quien hacía directamente culpable de maltrecho estado de su prima, de no haber sido por su insolencia, quizás Hiashi-sama habría sido mas benevolente.

- . . . – no respondió, no encontró un buen argumento con el cual defender su honor sin revelar de por medio su enfermedad, si bien las circunstancias no habían pasado como él seguramente lo imaginaba, era totalmente cierto lo que Sasuke había dicho y no pudo refutarlo.

- ¿Hinata-sama en qué estaba pensando? – su voz denotó reproche, pero más que eso enojo.

- N-no es lo que piensas niisan… – intentó enmendar su imprudencia, no quería acarrearle malos entendidos a Uchiha-san, suficiente tenía con el odio de los aldeanos, para aparte sumarle el de su primo, tenía que aclararle la situación antes de que se formará una idea errónea de la relación que había entre ellos, si es que existía una relación, ya que hasta ahora todas las circunstancias que los involucraban era meramente _coincidencias_.

- ¿Entonces qué está sucediendo…? – estaba desconcertado, no era normal que ella adoptara una actitud tan misteriosa y mucho menos frente a él, que prácticamente se había convertido en su paño de lagrimas.

- Go-gomen… n-no puedo decírtelo – murmuró, de verdad quería decírselo, explicarle todo lo ocurrido y llorar sobre su hombro, pero no podía…, de ninguna forma lo haría participe de ese dolor que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, su niisan ya había sufrido bastante y ella no le daría una innecesaria carga que no le correspondía llevar.

- Entiendo que no confíe en mi, demo, por más grave que sea, debo saberlo… – su tono pasó de ser severo a uno preocupado, más allá de la verdadera relación que había entre el Uchiha y ella, presentía que Hinata le estaba ocultando algo importante – de otra forma no podré protegerla… – Hinata le miró detenidamente por unos segundos, se sintió culpable al ver su evidente angustia.

- N-no es algo que se pueda solucionar de todos modos… – suspiró resignada, no podía mentirle – Tsunade-sama me dio de baja, ya no soy más un ninja de Konoha…– que hablara, tampoco significaba que fuera a decirle la verdad completa.

- Es… es imposible, usted es una kunoichi muy fuerte… – no podía creerle, debía estar bromeando.

Era verdad lo que había dicho sobre ella, a pesar de sus limitaciones, Hinata había entrenado muy duro para convertirse en una kunoichi que él considerara digna de respeto.

- No…, te equivocas niisan… siempre eh sido débil, tú tenías razón aquella vez, nadie puede ir contra su destino, por más que lo intente… nunca… nunca voy a cambiar… soy débil y no hay nada que pueda hacer…

- ¿Y que hay de su camino ninja? – rebatió, ¿qué había pasado con su autoestima?, ¿dónde estaba aquella Hinata que lo daba todo por seguir adelante y nunca se daba por vencida?, ¿a dónde se había ido la Hinata que él llegó a respetar?, esta era otra Hinata, una derrotada, en cuyos ojos no había la menor chispa de vida o alegría, era como si su alma le hubiese sido arrebatada, dejando un ser mediocre y vacío a cambio.

- No siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere… – aseguró, sintiendo vivamente cada una de sus palabra, ella siempre había deseado ser fuerte, sobresalir, ser alguien digno de llevar el apellido Hyuuga, hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, estaba segura de que si tal vez hubiese tenido alguna de esas cualidades, "él" hubiese podido llegar a amarla, era duro despertar a la cruel realidad y darse cuenta de que quien nacía fracasado, sería un fracasado el resto de su vida, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por ir en contra de su destino – te eh decepcionado a ti también ¿cierto? – la sonrisa que le mostró no duraría mucho, desde aquel día en que abrió los ojos a la realidad, sus emociones se habían vuelto extremadamente inestables, la voz se le quebró, ya no podía mantenerse serena por más tiempo – go-gomen ne Neiji-niisan, g-gomen… – cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano, quería evitar que su niisan la viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

- Hinata-sama… – fue un tremendo shock el verla tan vulnerable, la había visto muchas veces caer, pero era la primera que ella no se levantaba, la miró impotente, era evidente que Hinata se había dado por vencida y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle ver lo equivocada que estaba, apretó fuertemente los puños contra su regazo, quería consolarla, pero no sabía cómo.

Los minutos siguieron su ininterrumpible marcha, pasó un buen rato antes de que Hinata pudiera sosegar sus emociones y durante todo ese tiempo Neiji aguardó en silencio a su lado, esperando pacientemente a que ella pudiera tranquilizarse.

- Go-gomen… – murmuró avergonzada, pero él no dijo nada al respecto.

- Hablaré con Tsunade-sama, quizás pueda hacer algo… – dijo de pronto, a penas Hinata le confesó su secreto, su cabeza se puso a trabajar, intentando encontrar una solución al problema, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si Hiashi-sama llegaba a enterarse de la destitución de Hinata.

- T-Tsunade-sama no cambiará de opinión…, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer…

- ¡¿Por qué se resigna?!, ¿tiene idea de las consecuencias que esto le acarreará cuando su padre lo sepa?, podría ser degradada de la familia principal por esto – no acababa de comprender su comportamiento, lo estaba tomando demasiado a la ligera, ella mejor que nadie debería saber las consecuencias.

- L-lo sé… es por eso que tienes que guardar este secreto… – Neiji no daba crédito, ¿de verdad pensaba que Hiashi-sama no se enteraría?

- Hinata-sama, yo no puedo…

- Onegai niisan… – sin pensarlo se levantó, plantándose de manera suplicante frente a él, su cuerpo no tardó en pasarle factura, un agudo dolor le la traspasó, pero no le importó, debía convencerlo a toda costa a su de que guardara el secreto – n-no será por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro… – si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, sólo requeriría de unos cuantos días para llevar a cabo su cometido, era por eso que el asunto de su padre la tenía sin cuidado.

- Hinata-sama… – se sintió entre la espada y la pared, su lealtad debería estar con el líder del clan, pero por otro lado, estimaba demasiado a su prima.

- Onegai… – le miró de forma suplicante, el éxito de su plan dependía de su silencio.

- De acuerdo… – dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

- Arigato… – le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada, había ganado el tiempo que necesitaba.

- Pero necesito que me diga ¿por qué voy a mentir? – la sonrisa de Hinata se borró paulatinamente, se apartó, tratando no verlo a los ojos, su primo podía leerla muy fácilmente, no quería que de ninguna manera averiguara sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Por ahora no puedo decirte nada, demo, lo sabrás más pronto de lo que crees, confía en mi… – una enigmática sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, el principio del fin estaba muy cerca.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

Pues primero que nada ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!, no es una fecha que yo celebre, pero da igual, felicidades a quienes lo celebran, ojala y reciban muchos chocolates (_adoro el chocolate _owo _y aunque nadie me regale, seguro que yo si me regalo uno_ jeje)

Ya pasando a otras cosas, pss ya tuve tiempo de poner algo de información en mi profile, por si a alguien le interesa saber algo más de mi (_cosa que dudo_ -_-), también coloqué ahí unos dibujillos que hice, no son la gran cosa, pero espero compensen un poco el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, porque como ya dije antes, soy una tortuga en esto de escribir. Ya publicaré más dibujos, igual, si quieren que dibuje algo en especifico (_escenas, parejas, etc._), háganmelo saber y ya veo si puedo colocar uno para la próxima actualización.

Ahora si, pasó a la parte de los comentarios:

**LennaParis:** Primero que nada, arriba ese animo, no se que problemas te aquejen, pero como dice mi querida madre, todo en esta vida tiene solución, excepto la muerte, cuando estoy drepre suelo escuchar a _Diego Torres, _especialmente una de sus canciones que se llama _Andando (esa canción siempre me levanta el animo _d-.-b). Por otro lado, yo también espero que mi musa no se vaya de vacaciones, me han tocado leer varios fics que quedan inconclusos por culpa de la condenada musa, es horrible, porque casi siempre se quedan en lo mejor de la historia T-T, gracias otra vez por pasarte por aquí y espero sigamos en contacto n-n.

**Dar khami-chan:** De hecho hay dos opciones que tengo en mente sobre lo que Sasuke le pedirá a cambio a Hinata, aun no me decido, pero me estoy inclinando más por la segunda -w-, esta historia está tomando un rumbo tan distinto de cómo lo imaginé en un principio, que espero que llegue a buen termino XD, gracias por tu apoyo y entonces quedamos como fans mutuas XD.

**Camila:** A la larga, traerá consecuencia esa conversación Hiashi-Sasuke (_espero que salga como lo planeo, porque debido a eso tuve que hacer algunos cambios en la trama original _u-ú), gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**elissa malfoy**: Amiga mía, acabas de caer en el lado oscuro XD, aunque uno se resista, el sasuhina suele ser muy adictivo, te lo dice alguien que era una fan naruhina a morir (_aún lo soy, pero lo cierto es que me gustan estas dos parejas por igual_ owo) y de que las cosas se van a complicar, lo van hacer. Aunque moderadamente, siempre me ha gustado el drama, Hinata está enferma y lo seguirá por el resto de la historia, para mí sería poco creíble que se recuperara mágicamente, en sí esa es la esencia de la trama, quizás viva ó quizás muera cuando terminé la historia, aun no lo sé, pero espero que para cuando esto acabe sigas leyendo, para mi es fantástico saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo, ya que soy relativamente nueva en esto, por último eh de decir que me gustan los review largos, así que tú no reprimas si quieres dejarme otro n-n.

**chami-san: **Gracias por comentar, y las cosas se pondrán mejor jeje.

**viicoviic:** Sip, Hina-chan se nos muere, y debo decir que adoré escribir esa última escena (_con todo y que estaba fuera de mis planes _XD), gracias por leer.

**adrifernan19:** Aun no tengo muy claro cómo actuará el Uchiha, pero seguro que ya sean Hinata ó él, uno de los dos se arrendara al buen o al mal camino, haber cuál gana, va a ser medio difícil quitarle a Hinata la idea suicida que se le metió en la cabeza XD.

**1000%SaSuHiNa:** Gracias por tu apoyo y pondré todo de mi parte para que la historia tenga el mejor final. Hace algún tiempo que empecé a leer D. Gray Man, nada más llegué al segundo tomo del manga, no porque no me gustará, de hecho me gustó mucho, sino que fue porque deje de comprar los tomos en mundo vid jeje n-nU, sé que puedo leerlos por internet, pero para mí no tiene el mismo chiste, me emocionó más cuando los tengo en mis manos, de hecho es por eso que no me eh puesto al corriente XXXHolic (_otro manga que me facina_), estoy esperando haber cuándo se dignan los de vid a publicar el tomo 9 -_-, gracias por la recomendación, por lo pronto haré la lucha de conseguir y leer los tomos que me faltan, a ver que tal n-n.


	5. Al rescate, el principe azul no deseado

~ _Playlist _~

_- Sum 41 - Hell song_

_- Good Charlotte - hold on_

_- Within temptation - she who I am_

_- Evanescence __–__ Bring me to life_

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo 5

_**Al rescate, el pr**__**íncipe azul no deseado**_

Sus planes se vieron retrazados gracias a que Neiji, preocupado por las secuelas que hubiese podido sufrir luego de la confrontación con Hiashi-sama, no le permitió hacer ningún sobreesfuerzo en las siguientes dos semanas, sin saberlo, la estaba ayudando en su recuperación post infarto.

Pero Neiji no ibas a estar por siempre al pendiente de su prima, pasados trece días de reposo, éste se vio obligado a dejarla, Tsunade le encomendó una importante misión que duraría tiempo indefinido, Hinata por fin se veía libre para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Esa mañana salió de la mansión sin levantar sospecha alguna, al ser la hora en la que usualmente se reunía con su equipo para entrenar, a nadie extrañó que se ausentara.

Caminó despreocupadamente por la calle, admirando las escasas nubes en el celeste cielo matutino, era un día realmente agradable, incluso estando a inicios del verano, una fresca brisa recorría el ambiente, haciendo danzar acompasadamente con su soplo, las verdes hojas de los árboles.

Llenó a tope sus pulmones de ese aire fresco y exhaló lentamente, mientras repasaba mentalmente su plan, que era relativamente sencillo, pero efectivo, su meta era llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, donde se ejercitaría hasta desfallecer.

Estaba convencida de que nadie sospecharía nada, había sido muy cuidadosa en no dar a conocer el menor indicio sobre su enfermedad, los únicos que podrían saber lo ocurrido eran Hokage-sama y Uchiha-san, pero para cuando ellos se percataran, ya nada podría hacerse.

Atravesó el distrito comercial, que a esa hora estaba abarrotado por un considerable número de personas, no prestó atención a ninguno de los rostros, le resultaran familiares o no, al final del día ya no importarían.

Se preguntó ¿qué sería lo que todos pensarían cuando su cuerpo inerte fuese encontrado?, ¿Naruto-kun la echaría de menos?, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, de ninguna forma le importaría, para Naruto ella no era más que una conocida. Como a todos los demás la noticia lo tomaría de sorpresa, pero con el tiempo olvidaría que alguna vez existió alguien llamado Hyuuga Hinata, su existencia no era un hecho importante después de todo, pasados unos meses él se casaría y sería feliz con Sakura-san, tendrían hijos e incluso algún día no muy lejano, llegaría a convertirse en Hokage, cumpliendo así su mayor meta en la vida.

- "¿_Hokage?__"__–_pensó melancólica, confiaba en que Naruto podría alcanzar su sueño, pero era una lastima que ella no estuviera ahí para verlo, siempre se imaginó a su lado, ayudándolo a realizar sus objetivos, una triste sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, pese al dolor que aún la causaba el desamor, ya no lloraría, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para desahogarse y aceptar el hecho de no ser quien estaría para siempre con él, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, nada de eso importaba ya, si su reclusión sirvió para algo, fue para reafirmar las ideas que venían forjándose desde el momento en que tuvo conocimiento sobre su enfermedad, ponerle fin a todos sus sufrimientos.

- ¡Alto ahí Hinata! – aquella voz autoritaria la hizo detener automáticamente sus pasos, de nada servía fingir ignorarlo, conocía muy bien a su interlocutor, difícilmente podría evadirlo y mucho más huir de él, lo prudente era encararlo, hubiese deseado no hacerlo, evitar a toda costa tener que darle explicaciones sobre sus actos.

- Kiba-kun… – medio sonrió, tratando de amortiguar la verdadera mortificación que mostraba su rostro.

- Necesitamos hablar – se plantó frente a ella, tras de sí, Hinata pudo ver también a Shino, el otro integrante de su equipo 8, quien la saludó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

Sabía que Kiba estaba molesto, sus tensas facciones, así como el tono crispado de su voz eran fáciles de leer, pero con Shino era otra historia, con él si era sumamente difícil averiguar su estado de animo, como si la apatía que mostraba a los demás no fuera suficiente, vestía con tantas capas de ropa que lo único que podía tomar como referencia sobre su estado de animo, era el movimiento de sus cejas, única parte visible de su rostro.

- ¿D-de q-qué qui-quieres ha-hablar? – mal inicio, tartamudear no la ayudaría a parecer indiferente.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar – adoptó una postura intimidante, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una dura mirada, mientras su fiel perro Akamaru (que estaba junto a él) secundaba con un ladrido lo dicho por su amo – me puedes explicar ¿por qué demonios Hokage-sama te relevó y nos asignó un reemplazo…?

- Etto… y-yo… n-no… – sus manos cobraron vida propia debido al nerviosismo, uniendo magnéticamente ambos dedos índice y pulgar, que comenzaron a jugar inquietamente – e-es… es un secreto…, no puedo decírselos… – no pudo despegar la vista de los dedos, realmente tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una mejor excusa, pero no encontró una lo suficientemente valida, pero más allá de eso, una en la que no tuviera que mentirles.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes decírnoslos?! – el castaño finalmente explotó – Hinata, es cierto que somos tu equipo, pero más allá de eso somos tus amigos, es justo que nos des una explicación, lo merecemos.

- Go-gomen Kiba-kun, demo yo no puedo… – murmuró triste, Kiba había tocado un punto sensible, haciéndola sentir culpable.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – replicó exasperado, siempre quiso creer que entre ellos existía la suficiente confianza para contarse cualquier cosa, al menos de su parte siempre la hubo, le exasperaba de sobremanera que ella se enfrascará en sí misma y no exteriorizara sus verdaderos sentimientos, Hinata debía saber que había personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por su bienestar, especialmente él, que siempre estuvo a su lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

- No puedo, gomen… – dijo en un casi inaudible murmullo, Shino, que hasta ese momento no le había quitado los ojos de encima, analizando a detalle cada una de sus expresiones, consideró que era el momento de intervenir.

- Kiba, ya es suficiente – con su acostumbrada calma, el Aburame tomó la palabra – Hinata debe tener razones poderosas para no revelarlos el verdadero motivo de la resolución tomada por Hokage-sama, es absurdo que tomes esta postura tan irracional y trates de obligarla a hablar haciendo uso de recursos tan bajos, como el chantaje emocional…

- Shino-kun… – Hinata sonrió agradecida, daba gracias a Kami de tener a un compañero de equipo tan centrado como él, entre su tímido carácter y la extrovertida forma de ser de Kiba, Shino era quien equilibraba la balanza.

- Te odio a veces ¿lo sabías? – farfulló entre dientes el castaño, mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos, detestaba cuando Shino adoptaba esa actitud de sabelotodo.

- Sólo traté de ser objetivo – concluyó con su acostumbrada neutralidad.

- ¡Me importa un rábano si intentas ser objetivo! – le rebatió el otro irritado – digas lo que digas, estoy seguro de que estas tan interesado como a yo en recibir una explicación – Hinata desvió la mirada cuando Kiba posó la propia sobre ella, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente – ¿no te parece demasiado extraño que de la noche a la mañana Hokage-sama tomé la decisión de asignarnos un nuevo compañero y mucho más sin darnos una razón clara de su decisión…?

- Admito que comparto una opinión similar en ese aspecto – ahora si no había escapatoria, tanto Shino como Kiba se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo que ella no tenía manera de explicar, mentir no era una opción, Shino fácilmente la descubriría.

- ¿Y bien Hinata? ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – Kiba se mostró impaciente, el nerviosismo de Hinata se acrecentó al tener los ojos castaños de éste pegados en ella, se inquietaba de sobremanera cuando la miraban tan fijamente.

- Y-yo… – estaba acorralada, sin opción de escape, ó al menos eso creía ella.

- Eres una persona bastante impuntual… – Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y sin pensarlo, se volvió, casi no habían hablado y aún así podría reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar, antes de que reparara en sus actos, ya se encontraba viéndolo directamente a los profundos pozos negros de sus ojos, no supo cómo, pero en el acto adivinó que era a ella a quien se refería – llevo más de media hora esperándote… – en efecto, le estaba hablando a ella, lo miró sin comprender, Sasuke le sonrió arrogante al entrever su confusión – date prisa que no tenemos todo el día… – si bien a Hinata le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, de alguna forma entendió que debía seguirle la corriente.

- Ha-hai… go-gomen ne por hacerlo esperar Uchiha-san… – no supo cómo fue que terminó por involucrarse, fácilmente le habría pasado de largo sin que advirtieran su presencia, pero al verla arrinconada por sus camaradas, algo dentro de él le obligó a intervenir. Justo cuando dejaba atrás cualquier lazo que lo uniera a la Hyuuga, tenía que volver a topársela, como si los rumores sobre su "supuesta" relación no fueran suficientes.

- ¿Qué esperas? – la adelantó por unos pasos, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada asesina del Inuzuka y lo que denominó una expresión sorprendida por parte del Aburame, lo supuso al ver sus cejas alzadas, por encima de las gafas de sol.

- Y-ya voy… – aprovechando la conmoción de sus amigos, se apresuró a quedar a su lado y justo cuando creyó que sus planes de fuga se consumaban, Kiba reaccionó.

- ¡Espera Hinata! – gritó Kiba furioso, apuntando con la mano al Uchiha – ¡¿a dónde crees que vas con ese sujeto…?!

- Etto… U-Uchiha-san y yo… – su mente procesó rápidamente una excusa – va-vamos… vamos a entrenar, eso, Uchiha-san me está ayudando a entrenar… – estaba segura de que no se tragaría una excusa tan absurda, pero no encontró nada mejor que decirle.

- ¿Y por qué tuviste que pedírselo precisamente a él…?, Shino ó yo te habríamos ayudado con gusto, no tienes porque deberle favores a gente como él – el castaño no pudo ocultar su despreció por Sasuke, ¿de cuándo acá ella le había tomado tanta confianza a un desconocido?, lo que más odiaba era la actitud de ese tipo, apretó los puños, daría lo que fuera por borrar esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante de sus labios, quizás fue por ese motivo que no midió el alcance de sus próximas palabras – ¿ó es que acaso verdad lo que la gente dice y hay algo más entre ustedes…? – espetó mordaz – no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo…

- ¡Ba-basta Kiba-kun! – era indignante la forma en que había insinuado aquello, Hinata podría ser tímida e incluso sumisa, pero de vez en cuando dejaba ver su carácter – entre Uchiha-san y yo no hay nada de lo que insinúas, él únicamente me está ayudando con mi entrenamiento, en cuanto a la decisión que tomó Tsunade-sama, gomen, demo no puedo decirte nada al respecto… – y sin decirle una sola palabra más, retomó su camino, situándose al lado de Sasuke, quien contuvo la risa, no podía darse el lujo de perder su patentada fachada de insensibilidad por una tontería como esa, no obstante a que le causó mucha gracia la cara asustada que puso el Inuzuka ante la inesperada reacción de la chiquilla Hyuuga, que después todo si tenía su carácter.

Hinata inmediatamente se sintió culpable de haber tratado a Kiba como lo hizo, no quería que el último recuerdo que tuviera sobre ella fuera ese, suspiró cansada, su plan se estaba complicando más de la cuenta, para esas horas ya todo debía de haber terminado. Y hablando de complicaciones, la querella con Kiba la hizo olvidarse por completo de la persona que caminaba a su lado.

- Go-gomen Uchiha-san…, n-no fue mi intención perder la compostura de esa manera – expresó avergonzada de si misma por haberse permitido perder la compostura.

- Tu novio se veía realmente molesto – ironizó el moreno, logrando con su comentario que Hinata enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

- ¡I-ie…! – balbuceo sumamente abochornada – Ki-Kiba-kun n-no es mi novio…

- Pues él da a entender lo contrario, parece creerse con autoridad sobre ti… – comentó entre sarcástico e indiferente, no era algo que le importara de todas formas.

- Ki-Kiba-kun sólo me protege… – dijo ella un poco más calmada, – se volvió un poco sobre protector luego de lo que ocurrió con Neiji-niisan… – eso último lo dijo más para sí misma. Él, Shino-kun y Kurenai-sensei fueron los únicos que la acompañaron durante esa dolorosa experiencia, les tenía un enorme afecto, podría decirse que ellos eran su verdadera familia, y es que entonces ni siquiera su padre fue a verla al hospital, después de todo, aquella derrota significó una nueva decepción a sus expectativas, todavía se preguntaba ¿cuál hubiese sido la reacción de su otousan si ella hubiera muerto esa vez? – p-por cierto Uchiha-san... a-arigato por lo que hizo por mí…

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas engañarlos…? – no dio importancia a su agradecimiento, le quedó claro que la Hyuuga no había comentado con nadie su situación, lo que si llamaba su atención era que siguiera con vida, para entonces él ya la hacía tres metros bajo tierra.

- Ya no será por mucho, se lo prometo… – comprendió automáticamente el significado de sus palabras, hasta ahora no había muerto por haber abandonado sus ideas suicidas, algo ó alguien más debía haber influido para retrazar esos planes que parecían estar más arraigados que nunca en su cabeza.

- Si que eres persistente… – medió sonrió, debía admitir que era decidida cuando se lo proponía – no comprendo por qué el dobe de Naruto te tiene en otro concepto…

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun…? – Sasuke dio con el talón de Aquiles de Hinata, bastó mencionar aquel nombre para que perdiera todo rastro de tenacidad y se volviera una tímida corderita.

- El otro día me comentó algo sumamente interesante sobre ti… – la sonrisa de superioridad se enanchó en sus delgado labios, era una oportunidad perfecta para confirmar ciertas teorías que venía manejando desde aquel encuentro con Naruto y Sakura.

- ¿So-sobre m-mi…? – se sonrojó involuntariamente, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero optó por creer lo que le decía.

- Él cree que eres una especie de ángel, dulce y amoroso… – no mentía, por la forma en que Naruto se la describió, esa metáfora encajaba perfectamente para definirla.

- ¿D-de verdad él piensa eso de mi…? – expresó emocionada, ¿de verdad Naruto-kun la veía como un ángel?, ignoró la parte racional que le decía que dejara de hacerse tontas ilusiones, pero Uchiha-san le planteó aquello de tal forma, que fue imposible no ilusionarse, por más dañado que resultara su corazón cuando regresara a la cruel realidad.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo? – inquirió astuto, la Hyuuga estaba yendo en la dirección que él quería encausarla, no estaba decepcionándolo en absoluto con sus respuestas.

- N-no… y-yo… ­– estaba muy avergonzada, pero feliz, deseaba tanto que las palabras de Uchiha-san fueran verdad y tener una pequeña oportunidad de estar con él, ya se había repetido una y mil veces que no debía crearse falsas expectativas sobre una posible oportunidad a su lado, tenía claro que eso ya era imposible, pero Sasuke le hablaba tan persuasivo, diciéndole las cosas que ella quería oír.

- ¿Sabías que se casa…? – y tan rápido como la ilusión afloró en su ser, fue el mismo tiempo que le tomó en ser aplastada, un viento ártico la recorrió, borrando cualquier indicio de vitalidad en su ser, confirmando al cien por ciento las sospechas que el Uchiha tenía, ya no había duda.

- Si… ya lo sabía… – de la nada, su voz se tornó inexpresiva, como la de una autómata, no podía ver mucho, ya que el flequillo le tapaba parcialmente los ojos, pero a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibida la expresión sombría que se apoderará de su rostro.

- No parece hacerte mucha ilusión la noticia…, al contrario, da la impresión de que no te agrada lo más mínimo… – era un experimento relativamente interesante, ver hasta dónde era ella capaz de soportar su interrogatorio.

- P-por su-supuesto que no, m-me da mucho gusto que él y Sakura-san sean felices… – forzó una sonrisa, e inclusive intentó convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras, pero lo cierto era que no estaba feliz, ¿cómo serlo sabiendo que ella podría haber sido Sakura?, aún solía reprocharse haber sido tan débil, la historia pudo ser otra si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor de hablar a tiempo.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿lo sabías? – ella se detuvo de pronto, Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones, encarándola, al ver la burlona sonrisa en su rostro lo entendió todo, fue humillante comprender que lo único que él estaba haciendo era manipularla para obtener las respuestas que deseaba, y como una soberana tonta ella cayó redondita en su juego.

- ¿Q-qué le hace pensar que miento? – se hizo la loca, tragándose el coraje y la frustración que le causaba ser tan ingenua, entonces que quiso dar por terminada la conversación, antes de que él intentara profundizar más en aquel tema y le sacara respuestas que ella no quería dar.

- Sé leer muy bien las expresiones de los demás y por lo general no me equivoco a la hora de juzgar a alguien… – se dejó de rodeos y fue directamente al grano, mostrando total seriedad en su semblante – y tú Hyuuga no eres la excepción, al ver la cara que pusiste cuando te pregunte si sabías que él se casaba, me quedaron claros cuales eran tus sentimientos hacía Naruto…

- . . . – no respondió, se quedó callada y dejó que él terminará, se sentía frustrada de no tener argumentos lo suficientemente buenos para contradecirle.

- Aquella tarde, Naruto fue la causa de que tu corazón fallara, ¿cierto? – apretó fuertemente los puños, no, no se equivocaba, le resultaba sumamente doloroso el solo pensar lo ocurrido aquella tarde «_"Sakura-chan aceptó ser mi esposa"_» esas simples palabras tuvieron un efecto devastador en ella, le dolía por el simple hecho de que habían venido precisamente de él, de la persona que hasta entonces había considerado la más importante en su vida.

- ¿S-se lo dirá? – no tenía caso seguir fingiendo, tal como aquella vez cuando él descubrió sus planes suicidas, lo mejor era hablar sin darle vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Qué ganaría con ello?, él ama a Sakura y no creo que tú quieras que esté contigo por lastima… – avanzaban, no lo aceptó directamente, pero tampoco lo negaba.

- No… – la voz se le quebró, sus palabras fueron duras, pero realistas, nunca antes lo vio de esa forma; el solo pensamiento de que Naruto estuviera con ella por lastima, le dolió mucho más que la noticia de su matrimonio.

- Lo que si me parece absurdo es que decidas morir únicamente porque él no corresponde tus sentimientos…

- ¡No…!, se equivoca… – se apresuró a decir, Naruto fue la punta del eisberg, eran muchísimos más los problemas que venía acarreando como para echarle únicamente la culpa a él – Naruto-kun no es un factor que influyó en mi decisión, él… él era lo único que evitaba que ocurriera algo que ya era inevitable…

- De acuerdo… – suspiró cansado, tal como lo pensó, ella tenía muchos problemas encima, a su mente no pudo evitar acudir el nombre de Hyyuga Hiashi como el mayor responsable, conocía muy poco a Hinata, pero no necesitaba conocerla de toda la vida para comprender cuál era la causa de su problemas, así mismo comprendió que ella sería incapaz de hablar mal de otras personas, por mucho daño que estas le hubieran causado – si esa es tu justificación ya no te cuestionaré más, hicimos un trato y por mi parte voy a cumplirlo, espero que tú también lo hagas…

- Po… p-por su-supuesto… – ¡el trato!, lo había olvidado por completo, estaba en deuda con Uchiha-san y ahora no podía retractarse.

- ¿A dónde te dirigías hace unos momentos, antes de que te toparas con Inuzuka y Aburame? – la sacó de sus cavilaciones, poniéndola nuevamente en jaque con su aparentemente inocente pregunta.

- Y-yo… – conociéndolo, era seguro que ya había adivinado sus intenciones, igual y se arriesgó.

- Ibas a los campos de entrenamiento ¿me equivoco? – se cruzó de brazos y la miró acusador, no entendía porque seguía intentando engañarlo.

- N-no… y-yo no… – ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de tener la razón?, le resultaba desesperante no poder guardarle ningún secreto, ó era acaso que era tan transparente que todos sabían sus intenciones, pero hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a decírselo.

- Ya te dije que eres mala mintiendo… – la interrumpió abrupto, bien, acertó, pero no podía culparla por querer hacer el intento.

- ¿Q-que es lo que quiere de mi…? – se rindió finalmente, quedándole claro que con él no servían de nada las excusas, era tan autoritario, que dudaba que alguien pudiera decirle que no.

- Para empezar, deja de tratar de mentirme, no funciona…, segundo, si en verdad quieres a Naruto deja de intentar suicidarte, al menos hasta que pase su boda, porque si lo que quieres es arruinarle ese día, créeme que lo conseguirás…

- Yo no quiero que eso suceda… – le sorprendió que él se preocupara por Naruto, siempre se veía tan frío y distante que era imposible imaginar que se preocupara por alguien más aparte de si mismo, vaya sorpresas que podía llevarse a veces, bien decía ese dicho "_caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_" y de alguna forma, aquel lazo tan estrecho que Sasuke parecía tener con Naruto, pico su curiosidad, haciéndola querer saber qué era lo que realmente había en el corazón de Uchiha-san.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

- Esperare… –suspiró resignada – demo…, ¿qué haré mientras tanto?

- ¿Qué harás de qué? –ahora si no había pillado lo que quiso decir, justo cuando creía que comenzaba a comprender su forma de pensar, le salía con esas palabras tan ambiguas.

- Bu-bueno…, de ninguna forma puedo decírselo a otousan… – él había conocido a su padre, de seguro que se daba una idea de a lo que se refería.

- ¿Tampoco se lo has dicho a él…? – espetó con involuntario reproche, ¿qué iba ganar guardando ese secreto?, solo terminaría por hacer más agónico su sufrimiento, teniéndolo todo el tiempo encima suyo.

- . . . – desvió apenada sus ojos opalinos, pero aunque la torturaran, de su boca no saldría una palabra al respecto, quería tener un mínimo de dignidad, no podía darse el lujo de lucir más patética de lo que ya era ante los ojos de su padre.

- Bien, entonces no olvides que te estoy ayudando a entrenar… ¿o no fue eso lo que le dijiste a tus compañeros? – y ahí iba de vuelta a abrir su bocota, es que no se cansaba de meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, nota mental, dejar de hablar con la Hyuuga sin meditar antes lo dicho.

- D-demo e-eso significaría… – no pudo ocultar una nota de pánico en su voz, su presencia aún la intimidaba – significaría que tengo que estar con usted… – definitivamente esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba, Hinata le veía con ¿terror?, nunca antes le había pasado eso con una mujer, algo funcionaba muy mal en su cabeza, cómo podría rechazarlo a él, a Uchiha Sasuke, quien tenía a más de la mitad de las féminas de Konoha vueltas locas por acercarse poco menos de lo que ella estaba ahora.

- ¿Tan repulsivo te parezco…? – su orgullo no le permitía hacerle saber el golpe bajo que resultaron esas palabras para su ego.

- N-no es eso, es sólo que seré una molestia para usted y no quiero incomodarlo… – Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, y se rió internamente de si mismo, así que era eso lo que le preocupaba, definitivamente su cabeza no trabajaba como debería, para haber sido una ninja, era demasiado gentil.

- Has sido mi piedra en el zapato desde que nos conocimos, así que no veo cuál vaya a ser la diferencia – espetó sarcástico –tómalo ó déjalo, más ayuda no puedo ofrecerte y por otro lado tampoco pienso rogarte… – reemprendió su camino, dejando por varios pasos atrás a la muchacha, quien luego de analizar todas sus posibilidades, finalmente tomó una decisión. Se quedó bastante lejos, así que emprendió un corta carrera para situarse a espaldas de él.

- ¿Cu-cuándo comenzamos a entrenar?

- Ahora mismo… – sonrió arrogante – y por cierto… – se detuvo para mirarla por la altura del hombro – esto no significa que nuestra deuda quede saldada, todavía me sigues debiéndome ese favor…

- ¿Nani? – lo miró incrédula, se suponía que con el retrazo de su muerte quedaba saldada la deuda, o al menos eso fue lo que ella entendió.

- Desde mi punto de vista no estas haciendo nada por mí… – se volvió con aire despreocupado, para echar a andar, dando vuelta en una esquina.

- Demo… demo… – quiso objetar, pero Sasuke la ignoró.

- Date prisa, odio retrazarme… – cambió radicalmente de tema, sin darle derecho a replica.

- Onegai, espéreme Uchiha-san…– se reprendió mentalmente, ¿por qué tenía que depender de alguien que ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta?, tal vez era tiempo de reconsiderar sus opciones y llevar a cabo sus planes sin pedirle permiso a Uchiha-san, aunque era una opción que veía casi imposible de cumplir – p-por cierto Uchiha-san – recordó de pronto – ¿qué es lo que la gente dice respecto a nosotros? – se había quedado con la duda desde que Kiba lo mencionó.

- Créeme Hyuuga, no querrás saberlo… – le miró interrogante, pero ya no preguntó, siguiéndolo en silencio hasta los campos de entrenamiento, donde su "supuesto" entrenamiento daría comienzo.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Avanzamos, no mucho, pero este capitulo ya fue un gran paso, al menos para mí, que no tenía la menor idea de cómo estructurar el capitulo, la idea general estaba, pero no sabía como concretarla, y aunque aparentemente no pasa nada, es el punto clave de toda la historia, y para quienes que se preguntan porqué Hinata sigue tan obsesionada con Naruto, pss, es porque no creo que la pobre chica estando tan enamorada por años, lo olvide así como así, mmmm…… quería decirles algo más, pero ya no me acuerdo XD, si me acuerdo lo pongo al final del capitulo y si no, pss lo dejó para el próximo, capicci…, ahora pasare a los review:

PD: Para **Dark Amy-chan**, una disculpa por haber puesto mal tu nombre en el anterior capitulo, no me di cuenta hasta que iba a colgar este capitulo (_aunque estoy casi segura de que yo no fui quien lo puso mal, sino mi inche procesador de texto que le encanta cambiarme las palabras_ -w-, _definitivamente debo conseguir word _u-ú)

**adrifernand19**: Espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz San Valentín (_increíble pero cierto, si recibí un chocolate_ owo), y pues creo que en este capitulo quedan explicadas cuáles son las intenciones de Hinata, no así, las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea jaja.

**viicoviic: **Por lo pronto Neiji ya se fue por un tiempo de la Villa y Sasuke le frustró el plan sin querer XD, lo interesante de ahora en adelante será ver por cuánto tiempo puede mantenerla viva XD, y Naruto… Naruto no tiene remedió u-ú, no más no se va a dar cuenta hasta que se lo expliquen con peras y manzanas.

**kierinahana:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que tú también te encuentre bien n-n. Hiashi si se va a enterar de lo que le pasa a Hinata, (_no muy pronto, pero lo va a hacer_ XS), su reacción será interesante jaja, de hecho debo agradecerte, tu comentario me hizo mentalizar el escenario ideal para que eso ocurra, aunque sucederá dentro de muchos capítulos más adelante, y ahora si que con Sasuke, pss dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y creo que el tiro le va a salir por la culata, mucho más con lo que le va a pedir a Hinata, ya vas a ver dentro de tres ó cuatro capítulos a lo que me refiero XD.

**okashira janet: **Me da gusto que hayas llegado hasta aquí y gracias por tus comentarios, bueno, pues aún no eh pensado del todo en el final, tengo la vaga idea, pero no más no eh podido materializarla, supongo que eso ya se ira dando sobre la marcha, ya le eh hecho muchos cambios a la idea original, pero ten por seguro que me esforzare mucho para que el final quede bien n-n.

**sairiko:** Gracias n-n, es bueno saber que el fic está quedando entendible, es el primero que escribo y pss no es tan fácil como se ve cuando uno los lee.

**1000% SaSuHiNa: **Vas a ver que el manga de Holic te va a gustar, pero te recomiendo (_si es que no lo lees_) que leas Tsubasa al mismo tiempo, puesto que las dos historias se complementan, y no te preocupes, que seguiré escribiendo hasta que el cuerpo aguante ó la inspiración se me vaya XD, gracias por pasarte y que estés bien.

**LennaParis: **Yo también quiero un final feliz, y por lo del plan, creo que queda develado en este capitulo, y es aquí donde Sasuke por fin hace su intervención, de ahora en adelante veras más sasuhina jaja, okis, igualmente te cuidas y pórtate bien y si te portas mal, me invitas XD.

**EDITO:**

**OMG, me siento como ave de mal ag****üero,**** acababa de terminar de escribir este capitulo e iba a publicarlo, cuando como de costumbre, bien campante me fui a leer el capitulo semanal del manga, y sólo puedo decir: ¡QUIERO LINCHAR A KISHIMOTO o-ó!, mare, me quede con cara de ¡¿WTF?! o.ó, ¿pero que rayos le dio a kishi por cargarse a todos los personajes de la serie?, ya se parece a las CLAMP (**_**no me eh recuperado del clon **_**T-T), entiendo que se tengan que hacer sacrificios en una invasión como la que se plantea, pero esto es el colmo, mi moral se fue a los suelos luego de ver eso y sinceramente se me fueron las ganas de escribir, no sé por cuánto me dure este bloqueo, pero lo que paso en el manga me confirmó una cosa, y es que Naruto si sentía algo muy fuerte por Hinata (ni con Jiraija ó Kakashi y mucho menos pa' ó ma' perdió el control de esa forma), no los spoiliaré más, pero me declaro en Hitatus por tiempo indefinido, hasta la próxima...**


	6. La fachada

Capitulo 6

**La fachada tras el entrenamiento especial**

Es increíble lo rápido que el ser humano llega a acostumbrarse a una rutina e igualmente lo es, que sólo tres semanas atrás hubiese comenzado a verse con Uchiha-san todos los días, llevando así a cabo lo que ambos denominaron "_su entrenamiento especial_", que no era otra cosa que ver a Sasuke entrenar, porque lo que era ella, no hacía nada más que observarlo, mientras aguardaba sentada bajo la sombra de una gran y frondosa haya.

Uchiha-san la sorprendió, nunca parecía cansarse, era realmente formidable, inconcientemente, despertó nuevamente en ella ese deseo por querer ser fuerte, aunque sabía bien que ya era imposible, de qué le valían sus deseos de superación, si su cuerpo no resistiría, no había cura para su mal, Tsunade le había explicado que debido a aquel infarto, su corazón quedó tan dañado, que no resistiría la cirugía que necesitaba.

Ya no le veía el caso a agobiarse por cosas sin solución, elevó su vista, tapando con el dorso de su brazo los inclemente rayos del sol de mediodía, el verano estaba en pleno apogeo y hacía un calor infernal, calor que se intensificaba al doble llevando a cuestas su holgada chaqueta.

- ¿Qué sucede Hyuuga?, te vez mal… – expresó de forma burlona Sasuke, quien se tomó un breve descanso, acuclillándose frente a ella, a unos centímetros de distancia.

- Hace mucho calor… – murmuró desganada, tratando de abanicarse con el movimiento oscilante de su mano, estaba tan acalorada, que no tenía ánimos ni para ponerse nerviosa por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

- Es natural, estamos a casi cuarenta grados y tú vistes como si lo estuviéramos, pero bajo cero – ironizó, ahora que lo pensaba, la única vez que la vio sin esa enorme chaqueta, fue cuando sufrió aquel paro cardiaco, y eso porque Tsunade se la había quitado para atenderla, entonces no prestó mucho interés en su aspecto físico, bueno, excepto cuando tuvo que montar guardia para vigilarla, lo raro del asunto era que hasta ahora nunca más había vuelto a pensar en ello.

- Estoy bien… – aseguró, pero las gotas de sudor que le corrían por la sien daban a entender todo lo contrarío.

- Lo que digas Hyuuga… – se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir con su entrenamiento, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

- Hinata – dijo repentinamente la muchacha, Sasuke se volvió para verla por la altura del hombro.

- ¿Hmp…? – se mostró abiertamente confundido, había ocasiones en las que no la entendía.

- Pu-puede llamarme Hinata si lo desea… – apenada, desvió sus ojos, pareciendo realmente interesada en el pasto sobre el que estaba sentada. No tardó en arrepentirse de haber hablado, no quería que él lo tomará como un atrevimiento de su parte.

- Como sea… – masculló aparentemente indiferente, al darle la espalda sonrió involuntario, ya llevaban un buen tiempo conviviendo, pero hasta ahora no habían tenido la suficiente confianza como para llamarse por su nombre de pila, le sorprendió en cierta medida, que fuese precisamente la tímida Hyuuga quien diera el primer paso.

Hinata suspiró cansada, aún no entendía por qué le había hecho semejante petición a Uchiha-san, desde un principio le quedó claro que el vinculo que los unía no iba mas allá del mero interés de su parte, que él estaba con ella por lastima y nada más, no había motivo para que tuvieran una relación más intima. En cuanto la boda de Naruto-kun se consumara, cada uno retomaría su propio camino, Sasuke se dedicaría a lo que fuera que hacía antes de conocerlo y ella podría enfocarse en llevar a cabo su plan original.

El transcurso del día siguió su marcha, el sol se volvía más y más abrazador a medida que tomaba mayor altura en el firmamento, llegando al punto que le pareció insoportable, no le quedaría más que seguir la recomendación del Uchiha y quitarse la chaqueta.

Odiaba mostrar su cuerpo más de la cuenta, era un complejo que venía acarreando desde la pubertad, lo que no era para menos, teniendo semejantes estándares de belleza como referencia.

Para los Hyuuga, poseer un cuerpo sumamente esbelto, prácticamente tan plano como una tabla, grácil y una tersa piel blanca como la porcelana, era lo que se consideraba atractivo, pero sucedía que sus curvas no eran estilizadas y mucho menos gráciles, más bien podrían catalogarse como exuberantes.

Corrió hacía abajo el zipper de la chaqueta y se despojó de ella, quedando en una sencilla playera sin hombros, dobló perfectamente la prenda para depositarla a un costado suyo, junto a la cesta que resguardaba sus alimentos de las hambrientas hormigas, otra costumbre que se le había hecho últimamente, era preparar tanto el almuerzo como la comida para Uchiha-san y para ella, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos de esa forma se sentía útil.

Se acicaló la larga melena de color azabache, la que al exponerse directamente a los rayos del sol, dejaba ver unos reflejos azulinos, de la bolsa de su pantalón tomó una cinta y se hizo una coleta alta, vaya que el no tener tantos estorbos encima la refrescó, inyectándole nuevas energías.

Pronto sería la hora de la comida, así que se previno a prepararlo todo, de la cesta sacó un mantel a cuadros, extendiéndolo bajo la sombra de la haya, Sasuke no tardaría en acercarse. Para cuando lo hubo dispuesto todo, el moreno ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

Sasuke se quedó por un segundo sin habla, nunca creyó que Hinata siguiera su recomendación, lucía muy distinta así, bajo la abultada ropa había un frágil, pero bien torneado cuerpo que a su punto de vista cabía decir, estaba perfectamente proporcionado, ya sabía que tenía un hermoso rostro, pero el cabello recogido realzaba aún más la belleza de sus delicadas facciones, logrando despertar algunos deseos extraños en él, tales como querer tocar esa tersa piel nacarada.

- U-Uchiha-san ¿me escucha? – le llamó por tercera vez, se le había quedado viendo muy fijamente y eso la incomodaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – salió finalmente del trance, intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos morbosos, no podía dejarse llevar por lapsus de debilidad como aquel, pero pese a todo debía reconocer que seguía siendo un hombre, por más racional que fuera en su forma de pensar, las hormonas influían, sobre todo en un clima tan caluroso y teniendo frente a él a una chica tan atractiva como lo era Hinata.

- Etto… a-aquí tiene… – amedrentada por su repentina hostilidad, sin atreverse a mirarlo, le paso la bandeja con los onigiris, Sasuke los tomó de buena gana, nunca se lo había dicho, pero debía admitir que Hinata cocinaba muy bien, tenía años que no probaba comida tan deliciosa, su sazón lograba recordarle al de su madre.

Se sentó a su lado, olvidándose por completo de sus anteriores pensamientos, comieron en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, esos momentos no eran incómodos, al contrario, ambos coincidían en que la presencia del otro resultaba sumamente relajante.

De vez en cuando, compartían uno que otro punto de vista, ya fuera sobre el clima ó alguna misión, pero jamás hacían referencia al motivo por el cual se encontraban juntos, aunque era inevitable que tarde o temprano tocaran el tema que hacía referencia a cierto ninja hiperactivo, quien siempre vestía de naranja y que en sí era la causa del tabú.

- Naruto se casará la semana que entra… – comentó casualmente Sasuke, dando despreocupadamente un sorbo a su té.

- Lo sé… – la voz de Hinata se escucho apagada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – fue tan directo como siempre, dejó la taza de lado y se recargó sobre el grueso tronco de la haya, perdiendo sus ojos negros en el horizonte.

- Ya sabe lo que haré – le hablaba queriendo parecer indiferente, mientras recogía los tratos de la comida, guardándolos de nueva cuenta en la cesta.

- ¿Estas segura de que eso es realmente lo que quieres? – cerró pesadamente los ojos, estaba completamente satisfecho, reposaría por un rato para digerir mejor los alimentos.

- Completamente segura – se acomodó a su lado, quedando a penas unos centímetros de por medio.

- Comprendo… – ya no se dijeron nada más luego de eso.

Hinata se abrazó a sus rodillas, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, lucía tan tranquilo cuando estaba así, que era difícil creer que tuviera un carácter tan difícil; suspiró, aunque no por mucho, echaría de menos aquellos días, le costaba admitirlo, pero habían sido los más tranquilos y porque no, felices que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin dormir en realidad, de pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro, abrió los ojos y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver la cabeza de la Hyuuga recostada en él, se había quedado profundamente dormida, iba a despertarla, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo, el calor era tan sofocante que seguramente terminó por fatigarla, de ninguna forma podía olvidar su débil condición. No dio más importancia al hecho y cerró nuevamente los ojos, la presencia de Hinata no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, de alguna forma y aunque odiara admitirlo, su presencia lo reconfortaba.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA............! – un fuerte grito lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, la joven a su lado despertó alarmada, volteando en todas direcciones para tratar de averiguar dónde estaba el incendio, no así, Sasuke suspiró cansado al ver a la responsable, Karin obviamente estaba fuera de sí, ya que revolvía sus rojizos cabellos con suma desesperación – ¡APÁRTATE EN ESTE MOMENTO DE MI SASUKE MALDITA ARPIA! – la pelirroja clamaba histérica, Juugo la detuvo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos justo antes de que se lanzara como un lince sobre la inocente joven.

- Jajaja... así que este era el motivo de que nos tuvieras tan abandonados... – Suigetsu ignoró por completo la escena de celos montada por Karin, encaminándose calmamente a donde Sasuke y la bella desconocida se encontraban, quedando en instantes frente a ellos – ¡por kami!, ¡si es un ángel…! – exclamó encantado de tan maravillosa visión, Hinata, desorientada y sin saber que ocurría, se aferró involuntariamente al brazo de Sasuke – te lo tenías bien escondido, neh Sasuke... – le sonrió astutamente mientras le guiñaba significativamente un ojo, el moreno rodó fastidiadamente los ojos, ¿qué había hecho él para ganarse a semejante equipo de idiotas?.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Sasuke fingió no prestar atención a sus malintencionados comentarios, y fue directamente al grano.

- Huy... pero que genio... – bromeo el de cabellos plateados, iba a sacarle el máximo provecho a esa desafortunada situación para reírse por un buen tiempo a las costillas de su líder, sin embargo, tampoco era tonto y sabía cuando era momento de parar – en fin, Hokage-sama nos ordenó buscarte, quieres que te presentes cuanto antes en su oficina…, pero parece que llegamos en un mal momento, de haber sabido lo ocupado que estabas, no hubiésemos interrumpido…

- Es suficiente... – el doble sentido de sus comentarios le estaban haciendo perder la paciencia.

- Al menos dime el nombre del ángel... – Hinata se sonrojó en extremo, no era común que hiciesen ese tipo comentarios sobre su persona.

- Te lo advierto Suigetsu... – Sasuke le miró amenazadoramente, el peli-plateado se estaba tomando muchas libertades que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

- Bien, bien, no tienes porque ponerte así, sólo debiste haber dicho que era tu mujer y ya... – y fue así que finalmente a Sasuke se le agotó la poca paciencia que le quedaba, mientras que Hinata no sabía dónde esconder la cara por la vergüenza, había entendido la indirecta, que fue muy directa, ¿de verdad él creía que entre Uchiha-san y ella podría haber algo?

- ¡Ya basta de tantas estupideces...! – irritado, activó involuntariamente su sharingan, ocasionando que incluso Karin dejara de protestar, eran contadas las veces en las que Sasuke perdía de tal forma su patentada calma, así que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada después de eso – y como ya me dieron el mensaje, no le veo razón para que sigan aquí…

- De-demo... – intentó replicar Karin, más Sasuke no la dejo.

- ¿Tienes algo que objetar Karin…? – sentenció con voz glacial.

- No, nada… – rechinó los dientes, no le quedó de otra más que tragarse su orgullo.

- ¿Entonces por qué siguen aquí? – los tres acataron lo dicho y abandonaron inmediatamente el lugar, Sasuke podía llegar a ser extremadamente intimidante cuando estaba molesto – ya puedes soltarme – de momento ella no entendió a lo que él se refería, entonces vio sus manos todavía aferradas a su brazo, lo soltó de presto, como si el contacto la quemara.

- Go-gomen… – su rostro estaba tan encendido como un farol navideño, no se atrevió a mirarlo, convencida de haber traspasado los límites, el otro se limitó a ponerse calmamente de pie, apartándose unos cuantos pasos, ella rogaba porque no estuviera molesto con ella.

- Nuestro "_entrenamiento especial_" ha finalizado… – al notar su confusión, Sasuke aclaró – ya que seguramente Tsunade me asignará una misión, no creo que volvamos a vernos…, ¿no te da gusto?, por fin eres libre para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

- . . . – no pareció muy animada, no imaginó que le dolería esa despedida, se acostumbró tan fácilmente a su presencia, que ahora le costaba mucho decir adiós – a-arigato por todo Uchiha-san…, demo…, ¿qué pasará con ese favor que le debo?

- Si sigues viva para cuando regrese, ya lo veremos… – esa chiquilla era una ingenua, obviamente estaba dandole largas al asunto, en realidad, no tenía pensado pedirle nada a cambio.

- N-no entiende Uchiha-san, y-yo… yo no puedo morir hasta haber cumplido mi promesa… di mi palabra y no pienso retractarme – ahora si lo había puesto en un aprieto, se mostraba firme en su decisión, sabía lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, debía pensar una forma de salir bien librado sin parecer débil frente a ella.

- De acuerdo Hinata, pero tendrás que esperar hasta entonces… – se sorprendió, aunque él no pareció darse cuenta, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, le fue imposible reprimir una complacida sonrisa.

- Arigato… – dijo sumamente emocionada, refiriéndose específicamente a la forma en que la había llamado, más el Uchiha enarcó una ceja, creyendo que no era para que se pusiera tan feliz el hecho de no liberarla de su promesa, aunque considerando que su mayor meta en la vida era darle termino a ésta, no dio mayor importancia.

La muchacha se apresuro a juntar lo que quedaba de su improvisado picnic, poniendo el mantel y su chaqueta dentro de la cesta de la comida, dejando así lo que Hinata llegó a bautizar como "_su refugio_", causándole de pronto una terrible angustia, la ponía nerviosa el sólo pensar lo que tendría que aguantar para llegar airosa al día cero, en donde todo culminaría, _Sasuke-kun _ya no estaría a su lado para evitar que cometiera una locura antes de tiempo, se sonrojó furiosamente por su audaz pensamiento, nunca antes se había atrevido a llamarle por su nombre, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su mente.

- ¿Se puede saber ahora que pasa contigo? – se le quedó mirando al advertir los extraños ademanes que comenzara a hacer de la nada, tales como sonrojarse, sacudir negativamente la cabeza y comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

- ¿Na-nani? – paró de pronto, las palabras no le salieron, se quedó muda ante impresión de saberse descubierta.

- ¿No me digas que te comió la lengua el gato? – satirizó el chico, habían ocasiones en las que la consideraba una verdadera rareza.

- . . . – hizo que no con la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse las extrañas ideas que pasaban por su mente – y-yo… yo sólo… p-pensaba en que… – su voz se fue perdiendo hasta desaparecer.

- ¿Si…? – esa excesiva timidez lograba exasperarlo.

- Bu-bueno… y-yo me preguntaba si podría llamarle… – le era sumamente difícil articular la siguiente frase, tragó sonoramente saliva, cerró los ojos, tomó hondamente aire y lo dejó salir – ¿me preguntaba si puedo llamarlo Sasuke-san? – la miró detenidamente, sin darle una respuesta, la espera se le hizo eterna, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho – go-gomen, no debí…

- Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo… – a Hinata se le iluminó el rostro, agradecida, le regaló una bella sonrisa que logró incomodar al muchacho – tampoco es necesario que utilices tantos formalismos…

- Demo… – titubeó por un segundo, pero al recapacitarlo, entendió que si Sasuke le pedía aquello era porque ya no era una desconocida para él – hai Sasuke-kun – le gustó la forma en que se escuchaba su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba, su voz era tan musical y armoniosa, que le resultaba agradable, excepto cuando tartamudeaba, porque rara vez entendía lo que intentaba decirle cuando adoptaba esa postura.

La recta final estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, la decisión definitiva estaba a punto de ser tomada, lo que Hinata no sabía, era que eso marcaría su vida para siempre y produciría el más grande cambio que jamás pudo haber llegado a concebir.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ya más calmada y asimilando mejor las cosas (_con una buena dosis de música de Diego Torres y Mika n-n_). Vuelvo a la carga y continúo el fic, me tardé un poco, ya lo sep y pido disculpas u-u, me di cuenta de que pase lo que pase en el manga, debo terminar esta historia. Lo reconozco, tuve que reorganizar mis ideas, creo que mi condenada musa inspiradora quedo más shokeada con el manga que yo y se me fue por tiempo indefinido de vacaciones, nunca me había pasado, pero supongo que tarde o temprano le pasa a todo escritor sea o no escritor de fics, aunque existió otra cosa que me levanto el animo, no sólo la aparición de Minato-sama (¡¡¡_MINATO-SAMA!!! "fan girl gritando como loca"_), soy feliz porque aunque de forma algo dramática y muy a lo Julieta, Hina por fin se declaró en el manga °0° (_mi vena naruhina se fortaleció luego de eso, a pesar de que aún está en veremos si sobrevive XD_).

Y pasando al fíc, pss para el próximo capitulo se viene la boda de Naruto y Sakura, desde que escribí el primer capitulo, estaba ansiosa por llegar a este momento, no diré nada más para que lo lean por ustedes mismos, así que paso a contestar sus comentarios:

**kierinahana: **Todavía falta para que todos se enteren sobre la enfermedad de Hinata, y aunque Kiba quiera interferir, lo que Sasuke le va a pedir a Hinata va a cambiarlo lodo jeje, por fin sé como quedará esa parte, Todavía no la escribo pero me siento emocionada, porque es uno de los capítulos que más quiero ver como queda. Ya en e1 próximo capitulo se verá un poco más claro lo que todos piensan de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata. Y es que ella

**Camila: **Aún no se sabe si muere o no, pero ya está con un paso más allá que pa' acá, lo dicho, la esperanza es lo último que muere, ya se salvó de morir una vez en el examen chunin, así que confió que se salve de esta también, por lo pronto seguiré actualizando normalmente los capítulos.

**elizza malfoy:** Mi compu se enviruelo una vez, se echó a perder el disco duro y aunque se lo cambiaron, nunca volvió a ser la misma u-u, weno, pasando a lo que interesa, Hiashi se va a enterar más adelante de lo que le sucede a Hinata, su reacción será ciertamente interesante, ya tengo bien planeado el momento justo para que suceda, ahora habrá que ver si las cosas se dan como las pienso, saludos y gracias por pasarte por aquí.

**okashira janet:** Sip, Kiba está medio celoso, tal vez le de mas protagonismo en la historia, no lo sé, y los consejos que le da Sasuke a Hina no son los mejores, pero al menos le han servido para evitar el suicidio jaja, y eso si, para el próximo cap se viene la boda de Naruto, aun no estoy muy convencida de lo que va a pasar, estoy tentada a armar un zafarrancho, pero aún no me decido, a ver que pasa al final.

**LennaParis:** No me vayas a apedrear, pero yo soy una de esas personas que quieren que Hinata se quede con Naruto si llega a sobrevivir, y en cuanto a la relación de Sasuke y Sakura lo veo muy lejano, si Sasuke no se queda solo o muere (_cosa que dudo, ya que es el favorito de Kishi_), para mí lo más probable es que termine con Karin (_que la boca se me haga chicharróu si eso pasa_ XD), aunque de Karin y Sakura, prefiero mil veces a Sakura, aunque igual y al final ninguna se queda con él y termina siendo un sasunaru XD (esa obsesión de Naruto por él no me parece nada sana), en cuanto a lo que mencionas de Sasuke, aunque me da algo de trabajo escribir su personalidad, ya que prácticamente me tengo que meter en el personaje y pensar como actuaría siendo él en "x" o "y" situación. me gusta el resultado final, hay una especie de amor/odio - odio/amor que le tengo a este personaje, que bueno, hace que me fascine la idea de que haya sasuhina, sus personalidades son tan opuestas, pero a la vez tan parecidas, que me encanta, gracias por todo el apoyo, al fin eh superado mi fase emo y estoy lista para seguir hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

**Crazy-ale-chan:** Pues como dicen por ahí, la esperanza es lo último que muere, yo seguiré creyendo que vivirá hasta no ver el funeral, a ver que pasa mientras tanto XD.

**XnIa-ChAn:** Hola, bienvenida seas por estos lares, eh leído muchos fícs de Hinata, y la verdad no había visto ninguno en el que le diera por ser suicida, era depresiva, pero nunca suicida, y como mi cabecilla de vez en cuando trabaja a mil, se me ocurrió la idea de este fic, todo comenzó cuando me puse a pensar ¿qué pasaría si Naruto rechazara a Hinata luego de que ella se declarara?, una idea un poco fumada, lo admito, pero bueno, aquí no la rechazo, (_no hizo falta_ XD), soy fan del naruhina y del sasuhina por igual, y en el fondo también tengo tendencias sasunaru, mi forma de pensar hasta hace no mucho, era que si Naruto no se quedaba con Hinata, prefería que se quedara con Sasuke antes que con Sakura jaja, y con lo que ha pasado últimamente en el manga, si Hinata no sobrevive, voy a volverme fan sasunaru declarada, gracias por leer y espero que sigas dándote una vuelta por aquí.

**adrifernan19:** Yep, debido a ese capitulo tuve mi momentánea crisis de escritor u-u, por eso no pude continuar hasta ahora el fic, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n-n.

**viicoviic**: See, muy a su pesar va a mantenerla viva jaja, no voluntariamente, al menos no ahora, pero de alguna ú otra forma evitara que muera, y eh ahí lo entretenido de escribir esta historia.

**Miyuky-san:** Sip, yo aún tengo mi velita prendida o.o"i", si Gaara se salvó, por qué Hina no (_aunque Gaara es Kasecage u-ú, da igual, estoy seguara de que Hina tiene más seguidores _XD), gracias por comentar y ojala te pases seguido por aquí ja ne n-n.

**june-li:** Gracias por comentar, no prometo nada. pero are lo que pueda respecto a tus peticiones, y en cuanto a si Hinata vive o muere lo dejare para el último capitulo de la historia. quien asegura que Sasuke no muera antes o-O. no te creas XD. pero estoy pensando en un final que deje a todos contentos, especialmente a mí, que soy la mayor critica en cuanto a finales, te aseguro que no terminaré la historia, hasta que no quede contenta con el final n-n.

**100%SaSuHiNa**: Gracias por preocuparte y por el apoyo n.n, en cuanto a lo del manga todos podemos variar en nuestros gustos, por ejemplo yo, que soy fan del naruhina y de vez en cuando del sasusaku y aun así estoy escribiendo un fic sasuhina, por eso dicen que para gustos los colores, y es que si Hina-chan sobrevive, yo también espero que se quede con Naruto, ese fue mi sueño dorado cuando empecé a leer el manga °0°, si soy sincera, y aunque en este fic haya narusaku, la verdad yo no quiero que Naruto se quede con Sakura, los veo más de hermanos que de novios (_¿eso significa que ya cometí incesto? _o-Ó), aún estoy en ascuas, con eso de que a kishi no le gusta aclarar pronto si los personajes mueren o no, nada más mira a Kakashi, tiene no se cuantas semanas entre la vida y la muerte, y no se ha dignado a aclarar la verdad, pero bueno, como diría la tía chonita, esa es otra historia.

**Hinatauchiha**: Me gustó mucho tu frase: "vivir no vale nada si no sufrimos en el camino de la vida", y si no te importa y me das tu consentimiento, claro esta, quiero usarla más adelante en el fic n-n, eso me dio una idea jaja, gracias por preocuparte por mi, ya estoy bien y me encuentro más puesta que un calcetín para seguir adelante con la historia, y en cuanto a lo del manga., pss estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo, pero hay que recordar que Naruto si vio como Pein mató a pa' (que también fue su maestro) y a ma' y no se puso tan furioso, además que liberó seis colas de golpe, cierto, los conocía de muy poco tiempo, pero igual con Hinata casi nunca ha hablado, además como que Naruto ya tenía un especial lazo con Hinata, sólo hay que recordar el examen chunin cuando peleó contra Neiji (_me cae que Hina ha sobrevivido de puro milagro, mira que empiezo a creer que Kishi ya quería matarla desde entonces_ O-o), pero bueno, admito que tampoco soy muy parcial en ese punto, ya que también soy partidaria a morir del naruhina y quizás sólo vea lo que quiero ver XO, pero de que frustró de alguna forma el ñarusa Ku, para mi lo hizo XD.

PD: Tu expláyale todo lo que quieras cuando desees dejarme un review, me encanta leer lo que piensan y tener contacto con mis lectores, de esa forma me doy una idea si no se me han ido las cabras con la historia XD.

**Mina-San86**: ~ _la la la_ ~ Ya estoy viendo otra vez la vida color de rosa BD, se me dá muy bien eso de la negación, para mi Hina vivirá siempre, aunque sea en los fics, así que superada mi fase emo, vuelvo a la carga y seguiré actualizando como antes n-n.

**XxXkmiXxx: **Hola y bienvenida n-n, en lo particular soy 50% naruhina y 50% sasuhina (_nunca había pensado en el itahina, es más, si soy sincera ni si quiera sabía que existía O-o_), muchas gracias por darme tus razones del porque te gusta el fic, lo curioso es que tomé en cuenta casi esas mismas razones antes de empezar a escribir la historia, y es que a pesar de que me gustan mucho esas parejas, he leído historias en las que todo ocurre tan deprisa que pss en ocasiones no tienen sentido, por ejemplo, se conocen en el primer capitulo y al siguiente ya están en plena fornicación, mare O-o, es que ni siquiera desarrollan la relación, simplemente quedan flechados a primera vista y eso lo justifica todo (_sip, me gustan las historias leeeentas _-o-), pero bueno, ya no criticaré eso, cada escritor hace lo que quiere con su fic, y aunque en este fic si tengo planeado poner algo de lemon, será muy, pero muy adelante. Espero cambiar el porcentaje de tus gustos XD, y ojala te sigas pasando por aquí.


	7. Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo

Capitulo 7

_**Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo, no siempre se termina con quien se quiere**_

Se miró atentamente en el espejo, tratando de encontrar un fallo en la sinceridad de su sonrisa, quedó satisfecha con lo que vio. No hay plazo que no llegue, ni fecha que no se cumpla, y para Hinata la cuenta regresiva acababa de llegar a su fin, esa tarde Naruto-kun y Sakura-san unirían sus vidas para siempre, y ella por supuesto, debía lucir convincente a la hora de expresarle sus más sinceras felicitaciones a los recién casados, sobre todo a "_él_", a quien no volvió a ver desde el fatídico día en que sus sentimientos, sueños y esperanzas quedaron hechos añicos.

En ese tiempo se volvió una experta en enmascarar su estado de animo, hasta ahora nadie, excepto Sasuke-kun, sabía de los planes que se traía entre manos, incluso había logrado engañar a su niisan, Neiji no adivinaba aún sus verdaderas intenciones.

Retocó sus mejillas con una tenue capa de rubor, y sin apartar la falsa sonrisa de sus labios carmín, se miró atentamente al espejo, no perdió la concentración incluso después de que llamaran a su puerta, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a esa careta de felicidad, que llegaba a sentirla como algo natural. Dejó la brocha y el maquillaje sobre el peinador, aliso un poco su kimono y se dirigió a la entrada principal de su alcoba, para atender a su niisan, (estaba segura de que era quien llamaba) ambos habían sido invitados a la boda, así que Neiji sería su acompañante por esa tarde.

- Hola niisan – a Neiji le tomó unos segundos responder el saludo, se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su prima, ¿realmente era la misma Hinata-sama?, estaba tan acostumbrado a verla diariamente enfundada en esas enormes y holgadas prendas, que se lo olvidaba lo hermosa que en realidad era. Lucía bellísima en ese Kimono marrón rojizo, con bordados de crisantemos en hilos dorados, la esbelta cintura era acentuada con un obi de ceda color turquesa, un broche de perlas heredado por su madre recogía graciosamente su sedoso cabello azabache, y el sutil maquillaje realzaba sus finas facciones, que enmarcadas por lo que parecía ser una autentica sonrisa de felicidad, la hacían ver radiante – ¿sucede algo malo niisan? – se puso un poco nerviosa, Neiji no dejaba de verla inquisitivo, por un momento temió haber sido descubierta.

- No ... – prontamente recobró la compostura, dándose cuenta de su evidente descortesía – vine a avisarle que es hora de irnos.

- Bien, ya estoy lista – sonrió de forma tan convincente, que incluso un experto como él, en leer las verdaderas intenciones de los demás, se tragó todo el cuento. Ahora venía la prueba de fuego, representar el mismo estoicismo frente a Naruto-kun.

- - -

La ceremonia fue relativamente sencilla, pero acogedora, Sakura no descuidó ningún detalle, resultando tal y como seguramente la había planeado.

En la recepción se encontraban reunidos prácticamente todos los amigos de Naruto, inclusive el Kasekage de Sunagakure se hallaba entre los invitados. El ambiente era agradable, los invitados reían y se divertían. El más feliz de todos por supuesto, era el novio, Naruto atendió personalmente a cada uno de los invitados, no obstante, hubo alguien que no parecía disfrutar tanto como los demás, Sasuke observó con aire ausente el evento, estaba agotado, no había dormido en dos días, pero el esfuerzo era justificado, de otra forma no habría podido llegar a tiempo.

Y como si el cansancio no fuera poco, a su lado se encontraba un loro que no había parado de parlotear desde que terminó la ceremonia principal, para su desgracia, Karin se creía con la suficiente autoridad de autonombrarse su pareja.

Rodó los ojos distraído, sin fijar su atención en nada particular, y entonces la vio, se veía más hermosa que cualquiera de las presentes, sin pensarlo, abandonó su sitió, dejando a Karin hablando sola. La arribó por la espalda, aprovechó la ausencia de su primo, quien había sido prácticamente arrastrado por sus camaradas de equipo a la pista de baile.

- Increíble, sigues viva – Hinata reconoció automáticamente su voz, y sin dudarlo se giró para verlo, encarando con un suma felicidad esos ojos negros que tanto la fascinaban.

- Sasuke-kun, volviste ... – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esbozó una sincera sonrisa, le causaba un gusto indescriptible el verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Tenía otra opción? Naruto me hubiera matado y Sakura echado en aceite hirviendo si no llegó – la muchacha dejo escapar una risita divertida – sinceramente me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad ... – tomó calmamente asiento a su lado, sin importarle que prácticamente todos los presentes hubieran puesto su mirada sobre ellos dos. Corrieron tantos rumores entorno suyo, que eso parecía ser una clara afirmación a lo dicho.

-Estuve tentada a caer, te lo aseguro – su espontáneo comentario logró arrancarle una notoria sonrisa al moreno, el lugar entero se sumió en silencio al verlo, inclusive Naruto y Sakura lo hicieron, no les causaba sorpresa que sonriera, sino que no fuera sarcástico, ni frívolo ó altivo, al contrarío, parecía sincero.

- Me lo imagino, eres la suicida más persistente que conozco- ironizó. Sus comentarios ya no la lastimaban como al principio, aprendió a seguirle la corriente y a entender que esa era su forma de mostrar simpatía por los demás.

- Soy la única que conoces ... – por un instante el lugar entero desapareció, ni las miradas indiscretas, ni los cuchicheos entorno suyo, ni los señalamientos, ni mucho menos las amenazas por parte de cierta pelirroja lograron interferir en su momentáneo mundo perfecto, no se lo explicaba, pero a penas vio a Sasuke se tranquilizo, ya no importaba nada, era como si le quitaran una tonelada de peso, haciéndola sentir más liviana.

- Cierto, lo olvidé ... – rió entre dientes, le era muy entretenido entablar conversaciones con ella, debido a que no existía ninguna presunción de su parte, siempre se mostraba tal cual era.

- Hinata-sama, debería abstenerse de hablar con cierto tipo de gente ... – se hubiesen seguido de largo con la conversación, de no haber sido por la afortunada o desafortunada intromisión de Neiji, que veía con notorio recelo al Uchiha, sin poder ocultar el tono crispado de su voz.

- ¿Nii-niisan? – y de pronto regreso a su realidad, ahora si podía escuchar los murmullos, lentamente volvió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de cómo todos la miraban, enrojeció de golpe y avergonzada bajo la mirada, detestaba ser el centro de atención, entraba en pánico sólo de imaginar que pudieran juzgarla.

- S-Sasuke-kun sólo ... – su voz adelgazo hasta hacerse un hilito, entonces la severa voz de su primo se antepuso y no la dejó continuar.

- "_Sasuke-kun_" – hizo notar aquello con suma ironía – si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que entre ustedes dos no había nada – le molestó de sobremanera que se refiriera a él de forma tan familiar, ella no solía confiar tan rápidamente en las personas y el Uchiha no era alguien que le inspirara confianza.

- Hai ... n-no lo hay ... demo .. – le había jurado a su niisan que entre el Sasuke-kun y ella no había ninguna especie de relación, lo que era cierto, más él la veía de forma tan reprobatoria, que la hacía sentir culpable.

- Ella está lo suficientemente grandecita para ser libre de decidir con quien habla o no ... – finalmente Sasuke intervino, poniéndose de pie para encarar al Hyuuga, lo que terminó por irritar más a Neiji.

- Nadie te pidió tu opinión Uchiha ... – Hinata estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, al ver como dos personas tan importantes para ella se enfrentaban entre sí, poniéndola prácticamente entre la espada y la pared.

- Opinó porque tengo libre albedrío, y si eso te molesta es tu problema ... – de alguna forma lo retó, Neiji ladeo levemente la cabeza, aceptando la invitación.

- Te agradecería que te metieras en tus propios asuntos, esto es algo que sólo nos concierne a Hinata-sama y a mí ... – conforme pasaban los segundos, el ambiente se volvía más tenso entorno a ellos, Hinata quiso intervenir, pero no encontró la manera de no empeorar las cosas en vez de enmendarlas.

- ¿De verdad? – curvo una altiva sonrisa, Neiji apretó los puños ante tal cinismo.

- Hinata-sama ya a sufrido mucho por tu culpa y no pienso permitir que salga nuevamente dañada ... – el sólo recordar las deplorables condiciones en que había quedado Hinata aquella vez que se enfrenara a Hiashi-sama le hizo hervir la sangre, estaba convencido de que nada de eso habría pasado, si ella no hubiese estado con el Uchiha en primer lugar.

- ¡Niisan no ... ! – Hinata intentó intervenir al saber el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella confrontación, pero fue en vano, ambos estaban tan concentrados en el otro, que simplemente la ignoraron.

- ¿Sufrir?, yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada que la lastime…

- Por tu culpa estuvo a punto de morir, así que no me vengas con esas estupideces... – Sasuke no pudo evitar reír sarcástico, ¿morir?, si esa era la meta de su vida, pero Neiji no sabía eso, para él fue una provocación directa, lo que encendió definitivamente su ira.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, activó su Byakugan, era un maldito insolente, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar su pedante actitud por más tiempo, Sasuke hizo lo propio y activo su Sharingan, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el otro hablaba, pero tampoco podía estar desprevenido en caso de que al Hyuuga se le ocurriera atacar.

- ¡Suficiente! – y fue la persona más inesperada quien oportunamente intervino en lo que seguramente iba a ser un feroz encuentro de Uchiha vs Hyuuga – si alguno de los dos se atreve a arruinar este día, les juro por kami que yo misma les quitare quirúrgicamente su vanagloriada hombría – Sakura les sonrió angelicalmente, pero su amenaza era más que explicita, ambos volvieron el rostro sin dar importancia aparente al asunto, pero les quedaba claro que la kunoichi de distintivos cabellos rosas, era sumamente capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

De la nada, a su lado se apareció Ino, tal parecía que las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para poner fin a la confrontación, aprovechando la distracción de Sakura ésta se plantó al lado de Hinata para tomarla del brazo, salvando por completo la situación.

- Si no les importa, les robare a Hinata por un momento – sin dar tiempo a replica, la rubia prácticamente arrastró a Hinata con ella, Sakura se quedó en medio del problemático par, sonriendo a todos, dando a entender con su sonrisa que ahí no había pasado nada y que la fiesta podía continuar – por kami, que suerte tienes Hina-chan, lo que yo daría por que dos hombres así de guapos pelearan por mi ... – comentó divertidamente la Yamanaka una vez que se hubiesen encontrado fuera de peligro.

- ¿Nani? – la morena no entendió del todo su comentario, aunque tampoco hizo falta, ya que Ino se siguió de largo con la platica y le aclaró ciertas cosas que hasta entonces ella ignoraba.

- Eso quiere decir que los rumores eran ciertos... realmente Sasuke-kun y tú son pareja – a Hinata casi le da un nuevo infarto luego de oír eso, se puso tan roja y nerviosa, que estuvo al punto de la hiperventilación.

- ¿Pa-pareja …? – quedó perpleja, no podía entender a qué rumores se estaba refiriendo, es más, no sabía ni de lo que hablaba.

- Si... no seas tímida, todos ya lo saben, ya no tienes que seguir ocultándolo – decía animadamente lno, pero Hinata no acababa de procesar la información – que envidia, quien iba a decir que tú serías la afortunada, y pensar que Sakura y yo competimos tan duro para ganarnos su corazón, las vueltas que da la vida ...

- I-Ino-san, l-le juro que no sé de qué me habla... – era verdad lo que decía, pero lno no lo tomó así.

- Vamos Hina, no seas tan formal conmigo, dime lno ó lno-chan, somos amigas ¿no? – ¿lo eran?, que Hinata recordase, fueron contadas las veces en que si quiera habían cruzado alguna palabra.

- Demo lno-sa... – la otra le miró reprobatoria, ella prontamente corrigió – lno-chan ... – la rubia sonrió – n-no sé de qué me hablas ... – dándose cuenta de que su confusión era genuina, la Yamanaka le miró enteramente sorprendida ¿si no eran pareja, entonces que eran?, ella dio por hecho que eran pareja al verlos interactuar entre si, se veían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, además le pareció ver una miradita ilusionada en los ojos de Hinata, quiso ahondar en el asunto, pero al ser una fiesta llena de personas conocidas, hubo alguien que inevitablemente las interrumpió.

- Preciosa, ¿estás segura de qué es tradición que los novios planten un árbol luego de la ceremonia? – lno le sonrió indulgente, aún tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a ese chico, con quien vivía desde hacía medio año y llevaba una estrecha relación de uno.

- Por supuesto amor, ya te expliqué el motivo de que planten el arbolito, significa que conforme éste crezca, los esposos a su vez podrán ver cuanto ha crecido y se ha fortalecido su relación... – explicó paciente, quién le iba a decir a ella que al final terminaría con alguien tan parecido físicamente, pero tan diferente interiormente, al chico con el que estuvo obsesionada por años.

- Si, eso me quedó claro ... – le sonrió felizmente, en el año que llevaban juntos, ella había logrado hacer que sus sonrisas fueran reales, despertando aquellas emociones que el chico creía inexistentes en él, nunca imaginó que el amor fuera un sentimiento tan rebelde, pero capaz de hacerlo tan dichoso.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- lo miró confundida, pero él siguió sonriendo.

- Es que no creo que Naruto pueda cargar el árbol a menos que utilice el senjutsu ...

- ¿Pues qué tipo de árbol trajiste? – eso si logró desconcertarla.

- Es ese de allá ¿lo vez? – señaló en dirección al bosque que estaba tras el templo, lno no sabía si reír ó llorar, amaba a Sai, pero en ciertas ocasiones le daban ganas de matarlo, ella le pidió un arbolito pequeño, calculó no más de diez o veinte centímetros de alto, no tenía idea de cómo rayos lo había cargado, pero Sai le había traído uno de mas de cuatro metros de alto.

- ¿Amor. .. ? – sonrió dulcemente la Yamanaka, por lo que Sai también sonrió – cuando te pedí que trajeras el árbol, yo creí que te había quedado claro que era un plantita pequeña, un retoño ... – su dulce semblante se desvaneció, dando paso a uno furioso – ¡no un árbol de cuatro metros! – despotricó histérica, Sai retrocedió, sudor frío corrió su frente al ver la colérica reacción, fue hasta que conoció realmente el carácter de lno, que descubrió lo que era el miedo, y miedo era lo que justo ahora sentía – ¡regresa inmediatamente y trae el correcto! – repentinamente adoptó una pose de martír, sacando un pal1uelo de quién sabe donde, secando una a penas visible lagrima que se asomó por el rabillo del ojo – ¿no quieres molestarme o sí? recuerda al bebé …

- No, por supuesto preciosa, ya regreso... – y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo en busca del dichoso árbol, lno dejó escapar una risita divertida a penas lo perdió de vista, mientras que Hinata veía con pena ajena al pobre Sai.

-I- Ino-s... – Ino la miró de mala manera, nuevamente tuvo que corregirse – Ino-chan s-si no es una indiscreción, puedo preguntar ¿a qué te referías con lo del bebé? – peguntó tímidamente, tal vez estaba siendo imprudente, pero ese comentario pico su curiosidad.

- Hay Hina-chan, pues estoy esperando un bebé – su reacción fue todo lo contrario a lo que Hinata imaginó, Ino no estaba ofendida, al contrario se veía tan feliz – ¿no es increíble? Tsunade-sama me confirmó ayer que tengo dos meses de embarazo... – la tierna sonrisa que vio en sus labios removió algo en su interior.

Ino irradiaba ese calor que sólo una madre puede transmitir, ahí fue que se dio cuenta de algo que creyó olvidado, ella jamás podría proyectar esa sonrisa, nunca sería madre, cuando era más joven, continuamente soñaba con tener su propio hogar, una enorme casa con un gran jardín, donde jugarían sus hijos bajo la supervisión de ella y su persona amada, los niños siempre le había gustado y prácticamente quería una docena de ellos, pero ese, como tantos otros, era un sueño que ya no podría cumplir, su vida terminaría pronto y no tendría la oportunidad de experimentar la maternidad.

- Muchas felicidades ... – sin darse cuenta, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, el hecho de no poder ser madre, la conmovió de sobremanera.

- ¿Hinata te sientes bien? – lno se acercó a ella preocupada, Hinata se limitó a medio sonreír, limpiando prontamente sus ojos.

- S-si, no te preocupes ... – antes de decir nada más, nuevamente se vieron interrumpidas, esta vez por alguien a quien Hinata estuvo rehuyendo durante toda la tarde.

- ¡Hinata! – Naruto las arribó sin que se dieran cuenta, al tenerlo tan cerca, Hinata se quedó muda, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar al saludo, había ensayado durante todo ese tiempo una y otra vez lo que le diría, pero al final su mente quedó repentinamente en blanco ­– me alegra que estés aquí – sin mayor reparó la abrazo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y las mejillas se le tiñeron de escarlata, tal parecía que el efecto Naruto no había dejado de hacer mella en sus emociones. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, recordando el lugar en el que estaba y lo que precisamente se celebraba, eso la hizo volver a la realidad y apartarse en cuanto pudo de él.

- Mu-muchas fe-felicidades Na-Naruto-kun… – vaya que le costó decir aquella última frase, no supo de donde sacó el aplomo para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

- Gracias… – inocente a lo que ella sentía, no midió el alcance de sus próximas palabras, que le dieron la estocada final a sus esperanzas – amo tanto a Sakura-chan que seguro seremos muy felices 'ttebayo...

- L-lo sé... – quiso salir huyendo como la última vez, era tonto, a estas alturas ya debía haberlo superado, pero no fue así, su recurso final fue cerrar los ojos para que él no viera lo cristalizados que estaban, quizás fue por eso que no advirtió la presencia de Sakura, quien se les había unido.

- Si que esos dos son un problemático par… – al escuchar su voz, Hinata abrió los ojos, encarándola finalmente.

- Fe-felicidades Sakura-san... – de veras luchó porque su felicitación fuera creíble, pero sabía que se había escuchado falsa y sin emoción.

- Gracias Hinata... – aún se sentía un poco culpable, ella no se tragaba el cuento de que Sasuke y ella fueran pareja, entre ellos había algo más que no era una relación amorosa o sentimental, sólo bastaba ver el evidente esfuerzo que hacía Hinata por estar ahí, frente a Naruto, tal vez ese fue el motivo de que Sakura la abrazara – lo siento en verdad… – le murmuró al oído

- ¿P-por qué s-se disculpa...? – le miró de reojo sin comprender, más Sakura no rompió el abrazo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero... – le habó igual de bajo – después de todo, tú pudiste haber sido quien estuviera en mi lugar – no quiso hacerla sentir mal, pero debía aclarar eso de una buena vez.

- Y-yo... yo... – no supo que responderle, ¿entonces Sakura sabía sobre sus sentimientos?, desvió la mirada, sintiéndose una idiota de remate.

- ¿De que tanto hablan ustedes dos? – ya había durando un buen rato abrazadas, por lo que tan inquieto como era, Naruto no pudo evitar intervenir.

- N-no es nada importante Etto... Naruto-kun ... discúlpame pero me tengo que ir, n-no me siento muy bien – estaba tan inestable que hizo algo totalmente increíble – muchas felicidades Naruto-kun, de verdad, deseo de todo corazón que sean muy felices –lo abrazo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas dándose cuenta de esa sería la primera y última vez que tendría la oportunidad y el valor de hacerlo, Naruto quedó desconcertado, era extraño, pero pudo percibir que no era un abrazo cualquiera, sintió algo especial, como si se tratase de una despedida definitiva, antes de que Naruto, Sakura ó lno notaran sus lagrimas, Hinata se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Sakura la retuvo.

- ¿Hinata…? – inevitablemente la aludida detuvo sus pasos, lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- ¿Sí, Sakura-san? – se volvió para verle con una gran sonrisa, pero sin abrir ni un momento los ojos

- Te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien... – Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza, y finalmente se marcho con el paso más moderado que pudo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – murmuró Naruto sin salir del desconcierto, Sakura no respondió, incluso cuando Ino le dirigió una demandante mirada, para ella también fue muy extraño, la actitud de Hinata cambió por completo en cuanto Naruto apareció, y luego la ambigua conversación con Sakura… ¿de que hablaban?, ¿y por qué Sakura prometió que lo cuidaría?, todo resultaba muy sospechoso y de golpe lo recordó, se había dejado llevar por los rumores que la involucraban con Sasuke, pero desde siempre fue obvio que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, ¡claro!, y seguro que asistir a una boda donde la persona que se casa es la persona de la que estas enamorada debe ser terrible, Sakura lo sabía y por eso dijo lo que dijo, se sintió solidaria y con la necesidad de hacer algo por ella, no sabía qué, pero cuando menos se acercaría más y trataría de ser una buena amiga.

- - -

Una vez hubo dejado atrás la fiesta, Hinata salió corriendo hacía el bosque, en dirección a su "_refugio_", sintió como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, se apoyo en un árbol, estuvo a punto de desfallecer, de no ser porque alguien la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

A penas vio a Naruto aproximarse a Hinata, no apartó la vista de ellos y prestó mucha atención a cada detalle, todo resultó tal como lo pensó, era notorio que ella no estaba lista para encararlo, nadie pareció darse cuenta cuando Hinata abandonó el lugar, pero él no dudó en seguirla, marchándose lo más discretamente posible, en cuando la vio echar a correr, sin pensarlo intentó darle alcance, era más veloz de lo que parecía, interceptándola justo a tiempo en las inmediaciones del bosque, en un lugar que era ampliamente conocido por ambos.

La sostuvo de la cintura cuando ella perdió el equilibrio, suspiró aliviado al cerciorarse de que estaba bien, ella se volvió lentamente a verlo y articuló un débil «_arigato_», no la soltó ¿es que nunca se cansaba de meterse en líos?, y ahí estaba otra vez, entrometiéndose en algo que no le concernía ó al menos en algo que no debería hacerlo, pues sus acciones decían todo lo contrario.

- ¿Estas bien? – no pudo verlo a los ojos, mantuvo la vista gacha, pero apoyándose en él, asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza, el Uchiha suspiró cansado, comprendiendo automáticamente que luego de lo que paso esa tarde ya nada la ataba a este mundo.

- No es justo ... – farfulló con los dientes apretados luego de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio, al parecer la rabia había terminado por apoderarse de ella – n-no es justo – repetía una y otra vez y Sasuke entendía a lo que se refería, impulsivamente, ella lo abrazó, aferrándose como si fuera una última tabla de salvación, aunque lo pensó, increíblemente él no la rechazo, al contrario, la atrajo para abrazarla él también, verla tan vulnerable le hizo actuar más por impulso que por razón – ¡no es justo! ¡yo…!, yo lo am… – su voz se ahogó en los sollozos. sin que ninguno lo supiera, de alguna forma eso selló para siempre su destino, su vida no volvería a ser la misma luego de esa tarde.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

No, no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda (_bueno, quizás lo último sí_ XD), sé que mas de una persona querrá apedrearme por haberme demorado tanto (_salem se esconde detrás de una pared_) pero benditas vacaciones, una cree que se pondrá al corriente con la historia y sucede lo opuesto, eso sí, como diría mi santa madre, lo paseado quién me lo quita XD, luego de una larga pausa por fin actualizo, aproveché este capitulo para meter a otra de mis parejas favoritas InoxSai °o°, no sé por qué pero me gusta mucho como quedan este par juntos, así que seguro que verán más de esta pareja según avancen los capítulos, jem jem jem pasando a otras cosas, para compensar el tiempo perdido el próximo viernes actualizare de nuevo, (_bueno una semana es mejor que 15 días_ -o-), así que hasta entonces, ahora si paso a contestar los reviews:

**adrifernan19:** Que bueno que te gustará el capitulo anterior, ojala este también te haya gustado.

**Dark Amy-chan: **Hola! es bueno verte (_o mejor dicho leerte_) por aquí de nuevo ^-^, y no os preocupéis amiga mía que en dos capítulos más se resolverá la incógnita de lo que Sasuke le pedirá a mi buena Hina, de hecho ya escribí esa parte, tenía que aprovechar que estaba medio inspirada y la verdad quedé muy conforme con el resultado jejeje, por eso es que me atrasé tanto con este capitulo u-ú.

**phebe-chann: **Bienvenida seas, lamento la demora en la actualización, pero nunca es tarde para contestar, así que muchas gracias por las flores, a penas soy una principiante en esto de los fics y de verdad espero que sigas leyendo lo que a esta loca escritora se le ocurre XD.

**okashira janet: **De alguna forma Sasuke tenía que empezar a notar a Hinata, eso me acaba de recordar lo que le espera para el próximo cap jaja XD, no es por nada, pero Suigetsu me cae muy bien, así que por eso decidí meter a los de Taka, me encanta cuando molesta a Karin jojojo, y ya por otro lado la boda terminó relativamente bien, a final de cuentas la más interesada en que no les arruinaran el día fue Sakura, pensaras que estoy loca, pero cuando me imaginé la cara que pondrían Neiji y Sasuke cuando los amenazará, me dio mucha risa, no te culpo si lo piensas ya que mi hermana también me tildó de loca al verme reírme frente al monitor.

**Reika-Deathless: ** Lamento la demora y coincidimos en algo, Sasu es muuuuuuuy hot jaja.

**SarahxxxChan: ** Bienvenida y gracias.

**Gaahina-4e:** Hi! Pues la boda salió mejor de lo que esperaba, así que confío en que la parte en la que Sasuke por fin le pida el dichoso pago por su silencio a Hinata también salga bien. Si pensé en que su problema del corazón fuera a consecuencia del combate con Neiji, pero es mejor así ya que se ajustó perfecto a mis planes, sobre todo cuando esté llegando el final la historia.

**kierinahana:** Regrese de la etapa emo pero las vacaciones son peores jaja, al final Hina si se salvó (_salem saca unos pompones de quién sabe donde y empieza a brincar_) mi lado NaruHina esta más feliz que nunca mientra que mi lado Sasuhina no está muy bien que digamos u-u, no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿o si? A menos claro que se quede con los dos, lo que tampoco es mala idea, falta que Kishi diga la última palabra, muy pronto volverás a ver a Kiba, quise ponerlo en esté capitulo, pero bueno, las cosas se fueron por otro rumbo y así fue como terminó XD, hasta luego y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Miyuky-san:** Jojo vaya que Minato-sama me animó, definitivo, si algún día escribo otro fic, él estará en la primera línea de los personajes, en cuanto a Hina, mira que Jashin-sama si escucha o-ó, Hinata ya está como nueva, irónicamente, gracias a Sakura, es algo gracioso si uno se pone a pensarlo XD, saludos y cuídate mucho.

**LennaParis:** Cuando te dije que Sasuke terminaría con Karin, fue porque estuve releyendo el manga en esos días, tratando de encontrar la inspiración perdida, pero si, lo admito, creo que andaba algo ida cuando lo escribí, (_Mare! Como a Kishi se le ocurra dejarla con él me cae que ahora si me declararé ave de mal agüero_ O-o), eso me recuerda cuando veía avatar y quería que Zuko se quedara con Katara (_era fan del zutara a morir_)ó mínimo que terminara con Jin, (_Mei nunca fue santo de mi devoción -_-_) y zaz, que termina con Mei y Katara con Aang, pero bueno, al final me hice a la idea, espero que con este capitulo hayas quedado más satisfecha, a partir de ahora las cosas avanzaran más rápido en la relación de este par XD, gracias por los saludos, los buenos deseos y los besos, me encanta leer tus comentarios, yo también te quiero y te mando besos n-n, no sé si lo celebres, pero ya de paso te deseo felices pascuas.

**Hina_19: **Yo antes era fan del SasuSaku, aún lo soy en parte, no obstante me gusta muchísimo más la pareja que Sasuke hace con Hinata, como sea, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

**sofia13: **Lamento muchísimo la demora, de nuevo (_ creo que me tardé más que la otra vez_ n-nU), pero aquí estoy, al pie del cañón para continuar con la historia, mi cabeza está ideando otro fic, aún no hay nada concreto, pero Itachi está incluido jaja, lo cierto es que nunca lo pondría con Sakura, no me gusta mucho la pareja y si mal no recuerdo en el manga se dijo que tenía novia o-o, tal vez si escribo el fic lo dejaría con esa novia, aunque la idea de emparejarlo con Hinata comienza agradarme, no lo sé -_o, tendré que consultarlo con la almohada y ya luego veremos XD.

**sairiko:** Gracias n-n

**viicoviic: **Espero que aciertes en tus suposiciones, comienzan las apuestas, y mira que si le atinas te regalo una chocolate XD.

**elizza malfoy:** Aún están en vías de enamorarse, pero no falta mucho para que eso suceda (_o al menos eso espero _o-Ó)


	8. El gran escape

Capitulo 8

_**El gran escape: entre desilusiones, despedidas y decisiones apresuradas**_

Un soplo de viento fresco entró por las puertas abiertas de la terraza, no se inmuto a pesar de que hizo danzar graciosamente sus largos cabellos negros, seguía en la misma posición de horas atrás, sentada en el pórtico, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la mirada puesta en las afueras, era imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando al cielo, podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía con exactitud, sin haber pestañado siquiera, sus plateados ojos seguían clavados en el mismo punto del oscuro cielo de Konoha, esta noche no había luna y las estrellas eran cubiertas por densos nubarrones grisáceos que se habían apoderado del manto celeste desde muy tempranas horas, era cómo si la naturaleza misma la acompañara en su dolor, suspiró por enésima vez, hacía mucho que se había cansado de llorar, sus ojos estaban secos, por fuera no parecía más que un maniquí, pero la carga emocional que sentía en su interior no había disminuido ni un poco.

De pronto fue obligada a salir del sopor en el que estaba inmersa, ya pasaba de la media noche y por lo general a tan adentradas horas todos en la mansión deberían estar dormidos, todos, excepto la persona que llamaba a su puerta. El golpeteo se hacía tan insistente, que al final no le quedó otro remedio más que ir a atender.

No había salido de su habitación desde la noche anterior y pretendía permanecer ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, en otras palabras, el tiempo que le llevaría culminar su plan, que podría tardar más de lo previsto, la prueba enfrentada el día anterior fue tan dura, que no tenía ni el animo suficiente como para asegurarse la muerte.

Entreabrió cautelosamente la puerta, dejando una pequeña abertura en la que apenas era visible parte de su rostro, lo miró desconcertada, su primo jamás la visitaba a esas horas de la noche, excepto cuando curaba sus heridas y cuidaba de ella, luego de haber recibido una paliza a manos de su padre.

No quiso abrir más, se sintió incomoda, ya que la única prenda que cubría su esbelto cuerpo, era una sencilla camisola de seda blanca que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, la camisola estaba sostenida por dos finas tiras que le cruzaban hasta media espalda, a su parecer, no dejando mucho a la imaginación, el verano era tan caluroso en Konoha, que le gustaba dormir lo más ligera de ropa posible, la noche para ella era una bendición, ya que al menos en esas horas podía ser ella misma, sin pensar en lo que los otros pudieran pensar o decir.

- Hinata-sama, déjeme pasar... – le habló en voz muy baja, pero demandante, ella acató rápidamente lo dicho al distinguir el byakugan activado en sus ojos y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole adentrarse en la oscura intimidad de su habitación, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle qué ocurría, ya que a penas hubo cerrado la puerta, Neiji la tomó firmemente de la muñeca y la condujo hasta la terraza que daba a los jardines traseros de la mansión Hyuuga.

- ¿N-niisan qué sucede? – hablaba desconcertada, incluso intentó resistirse, el aire misterioso de su primo no le estaba gustando, él no solía actuar así.

- Tiene que salir de aquí…– expresó Neiji, susurrándole igual de bajo que antes, pareciendo cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera escucharlos, Hinata entonces se detuvo de golpe, justo cuando él pretendió tirarse junto con ella por la terraza.

- ¿Por qué? – se soltó de él con un suave movimiento, mirándolo confundida, no entendía a qué venía tanto misterio y no estaba dispuesta a seguirle hasta que le aclarara lo qué estaba sucediendo.

- Hinata-sama, confíe en mí, tiene que irse cuanto antes ... – ella no se movió un sólo centímetro de su lugar, tenía clavada la vista en él, a pesar de la reinante oscuridad, Neiji podía ver en el reflejo plateado de sus ojos la duda y desconfianza reflejadas, suspiró sonoramente, hubiese sido mejor no discutir el asunto hasta no encontrarse en un lugar seguro, pero por la férrea actitud de Hinata, deducía que no le quedaba de otra más que hablarle francamente – su padre ha descubierto la verdad ... – fue la fulminante noticia que salió de sus labios – él sabe que ya no es una ninja de Konoha…

- No puede ser ... – Hinata sintió como si el alma le abandonara el cuerpo, su rostro palideció y de pronto sintió como si el peso de su cuerpo no pudiese ser sostenido más por sus rodillas, Neiji notó de inmediato su desequilibrio, adelantándose a sostenerla por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

- Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero no pude hacer nada, cuando llegue la decisión ya había sido tomada... – la abrazó, en su voz se denotaba cierto arrepentimiento, Hinata volvió sus ojos a su rostro, sin poder verle claramente debido a la oscuridad ¿por qué se sentía culpable?, después de todo ella fue quien lo obligó a callar.

- N-no fue tu culpa niisan, tarde o temprano él iba a enterarse ... – se escuchó decir más calmada, asimilando gradualmente la noticia, al sentirse un poco fuerte se separó delicadamente de él, quedando de nueva cuenta frente a frente.

- Es que eso no es todo… – aclaró desesperado, perdiendo su patentado autocontrol – en cuanto lo supo Hiashi-sama convocó a una reunión extraordinaria con el consejo... – fue entonces que Hinata comenzó a entender el punto de su primo – durante toda la tarde discutieron su futuro como líder del Clan… y al final acordaron que Hanabi-sama debe ser la próxima sucesora... – no había más que decir, su degradación significaba sólo una cosa.

- M-me impondrán el sello de sumisión ¿no es así? – aunque no lo quiso, su voz dejó escapar un timbre de pánico, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, moriría antes que sufrir esa horrible tortura.

- Si... – exhalo cansado – el consejo determinó… – dudo por un segundo, desviando los ojos, no podía verla de frente – determinó que le sería impuesto mañana a primera hora ...

- Ya veo… –su voz se apagó por completo, no viendo por ninguna parte un asomo de esperanza.

- Hinata-sama no todo está perdido – la tomó nuevamente de la mano – aún hay tiempo, todavía quedan unas horas para que llegue el amanecer, debe irse lo más lejos que pueda, ya no es una ninja, así que Tsunade-sama no se verá obligada ir tras de usted...

- ¿Quieres que escape….? – Neiji asintió suavemente con la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacía él, cargándola en sus brazos, para posteriormente saltar por la terraza y echar a correr con ella a cuestas, adentrándose en el bosque que resguardaba los terrenos traseros de la mansión – ¡no niisan! – chillaba desesperada, mas que por su bienestar, esta preocupada por el de su primo, después de todo a ella no le quedaba mucho – ¡bájame! ¡si otousan sabe que estás involucrado podría irte muy mal!

- ¡No importa! – decía decididamente Neiji sin detenerse – ¡no puedo permitir que pese esta maldición sobre usted!

- ¡Demo…! – quiso oponerse una vez más, pero él no la dejó, parando de pronto al llegar a la gran muralla que bordeaba los terrenos la mansión.

- No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien – se volvió para verla, con una sonrisa que daba a entender que no había ningún motivo para angustiarse.

- Neiji-kun... – murmuró dolida, le angustiaba de sobremanera que algo malo pudiera pasarle a su querido primo por su culpa.

- Ya le dije que no se preocupe, lo más importante ahora es que se marche ... – expresó gravemente, Hinata lo miró indecisa por unos segundos más, al final cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo lo abrazó, colgándose de su cuello y depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.

- Arigato niisan ... – le susurró entre sollozos al oído, pensar en que nunca volvería a verle, formó un gran nudo en su garganta.

Antes de que la primera lagrima cruzara por su mejilla se separó de él, a penas estuvo en el suelo se dio la media vuelta y posteriormente dio un ágil salto que la catapultó hasta la parte superior del muro, dio otro salto y sus pies desnudos aterrizaron suavemente sobre las lozas de la calle, sin volver su mirada atrás, echó a correr sin dirección fija, poca atención prestó a los densos nubarrones del encapotado cielo que yacía sobre su cabeza, ni mucho menos al viento, que de un momento a otro se había desatado con la fuerza de un vendaval, mucho menos importó cuando la primera gota cayó, impactando directamente en su mejilla, mezclándose con sus lagrimas, lo único que su cabeza podía procesar en esos momentos era protegerse a sí misma, no importaba a dónde, pero debía marcharse, dejar atrás todo, era tiempo de terminar lo que hacía más de un mes había comenzado, la culminación de su plan y de su vida estaban más próximos que nunca.

- - -

El estrepitoso sonido de un rayo caído a tierra lo despertó sobresaltado, volvió la mirada en todas direcciones, sus ojos negros se estacionaron en el ventanal que daba a las afueras, hasta entonces se percató del torrencial aguacero que se cernía en el exterior, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la blanda superficie de su cama, llevándose una de las manos al rostro, como todas las noches, el sudor frío que dejaban tras de sí las terribles pesadilla, perlaba su frente.

Suspiró cansado, le sería imposible conciliar el sueño luego de eso, hizo la sabana que lo cubría a un lado, fastidiado de que por un estúpido aguacero la posibilidad de dormir esa noche completa se hubiese vuelto nula, desganado, dirigió sus pasos hacía la ventana, tal vez el bullicioso caer del agua lograra relajarlo lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño, observó durante un largo rato a las afueras, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el marco.

La lluvia era tan intensa que apenas y se podía ver más allá de lo que había en las afueras, esa habitación tenía una vista privilegiada a las calles del distrito, Itachi se la había cedido luego de fastidiarlo un mes entero con aquella petición.

Comenzaba a adormecerse con el caer constante de las gotas, cuando en el punto en el que mantenía puesta la mirada apareció una borrosa mancha blanca, el sueño volvió a esfumarse, su atención se centró enteramente en aquel fantasma, sin inmutarse prestó mucha atención, a medida que se acercaba a su campo de visión se daba cuenta de que no era tal ente, sino que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso, ¿pero qué rayos haría alguien a esas horas en su territorio?, alguna misión de emergencia podría ser.

Siguió observando, sin perder detalle de sus acciones, aquel ser humano cayó inesperadamente de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos para protegerse, quedando a gatas, un nuevo rayo surcó los cielos, iluminando por un segundo el ambiente como si de la luz del día se tratase, aunque fugaz, eso le hizo tener una visión más clara del sospechoso, cierto era que no pudo ver la cara de su intruso, pero esa frágil silueta y la larga melena azabache le revelaron su identidad, sin pensarlo, abrió de par en par la ventana y se lanzo a través de ella, aterrizando a unos cuantos metros de dónde ella se encontraba.

Corrió a toda prisa hasta quedar a su lado, la tomó entre sus brazos, creyendo que estaba sufriendo un nuevo infarto, no fue así, parecía exhausta, pero no daba muestras de que el pecho le estuviera doliendo, la observó atentamente, tratando de encontrar otro indicio, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron las lagrimas que se fusionaban con las gotas de lluvia que impactaban contra su rostro, ella afianzó sus manos a la playera de éste, tratando de sentir algo de su calor, temblaba violenta, la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido drásticamente.

Sin dudarlo, Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó al interior de su casa, una vez se encontraron resguardados de la lluvia, la depositó suavemente sobre un mullido sofá, la miró atentamente por unos segundos, tratando de descifran el por qué se encontraba allí a esas horas, a medida que la escudriñaba no pudo pasar por alto la imagen que Hinata proyectaba, sabía que no era momento de pensar en una sandez así, no obstante era imposible ignorar cómo la delicada prenda de seda que portaba se había adherido a su cuerpo como si se tratase de una segunda piel.

La estampa era hipnotizante, cada curva y proporción de su cuerpo se dejaban ver a la perfección, esa visión despertó de nueva cuenta en su interior ciertos deseos que creyó haber reprimido, deseos nada sanos cabe decir, de pronto sintió la terrible necesidad de tocarla, de recorrer con sus manos la tersa piel de su espalda, de llenar sus pulmones con el delicado olor a lavanda de su cabello, de ir más allá de lo permitido y tal vez ... , se abofeteó mentalmente cuando su imaginación comenzó a irse a los extremos, era Hinata por el amor de Kami, no podía idear situaciones tan pervertidas con una persona tan pura e inocente a quién incluso podía llegar a considerar como una hermana menor, se recriminó ferozmente por el sólo hecho de atreverse a considerarlo, sacudió violentamente la cabeza, daba gracias de que ella no pareciera darse cuenta de las fantasías obscenas de las que estaba siendo objeto.

Sin decir nada, se marchó, subiendo de presto por las escaleras que daban a su habitación, donde tardó un par de minutos, que de hecho fue el tiempo que le tomó calmarse y enfriar sus desenfrenadas hormonas, así mismo aprovechó para cambiarse la ropa mojada por unos cómodos pants negros y una playera de algodón blanca y ya de paso a su regreso trajo consigo algunas toallas y ropa suya seca, ofreciéndole lo dicho a su acompañante, ella aceptó de buena gana, aún tiritaba de frío y necesitaba con rapidez una fuente de calor.

- Puedes ducharte si quieres… – ofreció con el tono seco acostumbrado, ella no pronunció palabra, aceptando su ofrecimiento con un ademán afirmativo, entonces Sasuke le mostró el cuarto de baño y la dejo a solas para que se asease.

El cuarto de baño era mucho más espacioso de lo que imaginó, había visto poco de la casa, pero pudo darse una idea de que todo estaba tan pulcro como ese baño, era imposible creer que fuera un hombre quien viviera en ese lugar.

Al fondo del baño había una gran tina y ahí fue al primer lugar al que se dirigió, abrió la llave del agua caliente, dejando que la tina se llenara, mientras tanto, se despojo de su camisola, que estaba hecha una sopa, al igual que ella, colgándola en el perchero de la puerta para que pudiera secarse.

Una vez desnuda y en cuanto el nivel de agua en la tina fue el indicado, Hinata se sumergió por completo, la frialdad de su cuerpo se desvaneció rápidamente, no así la avalancha de ideas que pasaban a la vez por su cabeza, su mayor preocupación era la seguridad de Neiji, intentó protegerla sin saber que dentro de muy poco sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano… y por otro lado estaba Sasuke, de todos sus conocidos ¿por qué precisamente tuvo que ir a parar con él?, tal vez porque sabía que era el único que no le pediría explicaciones, y nuevamente lo estaba metiendo en problemas, si su padre llegaba a enterarse de que estaba con él, era capaz de culparlo por su desaparición, no quería que ocurriera eso, debía marcharse, pero la gran incógnita era ¿a dónde?, por más que rebuscaba en sus opciones, la única viable era la que se trazó desde un principio, lo sentía por Neiji, pero estaba tan cansada de luchar, de ir contra la corriente y tratar de ser alguien que no era, su naturaleza siempre fue débil, por más ánimos que sus amigos le dieran, ella siempre lo supo, fue una tonta al intentar creer lo contrario y pensar que si trabaja lo suficientemente duro, sus problemas se resolverían mágica mente algún día, fue tal y como ocurrió con Naruto, hizo tantos castillos en el aire, que al final todos terminaron por derrumbarse y que dura fue la caída.

Se abrazo a sus rodillas, aquella posición era una forma inconciente de autoprotegerse, le quedaba claro que lo único seguro en esta vida era la muerte, aquel ángel piadoso que termina con el sufrimiento y las penas de este mundo banal, suspiró más calmada, fue más de una hora la que permaneció en aquella tina, donde sus planes se concretaban y sus ideas materializaban, alzó una de sus manos, la miró con detenimiento a contraluz, era verdad, en ella estaba el poder de mediar el fin de sus días, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, todo este tiempo estuvo dudando seriamente de llevar ó no a cabo sus planes, pero esta vez había algo distinto, sonrió de manera extraña, ya no había dudas, estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, a primera hora se marcharía, emprendiendo un camino sin retorno.

- - -

Hinata estaba demorando más de la cuenta, ¿hasta cuando pensaba seguir en el baño?, ¿se habría ahogado?, no, por más desesperado que fuera su intento de morir, no la creía capaz de llegar a ese punto, suspiró cansado, sirviéndose una segunda taza de té, ya le había preparado una habitación a la Hyuuga y ahora sólo esperaba a que saliera para mostrarle dicho lugar, después de eso volvería a lo suyo, tratar de conciliar el sueño perdido, aunque luego de todo lo que le había pasado esa noche, lo veía casi imposible.

Iban a ser las dos de la madrugada cuando ella finalmente se presentó frente a él, la luz artificial de la cocina le dejo ver el demacrado rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus párpados muy hinchados, su piel tenía un color cetrino como el de un muerto, se veía más frágil que nunca, inconscientemente, Sasuke apretó su taza, ¿qué le habían hecho?, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado la poca vida que le quedaba, un zombi, no encontró mejor manera de describirla, la imagen lo desubicó por unos segundos, renaciendo con mas fuerza que nunca la necesidad de protegerla.

- Arigato Sasuke-kun ... – hizo una reverencia, sin ningún dejo de emoción en sus palabras – me marcharé a penas deje de llover...

- No te estoy corriendo ... – le dio un sorbo a su té, en aparente despreocupación.

- L-lo sé, demo…, no quiero causarte más problemas... – le sonrió desganada.

-Te escapaste… ¿no es así? – expresó sin mirarla, por un segundo ella se sorprendió, pero pronto entendió que no había motivo para hacerlo, Sasuke-kun siempre adivinaba sus acciones, a veces le daba miedo de cuán bien pudiera conocerla y de si verdaderamente podía tenerle algún secreto – esta bien si no quieres decírmelo, no es algo que me interese de todas formas ... – el Uchiha dejó su taza, haciendo a un lado la silla en la que estaba, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta adelantarla por unos centímetros de distancia – sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación...

- De-demo... me tengo que ir ... – intentó objetar, pero como siempre Sasuke no la dejo.

- Te iras mañana si quieres, es evidente que necesitas descansar – ordenó autoritario y sin esperar respuesta de su parte siguió de frente su camino, por lo que a Hinata no le quedó de otra más que darle alcance.

Subieron las mismas escaleras por las que Sasuke se hubiese ido antes, el pasillo al final de las escaleras estaba oscuro, así que Hinata se cuido de no tropezar, su guía se detuvo al fondo del pasillo, a penas fue visible su ademán, pero entendió que debía entrar en la habitación señalada.

- No eh tenido visitas en años, así que no hay muchas comodidades... – encendió el interruptor de la luz, que iluminó una habitación desprovista de muebles, excepto por el futon doblado con unas mantas arriba, justo en el centro, al fondo había una ventana, a través de la cual se veía, con menor intensidad, como la lluvia seguía desatada en las afueras, a un lado había un gran closet y en una esquina una mesita – te dejo para que descanses – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonarla, ella hizo un ademán de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se dispuso a arreglar el futon en el que dormiría esa noche.

Por más esfuerzos que hizo, a penas su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida, estaba tan agolada, que lo único que quería era olvidar, sumergirse en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños, en el que incluso alguien como ella, podía ser alguien libre y sin preocupaciones.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí el capitulo 8, (_hay veces que yo misma me sorprendo_ o-o), después de este capitulo vuelvo a mi ritmo habitual, osease, publicar cada quince días, no pidan menos tiempo, que esta pobre escritora no da pa' más y lo comprobé con este capitulo x_x, weno, pasando a otras cosas, para los que me preguntaban sobre la dichosa deuda que Hinata tiene con Sasuke, ya no comáis ansias, les adelanto que eso se revelará en el próximo capitulo, las apuestas está hechas, tanto así que ya le prometí a _viicoviic_ un chocolate si le atina jaja_ (amo el chocolate _owo), algo más tenía que decir pero ya no me acuerdo XD así que supongo que hasta la próxima, besos, abrazos y cuídense mucho:

PD: Chas, me acabo de acordar!, un agradecimiento especial para **FlecoRecto**, lamento no haberte contestado en el anterior capitulo, pero como era un MP se me paso por completo XS (_zape para salem por ser tan despistada u-uU_)

**viicoviic:** Estas cerca de atinarle, enserio, (_ese chocolate ya casi es tuyo_ °o°), yo siempre me voy a lo extremo de las situaciones así que no hay nada raro en tu teoría, y pss Sakura si se paso un poquito, pero hay que comprenderla, por más madura que una sea, si otra chica está enamorada de tu marido, las cosas no pueden ser todo color de rosa y ser carísimas amigas, y en cuanto al pobre de Sai, a penas está empezando su calvario, mira que lidiar con una mujer embarazada no es nada fácil y mucho menos si es tan mandona como Ino.

**Karix: **Me gustan mucho las historias lentas, aunque es un arma de doble filo, algunas son tan largas que no llegan a tener final (_si te contara todas las que me eh encontrado así _u-ú), ya sea porque el autor se aburrió de escribirla ó porque se quedó sin ideas ó por otra "x" causa, eso si, es bueno que los personajes tengan un buen desarrollo, es por eso que trato de hacer lo mejor posible a la hora de describirlos, aunque a veces se me van las cabras XD, y tal como lo prometí, es viernes y ya actualice.

**kierinahana:** Me gusta ponerle títulos extraños a los capítulos, una afición mía esa de no ponerle títulos convencionales XD, por otro lado en realidad pienso que fue más culpa de Hinata que de Sakura lo que pasó, quién manda a Hina a meterse en las fauces del lobo sabiendo de antemano lo dañada que puede salir, pero igual y sólo es un paso más para que Sasuke y ella esté pronto juntos, Hinata necesitaba desengañarse y dejar de pensar en Naruto, al menos es así como yo lo vi cuando lo estaba escribiendo XD, y pss haber cuál jala a cuál pa' su lado, aunque creo que los dos están en las mismas, y pasando al manga, estoy ansiosa porque termine todo este asunto de Pain y que Naruto regrese pronto a Konoha, porque ¡mare!, ya quiero saber que va a pasar cuando vea a Hinata…, como dices, la esperanza es lo último que muere, y la esperanza de que terminé en trío no muere en mí -w-, aunque eso sería mucho más raro de lo que sería si terminará en un sasunaru o-o

**LennaParis:** Mujer, ¿pues a qué horas te acuestas?, yo a las once de la noche ya estoy como roca ¿ó te levantas a esa hora? o-Ó, es bueno saber que la actualización del fic te haya puesto feliz, y que puedo decir, siempre me han gustado las tramas enredadas, aunque es más fácil cuando lo lees que cuando lo escribes, (_espero poder desenredar pronto la de esta historia_ XD), para mi siempre hay segundas oportunidades, tal vez fue por eso que le puse este titulo, no importa cuan negro se vea todo, y lo digo por experiencia, al final siempre hay una salida, incluso cuando tienes los días contados como Hinata… no se si me dé a entender, a veces no soy buena explicándome u-u, en fin…, por último debo decir que te envidio, aquí ha estado haciendo un calor de los mil demonios, sale una a la calle y se rostiza como pollo XD, cuídate y sabes que se te quiere n-n.

**DarkAmy-chan**: Sip, ya para el próximo se sabe. Y capítulos, lo que se llaman capítulos enteros no tengo, cuando estoy inspirada escribo algunas partes clave para que no se me olviden y después las incorporó a la trama, ya luego desarrollo el capitulo entero, dado que soy fan tanto de Touya Kinomoto como de Yuuko me gusta aplicar su frase "en este mundo no existen las coincidencias…" y por ello Sasuke siempre está al lado de Hina en el momento justo (_claro que en este caso es en realidad por la intervención divina de la escritora _XD) y como Ino y Sai son una de mis parejas favoritas, podrás ver otras situaciones que involucren a este par más adelante, de sólo pensar en lo que le espera al pobre Sai me da risa jaja.

**adriefernan19:** Gracias y espero no haber demorado mucho.

**elizza malfoy: **No me gusta escribir capítulos que sean todo drama, tal vez no son muchos, pero trato de meterle algunos momentos graciosos, el drama no es lo mío XD, y sobre las dos cosas que quieres saber: 1) Se sabrá en el próximo capitulo y 2) todavía falta para que eso pase, pero será un punto clave, te lo aseguro.

**okashira janet: **Hinata está pasando por una racha mala, pero pronto todo cambiará jeje, estaba tentada a que la pelea se llevará a cabo, hasta busque inspiración en algunos videos del narutimate en youtube, pero al final como siempre mis ideas se fueron por otro lado XD, y pss Karin no se quedará tan tranquila, eso tenlo por seguro.

**Mina-san86:** Gracias.

**gaahina-4e:** Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor, mira que Hina acaba de dejar ir lo que más quería, pero las cosas suceden por algo y en este caso es por algo bueno XD, y sobre si Hinata cumple o no su sueño, sólo capítulos futuros lo dirán XD

**Misaki**: Tenía que dejar el capitulo ahí ó de lo contrario no podía dejarlos picados XD, pero las cosas se pondrán mucho mejor a partir de ahora, al menos para mí se viene lo más interesante owo.

**gesy: **Gracias n-n

**sofía13:** Aún no concreto nada del otro fic, pero ya hice mentalmente un borrador del primer capitulo, gracias por la recomendación, lo checaré en cuanto pueda, ando algo corta de tiempo jeje, por lo pronto me daré prisa a sacar este fic y ya veré luego si me pongo a escribir el otro.

**Reika-Deathless: **No fue beso, pero juro que hubo un buen motivo para ello, algo que tengo preparado para dentro de algunos capítulos más, (_aunque la verdad al principio si planeé que hubiera beso al final_ oxo), well, resuelta tu curiosidad espero conservar mi vida o-Ó.


	9. ¿Cara ó cruz? el suicidio de Sasuke

Capitulo 9

_**¿Cara ó cruz?, el suicidio de Sasuke**_

Tal como lo previó, no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche, durante más de tres horas trató en vano de conciliar el sueño, iban a ser las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió que no tenía caso seguir intentándolo, fastidiado, dejó su cama y se encaminó de mala gana a la salida de su habitación.

Al atravesar el pasillo y pasar delante de esa puerta, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a ella, se había prometido a si mismo no entrometerse, pero le intrigaba más de lo que quisiera las razones por las cuáles Hinata había huido de su casa, ese fue uno de los motivos que le llevó a abrir aquella puerta e introducirse sigilosamente al interior de la habitación, sin hacer el menor ruido, se acuclilló al lado de la joven, cerciorándose de que no hubiese huido luego de dejarla sola, para su sorpresa, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, sonrió involuntario al verla descansar, y sinceramente la envidió, él daría cualquier cosa por poder, cuando menos por una noche, dormir tan apaciblemente como ella lo hacía ahora.

Impulsivo, acarició sutilmente con la yema de los dedos el rostro durmiente de la chica, su respiración era calma y acompasada, empero todos los problemas, tenía un sueño tranquilo, podría jurar que un aló angelical iluminaba su bella cara, tomando vida propia, llevó sus dedos hasta sus carnosos labios levemente abiertos, esos labios que le resultaban tan deseables y...

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó de presto la mano y se separó de ella, encaminándose con trote sigiloso a la salida, cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertarla, así se siguió de frente su camino por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, sacudiendo reprobatorio la cabeza y meditando profundamente los últimos sucesos acontecidos, sobre todos los de la madrugada para tratar de olvidar su último episodio de debilidad.

Había visto antes a la Hyuuga derrotada, pero nunca destruida, algo realmente malo debió ocurrirle para llegar a un estado tan deplorable, eso, independientemente de lo ocurrido con Naruto, no creía que ese baka fuera un factor lo suficientemente poderoso para que ella se viera obligada a escapar de la mansión, era absurdo considerarlo si quiera.

Cruzo el vestíbulo y llegó hasta el patio trasero, se sentó calmamente en el suelo de madera que había bajo el cobertizo que daba al exterior, sus ojos no mirada no tardó en perderse en el horizonte, contemplando calmo el claroscuro del cielo matutino, muy pronto amanecería, una noche más sin descanso se le había escapado, fijó sus negros ojos en la vegetación del jardín, la tormenta dejó algunos estragos a su paso, había hojas y ramas de árboles caídas por doquier, el pequeño estanque se había desbordado, inundando medianamente el patio, tendría mucho trabajo por hacer, quizás el único beneficio que había traído consigo la tormenta, era la frescura en el ambiente, era una bendición luego de los casi cuarenta grados que se habían registrado en días anteriores, un aliciente necesario para sosegar ciertos deseos profanos que se empeñaban en despertar dentro de él.

La luminosidad en el exterior fue haciéndose más intensa, los rojizos rayos del sol naciente paulatinamente fueron posesionándose de todo con su cálido tacto, Sasuke suspiró cansado, iba a necesitar una buena dosis de café si quería permanecer más o menos cuerdo lo que restaba del día, dejo su lugar bajo el cobertizo una vez que el sol alcanzó una altura considerable en el firmamento y se dirigió a la cocina resuelto a prepararse un café bien cargado.

A penas tomó la cafetera, escuchó unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta principal, tan insomne como estaba, nunca imaginó quiénes serían sus visitas, y una vez abierta la puerta, casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, una comitiva de tres Hyuugas que no conocía, estaban plantados delante de él.

- ¿A qué debo el "honor" de su visita? – ironizó, sabía perfectamente el por qué se encontraban ahí, algo que involucraba a cierta Hyuuga que había tomado bajo su resguardo.

- Sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí Uchiha... – le contestó altaneramente una puberta, de catorce o quince años, cuyas señas particulares eran una larga cabellera castaña, ojos blancos y fríos como el hielo además de un altivo porte, que daba entender que era quien encabezar al grupo.

- Lo único que sé es que están irrumpiendo indebidamente en mi territorio… – su semblante se endureció al punto de parecer de piedra, realmente era escalofriante ver directamente en sus vacíos ojos negros, cualquiera podía percibir el peligro que de él emanaba – espero que tengan una razón que justifique su estancia aquí ó de lo contrarío debo pedir les que se marchen...

- No queremos problemas contigo… – aparentemente calmada, la adolescente retomó la palabra, lo cierto era que el tono despectivo del Uchiha logró intimidarla – Hinata-neesan está aquí, hemos venido por ella...

- "_¿Neesan?_" – aquel aspecto llamó su especial atención, no tenía idea de que Hinata tuviera una hermana, lo que era comprensible, pues cuando estaban juntos ambos evitaban hablar a toda costa de su familia, a excepción de Neiji, a quién ella tenía en altísima estima – ¿Enserio? – se cruzó despreocupadamente de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, mirando con desdén a la altanera mocosa, intentaba encontrar en ella algún mínimo parecido a su hermana mayor, pero aparte de los distintivos ojos blanquecinos de los Hyuuga, no veía ningún rasgo en común, fuera en el aspecto físico como en el interior, le parecían tan opuestas como el agua y el aceite – ¿y qué pasaría si ella no quiere marcharse? – le retó intencionalmente, tratando de descubrir el misterio.

- Nos veremos obligados a llevarla a la fuerza... – el semblante de Hanabi se agravo.

- Perfecto... – sonrió burlón – sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente... – Hanabi le miró recelosa, la actitud del Uchiha había cambiado de repente y eso no le gustó en lo absoluto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Para que Hinata los acompañe, antes necesitan pasar sobre mí…, y en el dado caso que se atrevan, siendo intrusos estoy en mi derecho de hacer lo que crea conveniente... digamos que lo vería como una directa afrenta de su parte, y no me importaría echarlos de aquí ya sea vivos ó muertos.

- ¡Neesan ha cometido una grave ofensa contra nuestra familia y debe pagar por ello, no es algo que a ti te incumba…! – siendo tan orgullosa como era, no iba a permitirse que el Uchiha la humillara, por lo que decidió ponerse al tú por tú con él.

- Si no tienes una mejor excusa que esa, te pido "amablemente" que te marches de mi casa, hasta ahora eh sido tolerante, pero incluso yo tengo un límite, Hinata no se marchará mientras ella no lo desee – miró a los alrededores, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más – y den por hecho que si algún otro Hyuuga vuelve a pisar mi territorio, no seré tan amable como ahora – sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre y tres aspas negras aparecieron en el interior, una clara advertencia de que si no se marchaban en ese instante, los sacaría a la fuerza.

- B-bien... – por primera vez la Hyuuga titubeó, el peso del intento asesino de Sasuke sobrepasó ampliamente el de suyo – pero esto no se quedará así... – hizo un ademán con la cabeza a los ninjas que la acompañaban, emprendiendo la retirada.

A penas hubieron desaparecido, el impávido semblante de Sasuke se desvaneció, le preocuparon las palabras de la chiquilla, algo realmente malo debió pasar después de todo, y sin importarle si Hinata estaba dispuesta a cooperar o no, dispuso que obtendría las respuestas que buscaba.

- - -

Sintió los primeros rayos del sol dar de lleno sobre su cara, abrió perezosamente lo ojos, al principió se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba, no era su habitación, el susto pasó pronto, todo se aclaró y lo vivido el día anterior vino a su mente, se abrazó a sus piernas, en posición fetal, debía marcharse cuanto antes, Sasuke era muy amable en querer protegerla, pero no había nada que él ó nadie pudieran hacer, hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, no podía seguir causándole problemas a las personas que le tendían la mano, no era justo para nadie.

Pero antes de marcharse iría a despedirse de Sasuke, era lo menos que le debía después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Una vez doblado el futón y las mantas, tal y como los hubiera recibido, salió de la habitación, recordando el camino que había seguido antes, se dirigió al final del pasillo y bajó las mismas escaleras de la noche anterior, suspiró profundamente, era sumamente difícil decir "adiós".

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – le llamó, no hubo respuesta, siguió buscándolo hasta escuchar algunos ruidos cercanos.

Creyendo haber escuchado su voz en el vestíbulo, dirigió sus pasos hasta ese lugar, pero se quedo inmóvil al escuchar la flemática voz de su hermana menor «Hinata-neesan está aquí, hemos venido por ella... » le escuchó decir claramente, el pánico la invadió de inmediato, la habían descubierto «_¿_Enserio_?_» está vez escuchó la voz de Sasuke, por el tono utilizado supo que no estaba de muy buen humor «¿y qué pasa si ella no quiere marcharse?» prosiguió, y Hanabi no tardó en responderle «Si es necesario, nos veremos obligados a llevarla a la fuerza... » no pudo escuchar más, retrocedió instintivamente y por poco cae de bruces al tropezar con una mesita que se interpuso en su camino, se dio rápidamente la media vuelta y corrió a la parte trasera de la casa, si Hanabi-neechan estaba ahí, eso significaba que estaba rodeada, no podría escapar.

Activó su byakugan para cerciorarse, en efecto, había varios Hyuugas apostados en los alrededores de la casa, ya no había otro remedio, tendría que apresurarse y dar fin a todo antes de ser atrapada, aspiró profundamente y exhalo con lentitud, con el byakugan todavía activado, adoptó una pose de ataque, llevaría a su cuerpo a tal extremo de agotamiento que su corazón no lo resistiría.

Empezó con algunos golpes suaves, haciendo gráciles movimientos en los que su chakra iba fluyendo naturalmente a través de sus manos, los movimientos de sus manos se hacían cada vez más rápidos hasta el punto de ser casi invisibles a la vista, dejando a su paso finos hilos luminosos que al entrecruzarse forjaban una red, era un bello espectáculo, a pesar del fatídico fin que perseguía.

- - -

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, Hinata danzaba ágilmente sobre la superficie desbordada del pequeño estanque, por un momento quedó embelesado por la singular distracción que el agua mostraba al envolver a Hinata en una especie de esfera, la cristalina superficie brillaba de tal forma ante el reflejo de los dorados rayos del sol, que un prismático arco iris multicolor podía ser visto, pero no tardó en salir del letargo y comprender lo que Hinata realmente pretendía.

- ¡Hinata necesitamos hablar! – aseveró molesto, pero la aludida lo ignoró deliberadamente, y en cuanto la burbuja de agua fue liberada en un sinnúmero de gotas, prosiguió con su danza, aplicando repetidos movimientos de taijutsu al aire – ¡Hinata, déjate de estupideces, es necesario que hablemos! – la llamó por segunda vez, más ella aceleró su ritmo, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y entrecortada, lo que a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido, muy pronto llegaría a su límite – ¡detente ahora mismo! – se sintió sumamente irritado al ser intencionalmente ignorado por ella – ¡eh dicho que te detengas!– cansado de su absurda actitud, la detuvo bruscamente, tomándola con mediana fuerza del antebrazo, ella perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas al suelo, por la inercia y al tenerla sujeta, él cayó junto con ella, quedándole encima, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

No obstante, aprovechó ese infortunado accidente para sujetarla fuertemente de ambas muñecas, obligándola a parar por completo, Hinata respiraba agitada, viéndolo con cierta impotencia al saberse más débil físicamente que él, estaba atrapada.

- ¿Explícame por qué los Hyuuga te buscan…? – Hinata forcejeo inútilmente, su último recurso fue guardar silencio, no hablaría aún si la torturaba

- D-déjame, me estás lastimando… – chilló.

- ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo! – arremetió de nueva cuenta – te exijo una explicación – ella desvió la mirada para retener las lagrimas, intentando en vano liberarse del fuerte agarre.

- ¿P-por qué ... ? – farfulló ella con los dientes apretados, evitando a toda costa llorar una vez más frente a él, estaba cansada de que siempre se interpusiera en su camino – ¡¿por qué no me dices de una buena vez lo que quieres de mí y me dejas morir en paz?!– su respuesta lo sorprendió en extremo, era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a alzarle la voz, algo realmente grave debía ocultar, pero él no era una persona que se diera tan fácilmente por vencido y mucho menos se amedrentara por una respuesta tan simple, indiferente a su inestable estado de animo, la cuestionó de nuevo.

- No cambies el tema Hinata ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – a sabiendas de que él no cedería, ella tampoco lo hizo.

- ¡T-tan sólo dime qué es lo que quieres de mí…! – lo evadió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no caer presa de sus inquisidores ojos negros – ¡haré lo que sea con tal de saldar mi deuda! – exclamó finalmente en un grito ahogado.

Sasuke la miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera, no mentía, realmente estaba decidida a morir en ese instante, tenía que encontrar una manera de saldar esa maldita promesa sin que ella diera nada a cambio, pero igualmente sin que cometiera una estupidez, y de pronto lo supo, una idea algo descabellada, pero cien por ciento efectiva formuló su cerebro.

- ¿De verdad harás lo que sea? – seguro de recibir una negativa, siguió adelante con su recién trazado plan.

- Y -yo… – titubeó por un segundo, hubo algo en su forma de preguntar que le hizo tener un mal presentimiento – l-lo haré ... ha-haré cualquier cosa que me pidas… – lo encaró, verdad era que sentía miedo de lo que sea que fuera a pedirle, pero a parte de su palabra, debía cortar con ese invisible hilo que se empecinaba en unirlos.

- Bien ... – sonrió malicioso, causándole escalofríos a Hinata, quien estaba tan concentrada en librarse de él, que hasta ahora no había prestado el más mínimo interés en la poca distancia que los separaba – lo que quiero es… que te cases conmigo… – Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus perlados ojos, sin creerse lo que acaba de escuchar – la única forma en que saldes nuestra deuda, es que te conviertas en mi esposa ... – reiteró, estando seguro de que ella le daría un rotundo no, lo supo en cuanto vio desdibujarse una atónita mueca en su cara.

- Po-por favor no… – su voz se quebró por el desconcierto, él se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa, complacido de no haber errado en sus suposiciones.

- Elige, ó te casas conmigo ó quedas en deuda, y como sé que eres una persona de palabra, confió en que tomaras la mejor decisión ... – dicho lo último, la soltó y se apartó, más fácil no pudo haber sido.

Sin salir de su asombro, Hinata permaneció callada e inmóvil, pensaba angustiada en la propuesta, se arrepentía de haber dado su palabra, apretó los labios, no, no podía retractarse de lo dicho, por más abrumador que le resultara la idea, su honor, que era lo único que le quedaba, prevalecería ante todo, analizó sus posibilidades, no encontró ninguna viable, pero igual y quién le aseguraba que seguiría viva para cuando la boda se llevara a cabo.

En cuanto hubo analizado los pros y los contras, desganadamente se enderezó para ponerse en pie, meditando detenidamente las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación, era hora de encararlo.

- ¿P-por qué ... ? – murmuró débilmente, más Sasuke, estando tan acostumbrado a su quedo tono de voz, la escuchó a la perfección – ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – fue lo primero que pensó en cuanto escuchó semejante proposición, Sasuke imaginó que preguntaría algo así, no podía decirle la verdad, ¿cómo decirle que lo hacía para liberarla de la ridícula promesa que la obligó a hacer?, bastaba con que le diera un "no" para quedar libre, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, pues él no aceptaría otra cosa a cambio y ella no moriría hasta no saldar la deuda.

- Mis motivos no te incumben... – fue cortante, quiso parecerle desagradable en caso de que ella pudiera considerarlo, Hinata no pronunció palabra, estaba en medio de una tremenda crisis interna, lo que era evidente para Sasuke, quien prosiguió – no es necesario que contestes ahora, aguardaré tu respuesta el tiempo que sea necesario –se dispuso a retirarse, dirigiendo sus pasos hacía el interior de la casa, pero se detuvo abrupto al escuchar la musical voz de Hinata, esa dulce melodía, que producía una catástrofe cada vez que se mostraba segura de sí.

- Acepto... – fue la devastadora respuesta que salió de sus labios, esa simple palabra lo arruinaba todo, Sasuke giró lentamente su cabeza, limitándose a verla de reojo, por la altura del hombro, ocultando su desconcierto, ella debió haber respondido lo opuesto – a-acepto ser tu... – le costaba pronunciar la última parte de la oración – tu esposa Sasuke-kun... – no podía revelarle el desencanto que le causaba escucharla, en su maravilloso plan pasó por alto un pequeñísimo, pero importante detalle, le había pedido matrimonio a la persona más impredecible que conocía, debió haber previsto la posibilidad de que algo así podría ocurrir, ahora tenía que disuadirla por todos lo medios a su alcance, claro, sin que ella sospechara lo que intentaba hacer, ó de lo contrario quedaría en ridículo.

- ¿Estas segura? – expresó en un neutral tono de voz, disfrazando la verdadera angustia que sentía.

- Ha-hai... dí mi palabra de que haría lo que fuera por ti y no pienso retractarme... – fue firmé en acentuar lo último.

- ¿Aún cuando existan algunas condiciones de por medio? – sondeó el terreno, debía encontrar cuanto antes una forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Con... condiciones? – tragó saliva, su indecisión le señaló a Sasuke un camino a seguir, recobrando la confianza y su altiva sonrisa, teniendo presente lo que debía hacer para obligarla a dimitir.

- Así es... existen varias condiciones especificas que debes cumplir SI aceptas el trato... – por un instante ella quiso retroceder, aunque en realidad ya no lo fuera, empezaba a dudar si el camino ninja que se había trazado era el correcto, ese camino era algo que la marcaría de por vida – sabiendo eso ¿todavía aceptas ser mi esposa? – Hinata tomó hondamente aire para calmarse, apretó los puños y exhalo lentamente, ya no había marcha atrás, la respuesta que daría, sería la definitiva.

- Di-dije que acepto y no cambiaré de opinión – ahora el que estaba en un serio aprieto era el Uchiha, nunca contó con el aplomó de Hinata.

- Si ya no ha duda de tu parte, de acuerdo, estas son las condiciones… – su ágil mente no tardó en procesar un último recurso – primero que nada, a partir de este momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia volverás a usar tu byakugan… – la petición le resultó un tanto extraña, pero Sasuke tenía un propósito especifico – segundo, igualmente no podrás hacer ningún esfuerzo que ponga en riesgo tu salud… – y entonces ella lo comprendió, le estaba obstruyendo cualquier posibilidad que tuviera a una muerte próxima, Sasuke se regocijó internamente al ver la incredulidad que ella proyectaba, si frustrándole el suicidio no lograba hacerla desistir, se le acababan las ideas – tercero, seguirás al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de godaime...

- De-demo .. demo... – intentó oponerse, pero Sasuke no le dio oportunidad, iba a llevarla a tal extremo de ponerla en jaque.

- ... y lo más importante, al convertirte en una Uchiha, romperás cualquier lazo que te até a tu familia – tal vez si Sasuke no hubiese mencionado lo último, su respuesta habría sido otra totalmente distinta, pues sin dudarlo, respondió.

- ¿Mi familia…?

- Así es.

- Sasuke-kun.., seré tu esposa... – fue más firme que nunca, la estupefacción de Sasuke no pudo ser mayor, ¿y ahora que iba a hacer?, se le terminaron los argumentos y ella no daba muestras de dudar de lo dicho. Sus planes no salieron como pensó, y ahora era él quien no podía retractarse.

- La boda será en una semana – sentenció irritado.

- ¿U-una semana? – dijo no muy convencida, pensó que tendría más tiempo.

- Si…, ¿algún problema? – tuvo una leve esperanza de que se arrepintiera, pero no lo hizo.

- N-no... una semana está bien – lo dijo aparentemente de acuerdo, pero por el amor de kami ¡¿quién puede organizar una boda en una semana?!, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y sin embargo, no tenía la menor idea de a quién recurrir, a menos de que fuera una boda en secreto, ahí no necesitarían mas que al ministro.

- Alístate, iremos a hablar con Godaime ahora mismo... – Hinata se asombró, ¿todo era enserio?, la grave expresión en el rostro de Sasuke le hizo entender que si, no tuvo más remedio que asentir y se dirigió apresuradamente a la habitación en que durmiera la noche anterior, llegando ahí recordó que más allá de la sencilla pijama de seda (lo que no era nada adecuado para andar por la calle) no tenía ropa, en su apuro de huir de la mansión no hubo tiempo de llevar nada más consigo, suspiró resignada, era vergonzoso, pero nada podía hacer al respecto.

Se lavó la cara y acicaló el cabello, tratando en vano de verse presentable, llegando con las mismas fachas al pasillo, donde Sasuke la esperaba. Éste alzó una ceja desconcertado, observando detenidamente el particular atuendo la muchacha (que por cierto era suyo) los holgados shorts y la playera negra que casi le llegaba a las rodillas, ella no tardó en explicarle el motivo.

- Etto... n-no tengo ropa… – bajó apenada la cabeza y centró su atención en el movimiento incesante de sus dedos, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, debía encontrarle algo que pudiera usar, al menos hasta que le comprará un nuevo guardarropa, suponía que ahora sería una de sus obligaciones después de todo.

- Sígueme – ordenó fastidiado, Hinata respingó, pero al acto, ella acató lo dicho y le siguió por un oscuro corredor que daba al ala este de la mansión Uchiha, al final había unas sombrías escaleras, esa parte era completamente distinta de la que ella conocía, sigilosamente imitó sus movimientos, quedando frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones que había en el corredor, al final de las escaleras, por un momento sintió a Sasuke titubear cuando tomó el picaporte de la puerta, era la primera vez que veía duda en sus acciones, finalmente lo giró y así fue que entraron en una oscura y lúgubre habitación.

Su guía corrió una cortina que cubría una terraza, corrió con cuidado la puerta que daba al exterior y al filtrase, la luz del sol dejó al descubierto una descuidada habitación, cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas, parecía que en años, nadie había puesto un pie ahí.

En el fondo había una gran cama de dos plazas y sobre la mesita de noche, algunos retratos, Sasuke se dirigió directamente al armario, mientras Hinata, curiosa, se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar uno de los retratos, que al igual que todo, estaba cubierto por el polvo.

Con cuidado limpió el polvo que nublaba el vidrio, sonrió inconscientemente al ver el cuadro familiar que había en la fotografía, inmediatamente reconoció a Sasuke, quien sonreía alegremente, no tendría más de dos años y denotaba tanta inocencia y ternura que era difícil imaginar que se tratara de la misma persona con la que ahora convivía, Sasuke estaba siendo cargado en brazos por una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, su expresión era amable y bondadosa, no necesitó preguntárselo para saber que era su madre, a su lado estaba un hombre robusto, de severa mirada y gesto adusto, el padre de Sasuke, pensó, y en el medio todos, un niño de largos cabellos negros y expresión melancólica, ahí reconoció a Uchiha Itachi, acarició inconscientemente el cristal, esa era la familia de Sasuke, la familia que le fue arrebatada y por la que por tanto tiempo clamó venganza, entonces lo supo, estaban en la habitación de los padres de Sasuke, una habitación que no se había abierto desde el día que murieron. Al levantar la mirada, sus orbes perla se toparon con las negras oxidianas de él, que le veían con severidad y hasta reproche.

- G-go ... gomen, no era mi intención – dejó prontamente el retrato en el mismo lugar del que lo había tomado, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto, pero Hinata supo al instante que había hecho mal, las facciones de él se habían endurecido.

- Úsala ... – Sasuke se limitó a extenderle una prenda, Hinata asintió y la tomó rápidamente.

-A-arigato, en un momento estaré lista… – abrazó la sencilla yukata de color amarillo y se dirigió de presto a la salida de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo, el Uchiha desvió sus ojos de la entrada y miró el retrato que segundos atrás, Hinata sostuvo entre sus manos, lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes.

- Sólo espero estar haciendo lo correcto… – murmuró antes de depositar de nueva cuenta el retrato sobre la mesita.

Salió de ahí con una expresión sombría, a pesar de los años transcurridos, todo aquello aún despertaba en él terribles recuerdos, que por más que deseaba, no lograba borrar, seguía culpándose de no ser capaz de haber hecho nada por sus padres ó por su hermano.

- - -

Esperó a Hinata en el vestíbulo, tan inmerso como estaba en sus recuerdos, no advirtió el momento en que Hinata estuvo frente a él, la miró asombrado, por un segundo creyó ver de nuevo a su madre, sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar lo que consideró "_absurdos pensamientos_", hurgar en el pasado no le hacía ningún bien.

- Y-ya estoy lista... – anunció ella y él asintió con la cabeza, tomando la delantera para salir de la casa.

Hinata se sintió un poco incomoda, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo actuar ahora que era la "prometida" de Sasuke. Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro encendido de las indiscretas miradas de los aldeanos, ¿qué sería lo que dirían ahora, cuando la noticia sobre su compromiso se supiera?, de forma ambigua, al final los rumores sobre ellos resultaron ser ciertos, el color en sus mejillas subió hasta el tope, con tantos problemas aquejando su vida se olvidó por completo de esos rumores, miró a Sasuke de reojo, ¿él sabría?, negó fuertemente con la cabeza, si fuese así ya se lo habría dicho.

Suspiró apesadumbrada, tratando de alejar esas tonterías de su cabeza, volviendo la vista de nuevo al frente, de pronto se detuvo y tomó inconscientemente el brazo de Sasuke, extrañado de su actitud, se volvió para verla, otra vez tenía esa expresión de terror en el rostro, ella temblaba levemente y no necesitó verlo para saber la causa de dicho temor, frente a ellos se encontraba Hyuuga Hiashi en persona y a la cabeza de una pequeña comitiva, si bien daba la impresión de ser un encuentro casual, era obvio para Sasuke que los habían estado esperando.

- Él ya no puede hacerte nada – le susurró tan bajo, que sólo ella pudo escucharlo, Hinata lo miró desconcertada – no olvides que ahora eres una Uchiha – expresó seguro de si mismo, Hinata se relajó y asintió levemente con la cabeza, era verdad, al aceptar ser su esposa, eso la convertía automáticamente en miembro del Clan Uchiha, suspiró aliviada, pero no por eso soltó a Sasuke, al contrarío, se afianzo más fuerte a él, llegando a sentir una seguridad que nunca antes había tenido frente a su padre.

- Ya no estas en tus dominios Uchiha... – con rostro apático, Hiashi tomó calmamente la palabra cuando estuvieron frente a frente – no pienso tenerte más consideraciones, si no te apartas de mi hija en este momento, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias – Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante la trillada declarativa del líder de los Hyuuga.

- No hace falta que estemos en mis dominios, eso no cambia el hecho, Hinata no irá con usted – sentenció tajante el moreno, mirándole desafiante.

- Eres un insolente, Hinata es una Hyuuga y está obligada a obedecer las normas del Clan... – el encuentro se enfrascó en ellos dos, la aludida, miraba angustiada tanto a uno como a otro, sin saber cómo actuar, era mucho peor que cuando Sasuke y Neiji se enfrentaron, al menos en esta ocasión tuvo la suerte de que Sakura-san interviniera oportunamente, pero ahora, nada ni nadie podría hacer nada en caso de una confrontación.

- Se equivoca Hyuuga... – le miró altivo, con la sonrisa made in Uchiha impresa en los labios – Hinata ya no pertenece más a su Clan... – esa afirmación, indudablemente llamó la atención de Hiashi y de todos quienes estaban a la expectativa.

- ¿De que hablas Uchiha? – le miró receloso, no le gustó la forma tan segura en que se expresó.

- Hinata ya no pertenece a su Clan, puesto que ella aceptó ser mi esposa – el indiferente semblante de Hiashi se transfiguró por uno sorprendido y posteriormente colérico, clavando acusador sus ojos sobre la figura de su primogénita, quien angustiada, bajo la cabeza, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual – ahora soy yo quien le exige que se abstenga de acercarse a ella, usted mejor que nadie debe saber los tratados entre clanes y recordará que en el momento que ella aceptó ser mi esposa, paso a pertenecer a mi familia, usted ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella – la tensión no pudo haber sido mayor, por un lado un provocador Uchiha y por el otro un disgustado Hyuuga, nada bueno podía presagiar eso.

- Tal vez así sea, pero yo te recuerdo que se necesita la expresa aprobación del padre de la novia para que se lleve a cabo dicha unión... – Hiashi recobró la compostura, de ninguna manera el Uchiha podría rebatir ese argumento, Hinata miró angustiada a Sasuke, le intrigaba que siguiera mostrándose tan impasible cuando llevaban todas las de perder.

- Cierto, aunque existe otra persona que puede dar dicho consentimiento... , alguien cuyo poder y voluntad pesen más que las del líder del Clan... – rebatió de forma oportuna el moreno, con una expresión de superioridad, el calmado semblante de Hiashi sufrió un nuevo cambio, notándosele a todas luces una clara intención asesina – estoy seguro que Hokage-sama no pondrá ningún impedimento para que nuestro matrimonio se consume – expresó terminante, sabía que ante eso Hiashi nada podría hacer.

- ¿Sabes la deshonra que esto nos traerá Hinata? – viendo venir una inminente derrota, decidió atacar a quien siempre había considerado más débil. Intimidada por su padre, la muchacha retrocedió un paso, soltándose de Sasuke – no sólo eres un fracaso como ninja, ahora te atreves a traicionar a tu Clan – fue un golpe certero y directo, a Hinata le calaron hondo esas palabras, le había llamado fracaso frente a todos, frente a Sasuke, pisoteando una vez más su orgullo sin que pudiera defenderse, sintió ganas de salir huyendo y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sentido el cálido contacto de alguien, miró a Sasuke agradecida, él había tomado su mano, infundiéndole la confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Y -yo ... – apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke, asombrosamente, eso le dio el suficiente valor para continuar – gomen ne otousan, demo... deseo ser la esposa de Sasuke-kun – lo encaró con suma serenidad, cierto, sus rodillas temblaban y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, incluso aún sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo despavorida, pero el saber que tenía a Sasuke a su lado, la revestía de un valor que no creía ser capaz de poseer, tal vez era esa seguridad que él siempre demostraba lo que la hacía sentirse así, no lo sabía, pero por primera vez en su vida era capaz de hablar de frente con su padre.

- ¿Eres conciente de la barbaridad que estás diciendo? – se sorprendió al ver el aplomó de su hija, durante años intento en vano que ella tuviera el carácter que ahora mostraba, se sintió irritado, sobre todo por el motivo, Hinata estaba mandándolo todo al diablo por un maldito traidor.

- Gomen, s-sé… – por un instante titubeó, pero supo que ya no había vuelta atrás– sé que eh vuelto a decepcionarlo, demo, ya no puedo seguir tratando de ser alguien que no soy, desearía que las cosas fueran distintas, demo, por más que me esfuerce nunca podré cumplir sus expectativas… – e increíblemente fue honesta, nunca antes había podido hilar mas de tres palabras seguidas estando en su presencia, si tan sólo en el pasado hubiese tenido ese valor, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas entre su padre y ella.

- ¿Estás decidida entonces? – conciente de que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, era mejor dar por terminado el espectáculo, suficientes habladurías levantarían por ese infortunado encuentro.

- Hai... – respondió con firmeza.

- De acuerdo, pero que te quede claro que al decidir convertirte en una Uchiha has despreciado el nombre de tú familia y nada de lo que hagas podrá remediarlo – echo a andar, mostrando un impávido semblante, dando a entender que poco le importaba su decisión, no obstante, se detuvo al quedar paralelamente a Hinata, hablándole con voz tan baja, que aparentemente sólo ella lo escuchó – este día no sólo me has causado la peor de las decepciones, sino que también has muerto para mí, Hyuuga Hinata ya no existe – dicho lo último, le pasó de largo y siguió de frente su camino sin volver la vista atrás.

De no ser porque Sasuke aún sostenía su mano, se hubiese desplomado sobre sus rodillas, ahí tenía su respuesta, no hizo falta morir realmente para saber lo que pensaba su padre, ella no era más que una mancha en su vida que deseaba borrar, un estorbo, alguien que jamás debió nacer.

Como una autómata siguió a Sasuke, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba destrozada, pero era incapaz de llorar, ni de sentir, poco importaban los señalamientos y habladurías en su catatónico estado, Sasuke la tomó más fuerte de la mano, era como arrastrar a una muñeca rota, la miró impotente, sintiendo como nunca antes la necesidad de protegerla, él si escuchó las últimas palabras de Hyuuga Hiashi, ganas no le faltaron de partirle la cara, si se contuvo fue precisamente por Hinata, no deseaba mortificarla más, suficiente debía tener con sus conflictos internos. Sencillamente su mente no era capaz de entender cómo alguien tan dulce y gentil como Hinata, podía tener un padre tan despreciable, su propio padre se quedaba corto comparado con él.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Pss aquí yo otra vez reportándome, luego de sobrevivir a la gripe (_pero no a la porcina, aviar, humana ó como sea que se llame ahora _XD_, con eso de que ya no se sabe ni a que atenerse _o-O_)_, mare!, anduve como zombi de resident evil por una semana o-o, lo bueno fue que ya había adelantado parte de este capítulo que si no, quién sabe cuánto me hubiese tardado, y hablando del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto, como a mí me gustó escribirlo ^-^, felicidades a _viicoviic _que se ganó el chocolate d^u^b, ahora se viene la parte interesante de la historia XD, sobre todo por las reacciones de los demás personajes cuando se enteren jaja, well, es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento, me despido, les mando besos, abrazos, cuídense mucho, se portan bien y si no me invitan XD, ahora paso a responder los review:

**kierinahana: ** Casi todos los personajes de Naruto me gustan, pero Neiji es uno de mis consentidos, (_es por eso que le doy tanto protagonismo_ XD), y si Hinata y él tienen una relación tan cercana en este fic, es porque me imaginó que así es en la realidad (_pero no una relación incestuosa, como a muchos le gusta creer _o-ó_, aunque eso me dá una idea para un sketch jaja _), y pss las personalices de Hinata y Sasuke seirán modificándose gradualmente a medida que pasen los capítulos, pero sin perder su esencia, porque pase lo que pase, Sasuke seguirá siendo Sasuke y Hinata, Hinata, valga la redundancia XD.

**Reika-Deathless:** Bueno, en ese caso alargaré el fic todo lo que pueda para que mi vida no corra peligro XD, y mira lo que son las ironías de la vida, quien terminó enfermándose no fue Sasuke, sino yo XD.

**Le Petite Vicky: **Bienvenida seas por estos lares y sip, actualizo cada 15 días, espero que la historia te siga gustando y ojalá te pases seguido por aquí n-n.

**adriefernan19: **Gracias n-n

**Dark Amy-chan:** Pss ahora si luego de este capitulo Sasuke le frustró el suicidio completamente jaja, y es verdad, ya me había fijado que hace tiempo no actualizabas, sólo puedo darte mi apoyo moral para que todo salga bien d^-^b y ojalá que la musa inspiradora te ilumine como a mí después de ver a Minato-sama °o°.

**gaahina-4e: **Espero que luego de este capitulo se hayan despejado muchas dudas, y créeme que tomaré en cuenta ese dialogo (_salem toma nota_ -_ó)

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** Actualice incluso contra mis propios pronósticos, de veras que creí que ya no actualizaba hoy, pero aquí está el capi, con todo y contratiempos jaja.

**LennaParis:** Ojalá que te haya ido bien en tu parcial, y aunque usted no lo crea, ahora si le paso una cosa buena a Hinata, indirectamente, pero le paso jaja, (_claro, aparte de dormir en la casa de Sasuke, y tienes razón, no eres la única que aprovecharía esa oportunidad jojo_ ^o^), ten por seguro que más cosas interesantes le pasarán de ahora en adelante, ya vas a ver lo que tengo planeado muajajaja.

**okashira janet:** ¡Neiji para Hokage!, bueno, no tanto, pero me gustó escribir esa parte en el capi anterior, aunque me gustó mucho más escribir la parte de Sasuke XD, y tu lo has dicho, ¡que autocontrol!, a ver cuánto tiempo aguanta luego de lo que paso en este capitulo y más ahora que la deuda va a ser pagada jaja

**elizza malfoy:** Gracias por el apoyo y sigo trabajando en la historia.

**scarlet3:** Bienvenida a bordo, lo cierto es que yo tampoco pensé que escribiría algo así XD, pero es que luego de leer tantos fics en los que Hinata era todopoderosa y en los que de la nada se volvía más fuerte que el mismísimo Kyubi, ya que lo cierto es que Hinata no es así, ella es tímida y se esfuerza por salir adelante, aunque no sea la mejor, ni la más fuerte, lucha por ser reconocida, y eso es lo que me gusta de este personaje, que nunca se da por vencida, fue por eso que quise hacer un fic con una Hinata derrotada, para mí era más interesante ver cómo se sobrepone a una situación tan difícil como la de su muerte, pero igual y creo que se me paso de depresiva jaja, aunque para eso está Sasuke, para que la ayude, mare ya te dí un megadiscurso que de seguro ya te aburrió, así que aquí le corto n-n.

**helen:** Hola y la verdad muchas gracias por las flores, no sé si la historia sea tan buena, pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, y en realidad a mí me ha sucedido varias veces lo que me cuentas, de hecho eh descubierto algunas buenas historias así XD.

**Hina_19:** Pues por poco y lo hace, mi segunda opción era que Sasuke la rescatara de morir ahogada y darle respiración de boca a boca XD, cosa que no ocurrió por cierta cosilla que va a suceder más adelante.

**xxXkmiXxx: **Pss no se si vivas en México, pero lo que es aquí en Jalisco las vacaciones siguen hasta el 18 por la influenza, y en cuanto a tú incógnita, aún no se si Naruto se entere de los sentimientos de Hinata, pero sería interesante ver su reacción, así que lo consultaré con la almohada porque ya me dejaste a mí también con la duda, y en cuanto al triangulo amoroso, será en un próximo fic, ya que en este, Itachi ya murió u-u, iwal y lo tengo en cuenta, ya veré que resulta al final XD.

**viicoviic:** Din ding ding, felicidades amiga mía, te acabas de ganar ese chocolate ^o^, mismo que podrás recoger en mi perfil jaja, no, ya en serio, que bárbara, que poder de deducción, de verdad espero que el capitulo haya sido mejor de cómo lo imaginaste.

**angela-hinata:** Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede, sólo espero no perder el rumbo jaja.

**gesy:** Gracias y haré lo que pueda en cuanto a las actualizaciones n-n.


	10. 1, 2, 3 por Ino

Capitulo 10

_**1, 2, 3 por Ino, la verdad absoluta no está en los libros.**_

Al anochecer, luego de haber cenado, Hinata se despidió de Sasuke y se dirigió a su habitación, cambió el kimono por la camisola blanca de finas tiras que llevaba consigo en primera instancia, acomodó el futón y las mantas, para finalmente caer rendida por el cansancio, todavía no lograba asimilar los increíbles sucesos que le habían ocurrido en esos días, miró la argolla en su dedo, eso representaba un recordatorio latente de que todo era real y no una fantasía como desearía, en tres días su vida dio más vuelcos que en sus diecinueve años de existencia, primero la boda de Naruto-kun, luego el intento fallido de imponerle el sello de sumisión, la propuesta de matrimonio de Sasuke-kun, el enfrentamiento con su padre y finalmente la charla con Hokage-sama.

- - - Flash back - - -

«_La mujer les miraba gravemente, como si le costase creer la veracidad de las palabras que acaba de escuchar. De Sasuke, pasó sus inquisitivos ojos castaños a Hinata, ésta había permanecido cabizbaja desde que habían tomado asiento, con la mirada clavada en sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo._

_- Es una broma ¿cierto? __–__ articuló al fin Tsunade, creyéndolo un disparate, Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza y Sasuke reafirmó verbalmente lo antes dicho._

_- No... deseo solicitar su permiso para que Hinata y yo podamos casarnos __–__ sus palabras fueron contundentes._

_- ¿Lo han pensado bien?, digo, no hace mucho que se conocen... __–__ lucía desconcertada, en su particular punto de vista no le parecían muy enamorados que digamos, Hinata cargaba con un aura de depresión que no cabía en ella y Sasuke por su parte se expresaba más agreste de lo normal __–__ ¿ó es acaso que cometieron un error que sólo el matrimonio puede arreglar? __–__ achicó inquisitiva los ojos, Hinata alzó la mirada escandalizada y Sasuke ni se inmuto._

_- Hinata no está embarazada, si es a lo que se refiere __–__ no obstante a la indiferencia mostrada, Sasuke lo aclaró prontamente, su compañera se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo y Tsunade clavó más inquisitivamente sus ojos en ellos, pues si no era eso ¿entonces qué?_

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun, él... __–__ la entera atención de Tsunade se centró ahora en Hinata. Ella sería la encargada de aclarar sus dudas __–__ Sasuke-kun sólo me está ayudando… __–__ el Uchiha la miró de reojo, ocultando por su puesto su incredulidad, ¿de dónde diablos había sacado que la estaba ayudando?, si le pidió matrimonio fue por el infortunado intento de deshacerse de ella, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se encargó de desengañarla._

_- Explícate, ¿cómo que Sasuke te está ayudando... ? __–__ interiormente, Sasuke apoyó las palabras de Godaime, él también quería una explicación._

_- Tu-tuve algunos problemas en el Clan... __–__ dijo en un hilito de voz, estaba indecisa sobre si continuar o no, más la rubia la alentó a seguir._

_- ¿Qué clase de problemas? __–__ Sasuke prestó mayor atención, ese detalle era el motivo principal de que se encontrara ahí sentado._

_- O-otousan se enteró de que fui dada de baja como ninja de Konoha __–__ suspiró, era doloroso el recordar lo ocurrido __–__ citó al consejo y pidió mi destitución como próxima líder del Clan... __–__ Sasuke ya estaba entendiendo el meollo del asunto, por eso había huido, para no enfrentar la ira de su padre._

_- No es todo ¿verdad?, hay algo más grave __–__ inquirió sagazmente la mujer, observándola por encima de sus manos, con los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio, su postura habitual, Hinata asintió, dando un largo suspiro antes de proseguir._

_- El consejo aceptó y convinieron que Hanabi-neechan sería una mejor sucesora… yo.. yo ya no soy digna de permanecer en la rama principal de la familia, así que fui degradada __–__ Tsunade cerró pesadamente los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo._

_- Quisieron imponerte el sello de sumisión __–__ no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Hinata asintió suavemente con la cabeza._

_- D-de... de no haber sido porque mi niisan me ayudo a escapar, yo... __–__ su voz tembló, agachó la cabeza, ocultando el brillo cristalizado de sus ojos perla, de la vista de los otros._

_- Hinata... ¿no le dijiste nada a tu padre sobre tu enfermedad? __–__ Tsunade retomó la palabra, quiso ser severa, pero terminó por mostrarse condescendiente, la morena refregó nerviosa sus manos una contra la otra, sabía que su situación se hubiese resuelto con tan sólo haberle dicho la verdad a su otousan, pero seguía necia en su postura de que no le tuviera lastima._

_- Lo entiende… __–__ una vez que comprendió por completo las razones de su ahora "prometida", Sasuke supo lo que debía hacer y decir a continuación __–__ si Hinata se convierte en una Uchiha, cualquier relación que tenga con los Hyuuga quedará disuelta…, demo Hyuuga Hiashi nunca dará su aprobación para el matrimonio…_

_- Por eso recurren a mí, para que como Hokage apruebe su unión... __–__ inquirió rápidamente __–__ admiró el hecho de que desees ayudarla, sin embargo no creo que sea la solución, me queda claro que ustedes no sienten nada por el otro, se han puesto a pensar ¿qué clase de matrimonio les espera? __–__ Sasuke ya había considerado ese punto, más Hinata la miró como si hasta ahora lo pensara._

_- Será un matrimonio por conveniencia... __–__ justificó prontamente el moreno, por lo que Hinata paso su vista de la Hokage a él __–__ Hinata se libra de su familia y yo me libró de ciertas molestias... __–__ hizo referencia a sus seguidoras, especialmente a Karin, quien en los últimos días se había vuelto insoportable, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, hasta le pareció conveniente el plan, Hinata amaba tanto al estúpido de su amigo, que dudaba que llegará a sentir algo más por él y por su parte era justo la persona que buscaba, sin ningún sentimiento amoroso de por medio, eso le daba libertad para actuar como le placiera._

_- De acuerdo, es un matrimonio por conveniencia, ¿y qué pasará si quieres hijos... ?__–__ se dirigió específicamente al Uchiha, si mal no recordaba, otra de las metas en su vida era renacer a su Clan __–__ en el delicado estado de salud que se encuentra Hinata le es imposible concebir, su corazón no resistiría un embarazo __–__ Sasuke no mostró preocupación._

_- Perfecto, de cualquier forma no quiero tener descendencia, los hijos ya no son una prioridad para mí... __–__ y era cierto lo que decía, luego de todas las catástrofes que fueron ocasionadas por los Uchiha, había tomado la firme decisión de no arrastrar a nadie más a ese destino que marcaba a todo aquel que llevaba esa sangra, la maldición que pesaba sobre los Uchiha debía acabar con él, el último de su Clan. _

_- ¿Estas de acuerdo Hinata? __–__ la aludida asintió suavemente con la cabeza __–__ bien..., si están ya decididos, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer, tienen mi permiso para casarse… __–__ masajeo sus sienes con cansancio, esperaba que algo bueno resultara de tan dispareja unión ó de lo contrario ambos iban a ser muy infelices __–__ ¿y para cuando tienen planeado casarse?_

_- E-en una semana ¿s-si no le parece mal? __–__ esta vez respondió Hinata, más convencida que antes de la fecha convenida._

_- ¡¿Tan pronto?! __–__ los miró atónita, vaya que les urgía completar su unión, a cualquier novia le parecería imposible preparar una boda en ese tiempo._

_- Entre más pronto sea mejor, no es algo que deseemos festejar después de todo... _

_- De acuerdo… __–__ lo meditó por unos segundos y propuso __–__ el próximo sábado ¿les parece bien…?_»

- - - Fin del flash back - - -

Habiendo aceptado ambos el acuerdo y luego de ultimar algunos detalles, se marcharon de la oficina, cada cual iba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, imaginando cómo serían sus vidas a partir de ahora y de los nuevos problemas con los que tendrían que lidiar, que a penas y tenían noción sobre la presencia del otro.

Esa misma tarde Sasuke le entregó el anillo que ahora adornaba su dedo anular, éste le dijo que era el anillo de compromiso que alguna vez perteneciera a su okasan, Hinata lo consideró un bello detalle y aunque no se lo dijo, convino consigo misma en portarlo con orgullo.

Al final no fue la ceremonia de compromiso que ella siempre se imaginó, pero a estas alturas nada en su vida estaba siendo como lo tenía planeado, se quedó profundamente dormida mientras contemplaba el anillo, imaginando la nueva vida que le deparaba al lado de Sasuke, olvidando por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella obsesión tan arraigada que tenía sobre su muerte, su cabeza fue ocupada por lo que consideró era más importante preocuparse, el nuevo futuro que le estaba siendo deparado.

- - -

Despertó a primera hora de la mañana, luego de pensarlo durante todo el día anterior y parte de la noche, ya tenía claro lo que debía hacer, se desperezó un poco y retiró con cuidado el brazo que aprisionaba su cintura, evitando despertar a su compañero, no tuvo suerte, un par de ojos negros como la brea se posaron sobre ella.

- ¿A dónde vas bonita? – murmuró el chico todavía adormilado, la hermosa rubia se limitó a sonreírle cariñosa, depositando en los labios de su novio un dulce beso de los buenos días.

- Iré a ver a Hinata – Sai se enderezó calmamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, mirándola con aire confundido, mientras Ino dejaba su lugar junto a él, para dirigirse al armario.

- ¿No es muy temprano para visitas? – revisó el reloj despertador sobre el buró y vio que iban a ser las siete en punto.

- Tal vez, demo, luego de lo que vi y escuché ayer, necesito saber qué está pasando – se despojó de la pijama y se puso un lindo vestido morado de corte suelto, Sai se le acercó por atrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

- ¿Debes meterte?, una vez leí en un libro que aunque te interesen, se debe dar privacidad a tus amigos – Ino se deshizo del abrazo con delicadeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Sai la siguió de cerca.

- Ya te eh dicho muchas veces que los libros no tienen la verdad absoluta... – seguía la conversación mientras caminaba – hay ocasiones en las que una debe tomar el toro por los cuernos y enfrentar la situación – Sai no entendió una sola palabra de su última expresión, no hizo falta, ella se siguió de largo, parándose frente al espejo, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar cuidadosamente su larga melena platinada – no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que ahora ella y Sasuke se casan, cuando a Hina-chan le afectó tanto la boda de Naruto, no…, aquí hay algo sospechoso y pienso descubrirlo – luego de unos minutos de estar frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, terminó de peinar su larga cabellera, atándola en su acostumbrada coleta alta.

- ¿Estás segura que sólo lo haces por Hinata-san? – la voz de Sai se tornó grave, Sakura se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto sobre la afección amorosa de su novia hacía el Uchiha, otra de las emociones que Ino había logrado despertar en él, era ese molesto monstruito llamado celos.

- Por supuesto que lo hago por Hina-chan, me prometí que sería su amiga pasará lo que pasara, así que ahora no pienso dejarla sola con esto – dejó el cepillo y se dirigió al living del pequeño departamento que compartía con Sai desde hacía medio año.

- Pero Ino... – la muchacha no le dio tiempo de replicar, a penas terminó de calzarse las sandalias, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió por la puerta principal mientras se despedía diciendo «_deséame suerte_» y cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Tenía claro a donde debía dirigirse, Hyuuga-san lo había dejado ver entre líneas en la disputa, su destino era el territorio Uchiha.

- - -

Tal parecía que ninguno había pasado muy buena noche, para cuando bajo a preparar el desayuno, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el comedor, degustando lo que parecía ser una humeante taza de café, una bebida que no sabía que le gustara, otra de las tantas cosas que no sabía de él.

Hinata dudó en si acercarse o no, una invisible barrera se había interpuesto entre ellos luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior, haciéndola sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

- ¿Qui-quieres desayunar? – terminó por acercarse, si de hoy en adelante iban a vivir juntos como pareja, debían llevar una relación cordial ¿no?, ó al menos esa era la idea que ella tenía, faltaba ver lo que Sasuke pensaba al respecto.

- No es necesario que hagas el desayuno – respondió indiferente, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café cargado.

- E-está bien... de todas formas tengo que desayunar – respondió con simpleza, sonriéndole tímidamente, pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio antes de que ella optara por dirigir sus pasos a la cocina, la cual estaba conectada al comedor. Minutos después, Hinata terminó de cocinar un sencillo omelet debido a la escasees de ingredientes – y-ya casi no quedan víveres, tendré que ir de compras más tarde – señaló casualmente la morena para aligerar un poco la tensión del ambiente, mientras le servía su ración del desayuno a su compañero y posteriormente tomaba asiento frente a él.

- Deberías aprovechar la salida para comprarte algo de ropa también... – aunque no hubo malicia, la muchacha se sonrojó, suponía que aquello lo había dicho por su pijama, que hasta ahora era lo único suyo en esa gran casa.

- Ha-hai... l-lo aré – luego de eso, comieron en absoluto silencio, a Hinata le resultó un poco incomodo, sobre todo al darse cuenta que todas sus mañanas serían así, al pensarlo con detenimiento, tan poco le desagradó del todo la idea, la compañía de Sasuke no le resultaba desagradable, al contrarío, era mucho mejor que comer sola, como habitualmente lo hacía en la mansión.

Estaban a la mitad del desayuno cuando alguien llamó imprevistamente a la puerta principal, ambos se miraron desubicados, ninguno de los dos esperaba a nadie, lo más probable es que fuera para Sasuke, alguna misión que le sería encomendada, el muchacho dejó su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada, los llamados se volvían más y más fuertes a medida que pasaban los segundos, debía ser una gran urgencia. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver a una exaltada rubia tras la puerta principal y no al ninja que él esperaba.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! – demandó saber la muchacha en tono exaltado.

- ¿Hmp ... ? – enarcó una de sus espesas cejas negras, sin tener la menor idea de a lo qué se refería.

- ¡Sé que está aquí!, Hinata ¿dónde está? – eso lo aclaró, Sasuke la vio de mala manera, creía que al igual que Sakura, Ino también había superado su etapa fan, pero por la molestia dejada ver en sus facciones, daba a entender que no.

- Eres muy escandalosa, no tienes porqué gritar – refunfuño el Uchiha, más Ino no se dio por vencida.

- ¡Mira Uchiha, si no me dices dónde esta Hinata te juro que entro a buscarla yo misma! – sentenció terminante apuntándolo con el dedo, él otro iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cuando tras él apareció la aludida.

- ¿Sasuke-kun... ? ¿q-qué ocurre? – Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, prácticamente Ino lo empujó a un lado, lanzándose a una velocidad sorprendente sobre la morena, a diferencia de lo que él creyó, Ino abrazó efusivamente a Hinata, la última no pudo evitar mostrarse tan desconcertada como él.

- ¡¿Hina-chan estás bien?! – Sasuke creyó que a esa chica se le había zafado un tornillo, si no estaba ahí para reclamarle a la Hyuuga por estar con él, ¿entonces para qué había venido?

- Ha-hai ... I-Ino-chan ... y-ya puedes soltarme – medió articuló la frágil muchacha, asfixiada por la efusiva muestra de cariño de la rubia.

- Lo siento jeje ... – la soltó de presto – gomen, creo que mis emociones están fuera de control con el embarazo – esa fue una palabra que indudablemente llamó la atención del Uchiha, no obstante, no dijo nada al respecto, ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntárselo a Hinata cuando estuviesen a solas.

- ¿Quieres acompañarnos a desayunar? – ofreció amablemente la morena.

- Por supuesto que acepto, arigatou, que kawai eres – le tomó la palabra de buena gana, con las prisas no había pensado en el desayuno, hasta cierto punto se sintió culpable, de seguro Sai ahora estaría preparándoselo él mismo, pero el deber era el deber, al menos así era como lo veía ella.

Tomó a Hinata del brazo y la siguió felizmente, Hinata se limitó a sonreír indulgente, y es que por la forma asesina en que la miró, dedujo que a Sasuke no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, Ino podría estar un poquito loca, pero era buena persona

- Estuvo delicioso... – dijo luego de haberse zampado dos raciones de omelet y tres vasos de jugo de naranja, lo que ella justificaba con el hecho de que ahora tenía que comer por dos – en fin, voy al grano…, me puedes explicar ¿qué es eso de que se casan? – Sasuke y Hinata intercambiaron miradas, nunca creyeron que la noticia correría tan rápido.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?– expresó el joven, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia.

- Luego del teatro que montaron ayer frente a mi florería, me sorprendería que toda Konoha no lo supiera a estas horas – sorbió calmamente una taza de té que Hinata amablemente le había ofrecido segundos atrás, la morena no supo dónde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza, nunca prestó atención al lugar en el que se encontraba, ni a las personas que los miraban.

- ¿Y vienes a decírnoslo porque... ? – a diferencia de Hinata, Sasuke no parecía muy afectado por el comentario.

- Si me lo hubiesen dicho hace una semana lo creería, pero luego de lo que vi en la boda de Naruto yo no me tragó ese cuento de que estuvieron saliendo, si somos realistas, está claro que Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto – señaló sin reparo a Hinata, quien la miró incrédula ¿cómo era que ella sabía?, no creyó haber sido tan obvia – seré rubia, pero no tengo un pelo de tonta, no sé qué los obligue a estar juntos, pero amor no es... – terminó su discurso con aire triunfal, dándole un sorbo final a su té.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – el Uchiha fue tan directo como ella.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes, debía confirmarlo ya que lo único que deseo es que Hina-chan sea feliz – tomó afectuosamente la mano de Hinata entre la suya – quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, quise decírtelo desde el día de la boda, demo… te marchaste tan deprisa que no pude...

- Ino-chan ... – murmuró agradecida, comenzaba a ver a la verdadera Ino, alguien muy distinta a esa fachada frívola que siempre mostraba a los demás.

-Bien, aclarado ese punto pasemos a lo importante, ¿para cuando será la boda? – nuevamente se dejó de rodeos y los encaró fieramente.

- E-este sábado – Hinata le respondió tímidamente, pese a todo, Ino aún la intimidaba.

- Este sábado, que bien... ¡¿EL SABADO?! – la miró trastornada, quedaban ¿cuántos? cinco días.

- Ha-hai... – su explosiva reacción la amedrento, haciéndose para atrás instintivamente.

- ¡Eso es demasiado pronto, no habrá tiempo para nada…! – se mostró más preocupada que la misma Hinata, quien ya daba por hecho la austeridad del evento.

- No importa, no pensábamos celebrarlo… – a pesar del tono glacial empleado por Sasuke, Ino no se acobardo y le sostuvo la mirada como si nada.

- ¡Estás demente!, no…, de ninguna forma puedo permitir que le hagas esto a Hina-chan, el sueño de toda mujer es llegar a ese día celebrándolo por todo lo alto, y yo me encargare de que sea así – expresó decidida, retando de alguna forma a Sasuke.

- Es que nadie pidió tu ayuda – le habló irritado por considerarla una entrometida, cosa que a lno poco le importó pues siguió mostrando su inconformidad de forma tan aguerrida, que más que Hinata, parecía era ella quien se encontrara en dicha situación.

- No hace falta que lo pidan, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Hina-chan aunque tú no quieras – se puso en pie de un salto y tomó a Hinata de la mano – vamos Hinata, no permitiré que el momento más importante de tu vida se estropee por los caprichos de un hombre testarudo – a Sasuke se le saltó una vena en la sien luego de oírla, esa mujer le había perdido todo el respeto.

- ¿Testarudo ... ? – murmuró entre dientes, iba a reclamarle, pero de nuevo, ella no se lo permitió, adelantándose a sus acciones.

- Pero primero que nada vamos para que te cambies, no puedes ir en esas fachas, ¿dónde está tu habitación? – indecisa, Hinata le mostró el camino, guiándola por el corredor que daba a la salida, donde estaban las escaleras que comunicaban al segundo nivel de la casa.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente a penas las vio desaparecer por las escaleras, tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquel asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, nunca contó con que lno fuera amiga de Hinata, esa rubia parlanchina era un verdadero dolor de cabeza incluso ahora, cuando ya no lo perseguía, pero qué rayos les pasaba a todas sus fans una vez que perdían el interés por él, casi casi lo veían como basura, y hablando de fans, debía hacer algo respecto a cierta fan idolatra que ponía sus planes en riesgo, Hinata seguramente estaría fuera todo el día, eso le daría tiempo de resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

- - -

Al llegar al final, Hinata abrió la puerta y le mostró a lno su habitación, la rubia hizo una inspección minuciosa con la vista, más allá de un simple futon doblado en una de las esquinas y las mantas sobre él, no encontró absolutamente nada sobresaliente en esa habitación.

- ¿Y tus cosas? – cuestionó al fin, viéndola con no disimulada sospecha.

- Etto... en... en realidad esta pijama es mi única pertenencia... – avergonzada, fijo la mirada en sus juguetones dedos, lno la a miró incrédula – aun… aunque tengo un lindo kimono que Sasuke-kun me prestó... – repuso ágil de pensamiento, a penas la conocía, pero tuvo el leve presentimiento de que lno no tardaría en hacer notar su descontento.

- ¿Sasuke-kun te dio un kimono? – alzó inquisitivamente su rubia ceja.

- Ha-hai... era de su okasan... – le aclaró, sonriéndole apenada.

- ¿Y dónde está ese kimono? – señaló, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, Hinata se dirigió al armario, y le mostró dicho atuendo, que posteriormente se puso.

- Te queda bien, pero aun te falta algo... – la miró pensativa.

- ¿Q-qué… qué cosa ? – un sutil escalofrío la recorrió al oírla, no le daba buena espina lo sonrisilla maliciosa que se posesionara de sus labios.

- Tranquila, es algo de lo que yo me encargaré, ya que por suerte para ti, siempre cargó con todo lo necesario – la rubia sonrió feliz, y del bolso que llevaba consigo sacó un sinnúmero de cosas que Hinata no tuvo idea de cómo cupieron en tan pequeño espacio – manos a la obra... – y así fue que en cuestión de minutos Hinata quedó perfectamente arreglada, su largo cabello había sido cepillado y recogido en un moño, y aunque sutil, el maquillaje aplicado resaltó sus finas facciones – listo... – comentó satisfecha del resultado, mientras le daba los últimos toques a los labios de Hinata con un exquisito color carmín.

Ino guardó sus cosas de nueva cuenta en la bolsa y así se dispusieron a marcharse, emprendiendo lo que sería una intensiva sesión de compras, eran demasiadas cosas las que Hinata necesitaba, y no solo hablaba de lo necesario para la boda, sino también de un guardarropa entero que tendrían que armar en el proceso.

Cuando se encontraron nuevamente con él, Sasuke se hallaba descansando en la salita de estar, estaba esperándolas, ya se encontraba cambiado con las ropas de entrenamiento, listo para salir, Hinata se sonrojo al verlo, se sentía disgusto con la manera en que lno la había arreglado, más Sasuke no lo despreció en absoluto, ella era hermosa y no entendía por qué se empeñaba en ocultar su belleza, sin duda ese sería otro punto a su favor en ese desigual matrimonio.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ya nos vamos... – el aludido dejo su asiento y se encaminó a donde ellas.

- Yo también tengo que salir, hay algunos asuntos pendientes que tengo que resolver... – le expresó a su prometida, extendiéndole un pequeño monedero.

- ¿Y esto? – Hinata no comprendió el gesto.

- Necesitaras dinero para tus gastos y los de la boda, si hace falta, solamente dime... – se sintió incomodo al tener a cierta rubia entrometida tan cerca, inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza y escrutando cada una de sus acciones.

- Sasuke-kun yo no puedo... – dijo hasta cierto punto ofendida, ella tenía sus ahorros y de ninguna forma permitiría que Sasuke la mantuviera, suficiente estaba haciendo ya por ella.

- Tú no, pero yo si puedo... – Ino tomó inesperadamente el susodicho monedero y lo guardó en su bolso – descuida Sasuke, me asegurare de que tenga todo lo necesario – se dirigió al Uchiha con una gran sonrisa y antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar, la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla consigo a la salida.

- Demo ... demo... – murmuraba desubicada, para cuando tuvo noción sobre lo ocurrido ya se encontraba en las calles del distrito Uchiha, lejos de Sasuke.

- Animo Hina-chan, no pongas esa cara – le dijo Ino una vez que se estuvieron lejos del distrito – es parte de las obligaciones de Sasuke-kun – explicó llana, adentrándose en el distrito comercial de la Hoja, Hinata no pudo decir nada en su defensa ya que Ino la había jalado a una de las tiendas, y entre tienda y tienda se la pasaron el resto de la mañana y parte del medio día.

Hinata perdió rápidamente la cuenta de las prendas que se había probado, con tantas horas de ir y venir ya veía todo exactamente igual, más Ino estaba en su elemento, sin escatimar, dado que Sasuke les había dado una fuerte suma, compró y compró.

Algo gracioso sucedió cuando entraron a una tienda de lencería, Hinata casi se muere de la vergüenza por los atrevidos modelitos que la Yamanaka le mostraba, Ino se carcajeaba de lo lindo al ver el rojo encendido en el rostro de su amiga cada vez que le insinuaba lo mucho que a Sasuke le iban a gustar, sin saberlo, Ino desató una fuerte incertidumbre en el interior de Hinata, haciéndola tomar en cuenta algo que había pasado olímpicamente por alto "la noche de bodas", el sólo imaginar lo que ocurriría entre ella y Sasuke la hacía entrar en pánico, y lo peor es que únicamente tenía cinco días para asimilarlo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que nada ocurriera ¿cierto?, Sasuke ya lo había dicho, era un matrimonio por conveniencia, pero para que engañarse, la razón primordial que ponía trabas al asunto era que ella no lo amaba, sentía un especial afecto por él, pero nada más, ó al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Angustiada de sus razonamientos, le pidió a Ino un respiro, la rubia aceptó, estaba haciendo mucho calor y una refresco les vendría bien, entraron en uno de esos establecimientos cuyas mesas estaban en el exterior, al aire libre.

Se sentaron y dejando las bolsas y paquetes en las sillas y el piso, Ino ordenó una té helado, pastelillos y un gran banana split de tres bolas, con mucho chocolate, Hinata se limitó a pedir una limonada, permaneciendo callada durante un largo rato, hasta que Ino decidió interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Todo bien Hina-chan... ? – la aludida respingó al escuchar la voz de su amiga – no has tocado tu limonada... – la morena hizo que no con la cabeza y se apresuró a sorber el refrescante líquido – ¿segura que quieres esto Hinata? – la morena alzó la mirada, encarándola – no pareces muy convencida de querer casarte – la muchacha se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tristeza.

- No hay otra forma... – fue la respuesta que obtuvo, Ino se llevó a la boca uno de los pastelillos, mirándola detenidamente mientras esperaba a que continuara – y-yo... es la mejor opción si quiero librarme de mi destino...

- ¿Tú destino? – Hinata hizo un leve ademán afirmativo y prosiguió.

- ¿Guardarías un secreto Ino-chan? – la rubia la miró detenidamente al ver la gravedad en su rostro.

- Por supuesto – respondió al fin – ¿de qué se trata? – se escuchó condescendiente para darle la confianza que necesitaba y Hinata aspiró hondamente, tratando de escoger con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación.

- Necesito que no se lo digas a nadie, ¿me prometes que así será?

- Lo juro... – ante tal solemnidad a Ino no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

- Entonces te diré la verdadera razón por la que Sasuke y yo nos casaremos… – Ino prestó suma atención a cada palabra de lo que Hinata le relataba, ella le contó su historia desde el principio, desde aquel fatídico día en que supo del matrimonio de Naruto, su malestar al saberlo y de cómo termino en el hospital, lugar donde hizo amistad con Sasuke, pasando por el entrenamiento especial, su baja como ninja, la boda de Naruto, la confrontación con su padre, de cómo Sasuke la recibió y encontró la solución perfecta al problema, y que precisamente fue esa solución la que la tenía a un paso del altar.

Ino escuchó atenta cada detalle, muchas dudas se resolvieron una vez que Hinata terminó su relato, en el que aparentemente le contó la verdad absoluta, exceptuando un pequeño detalle, el suceso que desencadenó todo los eventos recientes, la enfermedad cardiaca que padecía, eso era algo que nadie debía saber, acataría las condiciones de Sasuke y viviría el tiempo que kami creyera conveniente, pero una vez llegado ese momento, no haría ningún esfuerzo por aferrarse a ese mundo

- …y es por eso que nos casaremos – terminó su relato en un triste murmullo – d-de otra forma tendría que acatar las normas de mi Clan y no puedo desperdiciar el sacrificio que mi niisan hizo por mí...

- Que conmovedora historia... – sollozó Ino, secando unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado – nunca imaginé que Sasuke-kun tuviera tan buen corazón... – suspiraba, mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo su nariz, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso – cuenta conmigo, yo me encargare de que esa boda sea perfecta... – tomó sus manos y la miró entusiasmada.

- A-arigatou... – sonrió benigna al ver la enorme emoción reflejada en los ojos azules de su amiga, era increíble, hablar con Ino le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Se disponían a marcharse luego del segundo banana split que Ino solicitara, cuando se vieron abordadas por una persona a quien Hinata no quería enfrentar, no en ese momento al menos, ya que de antemano sabía lo que le esperaba, su única esperanza era que la ignorara, durante la boda de Naruto ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, seguía ofendido de que en aquella ocasión los dejara prácticamente plantados a él y a Shino.

Pero por más que rogó y suplicó, su deseo de no tener que darle una explicación fue cumplido, al final él se plantó frente a ella, impidiendo que se marchara.

- Hola Hinata... – su voz era grave, nada que ver con el tono amistoso que siempre utilizaba, aún cuando estaba enfadado.

- Ha-hola Kiba-kun – no podía sostenerle la mirada, se sentía sumamente culpable de haberlo estado evadiendo por tanto tiempo – yo... – balbuceó, pese a los años de amistad, ahora le era sumamente difícil hablar con él.

- Escuché que te casas... – el muchacho castaño se dejó de rodeos, para él era doloroso siquiera pronunciarlo, cuando supo que Naruto y Sakura se casaban, albergó la esperanza de que si sabía ser paciente ella finalmente se fijaría en él, pero de la nada apareció Sasuke quitándole lo que ya consideraba suyo y arruinando sus planes.

- Hai... – no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, siempre se lo había negado, intentando creer que era puramente amor fraternal de su parte, más en el fondo Hinata tenía claro que era algo más profundo que simple amistad, y eso le causaba un enorme pesar, nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos como él quisiera.

- ¿Por qué Hinata? – se escuchó dolido – a penas lo conoces... – una nota de desesperación se escuchó en su voz, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, la única forma de que no siguiera sufriendo era cortar de tajo sus ilusiones, era cruel, pero lo consideró lo mejor, no era justo para Kiba seguir teniéndola en un concepto que no se merecía.

- P-porque... – trató de idear una excusa razonable, su mente estaba bloqueada, y sin detenerse a meditarlo, dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza – porque amo a Sasuke-kun... – no supo si arrepentirse ó burlarse de si misma por la grandísima mentira que acaba de decir, fue la única excusa convincente que encontró, quiso que se la tragara la tierra al ver el rostro devastado de Kiba, era una vil mentirosa, y sin embargo era la única forma de que se olvidara de ella, preferible que la odiara a que conociera la verdad, sabía bien que de lo contrarío intentaría a toda costa hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Hinata no mientas, te conozco muy bien y sé cuando lo haces... – lo miró angustiada, cierto, fue ingenua al creer que podría engañarlo y más conociéndola como él lo hacía.

- Kiba-kun yo... – y fue como si todas sus plegarias fueran oídas, no tuvo que darle mayor explicación, oportunamente alguien interfirió.

- ¡KIBA-SEMPAI! – una jovencita de cortos cabellos castaños claros y ojos color miel se había abalanzado sobre la espalda del Inuzuka, haciéndole perder la concentración.

- ¡REI! – gritó sobresaltado el muchacho, empezaba a irritarle que esa mocosa se tomara tantas libertades para con él – ¡te eh dicho muchas veces que no sorprendas a las personas por la espalda! – pese a toda la faena montada por el castaño, de un saltito ésta se separó de él sin mostrar mayor preocupación, incluso se veía divertida con su reacción.

- Gomen Kiba-sempai, me emocioné mucho al verlo, Shino-sempai y yo llevábamos mucho esperándolo, y cuando lo vi no me pude contener... – se rió despreocupadamente, ignorando la mirada molesta de su superior.

- ¿En serio? ¿y dónde está Shino? – farfulló entre dientes, empezaba a creer que buscaba la más mínima excusa para colgarse de él, era como una especie de mono hiperactivo.

- Ahí... - señaló a sus espaldas, y en efecto, ahí estaba Shino, acercándose a ellos con paso calmo.

- Hola... – saludó secamente, enfocando su atención en Hinata – felicidades por la boda...

- Arigatou Shino-kun… – sonrió agradecida, sabiendo que sus deseos eran sinceros, a pesar de su seriedad, echaba de menos la tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que se encontraba cerca de él.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre felicitarla si está a punto de cometer una locura! – pero Kiba no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo y no tardó en hacer notar su descontento.

- Confío en la madurez y capacidad de razonamiento de Hinata ... – se acomodó las gafas, prestando nula atención al intento asesino de su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Etto... ? – antes de Kiba pudiese decir nada, la jovencita a su lado hizo notar su presencia – Kiba-sempai ¿puede decirme quién es ella? – señaló a Hinata sin mayor cortesía, todos se le quedaron viendo, a decir verdad, Hinata también sentía curiosidad por saber la identidad de la otra chica.

- Cierto, no se conocían – murmuró Kiba, recobrando un poco la compostura – en fin... Rei, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, nuestra antigua compañera de equipo... y Hinata, ella es Igarachi Rei, tu reemplazo – Hinata hizo una cordial reverencia con la cabeza, pero la chiquilla la veía con cierto recelo.

- Es un placer conocerte Rei-san... – le sonrió dulcemente la morena, pero la castaña siguió mirándole con desdén.

- Eres la que se casará con el demonio Uchiha ¿cierto? – la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció, su expresión se tornó sería, no le había gustado la forma tan despectiva como se había referido a Sasuke.

- Demonio Uchiha, jaja, esa estuvo buena... – no así a Kiba pareció causarle mucha gracia.

- Él no es ningún demonio, por lo que te agradecería que no vuelvas a referirte a Sasuke-kun de esa forma... – respondió tajante la Hyuuga, era tan evidente la molestia que sentía, que incluso se había olvidado de su tartamudeo, Ino, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación, observó entretenida su reacción, sonriendo maliciosamente, tal vez ese matrimonio tenía alguna esperanza después de todo, solo necesitaban un empujoncito que los encaminara por la senda correcta.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, a la distancia Ino divisó a la manzana de la discordia, los otros parecían tan enfrascados en su discusión, que no lo advirtieron.

- ¡HEY SASUKE-KUN! – agitó su mano para llamar su atención. Al momento todos giraron su cabeza para ver al mencionado Uchiha, Hinata se sonrojo al verlo encaminarse a donde estaban, luego de lo que acababa de decir no tenía cara para verlo.

- Ya te eh dicho que dejes de ser tan escandalosa... – espetó flemático, lo dicho, esa rubia era sumamente molesta.

- Tranquilo Uchiha, que si te llame es porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – se le quedó mirando, posteriormente pasó su vista a la pila de paquetes que había esparcidos en el piso, en las sillas y en la mesa, entonces le quedó claro el por qué.

- Así es, necesitamos que nos aclares algo – inquirió astutamente la Yamanaka, que en el medio de la discusión había ordenado un té y algunas galletas.

- Hmp... – Sasuke pasó su mirada de ella a Hinata, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, no así, sus ojos perlados reflejaban el mismo desconcierto que él.

- Esta niña de aquí dice que eres un "demonio" – señaló a la castaña parada al lado de Kiba, Rei abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder creerse lo que había dicho la extraña rubia, quien seguía comiendo con total despreocupación sus galletas.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió con un dejo de sarcasmo, no tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar Ino, pero le causaba cierta curiosidad averiguarlo, así que le siguió la corriente, para él era natural recibir esa clase de apelativos, algunos incluso hasta le causaban gracia.

- Hai ¿podrías aclararlo por favor…? – prosiguió Ino, dándole un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Crees que soy un demonio? – fijó con intensidad sus ojos negros en la frágil chiquilla, que a estas alturas se moría de la vergüenza y temblaba como una hoja.

- ... – Rei mantuvo su mutismo, a decir verdad nunca había visto al Uchiha en persona, se dejó llevar por los rumores sobre él, y lo cierto era que no se parecía en lo absoluto a la imagen que forjó en su mente, había escuchado de sus admiradoras, pero creyó que eran tonterías ¿cómo era posible que un demonio tuviese admiradoras?, y ahora era que entendía la razón, Uchiha Sasuke era guapísimo.

- Parece que le comió la lengua el ratón... – burlón se refirió a Rei, ésta se sonrojó violentamente y bajó la cabeza, sin atreverse a contestarle.

- Pues si vamos a aclarar cosas, hay algo que yo quiero aclarar... – dijo con tono fastidiado Kiba, ¿qué rayos tenía ese tipo para tener a todas las chicas vueltas locas por él?, sólo bastaba ver el atolondrado estado del que había sido presa Rei – Hinata ¿podrías repetirme una vez más la razón por la que te casas con este tipo? – la muchacha de negros cabellos respingó, miró a Kiba aprensiva, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer?, no podía decir semejante mentira frente a Sasuke – adelante Hinata, no seas tímida, hace un momento cuando lo defendías parecías muy segura de tus palabras – Kiba iba a llevar esta situación lo más lejos posible, desenmascararía esa farsa a como diera lugar.

- Esto se pondrá interesante… – murmuró Ino sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, comiendo otra galleta de vainilla, el Inuzuka acababa de poner en jaque a su amiga, sería entretenido ver cómo saldría de ese enredo.

- Y-yo... – tartamudeó nerviosa, roja como un tomate, sin atreverse a ver a Sasuke al rostro, el chico enarcó una ceja sin entender ¿pues qué clase de pretexto le había dado al Inuzuka para ponerse así? – m-me…, m-me ca-casaré con él po-porque... – sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía Kiba al ponerla en evidencia, no podía caer en su juego, debía ser firme y representar la mejor actuación de su vida, aunque en realidad nunca hubiese sido una buena actriz, apretó los puños y encaró a Sasuke – me casaré con él porque lo amo... – esperaba que esa respuesta le bastará al castaño, que obviamente se resistía a creerlo, Sasuke quedó conmocionado por un momento, más luego de analizarlo detenidamente por un segundo, entendió que era una excusa muy lógica, así que le siguió el juego a la chica.

- ¿Acaso lo dudaste lnuzuka? – refirió con su patentado cinismo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de éste.

- No se que se traigan entre manos, pero me rehusó a creerlo.

- Allá tú si quieres creer o no... – se alzó de hombros despreocupado, sonriendo arrogante ante el enojo del muchacho, le divirtió ver su cara furiosa y quiso provocarle un poco más, tomó el mentón de Hinata con una de sus manos, la chica se sonrojó de sobremanera ante el hecho, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarlo, mirándolo atenta, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera, y entonces la besó en la mejilla, ante la anonadada mirada de todos, inclusive Ino dejó caer la galleta que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca – si ya terminaron con sus compras, entonces regresemos a casa – le murmuró a Hinata, soltándola con suavidad.

- Ha-hai – balbuceó tontamente, sin creerse aún lo que acababa de pasar.

Sasuke despidió a Ino y se encargó de llevar la mayoría de paquetes y bolsas, Hinata no pronunció palabra el resto del camino, aún absorta en la curiosa sensación que la acción le produjo, una especie de hormigueo en la boca del estomago.

- Así que me amas... – satirizó, a sabiendas del verdadero motivo por el cuál ella dijo lo que dijo.

- Y-yo... go-gomen, n-no encontré otra cosa que decir... – desvió avergonzada la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara – ¿estás molesto conmigo?

- No..., si prefieres que crean eso, es problema tuyo...

- Mmmm... – inexplicablemente entristeció con sus palabras, a Sasuke no le importó lo más mínimo, aunque después de todo ¿por qué debería importarle?, era un matrimonio por conveniencia, eso lo dejó claro desde el principio, y sin embargo esa molesta sensación en su garganta no la abandonó, decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y cambiar de tema – ¿a-arreglaste los asuntos que tenías pendientes?

- Hai... – se sonrió igual que un niño que hubiera hecho una diablura, Hinata le miró intrigada, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta, era inquietante intentar saber lo que él pensaba, ya que eso solo le demostraba lo mucho que aún desconocía de Sasuke y cuánto realmente deseaba conocer de él, para alguna día quizás, solo quizás, ser parte de su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ando Happy Happy por un manhwa que acabo de leer °o°, Mare!, creo que ya me prende de otra historia :X, y miren que hacía mucho que no me emocionaba y mucho menos por un shojo, tanto así que me leí los 58 capítulos de la historia en una tarde XD, lo malo es que no sé cada cuándo sacan nuevos capítulos owó (_y justo se había quedado en la parte más emocionante, cuando Soah y Mooee se volvieron a ver_ ToT), es un poco ambigua en partes, pero ame la historia, los personajes, el bellísimo dibujo °o°, en fin, todo, well, ni hablar, a esperar paciente la continuación u-ú, por cierto, para quienes piensen de qué rayos estoy hablando ó si la escritora ya se volvió loca de remate ô-ô, pues no, habló de un manhwa koreano que se llama La novia del Dios del agua, que a la mejor ya leyeron y si no, se los recomiendo (_hasta ganas me dieron de escribir un fanfic_ XD).

Ahora si, dejando mi lapsus de delirio, pongámonos serios (_si como no_ XD) y pasemos a lo nuestro que es esta historia, el capitulo me quedó kilométrico, iba a hacerlo en dos partes, pero al final me decidí a unirlo para avanzar más rápido y así en el siguiente poner lo que será la boda wuahahaha XD, y si se preguntan ¿dónde está Naruto que no salió en este capitulo?, sus dudas se resolverán en el próximo XD, por lo pronto me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos n_n, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo:

**gaahina-4e:** Te entiendo, yo aún ando buscando a un Syaoran Li de carne y hueso XD, y aunque como dices no pusieron condiciones para el detalle, creo que con esto los intentos suicidas de Hinata llegaron a su fin, al menos por el momento jaja.

**Akemi Uchiha:** Muchas gracias n-n.

**black-sky-666: **Hiashi pagará tarde o temprano sus maldades XD, y aunque no te lo recomiendo, no sé si intentando suicidarte te pase algo así XD, iwal, la realidad a veces es más extraña que la ficción o-O

**kierinahana: **La vida le va a cambiar a Sasuke y mucho, no se sí para bien ó para mal pero lo va a hacer XD, a veces cometemos las peores barbaridades cuando estamos desesperados, de hecho tomando en cuenta eso fue como termine eligiendo el titulo del anterior capitulo, independientemente de todo lo que podría pasar, Sasuke ya se involucró más de la cuenta con Hinata, solo espero no hacerlo sufrir mucho XD.

**viicoviic: **Nuevamente felicidades y mira que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y lo de la propuesta de matrimonio casi casi iba a ocurrir desde el principio, pero decidí alargarlo para que no fuera tan apresurado y se conocieran mejor XD, y no hay letra pequeña en el contrato, pero iwal y Hina después de deshacerse de la presión de su Clan ya es un alma más ó menos libre, no creo que se suicide y deje a Sasuke viudo el día de la boda jaja ¿o si o-Ó?. Gracias por preguntar, ya estoy al 100%, chinche gripe, andaba tan constipada que no podía respirar, hablaba como el pato Donald jaja

**istharneko:** Gracias y bienvenida seas por estos lares ^-^, desde que me acuerdo eh tenido una lucha campal con mi ortografía, sobre todo a la hora de poner acentos (_lo que parece que por fin está dando frutos_ TwT), pero con todo y eso, mi procesador de textos no ayuda mucho a la causa T-T, el word expiró hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo y lo cierto es que a veces le batallo porque me cambia algunas palabras, sin mencionar que no me marca algunos errores de los que no me doy cuenta -_-+. Pero bueno -o-, ya hablando de la historia, cuando escribo, antes que nada me meto en la mente del personaje (_si es que eso se puede_ o-Ó), siempre estoy ideando qué consecuencias tendrán sus acciones o sus respuestas, siendo Sasuke un personaje tan oscuro, me da un montón de travas a la hora de describirlo, pues en realidad nunca se sabe qué está pensando, ni en el manga ni en el anime (_al menos para mi es un completo misterio _o-o) mientras que Hinata es todo lo opuesto (_eso y que me identifico de alguna forma con ella _XD), es por eso que me gusta tanto está pareja, siento que se complementan perfecto.

**DarAmy-chan:** Exacto, él solito se ahorcó jaja, desde siempre ese fue el punto, Sasuke nunca iba a dar su brazo a torcer, había que ponerlo en una situación de la cual no tuviera escape, y sip, habrá boda y al parecer celebrada por todo lo alto, cortesía de Ino XD, en cuanto al lemon ya estoy trabajando en ello, aunque habrá que tener paciencia, conociendo a Hina es capaz de desmayarse la noche de bodas y entonces nada de nada (_aunque claro que si yo viera a Sasuke sin camisa o algo parecido sucedería exactamente lo mismo_ xwx), según mi predicción Sasuke no tardará mucho en aparecer en el manga (_aún espero que se cargue a la sabandija de Danzou jojo_), Pein ya está en las últimas y es sabido que en el universo de Naruto luego de los flashbacks, no les queda mucho tiempo de vida a los personajes, es casi tan cierto como que cuando un Akatsuki pierde la capa sus días están contados.

PD: Se abre moción para el Club linchen a Hiashi XD

**naxiitah-chan:** Pss todavía no sé si habrá lemon en la noche de bodas, mi diablillo interno me está tentando ;), pero aún estoy en veremos jaja

**helen: **No mentí del todo en el titulo -o-, en donde yo vivo matrimoniarse es igual a suicidarse XD, sip, ahora que lo pienso, si se parece a romeo y julieta (_ya decía yo que de dónde había sacado la inspiración _o-ó) de hecho tengo ese libro, pero nunca he podido pasar de la segunda hoja jeje, prefiero Hamlet, tengo una debilidad por los diálogos enredados como no tienes una idea, aunque igual me pasó con Cumbres Borrascosas y terminé adorando ese libro jaja, Mikoto se me hace muy parecida a Hinata, tal vez por eso pienso que Sasuke y ella quedarían perfectos juntos, aparte que la ambiente de los Uchiha era muy parecido al de los Hyuuga, todo muy tradicional.

**heleyza: **Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque podría hacerse realidad, esa es una frase que me encanta y que aplica perfecto en este caso, tarde o temprano Hiashi y Sasuke van a volver a verse, un encuentro muy interesante, que en cuanto ordene mis ideas espero escribir jaja.

**LennaParis: **Seguido tengo dark days (_como tú los llamas _XD), y una buena dosis de fumofu, school rumble o cualquier comedia me reanima, nada mejor para la depre que la risa jaja, así que espero que te vaya o te halla ido bien. Y mira que yo conozco un Hiashi de carne y hueso, aunque en su versión femenina, créeme cuando te digo que hay personas que no deberían ser padres nunca, aunque creo que eso no viene al caso n-nU, cuídate y ojala todo te vaya de maravilla ^-^d.

**elizza malfoy: ~**_Malo, malo, Hiashi es chico malo__…_ pensar en Hiashi siempre me hace recordar esa cancioncilla XD, pero este maloso tendrás merecido más adelante, de eso se encarga la escritora jojo

**SesshomeShan:** Cuando comencé a idear esa escena pss lo único que se me ocurrió que Sasuke pudiera pedirle a Hinata era que se mantuviera viva hasta la boda de Naruto (_sip, iba a cobrarse la promesa desde antes_ -o-), pero luego de pensarlo me dí cuenta de que eso no tenía chiste y decidí complicarles más el asunto, cambios como esos son los que me han hecho alargar y alargar la historia XD, haber si ya no se enreda más, porque luego no voy a saber como terminarla XD.

**gesy:** Creo que el capitulo anterior salió así porque me emocioné escribiéndolo °o°, me urgía ver como quedaba para saber si incluirla o no XD, lo bueno fue que al final todo salió bien, me gustó mucho el resultado.

**adrifernan19: **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y pss tratare de hacerlo mejor en los próximos capítulos ^u^**.**

**okashira janet: **Lo dicho, el sólito se ahorcó XD, me divierte poner esas discusiones con los Hyuugas, porque ellos se ven siempre tan propios, mientras el Uchiha se pasa de cínico, si algún día llega a suceder un enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y algún Hyuuga me imaginó que sería así XD. Hina poco a poco se irá encariñando con él, lo que si va a ser más trabajoso es que suceda lo mismo con Sasuke, con lo orgulloso que es, le va a costar más de trabajo tomarla en cuenta. Yep fue gripe común y corriente -o-, pero lo que es aquí si hay varios casos confirmados, a la mejor porque es un clima un poco extremoso, hace unos días andábamos casi en los 40°, comenzó a llover y empezó a hacer frío, ahora hace un calor infernal en el día y frío en la noche, y se supone que estando en la sierra debería ser un clima templado XD.

**Mizuno Gina:** Bienvenida y muchas gracias por las flores XD, no sé si el fic sea todo lo que dices, pero a mi me gusta mucho escribirlo XP, saludos y ojala te la sigas pasando bien leyendo las locuras que a esta escritora se le ocurren XD.

**Reika-Deathless: **Te entiendo, mi también ser niña bien portada, prácticamente soy un angelito owo, wahahaha. Sip Sasuke piensa rápido y por andar pensando rápido no midió el alcance de sus palabras y mira como terminó XD (_eso es un arma de doble filo _-o-), teeengo miedo o-o, empiezo a dudar si seguiré con vida para cuando termine esta historia o-ó XD, pss el chocolate será para la próxima, y si compras los derechos y no termino la historia, ya sé a quién echarle la culpa si alguien se queja XP.

**Mina-San86: **Domo arigatou gozaimasu XD, yep, a prepararse para la boda y la fiesta para en el próximo cap XD

**Carito-Chan:** Hola! En muchos fics ponen la boda al final, y es por eso que quise ponerla a la mitad, tenía curiosidad de ver que tal se desarrolla su relación ya amarrados XD, casi siempre me bloqueo cuando toca escribir la historia desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena, y a Hina pss creo que ya se le está quitando la idea suicida, ella sabe que Sasuke es el chico más guapo y todo eso, pero como que todavía no le cae el veinte de lo que le está pasando, y eso es lo que la hace perfecta para él, si se enamora, va a ser por lo interior y no por su físico XD.

**xxXkimiXxx: **Te entiendo, si a mí me quitaran mis chocolates waaaaa!!!! (_no, mejor no me lo imagino -_-_), jojo, por cierto ya lo consulté con la almohada y creo que ya estoy convencida, aún hay que afinar detalles, pero más o menos tengo hecha la idea general, por cierto, muy buenas preguntas ;).


	11. y colorín colorado

Capitulo 11

**...y color****ín colorado****…**** este cuento no ha terminado solo ha comenzado**

Abrió pesadamente uno de sus parpados, lo volvió a cerrar, aún era temprano, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta, tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño, no recordaba mucho, era borroso en algunos aspectos, pero pudo vislumbrarse claramente a sí misma vistiendo un bellísimo kimono nupcial, no tenía sentido ¿por qué estaría utilizando ella una prenda así?

Intentó volver a dormir, sus pensamientos divagaron en las dispersas imágenes que aún no se diluían del todo en sus recuerdos, se rió involuntaria, que tontería, era demasiado joven para casar… ¡CASARSE!, se levantó de golpe. Asustada, miró a todos lados, y fue ahí que sus perlados ojos se toparon con el mismo kimono blanco de sus sueños, una exquisita prenda bordada en enrevesadas figuras florales de finos hilos de seda.

No fue un sueño después de todo, miró con emociones encontradas aquel kimono, sentimientos que iban desde la desesperanza hasta el anhelo oprimían su pecho, dentro de unas horas sería la digna señora Uchiha, esos días habían corrido más rápido de lo normal, a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que aún le era imposible asimilar muchos aspectos de lo que sería su nueva vida, incluso tener tan delicada prenda en su ajuar le parecía irreal…

«_- Ino dijo que no encontraron el kimono que buscaban __–__ habiendo sobrevivido Hinata al segundo día de compras, Sasuke la abordó durante la cena, la miraba atento, como si de antemano supiera la reacción que tendría ante su pregunta, ella suspiró resignada y asintió desganada con la cabeza, aquel inconveniente le resultó un verdadero dolor de cabeza. _

_- Hai... la modista dijo que los kimonos nupciales se confeccionan sobre pedido y a medida, se necesita cuando menos un mes para la elaboración de uno__…__–__ suspiró apesadumbrada, de entre todas, no podía renunciar a esa ilusión, llegar al altar vistiendo como toda una princesa de leyenda fue su mayor deseo desde siempre, cierto, nada hasta ahora había resultado como ella lo esperaba, pero aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de cumplir cuando menos ese sueño._

_- Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto __– Sasuke sonrió de forma extraña, dejó su lugar en la mesa y salió con rumbo al pasillo, intrigada, Hinata aguardó impaciente en su asiento, un par de minutos después Sasuke apareció de nueva cuenta, llevando en brazos una gran caja de color blanco._

_Sin decirle nada, le extendió la caja, aunque lo miró con ciertas reservas, la muchacha la tomó entre sus manos, curiosa y sin atreverse a ver en su interior, sostuvo por unos segundos la misteriosa caja. Suspiró profundamente, decidiéndose a desatar con cuidado el hilo rojo que la mantenía sellada, quitó la tapa y maravillada, vio su contenido._

_- Es__…__ es bellísimo__…__ ¿cómo? __–__ emocionada y sin comprender, se quedó mirando la magnifica prenda._

_- Fue el que us__ó okasan__…__–__ respondió indiferente, más en el fondo, desde un principio quiso que ella lo usara, algo le decía que era lo correcto. _

_Por un momento no supo que decir, vio detenidamente la prenda y entonces lo supo, sería un verdadero honor para ella el portar aquel kimono._

_- Arigatou__…__–__ conmovida de su gesto lo abrazó, él se sonrojó involuntario, sin poder explicarse el por qué de su reacción. _

_Era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca, al menos de esa forma, sin que ella estuviera inconciente o vuelta un mar de lagrimas, un latido distinto palpitó en su interior, la sensación de tenerla le agrado, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría frente a ella.__»_

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, prontamente se apartó de él, roja hasta las orejas, pero extrañamente feliz de haber podido acercársele sin ser rechazara. Vio por última vez el kimono, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, ya no había marcha atrás, al mal tiempo darle prisa, ya luego se preocuparía de los detalles.

- - -

No tenía idea de cómo rayos se había enterado dónde estaba, pero justo en ese momento tenía a un exaltado Naruto revoloteándole alrededor, impidiendo que las modistas terminaran de arregla su traje, que a diferencia del inmaculado Shiromaku de Hinata, que parecía haber sido confeccionado especialmente para ella, el suyo, que una vez perteneciera a su padre, si necesitaba muchos arreglos.

- ¡TE CASAS! – gritó histérico el rubio por décima vez, y por décima vez el Uchiha ni se inmuto, dejando que las modistas continuaran con el trabajo, ajustando los últimos detalles en su kimono nupcial – ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE CASAS?! – Sasuke se miró al espejo, ignorando deliberadamente la rabieta de su amigo, las mujeres se retiraron una vez quedó conforme y haciendo una reverencia se despidieron de ellos – y a todo esto ¿por qué soy el último en enterarme?

- Estabas de luna de miel – aclaró el moreno, dejando de mirarse al espejo y dándole por fin la cara al rubio.

- ¡Solamente estuve fuera por una semana! – Sasuke se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

- Fue una decisión repentina... – respondió igual de calmo que antes, cruzándose tranquilamente de brazos, ocultando las manos en las amplias mangas de su haori negro.

- ¡Le llamas repentino a tomar una decisión tan importante como la de casarte en una semana! – el rubio simplemente no podía creérselo, sobre todo al ver la serenidad inquebrantable de su amigo, incluso él, que anhelaba tanto la boda con Sakura-chan, tuvo sus momentos de duda.

- Que te puedo decir, estoy loco por ella… – ironizó el Uchiha, se carcajeó por dentro, si Naruto supiera la verdad…, tampoco era del tomo mentira, Hinata lo volvía loco en muchos aspectos y lo intrigaba en muchos más.

- Si que te pegó duro el amor… – el rubio lo imitó, cruzándose igualmente de brazos, con una expresión más relajada – no me digas que se trata de esa pelirroja escandalosa que está en tu equipo.

- No es Karin, yo jamás me casaría con una fan idolatra... – frunció el ceño, la sola idea de tener que ver algo con esa mujer le daba escalofríos, era un buen elemento en su equipo, pero nada más.

- Pues si no es una de las locas de tu Club, entonces no se me ocurre quién pueda ser, tiene que ser alguien muy especial, se necesita a una verdadera santa para soportar a un tipo tan caradura – alzó una ceja en inconformidad por el comentario, pero como siempre, el otro lo ignoró por completo.

- Si quieres saber quién es, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo, aún tienes una hora para ponerte presentable, eso si quieres llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia y ser mi padrino... – Sasuke le paso de largo, tenía varios pendientes que arreglar antes de la boda, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones inútiles con Naruto.

- ¿Entonces no es broma?, ¡¿re-realmente te casas... ?! – hasta ese momento fue que capto la magnitud de ese hecho, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero más allá de la sorpresa y desconcierto, le asaltó la duda sobre la identidad de aquella desconocida que Sasuke tomaría por esposa.

- ¿Creíste que mentía? – le miró displicente por la altura del hombro, regocijándose al ver la enorme incredulidad que mostraba el rubio, si esa cara ponía ahora, ¿cómo se pondría cuando viese a su prometida?, ese si que sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

- Pues claro que sí... – palabreaba aún desconcertado, tratando de formarse una idea sobre la identidad de la desconocida.

- Más vale que lo creas, dentro de una hora me casaré, eso ya es un hecho... – dicho lo último, reemprendió su camino, saliendo por la puerta que minutos atrás salieran las modistas, dejando a un Naruto mudo de la impresión.

- - -

Inconcientemente, Hinata comenzó a morderse las uñas, su cabeza estaba hecha un nido, no podía dejar de imaginar ni por un segundo los eventos venideros, finalmente Ino terminó por poner orden, si su amiga seguía así iba a terminar por desgraciarse la manicura.

-Hinata, deja de moverte o no podré terminar a tiempo... – recriminó la rubia con nota impaciente, a este ritmo no iba a estar lista para la ceremonia, les quedaba una escasa hora y aún tenían muchísimo trabajo por hacer.

- Go-gomen ne Ino-chan... e-es que estoy muy nerviosa – aprisionó su manos empuñándolas sobre su regazo, haciendo el firme propósito de quedarse quieta para que Ino terminara con el elaborado peinado.

- Es normal, quién no lo estaría con alguien como Sasuke-kun esperando... – inquirió astuta, tenía claro que debía influir de algún modo en su relación para el bien emocional de ese par.

- ¿Realmente es tan atractivo? – sin darse cuenta exteriorizó sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa? – se detuvo, dejando el fijador a un lado, plantándosele en frente.

- Qui-quiero decir... sé qué Sasuke-kun es muy guapo… – se sintió reacia a responder, no se sentía cómoda teniendo los ojos aguamarina de su amiga tan fijos sobre ella, pudo proseguir una vez hubo apartado los suyos – demo… yo no me siento atraída de esa forma por él, para mi es una persona común y corriente, no entiendo por qué todas las chicas actúan como si él fuera Adonis hecho hombre... – Ino se rió abiertamente ante el espontáneo comentario de su amiga – ¿di-dije algo gracioso?

- Gomen... no fue mi intención – se aclaró rápidamente la garganta, no quiso ofenderla, pero luego de ese comentario incluso la conducta de Sasuke le resultaba comprensible – creo que ya entendí por qué Sasuke-kun te hizo esa propuesta, digo, independientemente del problema con tu Clan...

- ¿En serio? – la miró con genuina confusión, la rubia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada, era algo que Hinata debía descubrir por propia cuenta – demo Ino-chan...

- Nada, nada, estate quieta si no quieres quedar como un payaso... – cambió deliberadamente el tema de conversación, tomando el maquillaje y demás utensilios, poniendo manos a la obra sobre su rostro – más que por la boda, deberías estar preocupada por lo que viene después...

- ¿L-lo…? ¿lo que viene después…? – Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, temblando levemente.

- Por muy matrimonio de conveniencia que sea, a partir de hoy tendrá que haber un trato más intimo entre ustedes, y por intimo me refiero…

-I... iie… y-ya s-sé a l-lo que te refieres.... – sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, sintiéndose sumamente abochornada con la sola idea – de-demo y-yo n-no estoy lista ...

- No creo que Sasuke-kun te obligue, pero de todas formas es algo que debes tener en cuenta... – razonó la rubia ante el estado taciturno que adoptara de repente su amiga.

- Lo sé... – suspiró derrotada, lo sabía perfectamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera rehuyendo el hecho.

- Vamos Hina-chan no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo como te lo imaginas... – finalmente Ino trato de aligerar la situación, tampoco quería dejarla tan horrorizarla que terminara por echarse atrás en su decisión y dejara a Sasuke plantado.

- Es que tengo miedo... – admitió al fin, Ino la miró con cariño y sin decir más la abrazó.

- Recuerda que me tienes a mi, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo...

- Arigatou Ino-chan – agradecida, correspondió el abrazo, Ino no mentía, incluso si las cosas salían mal ahora podía apoyarse en ella, Ino estaría a su lado sin importar que.

- Anda ya, que me vas a hacer llorar, luego lloramos las dos y quién nos arregla el maquillaje... – se apartó con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata correspondió el gesto en igual medida. Ino tomó de nueva cuenta la brocha y el rubor, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir con su tarea, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, sabiendo anticipadamente de quién se trataba, la rubia se apresuró a atender – pasa por favor – atenta a las acciones de la Yamanaka, Hinata miró hacia la entrada, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posesionó de sus labios al ver de quién se trataba, y sin reparar en su actual aspecto de novia a medio vestir, corrió a abrazarle, sumamente feliz de volver a verle.

- - -

Fue exagerado el aire de misterio que se manejo en torno a la boda, muchos de los presentes estaban ahí más por morbo que por amistad o simpatía hacia los novios, Sasuke miró a todos con fastidio, no era precisamente la ceremonia sencilla que Hinata y él planearon.

Alejándose lo más posible de las murmuraciones de los pseudo invitados, esperó ansioso a la entrada del Templo, más que nunca se cuestionaba sobre la decisión tomada, y en el fondo aún rezaba porque Hinata no se presentara. Nada en esta vida ocurre como uno lo desea, a la hora acordada, Hinata apareció puntual.

Casi imperceptible, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al verla, todo rastro de duda y cualquier otro pensamiento que tuviera en la cabeza desapareció como por arte de magia, nunca imaginó lo hermosa que se vería, lo admitía, Ino había hecho un estupendo trabajo.

Hinata mantenía la vista en el suelo, estaba extremadamente nerviosa y a punto del colapso, sentía las mejillas al rojo vivo, tenía las miradas de todos los presentes puesta sobre ella, dio un rápido vistazo al frente y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, la inseguridad se desvaneció al sumergirse en las profundidades de sus ojos negros, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios carmín, se veía muy guapo, le causó un poco de gracia la solemnidad de su rostro, esa expresión tan suya, no importaba de qué se tratase, él siempre adoptaba esa postura.

Era utópica la idea de que en sólo minutos serían marido y mujer y aún así seguirían viéndose mutuamente como amigos mas que como amantes, una especie de juego entre los dos, algo que sería muy difícil de comprender para cualquier otra persona.

- Doy por hecho que no existe otra forma… – la monótona voz del acompañante de Hinata sacó a ambos de su ensoñación, sin dudarlo un segundo, Sasuke le devolvió la fría mirada que éste le dedicaba – esta será la única vez que te lo diga Uchiha, si Hinata-sama llega a ser mínimamente infeliz por tu culpa, date por muerto… – gracias a Ino, Neiji-niisan había podido acompañarla, era otra de las tantas cosas que le estaría por siempre agradecida a Ino, nunca imaginó que la persona que aparecería tras la puerta de su habitación sería precisamente él, la alivió de sobremanera ver que estaba perfectamente y mucho más, que su fraternal relación siguiera siendo la misma.

- La cuidaré bien y trataré de hacerla feliz… – increíblemente Neiji sonrió, fue apenas una mueca, no obstante era la más clara muestra de que lo aceptaba, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, quedando en común acuerdo que la paz entre ellos había sido firmada, Hinata sonrió conmovida, la hacia inmensamente feliz tener la bendición de su hermano mayor, la persona a quien más respetaba y quería.

Confiado de hacer lo correcto, Neiji entregó a Hinata, con paso calmo ella y Sasuke caminaron hacía el altar, donde el sacerdote shinto les esperaba.

- Pudiste haber huido... – expresó irónico el moreno una vez que ella se situó a su lado.

- L-lo sé, demo.... no quería dejarte en vergüenza... – le sonrió angelical, había recuperado la confianza luego de obtener la aceptación de su niisan. Touche, debía darle crédito, esta vez le había ganado y no tenía nada que decir en su defensa.

Más de uno de los presentes quedó deslumbrado por su aspecto, era irreal la pareja que hacían, no sólo por lo impecable de sus trajes, a simple vista su perfecta apariencia física daba la fugaz impresión de ser la de un par de deidades mitológicas, era difícil creer que dos personas tan guapas existieran y mucho más que fueran pareja.

- De-demo si es Hinata –tartamudeó incrédulo Naruto, quien con todo y lo apresurado que fue, estuvo a tiempo para la ceremonia, trayendo en su bolsa los anillos que Ino le había dado al llegar.

- Es imposible... ¿cómo? – lo secundó Sakura tan atónita como él.

-No hacen una pareja adorable... – interrumpió Ino, encontrándose al lado de la de cabellos rosas. A penas dejó a Hinata en manos de Neiji, se apresuró a llegar al templo, urdiendo los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia – decidido, en cuanto nazca el bebé nos casaremos Sai... – apuntó decidida a su novio, mudo de la impresión, éste no supo qué responder, en los muchos libros que había leído, todos decían que el novio era quien se declaraba, sin embargo era un hecho que Ino había tomado la decisión por ambos, sería imposible contradecirla, así que se limitó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza cuando la rubia lo miró fijamente, leyendo claramente en sus ojos «_si dices que no te asesino__»_.

Una vez los novios tomaron sus respectivos lugares, la ceremonia dio inicio sin mayores contratiempos, tomaron asiento frente al sacerdote, quien comenzó el rito de purificación.

Kiba, que estaba entre los presentes, estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder, de improviso se paró con la clara intención de detener la boda, pero Shino, intencionalmente sentado a su lado, discretamente lo dejó inconsciente, gracias a la oportuna extracción de chakra de algunos de sus insectos kikai.

Estaban por darle el último sorbo al sake ceremonial para que su unión quedará completa, cuando una chica de ardiente cabellera como el fuego, se plantó en medio del lugar, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes por su escandalosa intromisión.

- ¡ESTA BODA NO PUEDE LLEVARSE A CABO! – gritó iracunda, Sasuke suspiró cansado, tenía la certeza de que no se presentaría.

- Llegó antes de lo previsto... – murmuró entre dientes, de tal forma que sólo Hinata pudiera escucharlo – de prisa, bebe el último sorbo de sake... – le ordenó y aunque desconcertada, la morena hizo un ademán afirmativo y llevó el tazón a sus labios.

- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS MALDITA ZORRA! – se lanzó en picada contra Hinata, pero fue demasiado tarde, Hinata bebió hasta el fondo.

- ¡Es suficiente Karin! – Sasuke la retuvo bruscamente del antebrazo antes de que pudiera tocar a Hinata, sus ojos se tornaron tan rojos como la sangre, mientras que las habituales aspas negras en sus pupilas se habían fundido hasta formar figuras elípticas entrecruzadas – no pienso tolerarte un solo insulto más hacía mi esposa – la frialdad de su voz y lo amenazador de su semblante la paralizó – ¡Suigetsu! – llamó a un agitado peli-plateado que estaba en la entrada, el aludido respingó, las expresas ordenes de Sasuke fueron retrazar todo lo posible la misión y mantener a Karin lejos de Konoha, al menos hasta que la boda se consumara.

Sasuke no necesitó decir más, en ese preciso momento el chico de plateados cabellos se llevó casi a rastras a la pelirroja, quien en cuanto reaccionó intentó protestar.

- Que entretenido… – rompió Sai, terminando así con el incomodo silencio al llamar la atención de todos quienes se encontraban a su alrededor – ojala y algo así pase en nuestra boda ¿no Ino-chan?.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – reparó histérica su autoproclamada prometida – ¡cómo me entere de que alguna tipa anda tras de ti la mato y de paso a ti si te atreves a hacerle caso! – seguido a eso recibió un soberano coscorronzazo que lo dejó casi inconciente, los demás vieron con pena ajena al pobre muchacho, incluso Hinata y Sasuke, quienes pese a su desgracia, agradecían en el fondo la imprudencia del moreno, eso terminó por disipar la tensión que aún se respiraba en el ambiente.

- - -

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos, refregó sus manos inquieta, mordiendo impaciente su labio inferior, aproximadamente una hora atrás el último de los invitados se había marchado, ahora solo Sasuke y ella quedaban en esa enorme casa, que a partir de ese día debía llamar hogar.

Jugaba incesante con sus dedos, no podía estarse quieta, se había adelantado a Sasuke con la excusa de ponerse guapa para su noche de bodas, lo cierto era que quería postergar lo más posible ese momento, se esmero como nunca en su arreglo, dejando que los minutos corrieran a conciencia.

Había soltado su largo cabello azabache y retocado el maquillaje, se puso una linda pero provocativa pijama de seda color rojo que Ino había escogido especialmente para la ocasión y una vez lista, se sentó a esperar en el borde de la cama, preocupada, aguardaba ansiosa el próximo arribo de su marido.

Se sintió abrumada por la presión, estaba sumamente nerviosa y sobre todo asustada de lo que vendría a continuación, tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir huyendo, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas, sólo rogaba por no desmayarse..., pensándolo mejor, no era una mala idea, aún estaba a tiempo de fingirse dormida y posponer el asunto, fue como si Sasuke adivinara sus intenciones, en ese momento Hinata escuchó perfectamente como la puerta principal de la habitación se abría, oyó los pasos acercarse a ella, pero no fue capaz de alzar la mirada, el pánico la dominó, era su responsabilidad como esposa, pero ella..., ella no quería hacerlo, no aún.

Respingó asustada al percatarse de que Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ella, tímidamente elevó la mirada para encararlo, no le sorprendió verlo tan calmado, tal como lo supuso, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

La pobre muchacha temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir como la proximidad entre los dos se hacía cada vez más corta, Sasuke se puso a su altura y se limitó a extender su mano para acariciar su mejilla, algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, la miró con detenimiento, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver reflejada la suplica y el inmenso temor en sus expresivos ojos perla.

- Tranquila… – le murmuró quedamente a la altura del oído, logrando erizarle los cabellos de la nuca al sentir lo cálido de su aliento.

- Onegai... no… – suplicó al borde de las lagrimas, Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, ya había previsto que algo así ocurriría.

- Eres demasiado crédula Hinata... – murmuró con tono burlón, se puso en pie de un salto y revolvió amistosamente los cabellos de la chica – ¿qué pensaste que te iba a hacer?

- ¿Na-nani? – la muchacha lo miró sin comprender.

- No voy a aprovecharme de ti... – el alma le volvió al cuerpo al escucharlo, entonces ¿por qué tuvo la impresión que era un lince al acecho?, ó acaso ella fue quien había mal interpretado sus intenciones.

- A veces eres muy ingenua "_querida_... " – dijo lo último con sarcasmo, Hinata se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza, cierto, no sabía ni porqué dudo, él no sería capaz de obligarla, fue una tonta por siquiera considerarlo.

- Arigatou... – expresó realmente agradecida y hondamente aliviada – en ese caso, supongo que es hora de dormir – apenas escuchó las alentadoras palabras de su ahora esposo, sintió aligerar un tremendo peso en su ser – fue un día muy agotador ¿no lo crees? – por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver a Sasuke a la cara, sin tartamudear ó ponerse nerviosa, tal y como era antes de que éste le pidiera matrimonio.

- Hai... – expresó él, tenía la impresión de que Hinata por fin se había relajado y volvía a ser la misma de antes, ella se levantó y descorrió las mantas de la cama, dispuesta a acostarse, pero al ver como Sasuke no se movía de su lugar, se le quedó mirando confundida.

- ¿No vienes?

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – no sabía si sorprenderse o aprovecharse de la situación.

- N-no tiene nada de malo... – expresó con genuina inocencia – Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y yo siempre dormíamos juntos cuando estábamos en una misión... – Sasuke no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver lo infantil que aún era, podría tener el aspecto de una mujer, pero seguía teniendo el alma de una niña pequeña – ¿po-por qué te ríes?

- Hinata no es lo mismo, yo no soy tu camarada, soy tú esposo...

- ¿Y qué los esposos no duermen juntos? – rebatió sin malicia.

- Hai, demo no solo duermen juntos, los esposos hacen otras cosas para las cuales no creo que aún estés preparada... – la muchacha se volvió a sonrojar, entendiendo perfectamente a qué clase de "cosas" se refería – no me sobreestimes Hinata, soy hombre y tengo los mismos deseos y necesidades que cualquier otro, lo mejor para ti y para mí en estos momentos, es que mantengamos una distancia prudente, al menos hasta que estés realmente lista para dejarme dormir en tu cama... – entendió que quiso decirle, por más amigos que fueran ó que ella quisiera creer eran, Sasuke estaba en su derecho de esperar esa clase de favores, de hecho, debía estar agradecida de que le diera su espacio, cualquier otro no hubiese sido tan comprensivo.

- Entiendo... – Sasuke se limitó a medio sonreír, lo dicho, una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, ni siquiera lo pensó, pero antes de marcharse besó la frente de su esposa, creyendo estar frente a la presencia de la pequeña niña que necesitaba su resguardo y protección.

- Buenas noches... – Hinata no atinó a responderle, quedó atontada con su repentina acción.

Para cuando salió del trance, Sasuke ya se había marchando, dejándola en medio de esa enorme habitación que antes le perteneciera a él, Sasuke ocuparía la habitación que alguna vez fuera de su hermano mayor.

Rendida, Hinata se dejó caer de espaldas en la acolchada superficie de su nueva cama, no fue la pesadilla de noche de bodas que imaginó, Sasuke le pareció tan tierno y comprensivo, que incluso la hizo sentir culpable por no ser capaz de darle la noche que seguro él esperaba, tocó cuidadosamente su frente, sonrió involuntaria, palpando solemne la superficie en la que minutos atrás se habían posado los labios de su "_esposo_", le había gustado mucho aquella sensación, le produjo una especie de agradable calor en el pecho, comenzaba a emocionarle la idea de ser una Uchiha, así era, a partir de ese día ella ya no sería más Hyuuga Hinata, no, de ahora en adelante sería conocida como Uchiha Hinata.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hola, hola, espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla, mi feliz leyendo Ouran Host Club °o° (_no se porqué nunca lo había leído antes_ u-ú), weno, pasando a otros temas, sé que debí de haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad es que se me olvidó oxóU, no, si se ha vivido un relajo en mi casa en estos días que ni me acordaba que ya habían pasado más de quince días (_casi un mes_ XD) desde la última vez que actualicé, pido de antemano una disculpa y ojala el capítulo les haya gustado, y para las mentes cochambrosas (_como la mía_ owo) que se quedaron con ganas de _lemon_, no os preocupéis, ya lo tenía contemplado, solo que por el momento no encajaba en la historia, pero muy pronto lo tendrán jojo, les voy avisando porque en dos capítulos más o menos (_no estoy segura aún_ -o-) la clasificación del fic va a cambiar a **Rated M**, he dicho XD, saludos, besos y abrazos, ya me despido, cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización.

**layill: **Gracias por todo y bienvenida n-n, como ya te pudiste dar cuenta soy una tortuga a la hora actualizar XD, pero prometo que las cosas se podrán mejor y para la próxima intentaré no tardarme tanto XS.

**Vainilla-Pervinca: **Gracias, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado a pesar de la tardanza.

**viicoviic: **Y eh aquí otro de los traumas de esta pobre mujer (_empiezo a creer que soy muy mala _o-Ó), no si a Hinata le llueve sobre mojado XD, pero ahí está Ino, para levantarle la moral, y tal como lo presentiste Ino hizo una de las suyas y logró que Neiji pudiera ir a la boda, pero aún le queda mucho por hacer y más luego de la declarativa que le hizo a Sai en este capitulo, de alguna forma eso va influir más adelante jaja.

**adriefernan19: **Gracias por el apoyo y de verlas lamento la tardanza n-n.

**Shukaku of Gaara:** Te doy la razón, a veces se me van por completo las cabras en la narración n-nU, lo que sucede es que en ocasiones tengo la idea general, pero de alguna u otra forma no logro concretarla, supongo que habrá que trabajar en eso y en muchas cosillas más que iré aprendiendo sobre la marcha jaja, y sip, eh leído varios fanfics como los que mencionas y creo que el problema es precisamente ese, que vuelven a Hinata su fanática, cuando en todo caso se supone que Sasuke se enamora de ella porque no es una de sus admiradoras, pero bueno, espero que la idea que tengo siga su marcha y Hina no termine así jaja. Tomé en cuenta tus recomendaciones, y como podrás haber notado en este capitulo ya no hay carteles de Flash back XD, y en cuanto a lo de los beta lectores lo eh pensado, pero como soy muy floja para escribir dudo que puedan llevarme el ritmo sin aburrirse o-ó. Gracias por todo y no te preocupes por el review largo, me gusta mucho recibirlos y más si me ayudan a mejorar, cuídate y hasta pronto.

**helen:** Si yo siempre lo eh dicho, Hinata es la viva imagen de Mikoto ô-ô, no entiendo cómo en el manga Sasuke no se dio cuenta XD. Aunque sea un clásico, creo Romeo y Julieta se pasa de melodramático, como casi todas las obras de Shaspekeare (_aunque este fic igualmente a veces se pasa de melodramático _XD), y eh aquí el problema del por qué malentendiste lo del suicidio hija mía, supongo que lo de la diferencia de términos tiene mucho que ver, los mexicanos solemos darle doble sentido a muchas cosas, un ejemplo claro es una palabra tan simple como coger o-Ó, pero bueno, mejor no entró en detalles que no tienen que ver con el tema. La distancia entre Sasuke y Hinata es un tanto comprensible, ya que a Hina aún no le cae (_ó caía_) el veinte de lo que le está pasando.

**LennaParis:** Tal vez cree al personaje de Rei un tanto odiosito, pero quería poner el extremo opuesto de la personalidad de Hinata en el equipo ocho para que se notara la diferencia, no había considerado que Kiba acabara con ella, pero me acabas de dar una idea XD, Ino tiene una personalidad aún más light que la de Sakura, así que creo que ella y Hina se llevarían muy bien, cosa que sólo el tiempo y Kishi dirán si ocurre, te doy la razón, Sasuke es la persona más desinteresada que conozco, mira que darle cuenta libre a Ino (_no digo Hinata, porque la rubia es quien realmente se divirtió de lo lindo gastando _XD)

**gesy: **A este paso Ino le va a hacer honor al nombre que Sakura le da con tanto cariño (_nótese el sarcasmo _XD), sobre el paradero de Neiji, creo que este capitulo despejará muchas dudas, gracias a Ino él tuvo que entregar a la novia y ya en eso hizo las pases con el Uchiha.

**gaahina-4e:** Mmmm…. pss la noche de bodas creo que nadie se imaginó que no habría (_ó eso creo yo jaja_), pero de que tendrán algún día su luna de miel la tendrán XD.

**Reika-Deathless: **Y yo creía que era sádica o-Ó, mira que si sigo recibiendo amenazas, éste fic se volverá tan largo que será interminable jaja, y mejor que no tengas idea de cómo continua ó de lo contrarío mis días estarán contados XD.

**okashira janet: **Cuando escribí esa parte de Kiba, me inspiré en un capitulo de shippuden, cuando Naruto regresa a la aldea y se reencuentra con ella, se puso igual de roja jaja, aunque al menos aquí no se desmayó, la historia avanza a un ritmo más lento de lo planeado, pero muy pronto las cosas se agilizaran, trataré de no tardar mucho en actualizar el próximo capitulo, ya tengo una parte escrita, así que todo será cuestión de que la inspiración no me abandone.

**Mina-San86: **chanchanchanchan ¿a que no pasó lo qué esperabas en la noche de bodas XD? (_con lo morbosa que llegó a ser, me quedé con las ganas de describir la escena con lujo de detalle, será más delante jeje_), ya te podrás imaginar qué clase de ropa interior le compró Ino, basta ver el modelito de pijama jaja.

**Miyuki-san: **Merci n-n, ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena y te gustara el capitulo.

**istharneko:** Pss, ahora si que habrá que darle gracias a Ino de que la trama avance, de no ser por ella algunas cosillas (_como el beso por ejemplo _XD) no habrían pasado y no pasarían en el futuro, por el momento no ocurrirá nada entre ellos, al menos nada muy fuerte XD, pero como dije, la historia va a cambiar a Rated M en unos dos capítulos más o menos (_el por qué se va a ser obvio en el próximo capitulo jeje_), presiento que quien va a batallar más en esta relación será Sasuke, Hina a veces se pasa de ingenua y ahora que se le quitó la idea suicida anda viendo el mundo color de rosa, pero precisamente esa ingenuidad será lo que le ponga sabor a la trama jaja, y pss ni pa' que mentir, de que hacen una buena pareja la hacen y ojala a Kishi se le ilumine la entendedera y haga que realmente algo suceda entre este par.

**Mari-chan Uchiuga:** Yep, Hina no puede tener hijos, pero como dice mi madre, no hay quien dé paso sin guarache, y este será un punto especial que quiero tratar más adelante en la historia ^o^ y lo de Sasuke es comprensible si se pone a ver todas las desgracias que han causado los Uchiha, empezando por Madara. Ino me cae muy bien, es por eso que trato de explotar al máximo su personalidad XD, y tal parece que a nadie le agradó la nueva integrante del equipo 8, pobre chica, espero que tenga mejor aceptación en su próxima aparición jaja.

**Dark Amy-chan:** No se porqué tengo la leve sospecha de que Ino te cae mal nada más porque andaba tras los huesitos de Sasuke o-ó XD, no, ya enserio, a mi ver es pura fachada de Ino eso de ser presuntuosa, sino basta ver como defendía a Sakura cuando eran peques y aún después, esa Hina, prediciendo el futuro sin querer, obviamente algún día no muy lejano llegará a enamorarse de Sasuke, y nuestro querido Uchiha no tuvo su noche buena después de todo u-ú, lastima, estoy segura de que no sólo él la esperaba ansioso XD. No te lo dije, ya sabía yo que Sasuke no tardaría en aparecer, y de que forma, se trae casi a medio país del fuego vuelto loco tras de él jaja, ahora sólo espero que Naruto le dé una respuesta a Hinata (_inche Naruto, como se atreva a despreciar a mi Hina, me vuelvo SasuHina 100% _XD), que Sasuke se cargue al vejete de Danzou, que se arme la revolución en Konoha y que el equipo 7 se reúna de nuevo (_llevó años esperando lo último jojo_)

**angela-hinata:** Que Hina le dijera eso no lo tenía contemplado jeje, pero pss ya que, algún día tendría que decírselo de todos modos XD, me encanto el kiss, (_salem adora al chocolate, salve oh rey chocolate _jojojo)

**xxXkmiXxx: **Si yo digo que hay buena química entre ellas, no se porqué a Kishi no le gusta darle más protagonismo a sus demás personajes si todos son muy buenos o-Ó, tuve el presentimiento de que te iba a gustar esa dieta, sobre todo las galletas jaja, mujer, me acabas de dar en mi talón de Aquiles, amo el rock, ya escuché la canción y me encantó, otro grupo que va a mis favoritos, y por como dices que te traumaste así estuve yo cuando escuche "animal I have become" de three days grace (_me ayudó bastante a la hora de escribir varios momentos depresivos _XD), y en la ceremonia pss medio Konoha estuvo de invitado ó mejor dicho de colado, Ino debería abrir un negocio de organización de bodas XD, a Hiashi no volverás a verlo en un buen tiempo, en fin, supongo que Neiji hizo acto de presencia como representante de los Hyuuga, y Sasuke no le dijo nada a Karin, sólo le pidió a la Hokage que la mandara de paseo, pero al parecer Suigetsu no hizo muy bien su trabajo de cuidarla jaja.

**flordezereso:** No es uno de mis favoritos, pero sip, he leído a Gabriel García Márquez jeje, me pareció que el título de ese libro encajaba perfecto en el capitulo XD, me gusta mucho leer en mis ratos libres, supongo que eso influye, aunque a veces se me crucen los cables x-x, lamento la tardanza y espero tardar menos en la próxima actualización ;D.

**Sairiko:** Muchas gracias, lamento la espera.


	12. La odisea por la cordura

Capitulo 12

_**La odisea por la cordura, el idilio de Sasuke comienza**_

Miró compungida los asientos vacíos alrededor de la mesa, dando el último bocado a su cena, era una condición deprimente, todo en ese lugar le parecía tan sombrío y gris, en sus cuatro meses de matrimonio fueron contadas las veces en que había cenado en compañía de su esposo, podría decirse que llevaba una vida bastante solitaria, más parecía viuda que una feliz recién casada.

Poco después de su boda, Sasuke no había tenido tregua, se la había pasado de misión en misión y de entrenamiento en entrenamiento, comprendía que era uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, pero de vez en cuando le gustaría gozar de su compañía, incluso si era únicamente para charlar, hasta entonces no existía otra clase de intimidad entre ellos.

La soledad en las paredes diáfanas de esa enorme casa era abrumadora, no solo en la casa, sino en el distrito entero, pese a sus esfuerzos de hacer un poco más alegre el lugar, le era imposible ver frutos si ella era la única habitante en tan gran y desolado territorio, cada vez que arreglaba una fachada, pintaba una cerca ó intentada darle vida a un jardín terminaba por compadecerse del dolor y sufrimiento que su esposo tuviera que sufrir durante años, era duro si quiera imaginar cómo había soportado regresar día tras día a ese lugar, coexistiendo con los fantasmas de las personas que alguna vez conformaron su mundo, quizás por eso se esforzaba tan duro en hacer arreglos, podría ser imposible, pero quería desterrar de sus recuerdos las traumáticas imágenes del pasado.

Tener la seguridad de que ese lugar estuvo lleno de vida en otro tiempo, daba mucho en qué pensar a Hinata durante sus larguísimos intervalos de reflexión, especulaba sobre el ambiente, las personas, sus actividades cotidianas, en fin, todo aquello que movía el distrito antes de que ocurriera la tragedia que marcaría a Sasuke de por vida.

Cuando estaban juntos, discretamente le veía, fijando su atención en esos ojos aparentemente faltos de emoción, pero que en realidad reflejaban una infinita melancolía, entonces le nacían ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que ya no estaba solo, pero su natural timidez se encargaba de refrenarle los arrebatados impulsos, limitándose a sonreírle con la mayor dulzura que podía. Sin importar su afán por tratar de conocerlo más a fondo, Sasuke todavía le resultaba un completo desconocido, ambos podrían estar en la misma habitación, pero en mundos abismalmente opuestos

Suspiró cansada, tratando de seguir ignorando el desazón que el recordar a su marido le causaba, al menos ese día no fue del todo monótono, por la tarde estuvo con Ino, haciendo algunas compras para el bebé que venía en camino, ella se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya, Sai pasaba casi tanto tiempo como Sasuke fuera de Konoha, lo que provocaba que su amiga intentara hacer la separación más llevadera atiborrándose de todo tipo de golosinas, de alguna forma la envidiaba, al menos ella no estaba sola, tenía una personita que la acompañaba las veinticuatro horas e incluso haría su vida aún más grata un vez que viera la luz dentro de un par de meses, un sueño que ella veía más lejano que nunca.

Recogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina, luego de lavar los pocos trastos sucios, dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño, nada mejor que una ducha antes de acostarse para dormir como una bendita, mientras se desnudaba, perdió la mirada en el espejo del tocador, no podía evitar pensar en lo bien que se sentiría teniéndolo en casa, saber que estaba ahí era un enorme alivio para ella, al menos de esa forma tenía la certeza de que se hallaba bien y a salvo, sacudió la cabeza para recobrase, a este paso se le iría la noche, dejó la ropa sucia en el cesto y se dirigió a la ducha, abrió con calma la perilla, regulando la temperatura del agua que caía precipitadamente de la regadera.

Tantas veces quiso ahondar en los pensamientos de Sasuke, cada uno de sus esfuerzos fue inútil, comenzaba a creer que le sería un completo misterio para siempre, si tan solo él no se empeñara en encerrarse en sí mismo podría ayudarlo, tal y como la había ayudado a ella en más de una ocasión, se sumergió bajo el chorro de agua tibia, cerró los ojos y dejó que el golpeteó constante del agua la relajara, entrando en un agradable trance que la hacía olvidarse por completo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, olvidando la noción del tiempo, que a últimas fechas parecía correr con una lentitud insufrible.

- - -

Habiendo entregado su informe y una vez libre de sus obligaciones, Godaime lo había recompensado dándole algunos días de asueto, tal vez llevaría a Hinata a relajarse a las aguas termales, pasear en el bosque ó a disfrutar de cualquier otra actividad que ella decidiera, tenía presente que pasar tanto tiempo sola en el distrito no le hacia ningún bien, no quería que la idea suicida que tanto le costó erradicar, volviera con mayor fuerza en un momento de sórdida soledad, bien lo sabía por propia experiencia, de hecho le bastó estar dentro de su territorio tan acertadamente bautizado como "_maldito_", para que un amargo sentimiento de desolación lo hiciera presa, incluso habiendo pasado tantos años no olvidaba lo ocurrido la noche que Itachi tomó tan drástica decisión, en sus pensamientos siempre estaban nítidamente presentes los rostros de aquellos quienes murieron a manos de su hermano.

La visión de todos esos cuerpos mutilados era mucho más turbadora a esas horas de la noche, entre las sombras podía ver las siluetas de sus conocidos, mostrando una mueca de profundo terror que su atacante les incitó antes de morir, pero ninguna escena era tan escalofriante como la de aquel salón donde yacían los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, hasta la fecha no era capaz de entrar en ese lugar.

No tardó más de un par de minutos en llegar a su destino, frente a él se alzaba la imponente mansión Uchiha, un lugar que a últimas fechas ya no le causaba el mismo sentimiento de abandono que en el pasado, esa casa ahora brillaba con una luz especial ante sus ojos, la luz que su esposa irradiaba con su sola presencia.

No había ocasión que no lo recibiese con una gentil sonrisa acompañada de un "_bienvenido a casa_", aún no lo sabía, pero sólo por ver esa sonrisa y escuchar esas palabras tan dulcemente pronunciadas, era que esperaba ansioso el momento en que cada misión terminara.

Entró silenciosamente en su hogar, tanto las luces de la planta baja como las de la planta alta estaban apagadas, era tarde y seguramente Hinata ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, no quiso despertarla, subió con sigilo las escaleras y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, luego de una merecida ducha podría retirarse finalmente a descansar, se detuvo antes de entrar, la luz artificial en el interior se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta, llamó en varias ocasiones, no obtuvo respuesta.

Al revisar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, seguro a Hinata se la había olvidado apagar la luz, decidió entrar, no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo para no cometer ninguna equivocación, la mampara que resguardaba la regadera estaba cerrada, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, ya no dio más importancia al asunto y comenzó a desvestirse, la ropa de Hinata estaba en la cesta, lo dicho, tomó un baño y fue ahí donde se olvidó de apagar la luz al salir.

Primero que nada dejó su protector sobre una repisa y posteriormente se quitó el chaleco verde que lo distinguía como jounin, siguiéndose hasta despojarse la playera negra, dejando al descubierto su bien labrado torso, producto de tantos años de arduo entrenamiento, estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones, cuando un ruido tras él llamó su atención.

- - -

Cerró calmamente las perillas del agua al terminar de asearse, le había entrado un poco de agua al oído, dejándola media sorda, cubrió con la mano el otro oído y sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, una vez su canal auditivo quedó libre, prosiguió con su tarea, lo que más tiempo le llevaba luego del baño era acicalar su larga melena, pero el resultado lo ameritaba, ciertamente estaba orgullosa de su sedosa cabellera azabache, fueron muchos años de lidiar con el crecimiento y el esfuerzo ciertamente había valido la pena.

Desenredó con sus finos dedos algunos nudos, tan concentrada estaba en su labor, que no advirtió nada de lo que ocurría tras la mampara blanca que resguardaba la ducha.

Quedando conforme con el resultado, abrió la puerta corrediza, tomó la toalla que estaba en el perchero para envolverse en ella, la toalla cayó al piso, paralizada, quedó frente a frente con Sasuke, quien tenía el mismo gesto de estupefacción enmarcándole el rostro.

- - -

Al volver su atención hacía atrás, Sasuke obtuvo la más maravillosa pero perturbadora de las visiones, fue un enfoque privilegiado del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata, por un momento creyó estar alucinando, si era así, tenía una palabra para describir la alucinación "magnifica".

La sangre le subió de golpe a la cabeza, sus mejillas y posteriormente su rostro entero se volvió de color carmesí, ¿qué estaba haciendo Sasuke-kun ahí?, si estaba soñando, era un sueño demasiado atrevido, sobre todo al vislumbrar la provocativa estampa de su esposo a medio vestir, aunque debía admitir, le resultó muy atractiva, de pronto recordó que estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, una vergüenza inmensa la poseyó, sitió su rostro arder por el bochorno, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada todo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, perdiendo el control sobre sus actos.

De pronto Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y cayó precipitadamente hacia el frente, los reflejos de Sasuke fueron más rápidos, antes de que su cabeza se impactara contra el suelo, alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos, sus pálidas mejillas se sonrosaron al mirar y sentir tan cerca su esplendoroso cuerpo, la tranquila respiración le delató que su perdida del conocimiento no se trató mas que de un desmayo.

La cargó en brazos, no era momento para tener pensamientos lujuriosos, y es que pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo reprimir la idea de tenerla así mismo pero en otra clase de circunstancias más picantes, la necesidad que viniera reprimiendo a través de las misiones y del duro entrenamiento se fue al demonio, la caja de Pandora que yacía en su interior fue abierta en el momento que la miró, pero tenerla en contacto con su propia piel fue lo que acabó por echar por la borda cualquier clase de autocontrol que pudiera haber tenido hasta ahora.

Más que nunca deseó poder poseer ese armonioso cuerpo, besar sin mesura su tersa piel de porcelana y llenarla de caricias hasta el éxtasis. Contra cualquier pronostico se contuvo de siquiera acariciarla, entre el caos desatado en su interior tuvo la suficiente cordura para no aprovecharse de la situación, tomó en cuenta su estando inconsciente y eso le hizo aferrarse por sobre todo a su condición de ser racional.

La depositó con cuidado en su cama y la cubrió con una manta, eso le evitaría en mayor medida las tentaciones obscenas, se apresuró a salir y bajó por las escaleras, siguiendo de largo hasta la cocina en busca de sales medicinales, una vez obtenido lo que buscaba hizo el camino de regreso, se situó al lado de Hinata y la obligó a despertar haciéndola inhalar el fuerte aroma de las sales.

Hinata no tardó mucho en recobrar el conocimiento, desorientada, le costó un poco de trabajo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Sasuke-kun, volviste... – estaba tan feliz de verlo que no dudó en dejar su sitio, y es que sin haber recuperado del todo sus últimos recuerdos, impulsivamente lo abrazó. El Uchiha no supo cómo reaccionar cuando ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, más allá de la efusividad de su mujer, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la comprometedora situación de su actual estado, las mejillas siempre pálidas de él se volvieron a teñir de rosa al sentir su desnudez de cerca, kami le estaba poniendo una prueba muy difícil, si quería hacerlo pagar por todos sus crímenes esa era la forma más ruin de hacerlo, reprimió la necesidad de corresponder al abrazo, de lo contrarío no estaba seguro de responder sobre sus actos.

- ¿Hinata ? – finalmente reunió el aplomo necesario para hablarle, la muchacha se separó un poco y lo miró interrogante – no me lo estás haciendo nada fácil sabes – farfulló entre dientes, desviando la mirada hacia un punto muerto, pero la muchacha seguía sin comprender – ¿podrías cubrirte? – y fue entonces que sus recuerdos regresaron, el rojo asaltó automáticamente sus mejillas, pegó un grito y lo empujó dándole un tremendo golpe, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, automáticamente se cubrió el pecho desnudo con la manta, por la emoción de volver a verlo se le olvidó lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás, roja hasta las orejas, se cubrió con la manta todo lo que pudo.

- Que vergüenza…– murmuraba una y otra vez, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

- No es para que te pongas así... – el golpe que le propinó involuntariamente su esposa sirvió de algo, le hizo recuperar por completo el autocontrol, viéndola de nueva cuenta sin inmutarse – te desmayaste en la ducha y te traje, fin del asunto.

- De-demo ¿qué hacías tú ahí? – en su voz se escuchó una nota acusadora, genial, ahora lo trataría como un degenerado.

- Mi intención no era espiarte – no había culpa que perseguir, pero inmediatamente Sasuke se hizo del delito – todas las luces estaban apagadas así que supuse que estabas dormida, cuando subí a darme una ducha note que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba prendida, llamé en varias ocasiones a la puerta pero no me respondiste, así que di por hecho que habías olvidado apagar la luz... – dijo de mala gana, en todo caso lo que pasó fue su culpa por no responderle en primer lugar.

- ¿Mmmm…? – le miró con ciertas reservas.

- Y en todo caso yo no fui quien se lanzo a tus brazos estando desnudo... – reprochó, provocando que el color rojo regresara al rostro de la muchacha, quien pareció olvidar ese pequeño incidente.

- Go-gomen... – admitió al fin avergonzada – sé que no fue tu intención, si de algo estoy segura es que no serías capaz de aprovecharte de mi… – fue un piedrazo certero en la cabeza, justo ahora pensaba en muchas cosas malas que podría hacerle a su dulce esposa, no tenía idea de cómo se estaba reprimiendo, si tenerla tan cerca bastaba para enloquecerlo.

- Ya que creo aclaramos ese punto, iré a darme la bendita ducha... – si, pero una ducha con agua helada, que era justo lo que necesitaba para apagar el incendio que lo consumía por dentro, se apartó definitivamente de ella y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de salida.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – le llamó la muchacha justo antes de salir, él la miró con su flemática actitud por la altura del hombro – bienvenido a casa... – Hinata le sonrió con la misma dulzura de siempre, el semblante de Sasuke se ablandó, había esperado tres largas semanas por escuchar esa simple, pero gratificante frase.

No dijo nada al respecto, pero la sutil sonrisa que se posesionara en sus labios expresó a Hinata más que cualquier palabra, Sasuke la dejó finalmente a solas y salió de la habitación, teniendo la urgente necesidad de darse esa maldita ducha cuanto antes.

- - -

Con todo y la ducha, pasó una noche intranquila, el recuerdo de la frágil Hinata desnuda en sus brazos no lo abandonaba ni por un instante, pasada la media noche, justo cuando conciliaba el sueño, alguien llamó a su puerta, intentó ignorarle, pero el golpeteo se hacía más insistente, de mala gana abandonó el lecho para atender, no era normal que Hinata lo molestará a esas horas, algo grave debía haber ocurrido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le espetó a penas abrió la puerta, Hinata parecía dudosa, jugaba tímidamente con los dedos, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

- Etto... yo... – se escuchaba más indecisa de lo normal – me preguntaba... me preguntaba ¿si podría dormir esta noche contigo? – dijo titubeante, la imagen desprotegida que proyectaba, logró calar en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Creí que ya habíamos quedado en un acuerdo sobre eso – trató de mostrarse firme, pero lo cierto era que deseaba más de lo que quisiera que eso ocurriera.

- L-lo sé... de-demo... sólo será por esta noche... lo prometo… – su aspecto era inocente, como el de una niña pequeña incapaz de hacer alguna maldad – ¿entonces puedo? – la miró detenidamente por unos momentos, sin decidirse – onegai Sasuke-kun... sólo por está noche, es que tengo un poco de miedo... – sabía que tenía que decir que no, pero al final terminó cediendo a sus suplicas.

- De acuerdo, solo por está noche.

- Arigarou... – sonrió felizmente, como si le hubiese concedido alguna clase de capricho. Sasuke sacó algunas mantas del closet para acostarse en el piso, pero ella le detuvo justo cuando comenzaba a extenderlas – ¿qué haces Sasuke-kun? – la muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¿No pensaras que dormiremos juntos…? – rebatió sarcástico, dándole la espalda para seguir acomodando las mantas, la muchacha dio un saltito que la puso en pie, acercándose a él por atrás con paso calmo.

- ¿Por qué no? – murmuró ella con el mismo tono inocente, situándose a sus espaldas – eres mi esposo – inesperadamente lo abrazó, rodeándole el torso con sus delgados brazos, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro, Sasuke se sonrojó por la repentina acción, ¿pero es que kami no se iba a cansar de torturarlo? – te extrañé... – su voz le pareció inusualmente sensual, los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron al sentir su calido aliento tan cerca, a este paso no iba a poder controlarse por más tiempo.

- También yo… – increíblemente lo admitió, dejándose embriagar por su excitante presencia.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – se apartó un poco, el otro giró medianamente su cuerpo para poder verla – me gustas... – Hinata se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, mirándolo fijamente.

Sin dar muestras de titubeo, tomó entre sus pequeñas manos el mentón de su esposo, paulatinamente fue acortando la distancia en entre sus rostros, y finalmente lo besó, permaneciendo así por un largo rato, la sensación fue increíble, la muchacha se apartó nuevamente de él, susurrándole al oído algo que él quería escuchar desde hacía mucho.

- Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya... – el aludido sonrió altivo, su propuesta era difícil de rechazar.

- ¿De verdad eso quieres? – acarició su rostro con insólita ternura, su esposa asintió con la cabeza y selló sus labios con los de él en un beso más ardiente que el anterior, ambos se entregaron a sus instintos, Sasuke la recostó en el piso, posicionándose arriba de ella, deshaciéndose impetuoso de la molesta pijama que le impedía tenerla por completo para sí.

No solía ser así de impaciente, pero Hinata era la primera mujer que lo llevaba a tal punto de rayar en la locura, por su parte, ella lo besaba impaciente, trazando con cada uno sus besos un camino invisible desde al cuello hasta la clavícula, en un arrebato por tomar el control, dieron un violento giro, la cabeza de Sasuke se impacto con algo muy duro, abrió los ojos y no encontró rastro de Hinata por ningún lado, en cambio él estaba con medio cuerpo en el piso y la otra mitad sobre la cama, con una almohada tirada a un lado de él y con un fuerte sentimiento de insatisfacción, pronto todo se aclaró, Hinata nunca estuvo ahí, no había sido otra cosa que un sueño, una imagen producto de sus más secretos deseos y de la más anhelada de sus fantasías.

Estupendo, necesitaría otra ducha de agua helada, era humillante que alguien como él tuviese esa clase de ambiciones tan depravadas ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un pervertido?, si…, Hinata era su esposa y sería lo más natural que se diera entre ellos una situación parecida en la realidad, pero conociendo lo pudorosa que era, la simple idea rayaba en la irrealidad.

Rogaba por no volver a repetir ese sueño nunca más, no quería volver a Hinata una más de sus obsesiones, pero las cosas nunca son como se quiere, Sasuke no sabía que ese sería el inicio de una serie de fantasías cada vez más desenfrenadas, en dónde su esposa se volvería la protagonista.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hello! mis queridos lectora(e)s, ahora si no me tardé (_al menos no tanto_ XD) en actualizar, luego de éste capitulo ya se habrán dado más o menos una idea qué rumbo tomará la historia de ahora en adelante, que como había dicho en el capitulo anterior, muy pronto cambiará a **Rated M**, más específicamente del capitulo que viene al siguiente XD, en sí, este capitulo da inicio a la segunda parte de la trama, las situaciones serán un poco más sugestivas, y para las mentecillas perver como la de su servidora, ojala que la última parte del cap les haya compensado en algo, el final del otro jaja, well, me despido, saludos, muchos besos y abrazos, hasta la próxima ja ne…

**Carito-Chan: **Fue muy poco, pero espero que con este capitulo te des una idea de cómo se llevan n-n, aunque ya para el próximo capi las cosa van a cambiar mucho entre ellos XD

**black-sky-666:** Digamos que a partir de este capitulo empieza la segunda parte de la historia, y perdón por lo del capitulo pasado, tuve algunos problemas que me dejaron embrolladas las ideas, tanto que ni me di cuenta de que no había actualizado XD, si no me pongo las pilas, soy capaz de no actualizar en un buen tiempo la historia XD, pero parece que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad (_o eso creo_ o-O) y sip, ouran es super, de lo mejor que eh visto últimamente u-ú.

**RebeKyuubi: **Gracias por preocuparte y perdón por no reportarme antes, tuve algunos problemillas familiares que me desubicaron, pero parece que eh vuelto a arrendarme a mi carril y ya no pienso desaparecerme, no por tanto tiempo XD, y de que Sasuke se quedó con las ganas, pss yo también creo que si jaja, pero que se le va a hacer, haber por cuánto tiempo más se aguanta (_no creo que mucho luego de lo que paso en este capitulo_ XD).

**Vainilla-Pervinca:** See, poco le faltó para arruinar la boda (_estuve tentada a que terminara en zafarrancho, pero no se me hizo jaja_), ya van dos bodas en esta historia que se salvan del desastre, habrá que ver como le va a Ino con la suya, debí de haberle puesto al fic un titulo como "la boda de mi mejor amigo" ó algo por el estilo, pero weno, ya será para la próxima historia.

**Reika-Deathless:** Ya me dí cuenta de que entre más me tarde en actualizar, más tiempo de vida tengo o-Ó, así que puede que para la próxima actualización me tarde dos meses, no lo sé…, tal vez sean tres n-n, aunque creo que ahora si me vas a querer matar de a deveras en el próximo capitulo, Sasuke fue lindo con Hina, pero hombre tenía que ser, así que pss ya veremos que pasa, no digo más para no spoilear XD.

**flordecerezo: **Insisto, el que Hinata sea tan ingenua le va a causar un montón de problemas más delante XD, aunque todo será para bien (_eso espero _o-ó), lo que si es que ya comprobé que Hina no ve bien, mira que no notar al bombón que tiene por esposo o///o, Sai es adorable y aunque al principio no me caía bien, terminó por ser uno de mis personajes favoritos, ojala y la boda con Ino no termine con una karin interrumpiendo, porque Ino no es como Hinata, ella si le rompe la mandarina en gajos jaja. Y me encantaría que me recomendaras algunos libros, incluso podríamos abrir un tema en el foro del FF, (_si es que no existe ya uno _n-nU) y así hablar de eso con más calma, a la mejor hasta se nos unen jaja.

**LennaParis: **Hinata andaba como yo, en la luna, lo último que le importaba en esos momentos era Naruto, pa' mi que andaba más preocupada por la noche de bodas XD, y todavía no tomes a Sasuke por santo que el Uchiha sigue siendo hombre después de todo. Yo aún le daré un tiempo al naruhina, ya si de plano a Kishi no le da la gana que Naruto le de una respuesta a Hinata, entonces si, cambiare definitivamente de opción, la esperanza es lo último que muere -w-, mugre Kishi, sabe como tener a una pegada al manga jaja.

**viivoviic:** A Ino le están afectando las hormonas más que otra cosa, Sai es un pan de dios por aguantarla sin quejarse, se nota que el muchacho está enamorado jaja, Hina y Sasuke por el momento llevan una relación cordial, pero las cosas cambiaran un poquito entre los dos luego de este capitulo, y era de ley que Neiji entregara a Hinata XD.

**DarkAmy-chan:** Si…, por poco mete la pata, pero Sasuke piensa más rápido XD, digamos que Naruto puso una cara más o menos como esta O-O, y en cuanto al manga, creo que Naruto si corresponderá a Hina, y no por lastima, sino porque se va a dar cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo y estará a su lado, luego de lo que pasó en los capítulos pasados, para mí está claro que pese a todo, Sakura no ha superado a Sasuke y a Naruto lo sigue viendo como un amigo, neta que me decepcionó un poco cuando se puso a llorar por Sasuke u-ú, en vez de ser ella quien sacará la cara para demostrar la madurez que tuvo durante casi todo el shippuden, resultó ser Naruto el más sensato, a últimas fechas Naruto me está cayendo mejor que nunca oOo, con todo y que todavía no le da una respuesta a Hina, (_ó a la mejor y ya se la dio y Kishi no lo ha mostrado, como pasó cuando Itachi le transfirió aquel pode_r XD) pero iwal y a ver como termina este enredo amoroso, que a lo que se ve a Kishi le importa un soberano pepino, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que al final no habrá ni naruhina, sasusaku, narusaku o sasuhina, sino que va a terminar SasuNaru XD.

**gesy: **Pss ya ves que Neiji no estaba durmiendo con los peces (_no se por qué, pero eso me recordó a la mafia y de pronto me imaginé a Hiashi vestido como el padrino_ jaja), y ya ha habido algo de lemon entre Sasukito y Hina, al menos en su cabeza XD, no tarda en caer redondito a sus pies jojo. Ino convenció a Neiji para que fuera a la boda gracias a que Hinata le dijo lo mucho que él había hecho por ella y cuanto lo estimaba, ya más delante ahondaré en ese asunto.

**SesshomeShan**: Yep, tuve algunos problemillas familiares y tristemente se me olvido actualizar la otra vez n-nU, no fue nada grave, pero traía la cabeza hecha un nido jaja, lo de colorin colorado fue porque terminaba la primera parte de la historia, Karin se fue con Suigetsu de paseo, ella tomará más importancia en los próximos capítulos, ciertamente, aunque en el tiempo de la historia ya hallan pasado cuatro meses, todavía falta para que Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se vean nuevamente las caras, y sip, habrá lemon, será un poco fuerte, soy algo perver cuando se trata de esas cosas XD, Sasuke sólo es pervertido con Hinata, pero quién sabe si otra cosa suceda más adelante, Hina no puede tener hijos, ese es un punto que trataré más adelante en la historia o-ó.

**okashira janet**: Mucha suerte, ojalá te halla ido excelente en tu examen d^u^b, yep, me gusto escribir la parte de Naruto, aunque siento que me falto explayarme un poco más en su reacción, ya que, ese Sai, calladito se ve más bonito jaja, y en cuanto a Karin, pss tomara un poco de protagonismo en la historia a partir de ahora n-n.

**sairiko**: Sip, creo que a pesar de lo lindo que Sasuke fue, el 90% o más se quedaron con ganas del lemon, ganas no me faltaron de escribirlo, aún no era el momento indicado, falta muy poco n-n.

**Layill**: Si Hinata hubiera sido otra de las fans, seguro que habría accedido sin chistar, pero tan ingenua como es, dudo que pase algo entre ellos a menos de que Sasuke le explique con peras y manzanas lo que quiere, cosa que dudo, ya que es muy orgulloso, como dices, tendrá que hacer su luchita si quiere obtener algo de Hina XD, Sakura no es santo de mi devoción pero tampoco me cae mal, así que no creo que le afecte mucho.

**yusha**: Bienvenida seas por estos lares y ojala te pases seguido por aquí, si te soy sincera, yo también soy fan de esas dos parejas, y aunque Sakura no me cae mal, no me agrada mucho la idea de que termine con Naruto y mira que en éste fic lo hace, nimodos u-u, tenía que pasar para que la trama pudiera seguir, genial!, otra más que se une a las perver, ya deberíamos formar un club en el foro XD

**xxXkmiXxx**: Veo que te afectan los dulce o-Ó, tanto como a mi me afecta el café XD, y si, ahora que lo pienso todos somos unos colados, pero era el evento del año, había que asistir jaja, Hanabi saldrá casi al final, así que cuando la veas aparecer, significa que la historia está llegando a su fin XD, la canción mola n-n, la voz de la vocalista se parece a la de Shanon de "Within Temptation", que si no la has oído te recomiendo angels ó what have you don't, esas canciones me trauman owo, y gracias por la oferta, pero dudo que la luna de miel llegue a ser en el planeta dulce XD (_ó si _o-Ó).

**Haruhi Juliet-Pon**: Antes que nada, hola y bienvenida a bordo n-n, Sip, Ino yo siempre creí que Hinata e Ino serían buenas amigas, fue por eso que quise plasmarlo en el fic, y a mi también me cae bien Hinata por eso, ya que puede ser tímida, pero a la hora de la verdad saca la casta, lo del hijo si va a estar medio difícil, aunque ya veré que puedo hacer jaja.

**Uchiha Luh**: Contra muchos pronósticos, la boda pudo realizarse, sabes, alguna vez conocí a alguien como Sasuke, cuando mi amigo se casó, tuvo que esperar como seis meses para hacerlo con su esposa XD, la muchacha era muy inocente, vivía en una comunidad en la sierra y su mamá no hablaba con ella de esas cosas, ya veras las que tuvo que pasar el pobre jaja.

**Mina-San86**: Sip, pronto va a cambiar a clasificación M, y por lo que veo tú también te quedaste con las ganas de la luna de miel, pero no desesperéis que ya no falta mucho para que eso suceda.

**Mizuno Gina: **Ino puede estar loquita, pero me cae que por eso Sai la quiere tanto, aunque mira que no es nada fácil lidiar con una embarazada así, casi puedo ver a Sai llevándole pastelitos a las dos de la mañana owó, y paciencia, que la llama de la juventud arderá muy pronto XD (_y ahora que lo pienso, no eh metido a Lee, sin algún día aparece, su explosiva personalidad le pondría más sabor al caldo_)

**adriefernan19: **Hola!, espero no haber demorado mucho n-n.

**KuroiSasuke**: Gracias n-n, lo cierto es que me gustan mucho las historias lentas, es por eso que me tomó mi tiempo (_aunque a veces es demasiado tiempo, incluso para mí_ XD), ojala que el capitulo te halla gustado y trataré de sacar el próximo antes de la fecha, yo estoy igual de ansiosa porque esto avance, ya empecé a escribir otra historia, pero no pienso publicarla hasta que no termine ésta ;D


	13. Sasuke pierde la cordura

Capitulo 13

_**Sasuke pierde la cordura**_

Hinata le miraba apacible desde su puesto, ostentando la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizara desde el día en que la conoció, lo veía con esa mezcla de dulzura y afecto que sólo ella era capaz de demostrarle, sus mejillas sutilmente coloreadas, realzaban ese angelical alo de inocencia que parecía iluminar con una luz especial su bello rostro. Era hermosa en todos los aspectos, la serenidad que de ella emanaba lograba sosegar el dolor, la frustración y el sufrimiento que había en su interior.

Sasuke extendió una de sus manos, acariciando con delicadeza la nívea piel de su rostro, y aunque el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha subió de tono, permitió la acaricia, cerrando los ojos para sentir a plenitud el cálido contacto humano.

Ambos se encontraban en el lecho, sentados sobre blancas sabanas de seda, mirándose frente a frente, admirando la desnudez de sus cuerpos en medio de la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación.

Sasuke tomó la iniciativa, emprendiendo el viaje que los llevaría por una travesía plagada de mutua seducción y lujuria. Acarició solícito las finas facciones del rostro de su mujer, desde la respingada nariz, hasta los pómulos, bajando a la barbilla y finalmente a los carnosos labios carmín, poniendo especial interés en ellos.

Hinata le dejó llevar la batuta, guiándola paso a paso por el laberíntico camino amatorio, él se tomó su tiempo e hizo un pausado preámbulo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de su esposa, una vez acortada la distancia, la besó sin inhibición, ella se apegó a él en su afán de mayor proximidad, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados brazos, las manos de él se deslizaron por la curvatura de su estrecha cintura y caderas.

Con la paciencia de un erudito, se dedicó a palpar su cuerpo entero, llenándola de caricias y besos, hurgando en los lugares más secretos de su intimidad, trazando con la misma pericia de un cartógrafo, un mapa cartesiano de sus puntos erógenos.

Hinata se rindió al placer, dejando escapar varios suspiros y uno que otro gemido, retorciéndose en la embriaguez de sus sentidos, Sasuke se sintió complacido de escuchar los guturales sonidos que escapaban involuntariamente a su esposa, incitándolo a seguir adelante con sus acciones, probando el dulce sabor de su piel.

Jadeante por su propia excitación, se detuvo unos segundos a contemplarla, besando una de las manos que recién ella había colocado en su pecho. Había llegado el turno de Hinata para realizar aquel recorrido en territorio desconocido. Denotando curiosidad infantil en su actitud, inició la exploración por el robusto pecho, trazando con la punta de los dedos los marcados músculos en torso de su marido, quien mitigado por la delicadeza de sus caricias, hundió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa, aspirando con los ojos cerrados el fragante olor a jazmines y almendras de su cabello.

- Hinata... – dijo su nombre en un ronco murmullo cargado de deseo, aprisionándola en el resguardo de sus fuerte brazos – se siente tan bien...

- Sasuke... – no tardó en recibir la respuesta de su compañera, imprimiendo esa nota de titubeo tan característico en ella – ¿Sasuke…? – repitió de nueva cuenta, obligándolo a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una realidad totalmente opuesta a la de hacía unos segundos.

- ¿Hinata...? – murmuró desconcertado, en qué momento se había puesto la ropa.

- ¿Sasuke te encuentras bien? – la muchacha le miraba con cierto recelo, una clara confusión se reflejaba en sus perlados ojos.

- ¿Yo...? – no supo que responder, sus ideas tardaron un tiempo en reacomodarse hasta finalmente entender que estuvo nuevamente inmerso en uno de esos libidinosos idilios oníricos, viviendo otra de las tantas fantasías protagonizada por la bella joven que tenía de pie frente a él, y hablando de ella ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Hinata en su habitación?, avergonzado de sus anteriores pensamientos, desvió la mirada, evitando mirarla, sintiéndose hasta cierto punto culpable de hacerla objeto de sus más bajos deseos – ¿qué haces aquí? – farfulló aparentemente molesto, enderezándose un poco, hasta quedar medio sentado en la cama, ella respingó, por un momento olvidó el motivo de su intromisión.

-Eh, go-gomen, no quería despertarse – expresó apenada – es sólo que Naruto-kun te está esperando, dijo que quedaste de entrenar con él.

- Ahora bajo… – suspiró cansado, se olvidó por completo del compromiso con su amigo. Una vez acató lo dicho, se dispuso a marcharse, pero Sasuke la retuvo antes de salir de la habitación – ¿Hinata? – dijo dudoso, quería preguntarle si le había visto decir ó hacer algo mientras estaba dormido, pero al notar la clara interrogante en su expresión, optó por declinar – nada…, dile a Naruto que no tardo.

- De acuerdo… – le dedicó una inocente sonrisa antes de salir definitivamente.

Sasuke se tiró nuevamente sobre la cama, ¿hasta cuándo iba a poder dominar sus malditos pensamientos pervertidos?, cada vez le costaba más trabajo parecer indiferente estando frente a Hinata, lo único que lo aliviaba era la larga misión que tenía en puerta, un mes sería suficiente para desarraigar esas ideas depravadas que lo atormentaban noche tras noche desde hacía un mes.

- - -

Al dejar la habitación de Sasuke, Hinata cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, yendo directamente al comedor, donde Naruto aguardaba impaciente.

- Hable con Sasuke-kun y me pidió que por favor lo esperaras unos minutos… – expresó tranquila al llegar al lado del rubio, tomando calmamente asiento en una silla frente él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Naruto viera a Hinata, prácticamente desde su boda con el Uchiha no había vuelto a saber de ella, quizás fue por eso que le sorprendió tanto el inaudito cambio de actitud en la morena, ella había dejado de lado su nervioso modo de actuar y por primera vez lo miraba sin titubeos.

- ¿Realmente Sasuke dijo "por favor"? – bromeó el rubio, creyendo imposible semejante muestra de cortesía por parte de su amigo-hermano-rival.

- N….no exactamente, pero desea que lo esperes… – repuso ella en el mismo tono amistoso – ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar Naruto-kun?

- Eso sería genial, me levante tan temprano que no tuve tiempo de prepararme nada… – el rubio sonrió realmente agradecido, adoraba a Sakura-chan, y sin dura era talentosa para muchas cosas, pero siendo honesto, cocinar no era uno de sus fuertes, hasta la fecha su dieta seguía siendo a base de ramen instantáneo.

- Estupendo… – repuso ella con una seguridad que él no le conocía, para Naruto, Hinata siempre había sido una joven tímida, de carácter dócil y trato fácil, pero hasta cierto punto extraña, la mayoría de las veces que pudo conversar (si es que así podía decirlo) ella no pudo articular más de tres frases sin salir huyendo ó desmayarse, hasta la fecha creía que dichas manías eran parte de su personalidad, pero luego de tratarla esa mañana, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

- Te vez feliz… Sasuke y tú se llevan bien ¿eh? – apuntó espontáneo el rubio, suponiendo que eso era la causa del notable cambio, lo cual no estaba nada alejado de la realidad.

- S-si, él es alguien muy especial… – el comentario logró abochornarla, pero no por eso dejo de encarar al rubio ó quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Hinata no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción cuando lo volviera a ver, pero esa mañana comprobó que Naruto ya no era una prioridad en su vida, por primera vez desde que lo conocía pudo sostenerle la mirada y hablarle fluidamente, ver a Naruto de frente no le causó ninguna de las raras reacciones del pasado, inclusive se sintió cómoda en su presencia, algo que le resultaría imposible cinco meses atrás.

- Si tú lo dices jaja – debía admitir que su reacción le cayó en gracia – aunque sigo sin entender ¿cómo pudiste congeniar con un cascarrabias como ese baka?

- Sasuke no es cascarrabias… le cuesta abrirse con los demás, eso es todo… – repuso ella en su defensa, sin inmutarse por el comentario, de antemano sabía la clase de camaradería que había entre su esposo y Naruto ­– demo, es algo que debes saber mejor que nadie.

- Si… – sonrió, ese teme finalmente había hecho algo bien en su vida, hablar con Hinata le sirvió para entender que ella lograría lo que ni él ni Sakura pudieron en todo ese tiempo, hacer del Uchiha un ser sociable, y si no, cuando menos ya era menos huraño con los demás – aunque con todo y eso creo que es una verdadera proeza que lo aguantes jaja… – un coscorronzazo lo tomó desprevenido, adolorido, Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mirando con rencor al responsable de tan baja acción – ¡Ouch…! ¡eso me dolió mucho teme! – se quejó sonoramente el agraviado, mirando asesinamente a su atacante.

- Eso te pasa por hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas – recalcó mostrándole una sonrisa cínica el muchacho de negros cabellos, quien luego de una rápida ducha, lucía muy fresco y listo para marcharse – ahora deja de quejarte como niñita y vamos a entrenar.

- Etto... – los interrumpió Hinata, notoriamente indecisa – ¿q-qué pasará con el almuerzo? – miró interrogante a su marido, Sasuke desvió automáticamente la mirada, los recuerdo de su último sueño no se había diluido del todo en su memoria, era humillante admitirlo, pero no podía ver a Hinata sin maquinar candentes escenas.

- Será para más tarde, ya no tenemos tiempo... – expresó con acritud, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con su esposa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – protestó automáticamente el rubio, de ninguna manera iba a renunciar a un almuerzo decente, de antemano sabía el buen sazón de la ex -kunoichi de ojos perlados, no cedería tan fácil.

- Cierto, y-ya había invitado a Naruto-kun a desayunar – defendió ella, con la esperanza de que Sasuke aceptara, si bien no había tenido misiones últimamente, el Uchiha rehusaba a base de cualquier pretexto pasar tiempo a su lado.

- Pues coman ustedes solos, que yo no tengo apetito... – la forma en que Hinata le rebatió lo molestó en cierta forma, creyendo que lo hacía para pasar tiempo al lado del rubio, y aunque no había manifestado ningún interés por él en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados, eso no descartaba el hecho de que Hinata hubiese estado profundamente enamorada de ese dobe.

- Espera Sasuke-kun ... – le alcanzó antes de que intentara partir, era clara su intención de marcharse solo. Sasuke obligadamente se volvió a verla cuando ella le agarró el brazo para retenerlo, entonces, un leve sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas, lo que supo ocultar muy bien de la curiosa mirada del entrometido de su amigo, gracias a los largos mechones de negro cabello que le cubrían el rostro – eh ... yo... – se apenó automáticamente de su arrebato y apartó la mano, con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, eso no escapó a la mirada zorruna de Naruto, ya había visto actuar a Hinata de esa forma, le llamó la atención que se comportará con Sasuke de igual forma que lo hiciera con él en el pasado, sin concebir la verdadera causa de su nerviosismo – y-yo ... le-les pre-prepararé el almuerzo para llevar... – articuló al fin, y apresuradamente dio la media vuelta, en dirección a la cocina, dando por hecho que Sasuke aceptaba.

Naruto miró significativamente a su amigo durante el tiempo que Hinata tardó en regresar, unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, esos dos actuaban muy extraño incluso para él, no entendía por qué se trataban tan fríamente, por más hosco que fuera Sasuke y tímida Hinata, se suponía que a estas alturas de su matrimonio debería conocerse lo suficiente como para llevar una relación más familiar.

Cuando Hinata apareció con las cajas de almuerzo, Sasuke tomó de mala gana la suya, pero Naruto no dudó en agradecer la samaritana acción de la muchacha, sería la primera comida casera que probaría en meses, Hinata los despidió con una agradable sonrisa, deseándoles suerte en su entrenamiento, pero Sasuke seguía reacio a responderle, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

Practicaron sin descanso hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando a Sasuke finalmente le venció el hambre y dispuso que era momento de desayunar ó comer, para esas horas daba lo mismo, se sentaron bajo la sombra de una gran Haya a degustar las delicias que Hinata había preparado para ellos.

- Está buenísimo... – Naruto creyó estar en la gloria luego del primer bocado, degustó cada porción como si se tratará de un trocito de cielo, debería visitar más seguido a Sasuke, al menos dos o tres veces por semana, comparado con lo que Sakura-chan le preparaba, eso era una comida para dioses – no tienes idea de la suerte que tienes teme... – hablaba con la boca llena, dándole rápidos sorbos al té para no atragantarse.

- ¿Hmp... ? – el moreno alzó una de sus espesas cejas negras, sin entender las atropelladas palabras de su amigo.

- Lo que yo daría porque Sakura-chan cocinará así, Hinata no sólo es bella, también es muy hábil... – Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie lo que el rubio le decía, en Hinata había muchas cualidades que difícilmente podría encontrar en otra persona, y era precisamente por eso que le era imposible acercarse a ella, no quería lastimarla, y es que más allá de sus numerosas cualidades, lo único que entonces lo unía a ella era el estúpido deseo de sucumbir a sus bajas pasiones – me pregunto ¿por qué la vieja la destituiría como ninja?, era una muy buena kunoichi 'ttebayo... – aquel ingenuo comentario, trajo a Sasuke una realidad que había estado evitando por meses.

Por todas las cualidades de Hinata había un terrible defecto, su precaria salud. A la vista de todos era una joven fuerte y llena de vida, pero tenía claro que Hinata era como una de esas hermosas y exóticas flores, cuya vida se extinguiría en la plenitud de su esplendor, y lo peor de todo era que él se quedaría al lado de esa flor, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observarla marchitarse desde lejos, no podía hacer nada por detener el paso del tiempo. Cierto, en los últimos meses no había mostrado ningún intento suicida o signo de deterioro, pero le bastaba un fuerte sobresalto para fenecer, tal vez lo mejor sería dejarla ir sin haberla poseído, que poseerla sin poder dejarla ir.

Naruto le habló de una y cien trivialidades, en las que simplemente no puso atención, en aquel comentario tan simple, le abrió los ojos a la realidad que estaba por enfrentar, hasta ahora la salud de Hinata no había tenido importancia, pero supo que era momento de pensar en su futuro, prácticamente la mitad de su vida estuvo solo, luego de la muerte de sus padres no se aferró a nada y no estaba dispuesto a hacerla ahora.

El presentimiento que dentro de no mucho tiempo estaría solo otra vez, le hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas, era claro que de ninguna forma se involucraría sentimentalmente con Hinata, entonces ¿qué era esa clase de angustia que nacía en su interior?, ¿por qué concebir su vida sin Hinata le resultaba tan difícil?

El día entero se le fue pensando en su esposa y en las miles de cosas que no podrían hacer juntos, desde hacerle cada noche el amor, criar hijos (que en realidad no deseaba, pero tampoco rechazaría llegado el caso), hasta tener una tranquila vida como la de cualquier otra pareja, entre otra muchas nimiedades.

No tuvo idea de cuándo se despidió de Naruto, ni mucho menos del momento en qué llegó a su casa o desde hacía cuánto miraba fijamente a las afueras, tras las puertas de cristal que conducían a una pequeña terraza que daba al patio trasero, sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, donde la única luz que se filtraba era la de la madre luna en el firmamento.

Elevó sus ojos a ese apacible cielo, la luna llena le devolvió la imagen de su esposa, deseaba tanto romper la maldita distancia que los separaba, pero era testarudo y se rehusaba siquiera a consentir el rebajarse para pedirle los favores que como mujer podía brindarle.

Los argentinos rayos del astro nocturno le hipnotizaron, extasiando entre los recuerdos de aquel encuentro fugaz con el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de su joven esposa, las fantasías volvieron a salirse de control, vislumbrándose frente a ella, que suplicante, lo incitaba a refugiarse en la cálida caricia de su piel, no podía contener más las ansías que rebosaban en su sangre, tenía que hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes.

- ¿Sauke-kun…? – y de pronto la voz de ella lo atravesó como una daga en el pecho, no se atrevió a encararla por miedo, temía de si mismo, de no poder refrenarse como había estado haciendo – la cena ya está lista – ella se adentró en la oscura habitación sin imaginar el pandemonio contra el que su marido combatía a muerte para no perder la razón.

Desde aquel día en que la hubiese visto accidentalmente desnuda, la lujuria en su interior se había desatado sin medida, aún podía recordar nítidamente cada detalle de ella, intentó por todos los medios apartar los malos pensamientos, refrenar sus bajos instintos, pero era imposible, tenerla cerca bastaba para reanimar el incendio que trataba de contener, se estaba volviendo completamente loco, sabía que podía satisfacer sus deseos con cualquiera, no obstante, era Hinata a quién quería para sí, tenía claro que ninguna otra aplacaría su necesidad, él mejor que nadie sabía hasta dónde podía llegar para conseguir sus objetivos cuando se obsesionaba con algo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun me escuchas? – demonios, ¿por qué incluso su voz tenía que resultarle tan endemoniadamente tentadora?, a este paso terminaría cediendo a sus instintos.

- No tengo apetito… – le habló con la mayor frialdad que pudo, evitando verla directamente, si lograba que se fuera, quizás evitaría el desastre.

Hinata quiso retroceder al escucharlo, sintió el peligro y aún así hizo caso omiso, Sasuke había estado actuando muy raro últimamente, podía percibir como la evitaba, y lo más lógico era pensar que estaba enojado con ella, debía averiguar el por qué, le angustiaba haber hecho algo que lo molestara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – armándose de valor, tocó su hombro, jamás debió haberlo hecho, en ese momento la conciencia de Sasuke se nubló – ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – dijo temerosa, hubo algo en la forma cómo la miró, un brillo maligno reflejando en el negro de sus ojos que le hizo querer huir, haciendo caso del presentimiento, Hinata intentó retroceder, pero antes de siquiera quitar la mano de su hombro, Sasuke la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca, atrayéndola violentamente.

Ella quiso soltarse, pero estaba paralizada, asustada de él, de lo que pudiera hacerle, su corazón dio un vuelco al verse rodeada por sus brazos, en fracción de segundos él comenzó a besar su cuello con salvaje frenesí, acariciando desinhibidamente su cuerpo, ella salió de pronto de su momentáneo atolondramiento y trató de oponerse, pero Sasuke había sido cegado completamente por la lujuria, sin tener noción de sus actos ó de la barbaridad que estaba punto de cometer, lo único que le importaba ahora era satisfacer sus instintos, entremezclado en la realidad y otra de sus fantasías.

A pesar de sus suplicas, el llanto en sus ojos y los sollozos, él no entraba en razón, sin mayor delicadeza la tiró en el piso, posesionándose arriba de ella, impidiendo que se moviera al mantener bien sujetas sus muñecas.

- One-onegai Sa-Sasuke-kun ¡NO! – chillaba, intentando safarse del fuerte agarre, pero su esposo tenía una fuerza física superior a la suya, forcejeó, gritándole incansable que parara, que dejara de tocarla, que ella no quería hacerlo, finalmente Sasuke tuvo un momento de lucidez y cedió a sus ruegos, soltándola abrupto. Ella no paraba de llorar y él no podía tranquilizarse, se sentía insatisfecho.

- ¡Calla de una vez...! – exclamó furioso al escuchar sus sollozos, sus palabras resonaron en la oscura habitación, ella siguió llorando amargamente su pena, nunca imaginó qué él pudiera atreverse a ultrajarla de esa forma.

Patéticamente se arrastró hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación, alejándose lo más posible de él, se abrazó a sus piernas, inhalando y exhalando entrecortadamente.

La miró de reojo, la dolorosa imagen que vio terminó por hacerlo entrar en razón, cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer, ¿qué había hecho?, no se explicaba cómo pudo perder hasta ese punto el control de sí mismo, se sintió sumamente culpable al verla en ese estado tan endeble, fue un idiota al dejarse llevar por las hormonas, intentó reparar su error, y se acercó a ella, no sabía bien qué hacer para consolarla, por lo que intentó acariciar sus cabellos, ella tembló al sentir su cercanía, él apartó rápidamente su mano, sintiéndose furioso, no sabía si con ella ó consigo mismo.

- ¡Maldición Hinata, deja ya de lloriquear...!, ¡no pienso volver a tocarte si eso es lo que te preocupa! – estaba cansado, cansado de su actitud, cualquier mujer de Konoha estaría más que feliz de pasar una noche a su lado, pero se le olvidaba que ella no era como el resto, de entre todas tuvo que elegir por esposa a la única que no se sentía atraída por él, y si bien en un principio pensó que sería provechoso que no hubiera ningún sentimiento de por medio en su relación, ahora le causaba frustración, era como la fruta prohibida del edén, por más que deseara su cuerpo, nunca podría tenerlo a su alcance sin cometer pecado – ¡de acuerdo! – se apartó, revolviendo desesperado sus negros cabellos – ¡si así lo quieres está bien, no eres la única que puede complacerme!

Su último comentario la sacó del sopor en el que se encontraba inmersa, ¿no podía hablar enserio?, él no podía ir a buscar a otra ¿o si?, ella era su esposa, aunque no pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades, pese a todo merecía su respeto ¿cierto?, mucho menos podía decirle en su propia cara que le sería infiel.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – ironizó, percatándose de la acusadora mirada de la ojiblanca – ¿crees que no me atrevería? – adivinó su pensamiento, Hinata desvió la mirada y furiosa se mordió el labio inferior, nunca antes había llegado a experimentar esa emoción, esa ira incontrolable que se desataba con la sola idea de que él estuviese con alguien más, de imaginar que era feliz en otros brazos, de no ser ella quien pudiera brindarle las caricias y el placer que necesitaba, se preguntó ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma?, la respuesta no tardó en aparecer «"_celos_"», estaba celosa de que alguien le arrebatara a "_su_" Sasuke-kun, se sonrojó con el solo pensamiento de que él pudiera ser suyo.

Hizo el descubrimiento de algo que nunca creyó que pudiera llegar a suceder y se maldijo, no…, de ninguna manera podía sentir eso por él, intentó negárselo, engañarse y creer que sus celos no eran celos, sino preocupación por el qué dirán acerca de su matrimonio, y aún así, la sola idea de Sasuke y otra mujer le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Estoy seguro que Karin no pondrá ningún reparo en hospedarme por esta noche... – Hinata apretó fuertemente los puños, Sasuke le había puesto un rostro a aquella mujer, ahora su mente reproducía imágenes precisas de escenas por demás censurables.

Se tragó su orgullo y no dijo nada, su labio inferior no tardaría en sangrarle por la presión que sus dientes ejercían sobre él, las uñas se le enterraron en las palmas de las manos, quedando profundas marcas.

Como deseaba tener el suficiente valor de gritarle que se quedara, cosa que no hizo, tuvo bastante tiempo para detenerlo y no se atrevió ni siquiera a alzar la mirada para verle, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y no se levantó para hacer un mínimo intento por retenerlo, mucho menos le impidió salir de casa, se quedo inmóvil, sin atreverse a moverse un centímetro de aquel rincón que había designado como refugio.

Ahora no le quedaba más que la culpa, el remordimiento y una terrible confusión, Sasuke no le era indiferente, al contrario, se sentía muy atraída por él, entonces ¿por qué no podía corresponderle?, ya tenían cinco meses de casados, aunque no se profesaran ningún sentimiento amoroso, un roce ó un simple beso debería haber sucedido ya ¿no?, si se suponía que iban a estar juntos por toda la vida, algo de intimidad debían tener, eso lo tenía claro, y sabiéndolo se negó rotundamente a que él sobrepasara los límites, quizás, si él hubiese sido más delicado, ella le habría correspondido..., pero el hubiera no existe, Sasuke seguramente ya estaba con Karin, y por más que le doliera no podía reprochárselo, él sólo buscaba lo que ella no podía darle, lloró por horas, y aunque no ganaba nada, le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

- - -

Debía estar completamente demente para haber terminado en ese lugar, pero a estas alturas todo le daba igual, por un segundo dudó en llamar a la puerta de ese departamento, más al final la rabia y sus deseos frustrados terminaron por ser más fuertes que él, quién iba a decirle al magnificente Uchiha Sasuke que terminaría en una situación tan humillante, pidiéndole tal clase de favores precisamente a esa mujer.

Karin no daba crédito a lo que veía, fue la cosa más extraordinaria que pudo haberle pasado en la vida, cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta nunca se imaginó que quién estaría del otro lado sería nada más y nada menos el chico de su obsesión.

- Sa-Sasuke… – balbuceó incrédula – ¿qué…? ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le dijo sin mostrar mayor emoción en su rostro, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

- Po-por su puesto… adelante – inmediatamente se hizo aun lado, dándole libre paso – ¿hay alguna misión?, por que si es así en seguida estaré lista… – expresó aún confusa, esa fue la respuesta más lógica que vino a su mente, a pesar de que por lo regular era Suigetsu quien la convocaba.

- No… – respondió con sequedad, y una vez que ella cerró la puerta, lentamente él se le acercó.

- ¿Sasuke? – murmuró hipnotizada, creyendo estar en una de sus fantasías, el tomó cuidadosamente un mechón de su cabello, no olía a jazmines como el de Hinata, pero tampoco era un olor desagradable, una especie de azares, tal vez no sería una mala idea después de todo – ¿qué…? – iba a decirle algo, pero Sasuke no la dejo, como lo único que deseaba era poder satisfacerse, no dio importancia a algún preámbulo.

La aprisionó en sus brazos, dando rienda suelta a su apetito, ella suspiró sosegada, si este era un sueño, lo estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta y haría todo lo posible por disfrutarlo aún más, Sasuke rodeó su cintura con las manos, no estaba seguro si se arrepentiría después de sus actos, no le importaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidarse de Hinata.

Continuará…

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

No sé porqué tengo la sensación de un inmenso intento asesino a mi alrededor o-ó, (_Maré!, teeeengo miedo!_ ó~ò), chas, a qué eso no se lo imaginaron, no os preocupéis, que al final esto llegará a un buen termino (_o al menos eso creo_ XD), necesitaba meterle algo de drama al asunto (_aunque tal vez se me pasó un poquito jeje_ n-nU), pero pss ya que -o-, si no odian a la escritora y si quieren seguir leyendo lo que queda de la historia nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, ya tengo casi todo el capítulo adelantado así que tratare de publicarlo el viernes de la próxima semana para no perder tiempo y tal como lo había venido diciendo desde hace unos capítulos, será _**Rated M,**_ yo me despido y les mando saludos, muchos bexos y abrazos, chaito…

**AleSwann20:** Muchas gracias por las flores n-n, aunque no creo que las merezca, me falta muuuucho por aprender, y eso de dedicarme a esto pss ya es hablar en palabras mayores jaja, me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, y es que si empecé a escribirlo fue por puro aburrimiento, eso y que no encontraba una historia que me satisficiera del todo, pero weno, eso ya es tema aparte, bienvenida seas y siéntete libre de expresar tu opinión cuando quieras ;D

**okashira janet: **Sip, aunque Hinata ya actuaba raro desde el momento que le pidió dormir con él XD, y ese Uchiha terminó siendo tan perver como kakashi, haber cómo les va de ahora en adelante.

**angela-hinata: **Creo que se me pasó la mano con Sasuke, pobre hombre, al final termino cediendo a sus instintos jaja, y sip, a partir de próximo capitulo cambia a rated M.

**KuroiSasuke:** No hay porqué dar las gracias, me gusta estar en contacto con mis lectores, y bueno, digamos que Hina es un poco especial en ese aspecto, o al menos yo nunca eh conocido a nadie que se desmaye por ese tipo de cosas o-ó XD.

**Miyuky-san: **No, si Sasuke es más humano que, que cosa (_basta éste capitulo para comprobarlo jaja_), a mi también me cae bien Deidara, pero soy más fan de Sasuke (_aunque muchas veces me saque de quicio y termine entre el amor y el odio_), y parece ser que las duchas no surtieron mucho efecto, ni modo, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y Hina no iba a poder ignorarlo por siempre, aunque creo que tampoco estuvo bien que se le lanzara como animal en celo, pero ya que u-ú.

**flordezereso**: Sai es la ley, una vez que a uno se le pasa el desencanto de los primeros capítulos te das cuenta de lo adorable que es owo. Pues tu dices si nos ponemos de acuerdo y abrimos el forito, así hablamos de libros y otras cosas, me encantaría que me recomendaras algunos títulos, últimamente eh estado leyendo a Isabel allende, hace mucho que no la leía pero creo que ya me re-enamore de su forma de escribir, aún así quisiera leer otras cosas, me gustan las historias de misterio y fantasmas, y pues Hina no estará del todo inactiva, aún le falta mucho por dar a esta historia y en una de esas se nos aloca XD.

**Le Petite Vicky:** Gracias, yo tampoco creo mucho en el amor espontáneo, siempre lo eh visto más bien como atontamiento espontáneo causado por las hormonas XD, porque amor, amor pss no es ¿cómo se puede amar a alguien a quién ni si quiera se conoce? o-ó, para mí eso del amor a primera vista no existe, es por eso que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo al escribir y que las cosas se vayan dando poco a poco, que los protas se conozcan y vean si son afines, no solo de pan vive el hombre, y en este caso no solo de atractivo físico sobrevive una relación XD, no sé si me di a entender, suelo enredarme con mis propias palabras, pero weno -w-.

**Vainilla-Pervinca: **No tienes idea de lo mucho que disfruta mi lado perver al describir ese tipo de situaciones en la cabecilla de Sasuke jojojo, un día de estos escribiré sobre esa famosas duchas ò-o y esa Hina se pasó de ingenua, mira que no sospechar nada de nada sobre las intenciones de Sasuke XD.

**viicoviic: **En mi familia no me ha tocado ver a ninguna embarazada loca, bueno excepto mi cuñada que sufría unos cambios de humor medio raros o-ó (_aunque eso le sucede hasta la fecha_ XD), pero de ahí en más todo tranquis, al final fue Sasuke quien terminó dando el primer paso, ya decía yo que esa ingenuidad en Hinata no podría traerle nada bueno, pero al menos la cosa ya se puso interesante entre los dos, espero poder terminar bien ese enredo jaja.

**anónimo:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y perdón por la tardanza.

**gesy:** Neh, ahora si las hormonas de Sasuke se volvieron locas y quien terminó pagando los platos rotos fue Hina XD, por suerte no se nos infartó, al final Karin tuvo sus cinco minutos de fama, y la peliroja los va a aprovechar muy bien jojoto.

**judit-12:** Hola chicas (_¿si son dos verdad_? o-Ó, _luego no vayan a salir como yo, que tienen un iner_ XD) para Judith: Sip, si tan solo Kishi quisiera ver lo parecidas que son Hinata y Mikoto, quizás a estas alturas del manga ya tendríamos SasuHina, pero como van las cosas no creo que ni Sakura se quede con él XD, para Erica: yo también soy fan del NaruHina, de hecho, como me gustan tanto las dos parejas ya estoy trabajando en un fic en el que podré explayarme más o menos a mi gusto, saludos y que estén bien n-n.

**KENSA-CHAN**: No fue fácil hacer cambiar a Hinata de ideas, al escribir los primeros capítulos temí que se aburrieran si me alargaba de más con la trama o que fuera tan corto el tiempo que no fuera creíble, pero iwal me gusto el resultado, haber si de aquí en adelante todo se da igual de bien jeje.

**LennaParis**: Sasuke finalmente explotó (_admito que lo atormente de más_ XD) y a como van las cosas la relación de este par va a cambiar mucho, en cuanto a los fics SasuHina no es tu idea, ya me había dado cuenta de que hubo una especie de boom por esta pareja, antes los fics eran escasos y la mayoría eran one shots si mal no recuerdo, yo también eh batallado mucho para encontrar un buen NaruHina, a este paso voy a tener que escribirme uno jaja, y sabes, no me sorprendería que al final el manga termine en yaoi, digan lo que digan, Naruto siempre ha preferido a Sasuke sobre todas las cosas XD.

**adriefernan19:** Saludos y perdón por la demora n-n.

**.x: **Gracias, y tal parece que ni Sasuke pudo evitar convertirse en un perver (_al menos con Hinata lo es_ jaja).

**helen: **Sip, supongo que era demasiado bello para ser verdad XD.

**xxXkmiXxx:** Aunque he visto los promocionales en Mtv, nunca eh visto un capitulo de South Park (_increíble pero cierto _o-Ó), pero estoy de acuerdo con ese cura XD, y en cuanto a los dulces hazle como yo, un chocolatito después de la comida para que no afecte tanto, lo que sí que tengo prohibido es el café, ese si me vuelve loca de remate XD. La sensación sobre una posible relación yaoi es compartida, de hecho ya hasta me hice a la idea que de terminara en NaruSasu, si es que hay alguna pareja jaja, y creo que esa palabra ai se la pondrá casi al final de la historia XD, por cierto, ya escuche la canción que me recomendaste, I loved! °o°, me vino a la mente Billy the kid o algo así del viejo oeste con el ritmo, y me alegra haber influido en ti sobre 3 days grace, es una banda excelente, y si te gusta apocalyptica , pss hay una canción del vocalista de 3 con ellos, se llama I don't care.

**xXBlackxxStarXx:** Supongo que cuando Sasu se obsesiona con algo, termina sin medir la consecuencia de sus actos, y como él ya se decidió, ahora falta que a Hina se le reubiquen las ideas y por fin tengan su noche buena jeje, y bienvenida al club de las perver, supongo que un buen lemon siempre le apasiona a cualquier mujer ó la horroriza, dependiendo de los términos de la narración XD.

**Dark Amy-chan:** Sin duda Sasuke es y será el personaje más sufrido en este fic XD, viéndolo bien no tiene caso tomar partido por ninguna pareja, siendo shonen lo más probable es que Naruto y compañía terminen solos (_excepto Shikamaru, tengo la leve sospecha de que Temari acabará como Kurenai_), ó como en dragon ball, con la pareja menos imaginada, yo siempre creí que Bulma terminaría con Yamcha o Goku y ya ves, termino con Vegeta, y Milk que no había tenido vela en casi todo el entierro terminó con el prota jaja (_es idea mía o Milk y Hina se parecen, al menos en el corte de pelo y el estilo de pelea, porque en el carácter es igualita a Sakura XD, ese fanatismo de Kishi por Toriyama no puede dejar nada bueno _o-ó_)_.

**nanda-hime: **Los sueños de Sasuke no están muy lejos de lo que vivirá en la realidad, y planeo actualizar pronto la próxima vez n-n.

**Carito-Chan:** Lo de Hinata tiene respuesta, como tenía agua en el oído no escuchó a Sasuke llamarla, estaba ocupada despejándolo en ese momento, no sé tú, pero a mí me ha sucedido varias veces y no escucho nada de nada cuando eso pasa, incluso eh durado algunos días sorda XD, espero haber aclarado tu duda n-n.

**RebeKyuubi:** Bien lo dijiste, no pudo contenerse por mucho jaja, y como Hina siempre anda en la luna pss no prestó mucha atención, o al menos dudo que se haiga acordado hasta este capítulo XD, a mí también me hubiera asaltado la tentación, y más si mi esposo estuviera como Sasuke, ¿mmmm…?, ahora que lo pienso, eso sería una experiencia muy interesante, lo que no le haría al pobre wuahahaha

**beatifulGirl100: **Esa fue la cruz que le toco cargar, aunque supongo que el muchacho se merece ser feliz, aunque sea un poquito, así que ya veré como arreglo la situación en el próximo capítulo, es bueno saber que te haiga gustado el fic, y aunque Hina es inocente, tarde o temprano el Uchiha se encargará de abrirle los ojos al mundo, aunque no sé si sea para bien jaja.


	14. El culmen del tormento

Capitulo 14

_**El culmen del tormento**_

Encendió la luz de la recamara y ante su sorpresa, la encontró en el mismo lugar que la había dejado un par de horas atrás, ella se abrazaba a sus rodillas, manteniendo el rostro oculto tras sus rodillas, al advertir la presencia de Sasuke en cuanto él hubo entrado en la habitación, no se atrevió a enfrentarlo, retrocedido instintivamente al sentir su cercanía.

Sasuke caminó despacio, titubéate, embrollado en sentimientos confusos hasta situársele enfrente, desde su sitio la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, Hinata sintió su corta cercanía, pero ya no se atrevió a moverse, obligándolo a acuclillarse para estar a su altura, impulsivo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a verle.

Hinata quiso rehuir su mirada, pero Sasuke la mantuvo firmemente agarrada, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos por las lagrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir, el juicio de su conciencia lo condenó al acto y arrepentido de sus viles acciones, Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella, por un momento dudó al sentir el leve temblor de su cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron el contorno de su rostro, no dio marcha atrás, diligente, besó su cara, Hinata intensificó el llanto al sentir los tibios labios de él sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro agónico.

A Sasuke no pareció importarle, se dedicó a secar sus lagrimas con cada uno de sus besos, saboreando amargamente el salado sabor de la culpa, su razonamiento no acababa de entender cómo terminó perdiendo los estribos, tenía claro que la había lastimado profundamente y eso le causaba un dolor incomprensible en el pecho.

Cuando por fin pudo retomar un poco el control de sus emociones, Hinata se atrevió finalmente a enfocar sus ojos blancos en los negros de él, haciendo ese peculiar contraste que siempre ocurría cuando encaraba esas oxidianas que le causaban igualmente temor que curiosidad, no supo descifrar lo que vio reflejado, él seguía siendo tan frío y distante, que le era imposible averiguar lo que su mente maquinaba.

Suspiró derrotada, se rendía, que Sasuke hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, estaba cansada de ir contra la corriente, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de venir. De pronto Sasuke la soltó, esperó vanamente un par de segundos, hasta que sin entender su cambio de actitud, se decidió a verle, para su sorpresa él ya se había alejado un par de pasos, dándole la espalda.

- No puedo obligarte a hacerlo... – fue la única respuesta que le dio en justificación. Ella guardó silencio por un minuto, sin atreverse a contestar, más allá de las intenciones de Sasuke, había una duda que le quemaba por dentro, algo que la atormentaba más que otra cosa.

- ¿T-tú y Ka-Karin-san...? – de inmediato él supo a lo que se refería, pero no le respondió, manteniendo su mutismo habitual – y-ya veo... – su voz se escuchó dolida, un nuevo nudo se le atravesó en la garganta, nunca pensó que afectaría tanto que prefiriera a otra, sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas, intentó ocultar su rostro tras el refugio de sus piernas, imaginando lo patética y débil que debía lucir ante sus ojos.

- Entre Karin y yo no pasó nada... – soltó al fin, y era cierto, no sabía si había sido por intervención divina, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, Karin lo apartó de su lado y con la excusa de ponerse algo más cómodo, ella se marchó hacía su habitación, dándole el tiempo suficiente para recapacitar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la imagen desconsolada de Hinata acudió a sus recuerdos, se sintió ruin por haberla lastimado ¿qué demonios estuvo a punto de hacer?, puso su relación con la ojiblanca en una balanza y pese a las desventajas carnales, al final decidió que no le convenía involucrarse con Karin, comprendió que ninguna mujer sería incapaz de borrar el inmenso deseo que sentía por su esposa.

Decidido, se fue del departamento sin decirle nada a Karin, estuvo vagando por los alrededores de Konoha sin tener noción del tiempo, intentando despejar sus arrebolados pensamientos, habiendo puesto orden en sus ideas, decidió regresar a casa dispuesto a enfrentar su situación, sin imaginar que encontraría a Hinata en su habitación vuelta un mar de lagrimas.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus parpados por la sorpresa, ¿era alivio lo que sentía?, no supo si creerle ó no, sin embargo él no tendría por qué mentirle, le habló con tanta dureza unas horas atrás, que no encontraba un motivo coherente que lo hiciera ser suave con ella ahora, lo había rechazado y estaba segura de que siendo Sasuke como era, nunca se lo perdonaría.

- A-arigatou... – no necesitó ver su rostro para saber su confusión – t-te agradezco tú consideración... hubiera sido mu-muy… difícil ver a Karin-san si tú… tú y ella... – le costaba trabajo terminar la oración, el simple pensamiento de lo que pudo haber pasado le resultaba bastante doloroso.

- Descuida…, no permitiré que se venga abajo nuestra imagen de matrimonio perfecto – arrastró las palabras con cierto desdén, por un ínstate llegó a creer que ella realmente estaba interesada en él, pero pronto comprendió que lo único que a Hinata le importaba era su imagen frente a los demás, frente a sus amigos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun...? – murmuró tan quedamente, que el aludido a penas si la escucho, no así, siguió en su afán de darle la espalda, fingiendo ignorarla – ¿po-por qué…?, t-tú no me amas y estoy segura de que no te importa lo que me pase, ¿por qué me pediste que me casara contigo...? – se dejó de rodeos, hizo a un lado el nerviosismo y se armó del valor suficiente para no titubear, más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte y aclarar su situación.

- No lo sé... – increíblemente fue sincero, él mismo no encontraba una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta, de entre los muchos factores posibles, el primero que saltó a la lista fue esa estúpida promesa que la obligó a cumplir, aunque no tenía claro el por qué la obligó en un principio, cuando bien pudo liberarla sin ningún pago en especifico de por medio, tal vez era que se había cansado de estar solo ó quizás fue que se acostumbró a la presencia de Hinata, no lo sabía con exactitud, sin contar el deseo lujurioso que ella despertaba en su interior cada que la tenía cerca, en definitiva, le era difícil determinar la verdadera causa a su comportamiento.

- Estoy tan cansada Sasuke-kun... – inmerso en las cavilaciones que ella misma había desencadenado, no advirtió el momento en el cuál se puso de pie y se situó a su espalda, llamando su atención con esa armoniosa vocecilla suya – quisiera... quisiera poder complacerte cuando menos como mujer, pero no puedo...

- Todavía amas al usuratonkachi de Naruto ¿cierto? – involuntariamente empuño las manos, dejando relucir el blanco de sus nudillos al aplicar más fuerza de la necesaria, le causaba una rabia tremenda que ella aún pensara en su amigo.

- No... – su respuesta lo sorprendió en extremo, se escuchó muy segura y parecía sincera en lo que le decía – e-es cierto que estuve por mucho tiempo enamorada de él, demo... algo cambió... l-lo sigo queriendo, demo..., no de la misma forma que antes... más bien siento un cariño parecido al que le tengo a mi niisan...

- Hmp... – gruñó queriendo parecer indiferente, más en el fondo se sintió inexplicablemente satisfecho con esa simple respuesta, fue como si una tremenda carga se liberara en su interior.

- Etto... Sasuke-kun, s-si t-tú estas de acuerdo, m-me… me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo... – curioso, la miró de reojo, precisamente a ¿qué se refería con intentarlo de nuevo? ¿es qué alguna vez lo habían intentado? – s-si vamos a seguir juntos, deberíamos llevarnos mejor ¿no lo crees…? – su voz se fue quedando en un susurro cuando él la encaró, acortando lentamente la distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Y qué propones para lograrlo? – las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de un rojo intenso, Sasuke se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro, desconcertada, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, pero terminó acorralándola contra la pared. Avergonzada del doble sentido de sus palabras, bajó la mirada, evitando verle de frente.

- Y-yo... y-yo... – no se atrevía a encararle de nuevo, el rojizo tono de sus mejillas se extendió por todo su rostro cuando Sasuke la tomó del mentón y la obligó a verlo. Paralizada, no se atrevió a reaccionar cuando éste acercó más su rostro, incluso si su cerebro le advertía del peligro que acarreaba dicha cercanía, conciente de ello, ordenó a sus piernas alejarse de ahí, pero estas hicieron caso omiso a la orden, y fue en ese momento que el cálido aliento de él la embriagó, adentrándola en una especie de agradable sopor que la desarmó por completo – no lo sé… – dijo en un suspiro, Sasuke sonrió arrogante, encantó a su presa al grado de que su propia voluntad le pertenecía, finalmente comenzaba a tener el control de la situación.

- Tal vez yo si… – no le resultó sorpresa el haber llegado tan fácilmente al siguiente paso, fue a penas un roce el de sus labios, Sasuke sondeó cuidadosamente el terreno, por ningún motivo se permitiría lastimarla de nuevo. Miró con detenimiento en los perlados ojos de ella, y asombrado, encontró en el blanquecino reflejo el mismo deseo que él sentía, ya no hubo duda, exitosamente completó la unión de sus bocas.

Fue muy extraña la sensación que aquel acto le produjo a Hinata, se escuchaba ridículo, pero los labios de Sasuke lograron hacerle sentir un centenar de mariposas revoloteándole en la boca del estomago, no se atrevió a profundizar el beso, ni tampoco opuso resistencia cuando él comenzó a acariciar sus labios con los propios, inconscientemente cerro los parpados, disfrutando el deleite que aquel roce le provocaba.

La incertidumbre invadió a Hinata al sentir como los movimientos de los labios ajenos se volvían más frenéticos, a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo reaccionar, ese era su primer beso y más allá de lo vívido en su imaginación, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en semejante situación, intentó imitar los movimientos con su boca, fracasó rotundamente, fue tan torpe que seguramente él se burlaría de su deprimente intento, optó por separarse dignamente antes que salir humillada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – gruño molesto, cuando por fin comenzaba a corresponderle, abruptamente se detenía, esa mujer siempre le resultaba de lo más impredecible y desquiciante. Esperó en vano una respuesta, así que se vio obligado a retomar la palabra – por un momento creí que lo estabas disfrutando tanto como yo... – abrió los ojos como platos, ¿en verdad él lo disfrutaba?, pensó que estaría molesto por su evidente inexperiencia.

- Go-gomenasai... soy muy torpe para esto... – admitió avergonzada, una nueva sonrisa asomó a los labios del Uchiha, así que ese era el problema, por un momento temió que se hubiera arrepentido.

- Tranquila... – le habló con inusual suavidad, su voz era tan cautivante que acaparó automáticamente su atención, acomodó distraídamente un mechón de su brillante cabellera negra tras la oreja, tratando de darle la confianza necesaria – no importa tu torpeza, en realidad lo que necesitas es un poco de experiencia y nada más… – le susurró a la altura del oído mientras retomaba la iniciativa, posesionando sus fuertes manos en la estrecha cintura, apegándola más a su cuerpo, uniendo de nueva cuenta sus labios con los de ella. En esta ocasión Hinata decidió dejarse llevar, permitiendo que Sasuke tomara el control absoluto de la situación.

La necesidad por poseerla se acrecentaba segundo a segundo, el beso ya no le era suficiente, se abrió paso con la lengua, cruzando de una buena vez por todas el umbral que los separaba, dando rienda suelta a los deseos que reprimiera durante meses, al principio Hinata mostró sorpresa por la intromisión de aquel ente extraño dentro de su boca, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse y mostrar igual ímpetu que el de su compañero.

Ambos juguetearon por un rato con sus lenguas, explorando lugares que hasta ahora habían sido un misterio para la morena, él se sonrió complacido al sentir los tímidos intentos de su mujer por adentrar su lengua en territorio desconocido, su alumna aprendía la lección más rápido de lo imaginado, alimentado su ego de forma insospechada, al final, Sasuke terminó por romper el beso, dejando volver el aire a los pulmones de la chica.

No pudo resistirse a mirar a su compañera, pese a su aspecto agitado, Hinata lucía angelical, su piel de porcelana estaba coloreada por un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas, ese aire tan inocente, le impulsó a acariciar el níveo rostro de su esposa, nunca se cansaría de palpar la suavidad de aquella piel. Con la yema de sus dedos delineo afectuosamente el contorno ovalado de su fino rostro, hasta llegar a los labios carmín, que lucían más rojos y levemente hinchados luego de haberles dado un pequeño mordisco.

Hinata desvió la mirada, las sensaciones que las caricias le provocaban, enloquecían sus sentidos, parte de su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, y sin embargo no quería que él parara de tocarla, era una nueva y placentera emoción que quería descubrir más a fondo.

Sin mayores preámbulos, reinició su labor, sus labios se sellaron en un beso mas profundo y largo que el anterior. Titubeante, Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello, él hizo lo propio y apretó más su cintura, subiendo sus caricias de tono, recorriendo con sus manos los muslos y la espalda de ella, sin que esta vez pusiera objeción por el atrevimiento de sus caricias, fascinada con los nuevos deseos e inquietudes que nacían en su interior.

Luego de un prolongado rato, Sasuke consintió el dejar sus labios, para abrirse paso y llegar a su oreja, hurgó un buen rato tras ella, mientras sus dedos desataban la cinta que mantenían sujetos los largos cabellos de su compañera, la fragancia a jazmines le resultó más embriagante que en sus fantasías, llenó sus pulmones a tope con el agradable aroma, prosiguiendo con la tarea que se había impuesto, llevar a Hinata a la cúspide del placer.

De ves en cuando dejaba de hurgar tras la oreja para mordisquear juguetonamente el lóbulo, ella suspiraba ante los electrizantes impulsos que la recorrieran de pies a cabeza, cada que su aliento hacía contacto con su piel.

Osadamente, Sasuke desató el obi color ciruela que le marcaba la cintura, avergonzada por el inesperado acto, Hinata intentó cubrirse al sentir como la delicada prenda se abría por la mitad, dejando ver parte de su esbelto cuerpo, con un sutil movimiento Sasuke evitó que lo hiciera, descorriendo con cuidado la sencilla yukata de color marrón y bordados dorados, que cayó inerte al piso, dejando su esplendoroso y bien torneado cuerpo al descubierto.

Cohibida al verse semidesnuda frente a él, trató inútilmente de taparse con las manos, Sasuke dejó escapar una leve carajada, su inocencia la mostraba cada vez más encantadora ante sus ojos, incrementando la pasión que ya de por sí sentía por ella. Hinata se sintió incomoda con la risa del Uchiha, ¿la veía cómo un chiste o qué?, la molestia no le duró mucho, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que nunca antes lo había oído reír, y estaba segura de que en años nadie más lo había visto mostrar aquel gesto relajado, ni siquiera Sakura o Naruto, su agradable risa la deslumbró, fue la primera vez que se percató del singular encanto del Uchiha, pero a diferencia de sus muchas seguidoras, lo que sedujo a Hinata fue la misma alma del chico reflejada en esa expresión tan simple, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente al notar lo atractivo que se veía, sin proponérselo, en aquel momento supo que sin importar qué, trataría por todos los medios de recuperar esa sonrisa.

Estaba tan embelesada saboreando su descubrimiento, que no reparó al momento en que Sasuke la condujo hasta depositarla suavemente sobre la acolchada superficie de su cama, posesionándose arriba de ella, y sin pedirle permiso prosiguió con su tarea, besando la línea de su cuello y despojándola hábilmente del problemático sujetador de encaje negro que se interponía en su camino, en cuanto se vio libre de la molesta prenda superior, la fuerza de gravedad hizo efecto y ambos pechos se posicionaron de forma natural en el busto de su dueña.

Sasuke se detuvo a admirarla por un momento, la imagen que vio le quedaría gravada por años en la memoria, el sedoso cabello negro desparramado sobre la cama, su frágil cuerpo desnudo recostado, la tersura de su blanca piel y el encantador sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, la escena era perfecta, mucho mejor de cómo imaginó que sería.

Su admiración no duró mucho, Hinata en su necio afán por no dejar a la vista más de lo necesario, se cubrió el frente, era una injusticia que ella fuera la única que se viera obligada a perder prendas, sintió la necesidad de oponerse y ser quien tomará las riendas, así lo hizo, a estas altura ya no le importaba lo que él pensara, trago sonoramente saliva y temerosa, llevó sus manos hasta la playera, ¿por qué tenía que ser torpe incluso para eso?. En cuando Sasuke adivinó su intención la ayudó a realizar su cometido, terminando por ser él quién se deshiciera de la prenda.

A pesar de su intento fallido por parecerle sensual, Hinata no pudo reprimir su curiosidad al ver el torso desnudo de su marido, inocentemente delineo con sus delgados dedos la musculosa complexión, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de tocar de esa forma a alguien del sexo masculino, sus aparentemente inofensivos movimientos, provocaron un éxtasis inesperado en él, dejando escapar un gruñido placentero, Hinata paró automáticamente al ver la maliciosa sonrisa que se dibujara en el rostro de Sasuke, temerosa de lo que tramaba apartó la mano.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo, Sasuke descendió con sus manos por la silueta de su esposa, trazando con los dedos un camino desde los labios, hasta el límite de su intimidad, donde todavía aguardaba la ultima prenda de ropa interior, sin detener sus caricias depositó algunos besos más en el arco de su cuello, la morena suspiro sosegada por el sutil contacto de los fríos dedos y de los ardientes besos que quemaban su piel, sintiendo una especie de hormigueo en su vientre, Sasuke continuo brindándole caricias desde su vientre hasta la espalda, desviándose finalmente a los sobresalientes pechos.

Entonces sintió la necesidad de palpar con sus manos los simétricos botones rosados que coronaban el centro de los senos, estaban un poco rígidos y erectos. El sólo tocarlos produjo una reacción inmediata en el cuerpo de Hinata, que profirió un ligero gemido.

- Al parecer, esta parte es bastante sensible..., tomare nota de eso... – le sonrió pícaro, mientras el hormigueo en el vientre de Hinata se convertía en un calor desconocido – me pregunto, ¿qué pasará si hago esto...? – Sasuke acercó su rostro hasta la altura de uno de lo botones y lo lamió, degustándolo como a una golosina, ésta vez Hinata no pudo reprimirse, su garganta reprodujo un sonido mucho más fuerte que el anterior, causándole una excitación indescriptible al moreno, quien todavía inconforme, tomó entre sus dientes el duro pezón, mordisqueándolo y relamiéndolo una y otra vez, mientras con la mano masajeaba el seno libre.

Por más que quería reprimirlos, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, las oleadas de agradable calor se extendieron desde su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo, provocándole algunos espasmos.

Era tan embriagante para sus sentidos el poder presenciar semejante agitación en Hinata, que se sintió en la necesidad de producirle un mayor placer, con vehemencia acaricio las exóticas curvas de la peli-negra, sus manos se movieron libremente por la curvatura de la estrecha cintura, deslizándose a las caderas, deshaciéndose definitivamente de la última prenda que cubría su más secreta intimidad.

Desconcertada por su acción, Hinata apretó un poco las piernas para impedirle que fuera más allá de lo permitido, obligando al chico a apartarse un poco.

- No te preocupes, no te are daño... – le sonrió apacible, acariciando su rostro para darle a entender que todo estaría bien.

- D-de acuerdo – titubeante, abrió un poco las piernas, dando libre cabida a las intenciones que tenía el que a partir de ese día sería su amante.

Sasuke pudo sentirle una especie de cálido fluido en la entrepierna, mayor prueba de la excitación de Hinata no podía haber, al principio le acarició superficialmente la clítoris, el estremecimiento en la muchacha no se hizo esperar, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de apaciguar un poco sus desbocadas emociones.

Sasuke prosiguió su tarea, moviendo hábilmente sus dedos en el sexo de su mujer, quien estaba en el límite que su cuerpo podía soportar.

- Sa-Sasuke... – gimoteaba desesperada, estaba llegando a un punto en el que las caricias que le proporcionaba no le eran suficientes, inconscientemente, se aferró a la espalda de su marido.

A sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación, paró las caricias, Hinata le dirigió una mirada demandante, él se limitó a sonreírle mientras se deshacía de la ropa que le quedaba, fue entonces que ella comprendió lo que seguía, el temor asomó a sus ojos al verlo completamente desnudo a él también.

- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo... – le susurró a la altura del oído y le dio un ultimo beso en los labios, aunque temerosa, accedió, pese a todo confiaba en él.

Sasuke introdujo cuidadosamente su miembro en la estrecha cavidad, siendo su primera vez, debía tener algunos miramientos, al principio se movió con suavidad, pero paulatinamente fue aumentando el ritmo hasta romper la barrera de su virginidad, Hinata se arqueó un poco por el dolor, aferrándose tan fuertemente a su ancha espalda que le dejaría las marcas de sus uñas, los ojos se cristalizaron por el dolor que le produjo cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, dolor que segundos después fue disipándose, siendo reemplazado por las oleadas de placer que aquel acto le causaba.

La reacción de Hinata no pudo haber sido más favorable, la conciencia de ella se nubló por completo, entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de él, cerró los ojos y dejó que su marido hiciera el resto, la estrecha cavidad empezó a contraerse y el vaivén de las caderas se volvió mas violento, ella ya no podía contenerse y repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su esposo.

- O-onegai Sasuke... onegai... – suplicaba, y finalmente traspasó la frontera de su deseo, la espalada se le arqueo en un auto-reflejo, y la onda de inmenso placer se extendió a todo su cuerpo, por unos segundos no supo nada de sí misma, sólo de la excitante emoción que su ser experimentaba.

Jadeante, y sin salir por completo de ella, Sasuke observó su trabajo, su pareja llegó al clímax del placer y él no tardó en secundarla, dejando la imborrable huella de su paso dentro de Hinata. A la pelinegra le tomó un par minutos recuperarse, esa fue una de las mejores experiencias que jamás hubiese tenido, estaba cansada, las contradictoria emociones que hubo experimentado ese día fueron tantas, que no tardó mucho en abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

- Descansa _Hime_, te lo mereces... – le susurró al oído, cubriéndola cuidadosamente con una de las mantas.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun... – murmuró inmersa entre el sueño y la realidad, acomodándose en el amplio pecho de él, quien la acogió gustoso en sus brazos, profiriendo una sonrisa sincera al ver lo apacible que lucía el rostro de Hinata, se sintió un poco culpable de haberla orillado a llegar hasta ese punto, pero ella tampoco opuso mucha resistencia que digamos, al menos no la segunda vez.

Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al verla dormitar a su lado, una tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía, ¿qué de especial tenía Hinata para hacerlo sentir de esa manera?, sinceramente no lo sabía, a pesar de haber tenido muchas experiencias en el pasado, era la primera vez que se sentía tan complacido y ¿feliz?

Era un completo enigma saber hasta qué punto ella podía influir en el estado de sus emociones, no pudo seguir analizándolo por mucho tiempo, los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, por primera vez en años el sueño llegaba voluntariamente, el último pensamientos que tuvo ese día fue para la joven que dormía a su lado, se preguntó ¿si era sólo atracción física lo que sentía por Hinata ó había algo más?

Continuará......

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

~ _**Play list**_ ~

- Skillet - the last night

- Laura Pausini/James Blunt - Primavera anticipada

NOTA SALEM:

Primero que nada, pss sé que dije que actualizaría el viernes pasado, al menos esa fue mi intención, con lo que no conté fue que con los preparativos de la boda de mi hermana iba a retrazarme tanto, ya saben todos los imprevistos que salen a última hora y como la novia se pone neurótica -_- #, lo weno fue que al final la bendita boda salió bien y mi hermana quedó conforme (_¡por fin somos libres de su esclavitud!_ _jojo_), ahora sí, pasando al capitulo, creo que al ser Rated M, no hacen faltan las aclaraciones previas o-ó, ojala le haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo :3 (_¿de veras creyeron que dejaría que pasará algo entre Sasuke y Karin?, el Uchiha puede ser cabeza dura pero no tanto_ ;D), no tienen idea de lo mucho que me sacrifiqué (_si como no _XD_) _investigando en otros fics, tenía que darme más o menos una idea de la narrativa que iba a utilizar jaja, ahora si que mi mentecilla perver le dio vuelo a la hilacha jojojo. En fin, ya para termina hay una cosa de la que me di cuenta en estos días y de la cual no me había querido caer el veinte, por fin deje mi obsesión por la pareja con la cual deberá quedar Hinata al final del manga (_inche Kishi, te maldigo por eso! _Ò~Ó #), todo groovy si llega a quedar con Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara o cualquier otro personaje, desde hoy me abstengo de tomar partido por pareja alguna, me seguirá gustando leer y escribir fics, pero ya no me aferró a ninguna posible pareja en el manga, así que no se sorprendan si hay algunos cambios en el fic más adelante, eh dicho -o-, ya me despido luego de este mega discurso, saludos, besos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capitulo…

_**angela-hinata: **_Weno al final las cosas no le salieron a Sasuke ó en todo caso a Karin, que era la más ilusionada XD, y aunque el Uchiha perdió la cordura Hinata terminó por dar su brazo a torcer y lo demás ya es historia XD, obligadamente tuve que cambiar el rated del fic, luego de éste capitulo será más que obvio el por qué -3-.

_**Carito-Chan:**_(_Perdón si me equivoco, pero como no dejaste firmado el comentario supuse que eras tú _XD), No hay de qué, para eso estoy aquí, faltaba más, hombre tenía que ser Sasuke, pero ya ni llorar es bueno pues al final las cosas se resolvieron solitas, ya estoy trabajando en mi próximo fic, tengo algunas partes escritas así que próximamente lo veras publicado XD, y aunque Hinata tuviera sus dudas de acercársele, este hombre tiene un poder de convencimiento bárbaro (_mare! ¿quién no caería a sus pies con semejantes atributos jojo)_, en cuanto me confirmes que eres tú con gusto me paso por tu fic ;D

_**Misaki:**_ Aunque la carne sea débil, parece que al final Sasuke resistió la tentación y después de todo terminó recayendo XD, pero para su suerte, una vez que a Hina se le pasó el susto estuvo más dispuesta a cooperar, no sé si Sasuke tenga un primogénito con otra, pero por lo pronto lo veo muy lejos, luego de éste capitulo dudo que vuelva a tratar de serle infiel a Hinata XD. Y hablando de otras cosas Sasuke sigue siendo el líder de taka, creo que lo especifiqué como en el segundo capitulo (_no estoy muy segura_ ;3), luego del trato que Sasuke hiciera con Tsunade pss ésta acogió a los Taka como ninjas de Konoha y ahora viven ahí jaja, es que luego de todo lo que pasó yo no creía que el equipo 7 pudiera estar junto (_¿dónde iba a poner a mi querido Sai? _o-ó), y como aparte empecé a escribir el fic en el tiempo que Pain atacó Konoha, pss dí a Kakashi por muerto, así que no me quedó de otra, pero igual y me servirá para algo que me traigo entre manos, y sinceramente espero que Hinatita sepa controlar los celos, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que hará si llega a enfurecerse por algo así, como sabiamente dice mi madre, ten cuidado de no hacer enojar a alguien tranquilo, que cuando se enojan, pueden llegar a ser tu peor enemigo XD.

_**vampirville:**_ Tal parece que tus ruegos fueron escuchados, me dio mucha risa eso de la venérea jaja, pobre Karin, casi nadie la estima XD, y pss no la encontró precisamente en la cama, de todas formas espero que estés conforme con el resultado, al final Ino no tuvo que intervenir, y es que a estas alturas de su embarazo dudo que pueda darle pataditas a Sasuke.

**Gesy:** Mujer, espero que luego de este capitulo estés más tranquila, y aunque era un matrimonio por conveniencia, creo que Sasuke si se paso, por suerte ni Kiba ni Shino tuvieron que hacer acto de presencia, al menos no por ahora XD.

_**LennaParis; **_Ojala haya sido a Karin a la que hallas querido matar o-o (_últimamente he recibido muchas amenazas de muerte_ XD), como bien dijiste el arrebato de Sasuke sirvió para hacer que Hinata reconsiderará su situación, weno y pss aún no sé si Hinata se cure, pero haré lo posible porque su vida se prolongue todo lo que pueda, a mi siempre me ha agradado la idea de los Uchihitas, que quizás luego de éste capi por fin se logren, que conste que no doy nada por hecho o-ó. Pasando al manga, te comprendo, pero creo que finalmente me di por vencida, ya no me importa con quién termine Naruto, aunque si te decides ir a Japón yo te acompaño, y así entre las dos hacemos picadillo de Kishi wajajajaja…

_**Airi-Hyuga:**_ Lo que pasó en este capitulo espero te compense el anterior n-n

_**RebeKyuubi: **_Sasuke no es malo, sólo un incomprendido impulsivo, lamentablemente no fue un sueño pero igual y todo se le dio bien al muchacho, a pesar de la angustia de Hina, y pss deseo concedido, el Uchiha no terminó en los brazos de Karin, quien a estas alturas de la historia debe estar de dándose de topes en la pared por haber desaprovechado semejante oportunidad XD.

_**Shaapithaa: **_jajá, porqué será que todo mundo odia a Karin, si ella es tan… tan… tan Karin.

_**KuroiSasuke;**_ Gracias por los halagos, y lamento que hasta la fecha no hayamos podido coincidir en el chat, he andado con la cabeza vuelta loca ayudándole a mi hermana y no eh tenido mucho tiempo XD. Sasuke andaba urgido, para su suerte no terminó como lo planeó, que si no, Karin ya lo anduviera publicando en el diario oficial de Konoha XD, saludos y espero charlar contigo pronto ;D

_**Muyuky-san:**_ Sasuke es un impulsivo, y si a eso le sumamos lo testarudo que es, él solito se acarrea unos problemas de los cuales luego no sabe ni como salir XD, si bien es cierto que algo se iba a dar entre Karin y él, no quise enredar más la trama, porque luego no voy a poder desembrollarla, y es que si Sasuke le es infiel a Hinata eso va a acarrear un montón de problemas con otros personajes que no quiero ni imaginar, (_de hecho ya los imaginé y si lo hago la trama se alargará muchísimo_ XD)

_**Vainilla-Pervinca:**_ Los sueños de Sasuke para mí fue lo mejor del otro capítulo XD, y lo de Karin no hubo de otra, fue la mejor opción tomando en cuenta lo que se viene más adelante, no se quedará tranquila luego de que se le frustró el asunto con Sasuke.

_**yusha:**_ Pss gracias a Kami tenemos a Hinata viva, aunque luego de todo lo que le ha pasado aún me sigo preguntando cómo es que no le ha dado otro ataque, pobre mujer, si yo fuera ella a estas alturas ya hubiera hecho el coraje de mi vida y estaría comatosa en un hospital XD.

_**hyuuga:**_ Aunque Hinata cambiará un poco, no creo que sea el cambio que todos esperan, Hinata seguirá siendo Hinata no importa si el mundo se pone de cabeza, aunque creo que Sasuke si necesitará cuando menos un jalón de orejas por hacerla sufrir de esa forma o-ó.

_**KENSA-CHAN: **_Ya vez que no todo le salió tan mal al Uchiha, lo que hizo sirvió para que Hinata plantara los pies en la tierra y por fin se diera cuenta de algo muy importante jojo, además como Hina nada mas veía a Sasuke como amigo y él otro siendo tan orgulloso no daba el primer paso, pss, me aventuro a decir que pudo haber sido más tiempo sin que hubiera nada de nada entre los dos XD.

_**tenoh alexs: **_Gracias, todavía faltan algunos capítulos para que termine n-n.

_**beatifulGirl100:**_ Eres la primera que dice que Hina se lo merece XD, y en cierta forma estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque creo que Sasuke pudo haber sido un poco más delicado con ella, pero que se le va a hacer, las hormonas son las hormonas, y cabe aclarar que aunque Sasuke esté casado, dudo que a Karin le importe que hablen, al contrarío, ella gustosa se encargaría de esparcir el chisme jaja.

_**Eterno-Angel-Caido: **_Las cosas resultaron más o menos como las pronosticaste, así que si sigues con ese tino, ya podrás darte una idea de a dónde va ir a parar la trama XD.

_**Sayuri Koizumi:**_ Creo que esa fue la mejor forma de torturar a Sasuke, luego de todo lo que ha vivido dudo que otra cosa le afecte jaja.

_**flordezereso: **_Ya te agregué al messenger, y ciertamente si suele influir en mi escritura el autor en turno que lea, creo que fueron como cinco libros de la Allende que me leí el mes pasado y por eso me inspiré XD, y no os preocupéis por lo del lemon que comparto tus pensamientos, y al parecer en este cap Kami le iluminó la entendedora Hina y todo salió a pedir de boca jojo.

_**sairiko: **_Todos tenemos un arranque de locura y creo que el de Sasuke fue ese, haciendo que las cosas se dieran entre Sasu y Hina y por fin hubo lemon XD.

_**Okamirakuen: **_Más bien creo que Sasuke agarró en curva a Hinata y por eso no reaccionó muy bien que digamos, vamos, Sasuke casi la viola, pero también es comprensible lo que el pobre ha tenido que soportar, Karin se quedó con las ganas, y lo de los celos de Hinata ya veremos que problemas le acarrearán más adelante, porque si Hina es celosa, presiento que Sasuke va a ser peor jaja.

_**Mizuno Gina:**_ Yo no soy de Guanatos o-o, ciertamente soy de Jalisco, pero yo nunca dije que viviera en la capital, más bien vivo en la sierra, lejos, muuuuuy lejos de Guadalajara, así que dudo que des conmigo así de fácil XP, jaja ya en serio, no hay problema, yo me pondría igual si fuera lectora en vez de escritora, pero ya vez como todo llegó a un buen termino n-n.

_**xxXkmiXxx:**_ Hola!, y aunque no lo parezca, este capi solo marca el inicio de un montón de embrollos jaja, y nop, lo cierto es que nunca eh visto south park, y pss de la música alemana me gustan dos o tres grupos, aunque siempre ando en busca de nuevos horizontes, de hecho he escuchado a ramstein, y ya me doy una idea del porqué te gustan tanto, vi dos capítulos de soul eater porque me gusto mucho el diseño y animación, descargue varios más, pero no eh tenido tiempo de verlos jaja.

_**Isis:**_ Gracias y espero tardar menos en la próxima actulización

_**tenshi251: **_Gracias, en cuanto pueda me paso por tú fic n-n

_**Erika:**_ Muchas gracias.

_**Hiromi-san: **_Gracias y bienvenida seas, y pss la elección de Karin fue para darle más dramatismo al asunto, eso le pondrá un poco de sabor a la trama que se avecina XD.

_**okashira janet: **_Como he venido repitiendo, hombre tenía que ser Sasuke, digan lo que digan, cuando la calentura se les sube no hay como calmar a las hormonas jaja, y como siempre la pobre de Hina tuvo que pagar los platos rotos, lo que sí es que a Karin tan rápido como le subieron los humos se los bajaron.

_**adriefernan19: **_Como siempre gracias por el apoyo.

_**Layill:**_ Pss al final Hinata si cedió, aunque a Sasuke le tomó su trabajo convencerla jaja.


	15. Dando cara a la cruda realidad

Capitulo 15

_**Dando cara a la cruda realidad**_

Hacía ya unos cinco minutos que estaba despierta, se sorprendió mucho cuando al despertar, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke-kun de frente, se sonrojó descomunalmente al recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, algo que se iba a repetir y debió haber pasado desde su noche de bodas, pero que quizás fue mejor posponer, segura de que entonces no lo hubiese disfrutado tanto, en ese tiempo aún seguía enamorada de alguien que hasta ahora comprendía, no había sido otra cosa que una fantasía, se creó tantas ilusiones con Naruto, que al final terminó por idealizarlo como el hombre perfecto que no era.

Sonrió apesadumbrada, dándose por primera vez cuenta del tiempo que había desperdiciado en su tonta obsesión de colegiala, tampoco era que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de ella, lo sabía bien, pero al menos lo tenía a su lado y existía la oportunidad de no cometer el mismo error, no sabía si alguna vez él llegaría a quererla, pero luego de esa noche hubo una cosa en la que ya no albergaba duda alguna, su corazón, su mente su propio espíritu se lo repetía a gritos, lo amaba, así era, amaba locamente a Sasuke y haría cuanto estuviese en sus manos por hacerlo feliz.

Se apegó más a él, observando detenidamente las relajadas facciones de su rostro, se veía apacible, era una transformación extraordinaria la que sufría cuando dormía, lucía tan tranquilo, pero no era ese tipo de tranquilidad que dejaba ver cuando estaba despierto, sino más bien una tranquilidad armoniosa y agradable.

Cerró los ojos, dedicándose a sentir la protectora sensación que los brazos de él le brindaban, no pensaba en nada concreto, sólo quería perpetuar ese momento, estar por siempre a su lado, no dejarle nunca, amarle por eternamente aunque él no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Y fue en ese punto de sus cavilaciones que la dura realidad le golpeó, hasta ese momento era que se daba cuenta de algo sumamente importante, algo que no le había preocupado hasta entonces y de lo cual incluso estuvo feliz, ella estaba sentenciada a muerte, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la magnitud de esa palabra.

Sintió miedo, un miedo inmenso de no poder volver a estar así, de no volver a verlo, de desaparecer de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, miedo de que él la olvidara, no podía creer cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado, valioso tiempo que pudo haber disfrutado a su lado. Sintió ganas de llorar y lo hizo, fue duro afrontar el hecho, pero no podía hacer nada, seguiría al pie de la letra las recomendaciones que Tsunade-sama le había dado, mismas que hasta ahora no se había preocupado ni un poco por acatar, bastó que ella deseara vivir para comprender lo estúpida que fue al querer renunciar a un tesoro tan preciado.

- - -

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan reparador como aquel, uno en el que no estuvieran implícitas las pesadillas, en realidad fue un sueño en blanco, no visualizó una sola imagen y no obstante, era el mejor sueño que había tenido desde su niñez.

Quiso dormir por mucho más tiempo, soñar con la nada y ser feliz, deseaba experimentar eternamente la paz y la tranquilidad que ahora mismo sentía, lastima que nada sea eterno, su burbuja perfecta se rompió al escuchar los débiles sollozos de alguien.

En contra de su voluntad, abrió lentamente los parpados, nunca imaginó encontrarse con la imagen que vendría a continuación, su esposa lloraba desconsolada y lo único que pudo deducir al verla, era que él había sido el responsable directo, se sintió culpable por obligarla, si...., su entrega fue aparentemente voluntaria, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la había presionado hasta el punto de ceder a sus deseos egoístas, no importa lo bien que se hubiese sentido, todo rastro de bienestar se fue al verla sufrir.

Al percatarse de estar siendo observada, Hinata elevó sus cristalizados ojos, enfocándolos en el rostro de su compañero, su llanto se intensificó y se abrazo fuertemente a él, aquel gesto lo desconcertó, si se suponía que estaba molesta con él por haberla obligado a tener relaciones, ¿por qué lo abrazaba de forma tan desesperada?, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente atinó a atraerla más hacia sí, esperó unos minutos a que se tranquilizara. Y antes de formular cualquier pregunta, ella dijo algo que respondió todas sus incógnitas.

- Sasuke-kun... – habló atropelladamente por los sollozos – vo-voy… voy a morir... – a Sasuke le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar, algo le daba a entender que hasta ahora era que Hinata comprendía la gravedad de lo que más de medio año atrás, Tsunade le había dicho.

- Todos moriremos algún día... – le respondió, hablándole pausado, con el tacto que se le tendría a una pequeña niña – que estés enferma no significa que tu vida sea mas corta que la mía o la de cualquiera, todo depende de cómo quieras vivirla y que tan provechosa ó inútil llegue a ser – acarició calmamente su cabeza, tratando de sosegar sus inquietudes, no comprendía por qué justamente ahora era que le importaba el hecho de su muerte, cuando meses atrás no parecía tener otra meta en la vida.

Fue tal vez una hora lo que duraron abrazados de esa forma, Sasuke consolándola con sus caricias y ella desahogándose libremente. Quien viera al Uchiha en aquella posición creería que era una alucinación, de ninguna manera el "_demonio__"_Uchiha podría tener ese lado tan _humano_. Hinata siempre sacaba a relucir facetas que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, de alguna forma se las arreglaba para sacar lo mejor o lo peor de él.

Viéndose incapaz de reanimarla, Sasuke se marchó antes del mediodía, convencido de que ella estaría mejor sola, Hinata permaneció en cama durante un par de horas, sumida en una terrible depresión, pronto se cansó de llorar y comprendiendo que no ganaría nada si seguía hecha una magdalena, dejó el resguardo de su cama y se dirigió con desgano al baño, tal vez una ducha fría le reanimaría.

El golpeteo constante del agua relajo sus tensados músculos, aquel liquido extraordinario siempre lograba aliviarla, como extrañaba esos paseos nocturnos a la cascada que había en las inmediaciones de aquel bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, le encantaba bailar en sus cristalinas aguas, olvidando la frustración que la constante presión de su padre ejercía sobre ella, definitivamente debía llevar alguna vez a Sasuke a ese lugar, mostrarle lo hermosa que se veía la luna llena y el extraordinario espectáculo que daban las luciérnagas a la orilla del lago que se formaba alrededor de la cascada.

Se sonrió de manera extraña, en ese instante tomó una resolución que marcaría para siempre el rumbo de su existencia, si iba a morir, haría que cuando menos su vida valiera la pena, cerró las perillas que dejaban salir el agua de la ducha, tomó una toalla que tenía a la mano y se secó lentamente, mientras algunas ideas se cruzaban por su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no...? – le expresó a su reflejo en el espejo, ya era suficiente de auto compadecerse, no ganaba nada con hundirse en la miseria.

Cuando estuvo en el hospital, luego de haber sido brutalmente apaleada por su niisan en el examen chunin, alguien le dijo unas palabras que hasta la fecha no había podido olvidar: "_saber que se pudo haber muerto no cambia nada, pero estar seguro de ello lo cambia todo__"_, viviría, no tenía idea de cuánto, pero su vida sería provechosa y no inútil, como se lo dijera Sasuke unas horas antes.

Al salir del baño se dirigió a su habitación con un nuevo semblante, revisó el armario y puso mucho cuidado en su atuendo, quería lucir hermosa para él, se puso un bello kimono de color blanco, bordado con crisantemos marrones y el obi color escarlata y añil, recogió cuidadosamente su cabello, adornándolo con una hermosa peineta de plata, regalo de Sasuke en su último cumpleaños e incluso se animó a aplicarse un poco de maquillaje para disimular lo hinchado de sus ojos, sonrió al ver el resultado en el espejo.

Era tarde, debía darse prisa si quería preparar una suculenta cena, corrió a la cocina, al ver que no tenía los ingredientes necesarios, se dio prisa para tomar su monedero y una cesta para las compras, se calzó las sandalias y se apresuró a dejar el distrito Uchiha, a veces deseaba tener una tienda de víveres más cerca y no tener que ir hasta el distrito comercial por sus compras.

Aún le quedaba tiempo de sobra, feliz como estaba, no advirtió las miradas que se posaban sobre ella, incluso le pasaron desapercibidas las caras familiares que dejaba al pasar, lucía tan hermosa y radiante, que era imposible no prestarle atención.

- Fiu... Sasuke si que tiene suerte... – expresó fascinado un chico de cabellos plateados cuando la vio, Hinata se detuvo en uno de los establecimientos que estaban frente a él y su compañera, eligiendo cuidadosamente algunos tomates para la cena – lo dicho, Hinata-san es bellísima... – decía distraído, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¡La belleza no lo es todo Suigetsu...! – declamó en voz alta la pelirroja que tenía al lado, con la clara intención de que la otra le escuchara – de qué le sirve tener a una mujer hermosa, si se ve obligado a buscar en otras mujeres los favores que ella se niega a brindarle... – el comentario fue mordaz y directo, a Hinata se le cayó involuntariamente el tomate que sostenía en su mano, había escuchado cada palabra.

- ¿Ya estas alucinando otra vez Karin...?, Sasuke sería un estúpido si se atreviera a cambiarla... – espetó con fastidio el peliplateado, de alguna forma Hinata se había granjeado su simpatía, no iba a dejarse llevar por los viperinos comentarios y se prestaría a formar parte en los planes de la pelirroja.

- No alucino, el mismo Sasuke me lo dijo anoche – repuso con infinita malicia – antes de que él y yo lo hiciéramos... – Hinata no pudo quedarse está vez indiferente, Sasuke le había dicho que entre Karin y él no había pasado nada, y ahora la ésta se ponía a exponer sus intimidades a grito abierto.

- Deja de fantasear, eso no ocurrió y no ocurrirá ni en un millón de años... – dijo Suijetsu al saber que aquella farsa tenía la única finalidad de molestar a la otra chica.

- Es verdad lo que digo, nos la pasamos tan bien anoche, que estoy segura que volveremos a repetirlo hoy, es más, no dudo que durante la próxima misión él se decida a dejarla... – Hinata apretó fuertemente los puños contra su pecho, se sintió traicionada, ganas no le faltaron de salir huyendo, no quería seguir siendo humillada públicamente, y sin embargo se quedó, luchó contra su enorme deseo de escapar y aunque dudosa, se giró para encarar a aquella molesta chica.

- Mentira... – profirió en un quedo murmullo, sin atreverse a despegar la vista del piso.

- Hinata… no te vi... – su sorpresa no pudo haber sido más fingida – huy, que horror…, seguro que escuchaste nuestra conversación, no sabes lo mal que me siento por ti...

- Karin ya fue suficiente... – le espetó de forma severa Suijetsu, la aludida lo ignoro, dejándolo para situarse a un paso frente a Hinata, si Sasuke se enteraba, nunca iba a perdonárselo, aunque pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea deshacerse de una buena vez por todas de ella.

- Es mentira... – su voz se fue haciendo más fuerte, no retrocedería, la encararía de frente, no podía permitirse seguir siendo débil, estaba resuelta como nunca a no romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, de ninguna forma volvería a ser pisoteada por los demás, no en lo que le restaba de vida, sería fuerte y afrontaría cualquier obstáculo.

- ¿Dijiste algo...? disculpa creo que no te escuche... – se mostró cínica, así que la mujercita tenía su carácter, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más esa debiducha se quedaría ahí, antes de salir huyendo.

- ¡Eh dicho que es mentira...! – se sorprendió, era la primera vez que se atrevía a alzar de esa forma su voz – de ninguna forma Sasuke-kun preferiría estar con alguien como usted... – estaba molesta, hasta ella tenía un límite en la escala de humillación.

- ¿Enserio lo crees? – se burló descaradamente, acercándosele más, susurrándole lo último al oído – entonces debes saber el excelente amante que Sasuke puede llegar a ser... – eso si le caló hondo, ¿de qué demonios le habían servido vivir todos esos meses con Sasuke, si no había aprendido nada de él?, se preguntó cómo actuaría el Uchiha en una situación similar, lo más seguro era que contraatacaría fingiendo indiferencia, con comentarios sarcásticos hasta sacar a su oponente de sus casillas, momento, ahí tenía su respuesta, suspiró hondamente para calmarse, rogaba a kami porque la iluminara y pudiera tener un mínimo de la fortaleza de carácter que su esposo tenía.

- Tiene toda la razón... – fingió indiferencia, esforzándose por sonreírle con naturalidad.

- ¿La tengo? – se extraño de su respuesta, hasta ella pudo darse cuenta del repentino cambio sufrido por la señora Uchiha, su angustiado rostro se trasfiguró en uno sereno y su postura era más firme, de ser un gatito asustadizo, paso a ser un lince al acecho.

- Si..., "_Sasuke_" es muy buen amante, en eso le doy por completo la razón... – sonrió altiva, su padre estaría orgulloso de que luego de tantos años de intentar hacer de ella una Hyuuga, finalmente lo hubiese conseguido.

- ¿Tú y él...? – los papeles se invirtieron, la víctima se había convertido en victimario, Karin era quien comenzaba a sentir la rabia de que "su" Sasuke y esa mojigata hubiesen hecho algo que ella desaprovecho, aún se maldecía por haberlo dejado solo.

- Es natural, después de todo somos esposos... – fingió tan bien el aire de inocencia, que provocó una mayor ira en la otra – no sé cómo le haya ido a usted anoche, pero para mí fue una noche muy placentera en todos los aspectos... – furiosa, la pelirroja rechinó sonoramente sus dientes.

Suijetsu se destornillaba de la risa al sentir el inmenso intento asesino de su compañera de equipo, Uchiha Hinata se había ganado sus respetos, le había ganado a Karin con dignidad, a pesar de su aspecto tímido y frágil, sabía muy bien cómo defenderse.

- ¡ERES UNA ARPIA! – nadie previó lo siguiente, sin haber visto venir a tiempo el furioso movimiento, Hinata no pudo esquivar el golpe, una marca roja se marcó en su mejilla como consecuencia y un hilito de sangre le corrió por la comisura de los labios – ¡MALDITA BRUJA! – siguió despotricando la pelirroja, intentando asestarle un nuevo golpe a la pelinegra, pero esta vez Hinata pudo esquivarla exitosamente.

- No quisiera pelear con usted Karin-san, es humillante rebajarse a ese punto..., si está tan segura de que Sasuke-kun la prefiere, no le veo motivo para que actué de esta forma... – hablaba con total neutralidad, la actitud desesperada de Karin únicamente corroboraba las palabras de su marido, en verdad no había pasado nada entre ellos.

A pesar de los meses de inactividad, no había perdido del todo su condición física, de esta forma se limitó a esquivar cada uno de los golpes de su atacante, sin llegar a tomar parte en la pelea. Suigetsu intentó hacerse cargo, más de un puñetazo la pelirroja lo hizo a un lado, parecía una fiera fuera de control.

- ¡CALLÁTE! ¡le haré ver a Sasuke lo equivocado que está! – la morena dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, ella misma tendría que hacerla entrar en razón, pidió perdón mental a Sasuke por faltar a su palabra y con un ágil movimiento, dando algunas piruetas de espalda se alejó de su alcance.

- ¡Byakugan! – realizó rápidos sellos con sus manos, ahora podía ver claramente los canales de chakra de su contrincante, acabaría rápido con esto, y aunque el kimono dificultaba sus movimientos, esquivó los últimos intentos de Karin por dañarla, se movía tan grácil, que en vez de luchar, parecía realizar una bella danza.

Karin no podía permitirse ser humillada por esa chica que renunció a ser ninja, en su último intento por asestarle un izquierdazo, Hinata contraatacó, cinco infalibles golpes en su abdomen la hicieron parar, intentó contrarrestar los ataques de Hinata, pero sus manos se había vuelto invisibles a sus ojos, propinándole decenas de certeros golpes en cuestión de segundos.

Karin ya no pudo moverse después de eso, la mayor parte de sus canales de chakra habían sido bloqueados, a pesar de ello Hinata tuvo la prudencia de no poner su vida en peligro, simplemente la había paralizado.

- ¡Hinata! ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – la severidad de aquella voz la trajo de regreso a la realidad, se volvió lentamente para ver a su interlocutor, asustada, encaró aquellos ineludibles ojos que le provocaban tanto temor.

- - -

La condición en que había dejado a Hinata lo preocupaba, prueba de ello era la poca concentración que tenía ahora, a duras penas si podía esquivar los ataques de Naruto, que con notoria ventaja dominaba el encuentro. Creyó que el entrenamiento despejaría un poco sus ideas, pero no fue así, incluso para alguien tan despistado como el rubio shinobi, era notorio que el Uchiha no era el de siempre, estaba distraído, algo bastante inusual en su amigo, llegó a la conclusión de que era una de tres opciones: 1) Sasuke se había vuelto un debilucho de la noche a la mañana . 2) Él era quien se había vuelto mucho más fuerte ó 3) Había algo que le preocupaba; seguro de su tercera opción, paró el encuentro, decidido a averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa teme? – se plantó frente a él con actitud molesta – no me subestimes, puedo darte una paliza sin la necesidad que me des ventaja…

- Je, y quién dice que te estoy dando la ventaja… – mostró indiferencia – tal vez sólo espero que te confíes para contraatacar…

- Si como no, esto si que no me lo creo, ahora resulta que el todopoderoso Uchiha Sasuke necesita ese tipo de "trucos" para hacerme caer, seguro... – el de negros cabellos le miro asesinamente por el sarcástico comentario.

- Cállate dobe, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus estúpidas bromas... – repuso evidentemente irritado, no podía admitir frente a él que era Hinata quién lo tenía así.

- Oh, pues discúlpame gran Sasuke, si mal no recuerdo, yo no fui el que quería entrenar – recalcó irónico.

- Esta bien, admito que fue una idiotez de mi parte ir a buscarte... – masculló malhumorado, y sin darle mayor explicación, echó a andar rápidamente, corriendo en dirección al bosque. Naruto, al ver cómo éste lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, automáticamente abandonó su pasiva postura para seguirle de cerca, necesitaba una explicación y Sasuke iba a dársela quisiera o no.

- ¡Espera, ¿a dónde vas?! – objetó el rubio, mientras seguía el apresurado recorrido que el pelinegro había emprendido por el intrincado ramaje de los árboles, saltando hábilmente de rama en rama.

- ¡A donde sea...! – exclamó totalmente fastidiado.

- ¡Ah..., no!, ahora me dices lo que pasa – en un ágil movimiento le cerró el paso, obligándolo a detenerse – ¿qué tienes?, estas actuando como si no fueras tú mismo – se dejó de rodeos – ¿pasó algo entre Hinata y tú?

- No… – respondió lo más cortante que pudo – y en todo caso no es algo que te incumba…

- ¿Entonces si pasó algo…? – no le permitió escapar, hasta él pudo darse cuenta que había tocado un punto clave – ya te he dicho que Hinata es una persona muy querida para mí, te juro que si le hiciste daño me las voy a cobrar... – debió haber imaginado que con lo testarudo que era, no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente en paz, pero aunque quisiera, no podía decirle nada, le había prometido a Hinata guardar el secreto sobre su enfermedad y por otro lado era un asunto que debían resolver ambos como pareja.

- No es nada de lo que te imaginas… – confesó al fin – entiendo que Hinata te preocupa, yo mejor que nadie sé por todo lo que ha pasado y sería incapaz de dañarla aún más – Naruto se sorprendió, no esperó recibir una respuesta tan… sincera.

- Definitivamente hoy no eres tú mismo 'tteayo… – se cruzó de brazos, adoptando esa postura de aparente sabiduría – oye teme, qué te parece si te invito un tazón de ramen – sonrió ampliamente, el Uchiha alzó una ceja con sospecha – ¿qué? ¿no puedo ser generoso de vez en cuando? – rodó sus negros ojos , irritando a Naruto – ¡¿vienes o no?!

- De acuerdo dobe, pero que conste que tú pagas… – echó a andar delante de él, mientras Naruto revisaba preocupado a gama-chan.

- Bien, pero sólo un tazón, nada más… – guardó a gama-chan en la bolsa de sus chamarra y se apresuró a darle alcance al moreno.

Caminaron en silencio, al menos Sasuke lo hacía, como siempre, Naruto no paraba de parlotear, hablándole de una y mil cosas en las que no tenía el menor interés.

Al dirigirse al distrito comercial, una fuerte algarabía llamó su atención, ambos se miraron y asintieron, apresurándose para ver lo que pasaba se abrieron paso entre los curiosos, imaginando que tal vez sería algún ninja renegado de otra aldea el que estaba armando jaleo.

Enorme sorpresa se llevó Sasuke al ver que la responsable de semejante alboroto era su esposa, quien por lo que alcanzó a ver en la última parte del encuentro, arremetía sin piedad contra otra conocida. Karin recibió el despiadado ataque de Hinata, los 64 golpes del hakke yokutibo yonshuo le dieron de lleno.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo Hinata?! – le gritó molesto, sin importarle que las miradas de los presentes se posaran sobre él.

Hinata lo encaró con una expresión de terror en el rostro, había sido atrapada, no sólo había golpeado a Karin-san, sino que aparte echó mano de su byakugan para lograrlo, cuando le había prometido a Sasuke que nunca más volvería a usarlo.

- ¡Sasuke…! – dijo ilusionada la pelirroja, creyendo que era por ella que él se veía tan molesto.

- Y-yo… e-etto… – bajó automáticamente la mirada, y de la nada comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, sintiéndose como un niño que hubiera sido tomado in fraganti con las manos en la masa.

- Estas loca… – Karin no podía ser más feliz, a final de cuentas aquella humillante derrota había servido para algo – ¿tienes idea de las consecuencias que esto podría acarrearte? – pero a Sasuke lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era el maltrecho estado de su compañera de equipo, estaba preocupado por Hinata, porque su corazón se hubiese dañado al haber actuado de forma tan irresponsable.

- Go-gomenasai… y-yo… – intentó explicarse, él no la dejó, acallándola abrupto, se situó junto a ella en un santiamén, al verla de cerca negó reprobatorio con la cabeza y con una de sus manos limpió el hilo de sangre que aún le corría por la boca.

- Iremos al hospital… – declaró tajante, no dando lugar a replica.

- Hi Sasuke, no sabes la fiera que tienes por esposa, me siento terrible, todo me duele… – Karin hablaba y hablaba, sin percatarse del poco caso que Sasuke le hacía, en todo momento él se estuvo refiriendo a Hinata.

- Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy Hinata – la mandíbula de Karin se fue al piso, viendo que Sasuke cargaba a Hinata entre sus brazos, pero qué diantres, ella había sido la principal afectada, quien estaba lastimada, sin poder moverse.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun y-yo estoy bien… – intentó oponerse y fue tan inútil como siempre, él no prestó atención a sus quejas, llevándola consigo sin pedirle permiso.

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! – se quejó sonoramente Karin, que yacía inmóvil en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Hmp…? – en ese momento fue que el Uchiha le presto un mínimo de atención, había estado tan preocupado por Hinata que no había reparado en la pelirroja, la miró durante unos segundos, pensando lo qué podría hacer – llévala tú Suigetsu… – señaló al peliplateado, quien había seguido aquella pelea con lujo de detalle, la esposa de su líder se convirtió en su ídolo luego de eso, era la primera vez que ponían a Karin en su lugar en todos los sentidos, se preguntó cómo era que una ninja tan buena había desertado.

- De acuerdo… – obedeció por el simple motivo de hacerle lo más insoportablemente posible el viaje a Karin, aprovechando que no podía moverse.

Al llegar al hospital, Hinata recibió una nueva reprimenda por parte de la Hokage, que la tildó de irresponsable y negligente, Hinata recibió sumisamente cada uno de sus reclamos, sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero tuvo la impresión de que todos exageraban, ella se sentía perfectamente, no obstante Tsunade ordenó que permaneciera hospitalizada hasta el día siguiente. Sin querer contradecirla, ni a ella ni Sasuke, que estuvo de acuerdo en todo, no le quedó de otra más que pasar la noche ahí.

- ¿Está segura de que no hay ningún riesgo…? – cuestionó el Uchiha, una vez que Tsunade y él hubieron salido al pasillo, dejando a Hinata descansar.

- Absolutamente, de todas formas estaré vigilándola… – en los labios de la rubia apareció una picara sonrisa, no tenía idea de que la relación entre los dos se hubiese vuelto tan estrecha, Tsunade era la única persona que conocía la verdad entera, tras la fachada de "feliz matrimonio" que Hinata y Sasuke representaban ante los demás – te has vuelto un poco sobre protector con ella… – inquirió de forma astuta, nunca imaginó que la farsa pudiera volviese realidad.

- ¿Hmp…? – Sasuke no dijo nada, limitándose a desviar la mirada, sabía la doble intención de su comentario y no caería en su juego.

Tsunade rió entre dientes, tal parecía que ese testarudo Uchiha aún no se daba cuenta ó mejor dicho, no quería darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

- En fin…, ella no es quien me preocupa en estos momentos – suspiró cansada, cambiando así de tema, aún lamentaba no poder hacer nada por Hinata, después de la demostración de ese día, le quedaba ampliamente confirmado la capaz kunoichi que aún era.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, encarando sus ojos avellana.

- Karin fue quien llevó la peor parte en este encuentro – explicó – tardará unos cuantos días en recuperarse, necesitaremos encontrar un ninja medico que la sustituya, la misión que les encomendé será larga y puede que se torne peligrosa, es mejor no correr ningún riesgo…

- ¿Tiene a alguien en mente? – lo tomó con calma, supuso que algo así pasaría al ver las lamentables condiciones en las que su esposa había dejado a la pelirroja.

- Tú y Sakura trabajan bien juntos, así que ella sería una buena opción… – sugirió, sabiendo de antemano que Sakura estaba disponible y que el equipo siete no tenía ninguna misión en puerta.

- Me parece bien… – llevaba una buena relación que Sakura, no habría problema, incluso daba la posibilidad de que con su ayuda la misión terminará mucho más pronto de lo planeado, de esa forma no dejaría por mucho tiempo sola a Hinata.

- Entonces hablaré con Sakura – sonrió complacida, arreglado ese inconveniente se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes soltarle un último comentario malintencionado. Ese chico era tan obstinado, que le causaba morbosa diversión ver sus reacciones – supongo que debes estar preocupado por Hinata y ahora querrás estar con ella… no cabe duda de que el amor obra milagros… – Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, no pudo contradecirle, pues Tsunade poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico, dándole una palmada en el hombro – será mejor que disfrutes cada minuto que pases con ella ó puede ser que después te arrepientas…

Luego de eso, Tsunade lo dejó a solas, se quedó de pie en aquel lugar por un minuto, entendió el mensaje oculto en sus palabras, era imposible saber si ella estaría ahí para su regreso. Suspiró cansado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación en la que Hinata estaba hospitalizada, no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto, nada de lo que él hiciera remediaría su situación, pasaría lo que tendría que pasar.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun… – escuchó como la puerta se abría y segura de quién se trataba, Hinata se volvió a verlo para tratar de disculparse – y-yo…

- No hace falta que digas nada, Suigetsu ya me contó lo que pasó… – acercó una silla que colocó a un costado de la cama, para posteriormente tomar asiento.

- Gomenasai rompí mi promesa… – apenada, bajó la mirada hacia su manos, que ahora descansaban sobre su regazo.

- Karin tuvo la culpa de lo que paso, no tienes porque disculparte… – mientras Tsunade la revisaba, él y Suigetsu tuvieron suficiente tiempo para hablar, aún le costaba creer algunas cosas de lo que éste le había dicho sobre la reacción de Hinata.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – se atrevió a alzar la mirada, expectante a su respuesta.

- ¿Devería? – sus ojos perlados regresaron rápidamente a su regazo, existían días en los que no había que levantarse de la cama y tenía el presentimiento de que ese era uno de ellos. Permanecieron callados por un par de minutos, hasta que Sasuke rompió el incomodo silencio – mañana temprano saldré de misión…

- ¿Es-estarás mucho tiempo fuera? – era su trabajo, lo entendía bien ya que también fue el suyo por años, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su ausencia, le era muy difícil tener que dejarlo ir, sobre todo ahora, que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.

- Tal vez, es una misión de reconocimiento, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda tomar…

- Ya veo… – no pudo ocultar tan bien como quiso la nota de tristeza en sus palabras, sólo esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiese percatado, no quería agobiarlo.

- Te dejaré para que puedas descansar… – se levantó de su asiento, con la clara intención de marcharse.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? – se mordió el labio inferior, lo llamó sin pensar – cuídate mucho… onegai…

- Lo haré… – asintió y retomó su camino.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun…? – lo detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta, la temperatura le subió de golpe a las mejillas, no tenía idea cómo decírselo, era sumamente vergonzoso pedirle aquello, creyó haber acortado la distancia que los separaba, pero fue todo lo contrarío, ahora le costaba más trabajo hablar con él – y-yo… e-etto… eh… yo…

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le miró interrogante, estaba muy roja y tartamudeaba tanto, que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso.

- ¿Po-podrías…? ¿podrías darme un beso antes de irte? – su voz fue perdiendo fuerzas, hasta llegar a ser un débil murmullo.

Sasuke sonrió un tanto arrogante ante la singular petición de su esposa, no entendía a beneficio de qué venía, si Hinata pensaba que lo ocurrido entre ellos cambiaría su relación, estaba muy equivocada, su primer pensamiento fue el de salir de la habitación, se estaba involucrándose demasiado con alguien que muy pronto lo abandonaría, no así, sus acciones demostraron todo lo contrario, para cuanto tuvo noción sobre sus actos, estaba dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

- Ya descansa… – le susurró al separarse. Ella, todavía mareada por la inesperada intensidad del beso, únicamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa tonta se apoderaba de sus labios.

Al dejar la habitación, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que debía poner cuanto antes esa maldita distancia que venía mediando desde hacia meses, Hinata se estaba volviendo una severa adicción que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se le hacía más difícil dejar.

Continuará...

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

NOTA DE SALEM:

¡Hello a toda(o)s!, la actualización llegó más rápido de lo que muchos esperaban X3, me sentí con ganas de avanzar cuanto antes con la historia, y es que empecé a escribir otra que tenía rondando en mi cabecilla desde hacía algún tiempo y lo cierto es que quisiera verla publicada antes de que la inspiración me abandone XD, así que tengan por seguro que pronto la verán por el ff, por lo mismo, hoy no tuve tiempo de responder a sus comentarios, de antemano me disculpo (_prometo que para la próxima contestaré cada uno sin falta_ n-nU), muchas gracias por su apoyo, especialmente a: _**KuroiSasuke, adriefernan19, Okamirakuen, osanai ko, kierinahana, Hiromi-san, yusha, tenoh alex, beautifulGirl100, shaapithaa, gesy, Carito-Chan, Uchiha Luh, flordezereso **(__mejor dime tú cuándo y la hora, soy medio despistada y casi nunca estoy conectada _XD_)__**, Hina_19, angela-hinata, Screetpoisson y RebeKyuubi **_quienes fueron tan amables de dejarme su comentario en el capitulo anterior, saludos chica(o)s, muchos bexos y abrazos, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	16. La confesión de Hinata

Capitulo 16

_**La confesi**__**ón de Hinata, más vale tarde que nunca**_

La joven caminaba a ciegas, quizás en círculos, inmersa en una espesa neblina que apenas si la dejaba ver más allá de sus narices, guiada únicamente por los murmullos lejanos de voces que le resultaron incomprensibles.

Sentía miedo, un aprensivo presentimiento se instaló en su corazón al verse sola en ese inhóspito lugar, apresuró el paso, deseaba salir cuanto de antes de ahí, algo estaba mal, todos sus sentidos se lo gritaban, podía sentir la presencia maligna que la acechaba, por más que avanzaba, la espesura blanca no parecía tener fin, a punto estuvo de caer vencida cuando una inesperada figura le cerró el paso, instintivamente frenó y al hacerlo la niebla fue disipada, dejando al descubierto la silueta de alguien por demás conocido por ella.

Suspiró aliviada, la angustia en su pecho desapareció como por arte de magia al verlo, Sasuke aguardó inmóvil en su sitio, mirándole inexpresivo, preocupada, Hinata intentó acercársele, a penas sus dedos hicieron contacto con su rostro su figura se disolvió en el viento, atemorizada, escuchó como los murmullos de antes se volvían más claros, tornándose en una lúgubre tonadita.

- _Tic tac, tic tac, el reloj corriendo está, tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo va a acabar _– Hinata giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar al responsable de ese interminable y fatídico verso, de pronto, un ser exactamente igual a ella apareció ante sus ojos, sorprendida, trató de asimilar su imagen, la otra le sonrió con malicia – ¿qué es lo que harás Hinata? – pronunció de pronto su copia, despertando un inmenso sentimiento de miedo en su corazón – tú tiempo está por terminar…

Asustada del significado, Hinata retrocedió sobre sus pasos, la chica soltó una siniestra carcajada que le heló la sangre, escapó desesperada, corrió lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas eran capaces, pero el melódico estribillo estremeció con mayor fuerza su interior.

- ¡No podrás escapar, la cuenta regresiva ya está en marcha…! – fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que una deslumbrante luz blanca la cegará.

- ¡NO! – gritó sobresaltada, sentándose de golpe, sintiendo retumbar en sus oídos los fuertes latidos de su asustado corazón junto a las proféticas palabras de su otro yo.

- ¿Hinata-sama está bien? – de la nada, a su lado apareció Neji, Hinata lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sin asimilar que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla producto de sus más profundos miedos, por eso cuando Neji la tomó de la mano no fue de extrañar que ella se aferrara con desesperación, abrazándole para sentir esa protectora sensación que solía brindarle en sus peores momentos.

Correspondió el abrazo sin dudar, el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba levemente, conciente de su perturbado estado, acarició delicadamente su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar las inestables emociones de su prima, sin darse una idea clara de lo qué había desencadenado semejante reacción en ella.

Hacía años que no veía a Hinata tan fuera de sí, de hecho, sólo dos veces en su vida la vio mostrar semejante pánico, la primera fue cuando ella tenía cuatro años, durante el funeral de su madre, entonces no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla, las cicatrices hechas en su alma por la muerte de su padre no habían acabado de sanar y lo último que quería era mostrar compasión frente a quien consideraba la principal culpable de haberlo perdido. Recordó la tremenda crisis en la que cayó presa y de cómo Hiashi tuvo que abofetearla frente a todos para obligarla a entrar en razón, viendo en retrospectiva cada uno de los hechos, el rencor hacia el actual líder de lo Hyuuga aumentó, abrazó más fuerte a Hinata, ella sólo era una niña confundida, que lo único que quería era a su madre de vuelta.

La segunda ocasión fue casi cinco años atrás, el día que Kurenai y el bebé que esperaba perdieron la vida a manos de aquel monstruo akatsuki que irrumpió en la villa sin que nadie, ni siquiera la Hokage, pudiese hacer algo por detenerlo. Un quinto de la población de Konoha fue exterminada en aquel ataque, si bien los daños materiales resultaron relativamente pocos, las bajas civiles, pero sobre todo las ninjas fueron considerables, a la aldea le costó mucho recuperarse, tal vez fue por ese motivo que a renegados como Uchiha Sasuke les fue otorgado tan fácilmente el perdón, en aquel entonces se requerían de todos los medios posibles para levantar a Konoha de las cenizas y reconstruir desde sus cimientos los pilares fracturados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí niisan? – la lucidez de sus ideas volvió paulatinamente, los sucesos transcurridos en las últimas 48 horas se ordenaron cronológicamente en sus pensamientos, unos minutos más tarde, Hinata por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, no así siguió abrazada al torso de su niisan, hasta antes de conocer a Sasuke, Neji fue su mayor apoyo, de no haber nacido en el mismo clan, estaba segura que él hubiera sido la persona destinada a compartir su futuro.

- Escuché que estuvo envuelta en una pelea que la mandó al hospital… – respondió sin inmutarse, Hinata escondió más su rostro en el amplió pecho de él, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que tan desatinada acción le causaba.

- Y-yo… yo no salí lastimada… – murmuró en una vocecita tan baja que Neji apenas si la escuchaba – es sólo que a Sasuke le gusta sobreprotegerme… – le costaba aceptar que él hizo lo correcto, estaba enferma y la preocupación de Sasuke era natural, o eso le gustaba creer, aunque no por ello terminaba de tomar a bien los desmesurados cuidados, sin duda se levantarían sospechas bien o mal infundadas, lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era tener a quien fuera revoloteando a su alrededor, preocupado por su salud.

- Más le vale cuidar bien de usted – indirectamente Neji apoyo al Uchiha, logrando arrancarle un suspiro resignado a Hinata, hablando de personas sobre protectoras, su primo se llevaba las palmas.

- ¿Niisan…? – Hinata por fin tuvo el suficiente valor de apartarse, pero siguió sosteniendo con cariño la mano de Neji – ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto, ¿qué desea Hinata-sama? – le miró con la frialdad de una estatua griega, si no lo conociera tan bien, su gesto la intimidaría fácilmente.

- Onegai, deja de llamarme así, no tienes por qué seguir siendo tan formal conmigo, ya no soy tu protegida… – el castaño alzó las cejas con lo que podría denominarse sorpresa, obviamente dudaba en acatar lo dicho – niisan, sabes que te quiero como tal y ahora que no hay ningún impedimento, me gustaría que me trataras también como tu neesan… – Neji le miró atento por unos segundos, la intensidad con la que Hinata le miraba lo hizo reconsiderar la negativa que estuvo a punto de darle, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía esa determinación en ella, odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo debía darle crédito al Uchiha, algo bien debía estar haciendo para lograr tan extraordinario cambio.

- De acuerdo Hinata-"_imouto_" – recalcó amistoso – ¿estás conforme ahora? – Hinata sonrió complacida, le gustó que le llamara con tanta familiaridad, para ella eso significaba borrar de una buena vez por todas las barreras que los miembros del Clan se empeñaban en crear entre las dos ramas de la familia.

- Es un comienzo… – Neji le dedicó una sutil sonrisa, un gesto que sólo reservaba para ella y que nadie más podía obtener de él – y… ¿cómo has estado? – el semblante de ella se tornó más serio, no habían vuelto a hablarse desde su boda, Hinata había evitado acercársele para no acarrearle problemas con su otousan.

- No me quejo… – acotó breve, fijando intensamente sus ojos en los de ella, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

- Y… ¿y otousan? – fijó la vista en sus manos aún entrelazadas, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, pese a los malos momentos y la inflexibilidad de éste, no podía odiarlo, él seguía siendo su padre y lo quería como tal, en el fondo de su corazón aún albergaba la esperanza de que algún día él la perdonaría y le daría su bendición.

- Hiashi-sama se encuentra bien, está ocupado con Hanabi-sama, instruyéndola para que pueda tomar sin contratiempos el liderazgo del Clan… – explicó sin mayor interés, su vida en la mansión Hyuuga se volvió sumamente monótona desde que Hinata se hubiera ido, más allá de sus obligaciones, poca atención prestaba a los asuntos internos del Clan, la única razón por la que antes toleraba su oprimente existencia en el souke, era precisamente por ella, porque sabía que estaba destinado a proteger a su querida Hinata-sama.

- Me alegro por Hanabi-neechan – expresó sinceramente, aunque Neji no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con su respuesta.

- No creo que ella esté tan feliz como tú imouto – el chico se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando un gesto pensativo, sonriéndose con cierto sarcasmo, Hinata lo miró interrogante – Hanabi-sama por fin se está dando cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que representa ser la sucesora de Hiashi-sama, un líder no sólo debe ser fuerte físicamente, a Hanabi-sama le falta algo primordial, la diplomacia no es una de sus cualidades y varios miembros del consejo ya han reparado en su impulsivo carácter y sobre todo en lo fácil que le resulta tomar decisiones importantes a la ligera, debes saber mejor que nadie lo fundamentalistas que suelen ser esos viejos cuando se trata de respetar las reglas, la menor falta los pone a la defensiva lo que les ha llevado a cuestionar cada uno de sus actos…

- Ya veo, definitivamente no es algo que extrañe – concedió, desviando distraídamente su vista hacía una mesita que había a un lado de su cama, ahí descansaba un hermoso arreglo floral, en el que destacaban Narcisos blancos, Lirios rosados y gladiolos con matices amarillos y rosa – ¿y esas flores?

- Supongo que Yamanaka-san las trajo para ti… – respondió indiferente.

- ¿Ino-chan estuvo aquí? – sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta?

- Hai… – no dio mayor explicación, siempre había juzgado a esa chica como una rubia escandalosa, pero más allá de su carácter impulsivo comprendió que Ino era una buena persona, ella se ganó su aprecio luego de lo que hizo por su prima y por él al reunirlos de nueva cuenta, ya sospechaba lo que obligó a Hinata a tomar semejante decisión y gracias a la Yamanaka pudo corroborar los motivos reales de la apresurada boda, Sasuke no era santo de su devoción, pero apoyó la idea, tenía claro que de otra forma Hinata no podría librarse de la presión que el Clan ejercería sobre ella.

- ¿Por cuánto he dormido? – miró a través de la ventana abierta, en las afueras pudo apreciar como el sol se encontraba en un punto bastante alto del firmamento, cosa que le despertó cierta inquietud, aparentemente había dormido más de la cuenta, no recordaba estar tan agotada y eso le preocupaba, no sabía si en ello estaba implícito el cansancio por su anterior pelea ó su enfermedad, el sueño reciente aún la estremecía.

- No te preocupes, aún no pasa del medio día… – mientras hablaba se apartó de su lado, aguardado de pie a unos cuantos pasos de su cama, Hinata no tardó mucho en comprender el motivo, un par de segundos después la Hokage apareció por la puerta.

- Ohayou…– saludó animadamente Tsunade al entrar en la habitación, Neji se limitó a hacer un gesto respetuoso para responder al saludo.

- Ohayou Tsunade-sama – a diferencia de él, Hinata respondió con igual entusiasmo que la rubia, Tsunade le hizo un ademan para que se recostara por completo sobre la cama y ella acató la orden.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Hinata? – Godaime se encargó de revisarla a conciencia, desde sus signos vitales, hasta palpar a travez de sus manos impregnadas en chakra el corazón de la Uchiha, un aspecto que llamó el especial interés de Neji, no así se mantuvo al margen, observando atentamente a Tsunade mientras terminaba la valoración, dio por hecho que si la revisaba con tal escrutinio era porque la pelea resultó más intensa de lo que Hinata quiso revelar, en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza que tuviese algo que ver con la salud de su prima.

- Perfectamente… – respondió tranquila, dejando que la rubia se tomará su tiempo al hacer su trabajo, de cierta forma ella también se sentía ansiosa por el resultado de la valoración, rogando a kami porque no hubiese nada malo, una vez que ésta terminó no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿ya va a darme de alta…?

- Todo está bien, ahora mismo firmaré tu orden de salida… – expresó con aire relajado, para ella también resultó un alivio que una situación que pudo haberse tornado delicada no hubiese pasado a mayores, durante los últimos seis meses había estado tratando a Hinata, entre ellas se forjó un lazo especial, fuera del secreto que compartían, su familiar relación le fue generando simpatía por ella.

- Arigatou… – sonrió genuinamente agradecida, fue un enorme alivio saber que todo marchaba bien, dejó de preocuparse por el sueño, sintiéndose tonta por hacer caso de absurdas suposiciones.

Apenas Tsunade salió de la habitación, Hinata no esperó para ponerse en pie y buscar su ropa, dispuesta a dejar cuanto antes ese lugar, siempre había tenido aversión a los hospitales, le generaban recuerdos dolorosos que de acuerdo a su nueva forma de ver la vida, no tenían cabida, ya no se iba a preocupar por el pasado, de ahora en adelante pondría cara al presente, aprovechando cada minuto que pasaba como si fuera el último.

Neji la acompañó hasta que Tsunade hubo hecho todos los tramites, media hora después ya se encontraban en la salida, Hinata suspiró aliviada cuando hubo dejado atrás el hospital, deseaba evitarlo en la medida de lo posible y no poner un pie ahí a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Caminaron durante un rato sin decir nada, disfrutando únicamente de la compañía del otro, al llegar a la rivera del río que partía en dos la aldea, redirigieron su rumbo hacia una de las orillas, tomando asiento bajo la sombra de unas frondosas Hayas, Hinata se descalzó las sandalias y sus pies desnudos jugaron con el agua fresca que traía consigo la corriente.

Aprovecharon el momento de privacidad para enterarse de todos los sucesos que les habían acontecido los últimos seis meses, Neji le relató lo ocurrido en la mansión Hyuuga desde su exitosa fuga, empezando con la cólera montada por Hiashi al saber su desaparición, de cómo luego de su encuentro con ella y el Uchiha ya nadie pronunciaba su nombre, al parecer Hiashi nunca sospechó que fue él quien la había ayudado a escapar y si lo hizo hasta ahora no lo había insinuado, lo que inevitablemente le llevó a tocar el tema de la boda, Hinata no tuvo escapatoria y se vio obligada a aceptar la farsa, cuyo único fin era evitar la imposición del sello de sumisión.

Igualmente confesó a Neji que si bien al principio su matrimonio fue una fachada, ahora era muy feliz al lado de Sasuke, quien irónicamente se convirtió en la persona más importante en su vida, eso le bastó a su hermano para darle su voto de total confianza al Uchiha, no sin antes advertirle que si llegaba a enterarse qué éste llegaba a faltarle en alguna forma, él personalmente lo haría pagar por sus actos, la chica sonrió nerviosamente, dando gracias de que su actual relación estuviera en buenos términos, Neji era más que capaz de cumplir sus palabras.

La plática se prolongó por varias horas, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta de ello hasta que el castaño recordó el compromiso que tenía con Lee, con quien había quedado de entrenar y ya llevaba dos horas de retraso, y si bien lo más probable es que ya no lo estuviera esperando, Hinata lo instó a cumplir su compromiso, el Hyuuga quiso acompañarla de regreso a casa, pero ella se negó, en tono de broma le dijo que conocía perfectamente el camino y que no lo necesitaba, ambos se despidieron con la promesa de frecuentarse más a menudo, si bien Hinata dudó al no querer causarle problemas, él le dejó claro que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Su intención fue dirigirse directamente al distrito Uchiha, pero de pronto recordó la razón principal por la que había salido de la casa en primer lugar, lo que indirectamente fue la causa de su enfrentamiento con Karin, no había nada en la alacena, redireccionó sus pasos al distrito comercial, repasando mentalmente la lista de faltantes.

Avergonzada, se percató de las miradas curiosas que las personas le dirigían, bajó la cabeza evitando verlas, segura de ser la comidilla de todas ellas, siguió caminando entre uno que otro suspiró, al menos el desafortunado encuentro con la pelirroja trajo su recompensa, inconcientemente llevó sus dedos a los labios carmín, rozándolos apenas con las yemas, sonrió distraída al reproducir en su mente las deliciosas sensaciones que los labios de su marido le provocaban.

Iba a ser una larga espera hasta su reencuentro, sorprendida, descubrió en su interior un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido, algo que Sasuke despertó luego de su noche juntos, el deseo de sentirse nuevamente suya, sus fantasías viajaron más allá de lo que nunca se había permitido, y de pronto se imaginó acunada por sus viriles brazos, extasiada por el dulce olor a sándalo que de su piel emanaba, sumida en las caricias de esas fuertes, pero a la vez cautas manos.

Hubiese podido llegar más lejos de no haber sido por la estruendosa voz que la sacó de sus cavilaciones, un tanto abochornada advirtió como un joven de distintivo traje naranja se abría paso entre los aldeanos, llamandola a gritos, cuando apenas si se encontraban a un par de metros de distancia, Hinata le saludó tímidamente con la mano, dándole a entender que ya la había notado, era imposible no hacerlo con semejante alboroto que dejaba a su paso.

- ¡Hinata! – expresó felizmente el rubio shinobi al quedar frente a frente, obligándola a detener sus pasos.

- Hola Naruto-kun – le sonrió amable, el chico ahora tenía su completa atención.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?, justo iba camino al hospital a ver cómo estabas – se adelantó a preguntar, Hinata supo era cierto al ver la rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano, seguramente para ella – oh, es para ti – le extendió la rosa, al notar que Hinata había fijado sus ojos en ella.

- Arigatou… – murmuró, tomando agradecida la flor – estoy bien, Sasuke suele tomarse las cosas muy enserio cuando se trata de mi enf… – calló abrupta, a punto estuvo de cometer una imperdonable indiscreción, siendo ella la principal interesada en ocultar aquel secreto, no podía darse el lujo de cometer esa clase de imprudencias.

- ¿Hmp…? – la miró extrañado, fue evidente incluso para él que Hinata había callado apropósito, iba a preguntarle qué quiso decir, pero ella se adelantó a cualquier cuestionamiento.

- É-él… él se preocupa por mí, eso es todo… – expresó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Naruto le miró por unos segundos, pero no dio mayor importancia al asunto.

-Ya lo creo que si…, fue increíble lo que hiciste, wow… la forma en que enfrentaste a esa pelirroja fue espectacular – pasó por alto sus sospechas, enfatizando el hecho de que su mejor amigo se había vuelto un paranoico, a él no le pareció que Hinata estuviera tan grave como para llevarla al hospital, pero conociendo lo obsesivo que Sasuke era para algunas cosas, no sospechó en lo absoluto las verdaderas intenciones de éste.

- N-no fue para tanto… – restó importancia, ella lo veía como un completo desatino, iba en contra de su naturaleza actuar tan impulsivamente, ciertamente Karin-san había llegado a un punto en el que no pudo contenerse, y aunque sabía que estuvo mal su comportamiento y se negaba a aceptarlo, secretamente estaba satisfecha de no dejarse pisotear ésta vez, pero más aún por defender su reputación, ese encuentro significó la reafirmación de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, ya ninguna duda albergaba sobre el amor que le profería.

- ¿Bromeas?, de haber querido hubieses barrido el piso con ella – insistió Naruto, logrando arrancarle un leve sonrojo, tampoco era algo que quisiera celebrar.

- En verdad Naruto-kun, no fue la gran cosa, Karin-san estaba desconcentrada, no prestó atención a su defensa, creo que fue pura suerte que le haya asestado un golpe – y era verdad, si Karin no hubiese estado cegada por la ira, cuando menos hubiese visto venir su última técnica.

- Te subestimas Hinata, digas lo que digas tus movimientos fueron precisos, de hecho me hicieron recordar algo que vi hace algunos años… – se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, era absurdo, pero desde el día anterior no había hecho otra cosa que relacionar a la ninfa acuática de sus sueños con Hinata, sus movimientos fueron muy parecidos a la danza de aquella beldad del agua.

- ¿En-enserio? – no supo por qué, pero las palabras de Naruto la pusieron inexplicablemente nerviosa.

- Hai… aunque si te lo cuento pensaras que estoy loco jaja – rió espontáneo, cuando le contó a Sakura-chan sobre aquel sueño, lo primero que hizo fue burlarse abiertamente y lo segundo fue golpearlo con toda su fuerza, acusándolo de ser un pervertido, aún se maldecía por haber entrado en detalles, únicamente a él se le ocurría decirle a su novia que tenía sueños recurrentes con una hermosa ninfa desnuda, aunque igualmente lo hubiera golpeado si ella era la protagonista.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le miró curiosa, de pronto su rostro había adoptado una torcida mueca, como si algo lo atemorizará.

- En realidad no estoy seguro si pasó en verdad, estaba medio dormido y bien pude estar soñando – terminó con una risa nerviosa, optó por no ahondar en detalles, no quería que Hinata también pensara que era un libidinoso por tener esa clase de sueños.

- Ya veo… – ella respondió inocente, sin que ninguno lo supiera, Naruto estaba frente a frente a la ninfa que protagonizará esas fantasías por tantos años, hasta la fecha el rubio no había podido olvidar aquel encuentro, fue la primera vez que vio a una chica más allá de su infantil concepción, a pesar de realizar una técnica tan sugestiva como el sexi no jutsu, eso no le producía ninguna inquietud, no cómo la que le produjo la hermosa chica de sus sueños.

- Oye, qué te parece si para celebrar que ya estas bien te invito un tazón de ramen… – cambió intencionalmente de tema, no tenía caso seguir discutiendo por una tontería como aquella.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo no muy confiada, era conciente de que a Sakura-san tal vez no le gustara la idea de que su esposo invitara a comer a una antigua enamorada suya, por más que éste no lo supiera.

- Hai, Sakura-chan se fue de misión ésta mañana y ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre… – como siempre restó importancia al asunto, no encontrando nada de malo en su petición. Lo habían dejado solo, Sai estaba ocupando con Ino, dedicándole todo su tiempo antes de la llegada del bebé, Yamato se encontraba como observador en medio de los exámenes chunin y Sasuke se había ido de misión por tiempo indefinido.

- ¿A una misión?

- Tsunade le pidió que fuera el remplazo de Karin, estaba en tan malas condiciones que tendrá que permanecer unos días en el hospital jaja – rió felizmente, la imagen de la batalla aún le causaba gracia, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hinata pelear enserio, nunca lo decepcionaba, le gustaba ver los gráciles pero precisos movimientos que ella empleaba al luchar.

- Yo… – siguió mostrándose dudosa, pero Naruto no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

- Animo Hinata, no pongas esa cara, ya lo veras, un tazón humeante de ramen lo cura todo… – y sin decir más la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola consigo, a diferencia del pasado, en el que sin duda Hinata hubiera perdido irremediablemente la conciencia, lo siguió sin protestar, su contacto lo sintió como el que Kiba útilizaba cada vez que le pasaba amistosamente el brazo por el cuello y desordenaba sus cabellos.

Extrañaba tanto esos momentos junto a sus camaradas, Kiba y Shino, junto a Kurenai fueron su familia por mucho tiempo, echaba de menos las misiones, un tiempo que ahora veía más lejano que nunca, aquel entonces en donde sus preocupaciones desaparecían bajo el manto de una noche estrellada, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del manto celeste sin ocuparse de ser una Hyuuga ó una Uchiha, sino simplemente ella, Hinata.

No sólo a Naruto le resultó una sorpresa el abierto comportamiento de su acompañante, incluso sorprendió a Teuchi y a su hija Ayame, quienes identificaban a Hinata como la niña nerviosa que siempre parecía estar al borde del colapso, pero ahora lucía tan relajada, que era difícil imaginar se trataba de la misma persona.

Hinata rió divertida con las ocurrencias de Naruto y alentado por su buen acogimiento, se explayó en detalles que a Sakura le hubiesen parecido inaceptables, a diferencia de lo que siempre creyó por su tímido carácter, Hinata tenía un criterio mucho más amplio que el de su esposa, la morena se entretenía de lo lindo con las hazañas de su acompañante, aunque Sasuke siempre le había dicho que era un ninja cabeza hueca, la muchacha encontró por demás ingeniosas muchas de las estrategias que utilizaba en el campo de batalla, sólo a alguien cómo a Naruto podrían ocurrírsele medidas tan alocadas, rompiendo cualquier protocolo ninja establecido.

Cuando terminó de relatarle sus aventuras y queriendo alargar el momento, encantado con la compañía de Hinata, le contó sobre su vida de casado, el matrimonio no resultó ser tan fácil como lo imaginaba, la forma de ver la vida de Sakura y de él eran abismalmente opuestas, pero suponía que era ahí donde residía el eje de su relación, no obstante esos desacuerdos tensaban a tal punto las cosas, que en varías ocasiones lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias.

- ¿Y Sakura-san se molestó? – dijo sorprendida, más allá del temperamento de la Kunoichi de rosas cabellos, lo que llamaba la atención de Hinata era la fortaleza de ésta.

- Hai, eso me sirvió de lección para nunca más sorprenderla por la espalda 'ttebayo… ­– concecidió él, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al recordar la furibunda reacción que tuvo su mujer cuando a modo de broma, la abordó por atrás mientras estaba concentrada tratando de cocinar yakisoba, lo que realmente la enfadó fue cuando al hacerle cosquillas le sacó un tremendo susto, eso le costó tres costillas rotas cortesía del potente puñetazo que impactó contra su pecho, luego de que ella le gritara con todas sus fuerzas idiota.

- Sakura-san es realmente fuerte… – aseguró maravillada, admirando abiertamente la fortaleza de carácter de la otra, lo que ella daría por igualársele aunque fuera mínimamente.

- Lo es, pero igualmente es temible, mis mejillas lo atestiguan – inconcientemente acarició su mentón, rememorando todas las ocasiones que su "dulce" esposa había dislocado su mandíbula, de no ser por el poder curativo del Kyuubi, sería un hecho que a estas alturas yacería tres metros bajo tierra.

- La envidio un poco… – dijo sin pensar, perdiendo la mirada en el tazón vacío que tenía al frente – a veces hecho de menos salir de misión…

- Y por qué no regresas, seguro que obaachan te dejaría volver si se lo pidieras – sorbió los últimos fideos que quedaban en su tazón, completando así la sexta ronda.

- Es… es imposible para mí… aunque quisiera, no podría… – ¿cómo hacerle entender algo que desconocía?, no podía revelarle la verdad que había tras su abdicación como ninja

- ¡¿Por qué?! – objetó levemente exaltado, haciendo a un lado el tazón – nunca entendí por qué Tsunade-obaachan permitió que renunciaras, eres una extraordinaria kunoichi Hinata, deberías intentarlo…

- Yo… creo que se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir… – cortó la conversación antes de ponerse definitivamente en una situación comprometedora, se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse, pero su plan no resultó como lo esperaba.

- Te acompaño – la imitó, sacó a gama-chan de su bolsillo, con la clara intención de ir con ella.

-N-no hace falta, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer y no quisiera importunarte… – sabía que era inútil, aún así hizo un último intento por deshacerse de Naruto, sin que éste se ofendiera

- Para nada, anda, vamos… – le pagó a Teuchi y guardo de nueva cuenta a gama-chan en su bolsillo, apresurándose a situarse al lado de Hinata, poniéndose en marcha hacía el distrito Uchiha.

Guardaron silencio durante casi todo el trayecto, Hinata suspiró derrotada, a final de cuentas nunca pudo hacer sus compras, miró de reojo a Naruto, quien desde hacía un buen rato tenía la vista en ella, cosa que empezaba a incomodarla, detestaba cuando las personas le miraban tan fijamente, se sentía desnuda.

- ¿Pasa algo? – al fin decidió intervenir, Naruto sonrió apenado, había sido demasiado obvio, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, hubo algo en esa nueva Hinata que lo intrigaba de sobremanera.

- Nada importante, sólo que me preguntaba ¿qué te había pasado? – se dejó de rodeos – es que luces muy distinta…

- ¿Tú crees? – aparentó indiferencia, era verdad lo que Naruto decía, ya no era la misma Hinata que él conoció, fue duro madurar; dejar atrás a su primer amor de juventud resultó una de las más difíciles experiencias que tuvo que afrontar en su vida, sobrevivir al terrible dolor causado por el amor no correspondido y darse cuenta de que a pesar de que no lo tendría a su lado ella podría seguir adelante, una seguridad desconocida afloró en su carácter, dejando atrás para siempre a la torpe niña de débil carácter.

- Hai, antes solías ser muy…, como decirlo… no te ofendas, demo eras muy extraña… – le respondió con esa sinceridad que Sakura continuamente confundía con desfachatez.

- ¿Na-nani? – detuvo sus pasos, ahora si la dejó perpleja, esperó que le dijera cualquier cosa, incluso que era sosa ó patética, todo menos que fuera extraña

- ¡No me malentiendas!…, es sólo que nunca entendí por qué tus mejillas se ponían rojas todo el tiempo, o por qué tartamudeabas tanto, en verdad creía que eras así, pero ahora actúas tan distinto que yo ya no sé… – la muchacha dejó escapar una carcajada, se sintió tonta por esperar todo ese tiempo que él lo entendiera, Naruto seguía siendo tan inocente como siempre, hubiera esperado por más años y él jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos –¿dije algo gracioso?

- No, gomen… no me estoy riendo de ti, veras, lo cierto es que únicamente era extraña contigo… – se aclaró la voz, no quería que la malinterpretara.

- ¿Conmigo? – ahora el que no entendía era él.

- Hai…, digamos que en ese entonces no podía verte sin sufrir un colapso… – intentó aclarar, pero el rubio le miró más confundido – Naruto-kun ¿nunca te preguntaste por qué sólo me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba a tu lado? – el otro hizo que no con la cabeza, sin adivinar las intenciones de la chica – supongo que fue mi culpa por nunca decirte lo que sentía…

- ¿Lo qué sentías? – una fuerte sacudida lo estremeció, conectando las frases sueltas que Hinata dejaba como pistas, empezó a entender.

-Yo… – tomó hondamente aire, sus caminos estaban tan distanciado que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo – yo estaba enamorada de ti Naruto-kun… – la estupefacción en el rostro de Naruto no pudo haber sido mayor, de pronto sintió estar en una dimensión desconocida, era increíble, ahí tenía a Hinata diciéndole que estuvo enamorada de él, cosa más rara no pudo haberle pasado en la vida. Desde que tenía uso de razón fue detestado por las mujeres y por cualquier persona de la aldea, bueno, no por todos, Hinata siempre tuvo una especial consideración de él y la razón era porque estaba enamorada de él, fue un estúpido, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?.

- Hi-Hinata… – balbuceó desubicado, de pronto todo cobraba sentido, el tartamudeo, sus furiosos sonrojos, llegar a tal punto de perturbación que incluso perdía el sentido, esas manías no eran otra cosa que los signos más evidentes de su atracción por él.

- Desde que te conocí llamaste mi atención – perdió la vista en el tranquilo cielo vespertino y prosiguió sin titubear con aquella confesión tardía, durante años planeó la mejor forma de declarársele, y al final las cosas resultaron tan espontáneas que no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de ironía, de nada le valían ahora sus palabras a él, no obstante, era algo que debía hacer por ella, comprendió que al hacerlo cerraría el capitulo que representó en su vida Naruto y así su alma estaría finalmente en paz – cuando te vi supe que tú te convertirías en alguien muy importante para mí… – continuó – antes, yo siempre lloraba y me rendía…, estuve a punto de caer por el camino equivocado, pero entonces apareciste tú y me mostraste el camino correcto… – se giró para verlo, regalándole una dulce sonrisa que lo desconcertó, su pulso se aceleró, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma, irradiando una luz tan hermosa que no supo descifrar – siempre…, siempre estuve observándote…, quería alcanzarte, quería caminar junto a ti, yo quería estar contigo – su voz se escuchó emocionada, como si una pesada carga estuviera siendo liberada – tu sonrisa me salvo de caer en la oscuridad y es por ello que quiero darte las gracias Naruto-kun…., tú me hiciste conocer el amor.

- Hinata… – por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras, lo dicho por ella estremeció lo más profundo de su ser – gomenasai…, no sabía que te sentías así – la expresión en Naruto se tornó taciturna, en toda su vida no había recibido un discurso tan apasionado y sincero, siempre creyó que la actitud de Hinata hacía él se debía a su timidez, lo que definitivamente era cierto, pero no de la forma que él lo imaginaba ó quiso imaginar, en el fondo siempre lo supo, pero la lógica se encargo de hacerle creer lo contrario, desde que tenía uso de razón no recibió otra cosa que desprecio, simplemente se negó a creer que la simpatía que ella le mostraba, fuese otra cosa que eso.

- No, onegai, no te sientas presionado por mis palabras, no lo he dicho para que tengas lastima de mí – se sintió culpable al ver su rostro ensombrecido, lo último que quería era hacerlo sentir mal, impulsivamente lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a verla, quería darle a entender que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien – necesitaba dejarlo salir, mientras tuviera este secreto conmigo no podría avanzar, tenía que ser honesta con mis sentimientos…, en serio me siento sumamente agradecida contigo, gracias a ti me fue dada una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – rebatió desconcertado, le era imposible creer que no le guardara ningún resentimiento, justo ahora que Naruto comprendía cuánto le hizo sufrir su indiferencia en el pasado y eso definitivamente lo hacía sentir un maldito miserable – a lo que yo veo, no he hecho otra cosa que lastimarte.

- No Naruto-kun, al contrario, de no haber sido por ti yo no hubiese conocido a Sasuke-kun…– dijo con genuina alegría, soltó su mano e instintivamente la llevó a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, sonrojándose un poco al pronunciar lo siguiente, no así, prosiguió tan segura como antes – ahora estoy segura que mi destino era conocerte a ti para poder estar con él, luego de conocer a Sasuke-kun comprendí que él sería la persona que yo más amaría en este mundo… – la sonrisa que Hinata le mostró en esos momentos, era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar, a ella no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto ser honesta con sus sentimientos, una punzada dolorosa palpitó en su interior, un sentimiento distinto había aparecido, algo que de momento no supo definir.

- ¿Hinata? – sintió algo de envidia hacía su mejor amigo, sabía que Sakura lo quería, y sin embargo, sintió celos, celos porque ella jamás lo había demostrado abiertamente, no como Hinata lo demostraba, hablaba de Sasuke con tal ardor, que a su lado era como si Sakura se avergonzara de sus propios sentimientos, fue tal vez la insatisfacción lo que le llevó a formular la siguiente pregunta – si yo hubiese correspondido tus sentimientos ¿tú me habrías querido igual?

- No lo sé… – respondió tan sincera como antes, reemprendiendo su camino – de todas formas ya no importa, el hubiera no existe, y en éste caso el "nosotros" tampoco – cierta decepción veló el precioso añil de sus ojos, era verdad, entonces ¿porqué su respuesta causaba molestia en su pecho? – arigatou, fuiste muy amable al acompañarme – le sacó de sus pensamientos, habían llegado al final de su recorrido y era tiempo de despedirse.

- No hay de qué… – iba a darse la vuelta para emprender el regreso, cuando se detuvo de pronto, atajando a Hinata antes de que ingresara a la mansión de los Uchiha – ¿Hinata? – la aludida se volvió a verlo a penas lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre – ¿podríamos…? ¿podríamos volver a vernos? – la muchacha le miró atenta por unos segundos, fijando en él un par de orbes platinadas que denotaban infantil inocencia.

- Claro… cuando quieras – soltó al fin, no tenía nada de malo, después de todo podrían aprovechar ese tiempo para ser los grandes amigos que en el pasado no pudieron – hasta luego Naruto-kun… – le despidió con una alegre sonrisa, antes de entrar definitivamente en la enorme y solitaria casona.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos minutos más, la declaración de Hinata fue la cosa más insólita que le había pasado en años, tenía claro que amaba a Sakura-chan, no así, la duda sobre su posible futuro al lado de la joven oji-blanca quedó sembrada en el fondo de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué tan distinta hubiese sido su vida si en vez de estar casado con la temperamental Sakura, su esposa fuera una joven tan dulce y gentil como la que acababa de dejar?, de una cosa estaba seguro, ella no le lanzaría un puñetazo a la menor indiscreción, el pensamiento le resultó agradable, si…, su vida hubiese sido muy distintita, la cuestión era ¿qué tanto?

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

**NOTA DE SALEM:**

Primero que nada, hoy ando promocionando mi segundo fic, se llama **El chico del verano** y para variar es un SasuHina, pero en sí, tendrá el enfoque desde el punto de vista de varios personajes que me encantan, ojalá puedan darse una vuelta y por supuesto darme su opinión n-n. Lo siguiente, tal vez algunos me van a decir que lo que recuerda Neji no pasó en el manga y yo les diré que tienen razón, pero como la historia la idee antes de saber eso, digamos que el final de esa batalla fue muy distinto XD, eso me ha dado cierta idea que tal vez realice al finalizar la historia, pero hasta entonces ya veré, por otro lado no se desesperen si no ven a Sasuke hasta dentro de dos capítulos más, hay algo que quiero concretar antes de que Hina y él se reencuentren jaja, y ya por último, independientemente de lo que paso en el manga, me gustó mucho la parte en que Hina se declara, así que quise retomar esos diálogos y ponerlos en la historia aunque en un contexto diferente al del manga XD, ok, eso es todo por hoy, gracias por el apoyo, de no ser por ustedes, hace mucho que habría dejado de escribir el fic, así que besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, hasta la próxima actualización.

_**Isis: **_Gracias n-n.

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ No te preocupes, no pienso malacostumbrarlos, más que por ustedes lo hago por mí, que luego no cumplo los plazos XD, si, supongo que al vivir juntos por tanto tiempo al fin se le pegó algo del Uchiha XD, espero que sea para bien o-Ó.

**okashira janet:** Puede ser que te hayas saltado el capitulo catorce, con eso de que lo cambie de rated, me dio la impresión de que muchos se perdieron XD, Suigetsu es uno de mis consentidos, y presiento que si se conocieran, se llevaría bien con Hina, a Karin se le metió el chamuco, una oportunidad como la que le dio Sasuke no hay dos en la vida, igual y todavía se quiere desquitar XD, y pss teniendo un pasado tan traumático, es natural que a Sasuke no le guste involucrarse, de antemano sabe que saldrá lastimado y es por eso que intenta cerrarse, aunque a estas alturas, ya es más que evidente que siente algo por Hina-chan :S.

_**Secretpoisson:**_Tengo la impresión de que más de una persona esperaba que Hina le partiera su mandarina en gajos a Karin XD, ya tengo claro cuál será el final de la historia, mi pobre ninio va a sufrir un poco, pero el final me tiene satisfecha, me inspiré mientras escuchaba jueves, de la oreja de Van Gogh XD (_amo esa canción, es tan cute y triste a la vez_ T-T), y en cuanto al lemon ya veré que hago al respecto XD.

**viicoviic:**Jaja ya me imagino cómo te fue, es igual que cuando voy de visita con mi awue, rara vez tengo oportunidad de tocar una computadora o-o, pero well, a lo que iba, no creo que la fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke dure mucho tiempo, ya se volvió medio loquito una vez por Hina, y dudo que vaya a soportar la abstinencia de la carne XD, a ver qué pasa en un par de capítulos más.

_**Kierinahana:**_ Hola!, bueno, Hina tomó valor al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo la misma, debía defender lo que era suyo, no quiere que le pase lo mismo que con Naruto, pues como dice el dicho: camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente XD, y por otro lado hay que comprender a Sasuke, después de todo lo que ha sufrido lo último que quiere es ver morir a otra persona querida ante sus ojos, pero iwal y veré la forma de torturarlo y hacerlo entender que no es el ombligo del mundo y que Hina también sufre por eso.

_**adimtzgza: **_Gracias por el apoyo n-n.

**flordezereso:** Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es medio ególatra y lo único que le importa es él y nada más, ya verá que no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas, va tener que relacionarse con Hina quiera o no XD, y si quería escribir la parte en que Suigetsu le narraba la pelea, al final no pude concretar la idea y por eso no salió jaja, pero de que Sasuke se entero de lo que paso en realidad, se entero, y weno pss creo que me confundí con el horario el otro día, ¿eran las tres de la tarde ó las tres de la mañana hora del centro de México o-Ó?, a estas alturas, mejor nos mensajeamos por correo, así no hay pierde XD.

_**gesy: **_Me alegra que no te haya gustado la continuación, como soy fan anti SasukeKarin (_no sé cómo se abrevia la pareja_ XD), pss no iba a dejar que pasara nada entre ellos, al menos nada grave, lo cierto es que la pobre de Karin no supo con quién se fue a meter, cuando se lo propone, Hina es de armas tomar jaja, y Kiba ya va aparecer en el próximo capítulo, aunque es con Naruto con quién Sasuke va a pegar el grito en el cielo XD.

_**Eterno-Angel-Caido:**_ Lo dicho, cuando Hina se propone algo no hay quien la pare XD, en cuanto al final, ya lo decidí, pero no revelaré el destino de Hinata hasta el último capítulo XD, me gusta que los otros personajes participen en la historia, es verdad que muchos escritores los dejan de lado, pero siempre he creído que pueden aportar cosas interesantes a la trama, además que no todo el fic puede ser puro SasuHina, a fuerzas tiene que haber alguien que sea la variable en "x" situación jaja.

_**Okamirakuen:**_ No sería raro que luego de lo que hizo Hina, Suigetsu le abra un club de fans jaja, y pss Sasuke es como el chico de la canción de Hot N Cold de Katy Perry «_'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're un and you're down…_», lo que más risa me da de esa canción es lo del amor bipolar XD, y es que el caso de Sasuke se ajusta perfecto a la descripción jaja, por suerte Hina-chan se está abriendo más a sus sentimientos y no dudo que muy pronto sea ella quién tome las riendas de la relación, aunque Sasuke quiera esconderse bajo su caparazón, no va poder escaparse de lo que ya siente XD.

_**beatufulGirl100:**_ Como la canción de Rihana, Good girl gone bad, bueno, no se aplica del todo el caso, pero ahí iba XD

**angela-hinata: **Pss a la mejor y no levanta tanta sospecha, los que lo conocen, saben que Sasuke es algo obsesivo en algunas cosas y dan por hecho que sobreprotege a Hinata (_cosa que no está muy alejada de la realidad _XD), y luego de éste capitulo ya te darás una idea de quién va a cuidar a Hinata, aunque no sé si cuando regrese Sasuke le vaya a hacer mucha gracia que digamos o-ó.

_**sairiko:**_ No hay porqué dar las gracias, si bien estuve tentada a que sucediera algo, luego iba a ser un drama que no me la iba a acabar, además la historia se habría complicado más de lo necesario XD, yep, a mí también me gusto esa parte, hasta ese momento es que Hinata finalmente recapacita sobre las consecuencias, antes, aunque ya no deseaba morir, tampoco le daba mucha importancia al asunto XD, en realidad su cuerpo si lo resintió un poco, pero al menos no se infartó a media calle, y pss tú no te preocupes, que de alguna forma habrá final feliz, aunque tal vez no sea el final feliz convencional o-ó XD.

_**tenoh alexs: **_La neta see, me gusta meterle drama al asunto XD, y ya estoy en vías de publicar el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia, oajalá y puedas darte una vuelta y darme tú opinión al respecto n-n.

**jazmin: **Gracias por el apoyo y bienvenida seas por estos lares, si bien la historia se está alargando un poco, me gusta llevar las cosas tranquilas y desarrollar lo mejor posible la trama, actualizo cada 15 días, a veces un par de días más ó un par de días menos, todo depende de que tan adelantada éste con el capitulo XD.

_**LennaParis**__:_ Wojojojo, ya me imagino a Hina con su traje de supergirl, pateando el trasero de las resbalosas que quieren aprovecharse de su Sasuke jaja, en fin, dejando el lapsus de momentánea locura, si bien Sasuke no quiere involucrarse, muy pronto le caerá el veinte de que no puede dejar las cosas así como así y me parece que Narutito va tener mucho que ver en eso :3.

_**hopesol: **_Jaja gracias, pss digamos que si en el manga realmente se diera un SasuHina, esas características serían las que los complementarían a la perfección, lástima que a Kishi no se le haya pasado por la cabeza, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que en algún momento se dé cuenta, eso si sería un buen giro argumental 3.

_**Hiromi-san: **_Ahora sí que Hina sacó a relucir su powerpuffgirl interior jaja, y mira que lo hizo sin intención, que si la hubiera tenido dudo que Karin haya vivido para contarlo XD.

_**yusha: **_Próximamente Hinata's fan club, cortesía de Suigetsu, si Sasuke tiene uno, ¿por qué Hina no? XD, no, ya enserio, pobre Karin, aunque ella se lo buscó.

_**xxXkmiXxx:**_ No te preocupes d-u-b,todo tranquis por aquí y pss espero que te hayas divertido en el tour por México, me daría mucho gusto que te pasaras por mi nuevo fic, ya estoy por publicar el segundo capitulo n-n

_**Nahir: **_Gracias, y lo de Hina es una posibilidad que aun me estoy planteando XD.

_**aiko uchiha: **_Muchas gracias, haré lo que pueda para que Hina-chan sobreviva hasta el final, pero no prometo nada XD.

_**Mina-San86: **_No hay problema, te entiendo, uno se vuelve loco con el regreso a clases, ojala y hayas soñado bonito XD.

_**Sayuri Koitsumi: **_Hola, y sip, estoy de acuerdo contigo, no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era importante para ella, que realmente quiso vivir, pero que se le va a hacer, así somos los humanos, Karin sinceramente se lo merecía jaja, y sip, Hina ya aclaró lo que siente por Sasuke, ahora falta ver que él haga lo mismo, lo que ocurrirá dentro de muy poco, si bien me gustan las historias lentas, también me gusta ver una intima relación entre los personajes, eso sin tener que llegar al final de la historia para que definan sus sentimientos, y bueno, Hina no puede tener hijos porque su corazón no resistiría el embarazo, no soy una experta, pero según lo que he leído, las mujeres con ese tipo de problemas corren un alto riesgo de morir, ya que debido a los cambios hormonales que sufren su presión aumenta, algo así le pasó a mi hermana, no ésta enferma del corazón, pero cuando iba a nacer mi sobrina sufría de alta presión, eso hizo que le diera preeclampsia y que mi sobrina naciera a los seis meses, así que luego de ésta larguísima explicación XD, resumiendo, si Hina se embaraza, ten por seguro que no sobrevira.


	17. Un sueño por cumplir

Capitulo 17__

_**Un sueño por cumplir, ¿el deseo de Hinata se hará realidad?**_

Estaban a mediado de febrero, ya había transcurrido más de la mitad del invierno, pero a diferencia de otros lugares, la villa de la Hoja se caracterizaba por tener un clima favorable en cualquier época del año, exceptuando el verano, entonces las temperaturas alcanzaban casi los cuarenta grados celsius.

Era un hermoso día soleado, el siempre verde de los árboles daba la falsa impresión de estar en medio de una primavera temprana, Hinata yacía desde hacía unos minutos sentada en la banca de aquel parque donde había quedado en reunirse con Naruto, a su lado descansaba una gran cesta de mimbre, acostumbrada a cocinar para Sasuke y ella, se le hizo habito disponer diariamente dos raciones, aunque en el caso de su amigo, tenía que triplicar la cantidad, él comía el doble que ella, se sentía complacida de que su comida le agradara.

Desde hacia veinte días que ambos llevaban la misma rutina, con Sasuke y Sakura de misión, era más fácil tolerar su ausencia acompañándose el uno al otro, diariamente Hinata lo esperaba en la misma banca de ese parque, le gustaba llegar temprano pues así podía admirar durante un buen rato el tranquilo cielo matutino, en sus ojos de plata se reflejaba el casi imperceptible movimiento de las nubes, transportándola a sus días de servicio, cuando luego del arduo entrenamiento, Kiba y ella junto a Akamaru solían echarse en el pasto a contemplar el azul claro de la bóveda celeste, Shino se recargaba en alguno de los árboles, disfrutando igualmente de la paz del ambiente, le resultaba nostálgico el recuerdo del que alguna vez fue su equipo.

Suspiró soñadora, cuando se ponía a pensar en todos los sucesos que habían transcurrido hasta el día actual, se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que habían cambiado a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta el día donde su vida dio un vuelco de 360 grados, superado el dolor del rechazo, le pareció un poco tonto llegar a pensar que su mundo se acababa sólo por un chico, aún tenía mucho que experimentar como para literalmente, morirse de amor, la mano que todo lo escribió tiene un fin especifico para cada una de sus creaciones, y el de ella había sido sufrir esa decepción para entender lo afortunada que era.

El agradable clima la fue aletargando, podía sentir cómo el mundo seguía en marcha a través de sus sentidos siempre alerta, un habito de su anterior profesión, se quedó dormida, últimamente sentía más cansancio del habitual, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba somnolienta y durante las primeras horas de la mañana era presa de nauseas y mareos que no le pasaban hasta entrado el medio día.

No había dado mucha importancia, supuso que eran los efectos secundarios de la nueva medicina que Tsunade le había recetado, y estaba bien si eso significaba que su tiempo de vida se prolongaría.

Se vio obligada a regresar de su fugaz viaje al mundo de los sueños al sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y la mecía suavemente para hacerla volver en sí, abrió los ojos con desgano, a diferencia de lo que creyó, no se topó con los zafiros de Naruto, sino con unos expresivos ojos color miel, el semblante de su poseedora denotaba malhumor, no así, Hinata le dedicó una cordial sonrisa al reconocerla, la había visto sólo una vez, pero su rostro y su nombre se grabaron en su memoria.

- Ohayou Rei-chan – se trataba de su reemplazo en el equipo 8, Igarachi Rei, la aludida quedó compungida con el saludo y apartó de presto su mano, viéndole con el enorme recelo que le había profesado desde un principio – que torpe, parece que me quede dormida – expresó Hinata en tono amistoso, dando un corto bostezo, no contestó nada, seguía reacia a responderle – no te caigo muy bien ¿no es así Rei-chan? – la chiquilla respingó ante la afirmación, miró detenidamente a Hinata por unos segundos, indecisa a responder, al final dejó escapar un largo suspiro y le contestó.

- No es usted… – aún mostraba renuencia, pero le sostuvo la mirada – es lo que representa – Hinata se mostró confundida, durante algunos segundos esperó en vano una explicación, Rei ya no dijo nada más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – la encaró, francamente su respuesta la desconcertó.

- Es difícil competir contra un fantasma… – liberó al fin, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la banca, a un lado de Hinata – soy una buena kunoichi, fui la primea de mi clase y la líder de mi primer equipo, siempre me he esforzado por hacer bien mi trabajo, demo, me resulta imposible mostrar mis habilidades si todo el tiempo me están comparando – Hinata por fin comprendió a beneficio de qué venía la manifiesta antipatía que esa joven le profesaba – es frustrante escuchar todo el tiempo " si Hinata estuviera lo hubiera hecho así", "Hinata hubiese utilizado tal técnica", "Hinata era excelente en "x" cosa" y yo sinceramente ya estoy cansada…, por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo superar a la grandiosa Hinata… – más allá de ofenderla al emplear un tono tan desdeñoso al referirse a ella, la Uchiha rió divertida por lo bajo, sabiendo de antemano quién era el responsable de tales afirmaciones.

- Es Kiba-kun ¿no es así? – sorprendida, la castaña alzó su ámbar mirada, fue como si Hinata leyera sus pensamientos, la morena la tranquilizó, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de proseguir – escucha Rei-chan, Kiba-kun suele ser algo obstinado y no acepta muy bien los cambios – la escuchó atenta, esperó un reclamo ó algo por el estilo, más Hinata hizo todo lo opuesto, tomándose las cosas con calma mientras le hablaba – debes tener mucha paciencia con él, no suele ser muy objetivo en sus juicios, si Kiba-kun está esperando que seas como yo, se volverá un viejo y eso nunca pasará, es absurdo siquiera pensarlo – Rei no pudo evitar reír ante el desenfadado tono con el que la otra hacía referencia a su sempai – tiene que entender que eres distinta y que no hay, ni habrá otra persona igual a mí, a ti ó a él mismo en el mundo, cada ser humano posee sus propias cualidades y estoy segura de que tú eres excelente a tu manera, demo, si te dejas influenciar por él ó por quién sea, perderás lo más valioso…, perderás tú identidad, créeme que es muy triste y además desgastante estar sujeto al juicio de los otros, tanto él como Shino-kun deben ver a la verdadera Rei y aceptarla tal cual es, así como me aceptaron a mí.

- Demo, ¿cómo lo consigo? – hizo de lado la actitud defensiva y se dirigió a ella con la confianza de una hija en busca de consejo – no es tanto por Shino-sempai, él suele respetarme, es a Kiba-sempai a quién no le agrada nada de lo que hago.

- No será fácil Kiba-kun es muy quisquilloso… – le dio la razón – el único consejo que puedo darte es que tengas paciencia, tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar su situación.

- Comprendo lo que intenta decirme, demo, ya han pasado más de seis meses y nada, sigue viéndome como una intrusa, por más que lo intento él no me reconoce y eso me frustra… – se revolvió desesperada los cortos cabellos castaño rojizos, que llevaba sujetos a una coleta alta, Hinata la observó en silencio, dejándola desahogarse libremente – yo… yo fui la única sobreviviente de mi equipo luego de akatsuki atacara la aldea, tanto mi sensei como mis camaradas murieron en el primer ataque – Hinata pudo advertir cómo los músculos de su cara se tensaban, para ella también resultó una dolorosa experiencia, había perdido a una persona sumamente preciada, la comprendía, hasta la fecha ella misma no había podido superarlo – los últimos cuatro años he ido de equipo en equipo, uno diferente para cada misión asignada, por eso cuando Godaime me dijo que me asignaría permanentemente al equipo 8, me propuse hacer todo lo posible por congeniar con mis nuevos compañeros, de haber sabido que me estrellaría de cara con una pared no hubiese aceptado, desde el primer momento Kiba-sempai me dejó claro que sería su sustituta pero no la reemplazaría, para él no soy más que una extraña, una usurpadora, con todo y mis buenas intenciones él no me acepta y creo que jamás lo hará.

- Ya veo… – le miró cordial – demo, hay algo que aún no me queda claro, independientemente de la armonía en el equipo, puedo preguntar ¿por qué te importa tanto que Kiba-kun te acepte? – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, abochornada, la castaña apartó la vista, clavándola en algún punto del pavimento bajo sus pies, Hinata sonrió al notar su reacción, ella mejor que nadie conocía los síntomas que la muchacha mostraba, no dijo nada, le fue claro cuáles eras los sentimientos de la joven hacía su ex-camarada – sabes, hace algún tiempo yo estaba enamorada de un chico grandioso… – comentó de manera casual, elevó la vista al cielo, prestando aparente atención a las esponjosas nubes, las que adoptaban formas profusas en la inmensidad del firmamento – era un chico extraordinario en verdad, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustaba… – siguió, Rei aguzó el oído, sin atreverse aún a mirarla de frente – por años yo callé el amor que sentía por él, segura de que cuando me le declarará él correspondería mis sentimientos…

- ¿Y ese chico…? – aunque cautelosa, se animó a preguntar – ¿ese chico le correspondió?

- No lo sé… – Hinata dejó de ver al cielo y la encaró – cuando finalmente reuní el suficiente valor para decirle lo que sentía, él ya estaba comprometido con otra persona – Rei no pudo evitar sentirse mal por preguntar, Hinata resultó ser muy distinta de la imagen que los celos forjaron en su mente, en esa breve conversación llegó a considerarla digna de respeto.

- Demo, ¡usted se casó! – objetó, creyendo desde el principio que estaba haciendo referencia al Uchiha.

- Hai, y amo a mi esposo, Sasuke es una persona maravillosa… – sonrió con genuina confianza en sus palabras – demo, no era él de quién estaba enamorada… – lo ojos ámbar de la menor reflejaron confusión – lo que intento decir, es que si tienes la oportunidad, pelea por lo que quieres, ve adelante, enfrenta tus inseguridades y lucha por ello…, uno puede llegar a lamentarse por no hablar a tiempo… – guardaron silencio por unos minutos, Rei aún procesaba la información recibida, la chiquilla sonrió y con su innata impaciencia terminó por retomar la palabra.

-Arigatou Hinata-san… – entendió lo que quiso darle a entender y se lo agradeció con sinceridad, todo ese tiempo había sido muy infantil en su comportamiento y deseaba hacerle saber lo arrepentida que estaba – gomen… – se rascó apenada la mejilla – no tenía ningún derecho a desquitarme con usted… ahora entiendo porque los sempais la aprecian tanto… – apretó los puños y le miró entusiasmada, Hinata pensó que de alguna forma Rei y Naruto se parecían, ambos igual de enérgicos – le prometo que me esforzare mucho más para alcanzar mi meta, ya lo verá, se va a sentir muy orgullosa de mí.

- Ese es el espíritu… – expresó alentadora, tuvo la fugaz visión de que Rei correría un destino muy distinto al suyo, poseía algo que en su momento ella no tuvo, el coraje y la determinación para lograr sus metas.

- ¡REI! – ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo en dirección al origen de esa voz, Hinata le miró con una mezcla de felicidad e incertidumbre, desde la boda, Kiba-kun no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, Shino, a quien visitaba a menudo en su departamento, le aconsejó darle tiempo, ya habían pasado casi seis meses de eso y hasta la fecha él no daba muestras de querer limar asperezas, debía tomar al toro por los cuernos y ser ella quien diera el primer paso en la reparación de su amistad fracturada.

El Inuzuka no daba muestras de querer acercarse, pero Akamaru, su compañero inseparable, corrió rápidamente hacia dónde Hinata, posando sus patas delanteras en las rodillas de la joven, lamiendo afectuosamente su rostro.

- Yo también te extrañe Akamaru – rió divertida, la lengua de Akamaru le estaba haciendo cosquillas, el gran can de pelaje blanco ladró entusiasmado, mientras Hinata lo acariciaba afectuosamente detrás de la oreja.

- Akamaru ya fue suficiente – gruño kiba de mala gana, obligado a acercarse. Su fiel perro bajó tristemente las orejas y recostó la cabeza en regazo de Hinata, dándole a entender que se encontraba muy cómodo ahí como para moverse.

- Hola Kiba-kun – la morena le sonrió tratando de amainar el mal carácter de su amigo, supo que había llegado el momento de aclarar su situación, pero Kiba la ignoró deliberadamente, no podía perdonarla, por más que le rogó que no se casara, que pensara mejor las cosas, ella no quiso desistir, inclusive un día antes de la boda la abordó en una de las tiendas donde hacía sus últimas compras, apartándola de Ino, la que en esas fechas era prácticamente su sombra.

Recordaba claramente aquel callejón que había tras la tienda y lo que ahí ocurrió.

«_- No tienes que hacerlo, onegai, no te cases… – le suplicó desesperado, en un intento más por hacerla desistir, la amaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer cuánto estuviera en sus manos para impedir esa boda, incluso rebajarse a suplicar de rodillas si era necesario, de nada valió, Hinata no daría marcha atrás, no sólo le había dado su palabra a Sasuke, debía casarse si quería escapar al infernal destino que le esperaba._

_- Gomen Kiba-kun… – expresó triste por él y por ella, daría cualquier cosa por no lastimar a su mejor amigo, pero sabía bien que jamás podría corresponderle, no como él lo deseaba._

_- ¡Maldición Hinata!, no puedes encadenarte a alguien que no amas – desesperado, la tomó de ambos brazos, acorralándola contra la pared – si tan sólo, sin tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, estoy seguro que…_

_- No, onegai, ya no sigas… – dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas, zafándose de su agarre y echando a correr en dirección contraria, si él pronunciaba las últimas palabras estaba segura de que no sería capaz de volver a verlo de frente_.»

Y aunque hizo un último intento por detener la boda, los malditos insectos de Shino frustraron su plan, drenándole el chakra hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

- Yo de verdad quiero recuperar tu amistad Kiba-kun… – buscó una salida viable, segura de que si no arreglaba las cosas ahora, nunca se solucionarían, finalmente Kiba se dignó a mirarla, un par de dardos envenenados la atravesaron, sin amedrentarse, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, lo que llamó la atención del castaño, la vieja Hinata estaría tan acobardada que sería incapaz de hilar más de tres silabas sin entrar en pánico – es una lástima que tú no quieras recuperar la mía…

- Sabes que no es eso… – gruñó fastidiado, ella no se dejó intimidar y siguió viéndolo de frente.

- ¿Tanto me odias Kiba-kun? – arremetió, Rei sólo veía ir y venir la contestación de uno y de otro, era como seguir a una pelota en pleno partido de ping pong.

- ¡¿Crees que te odio?! – le sorprendió de sobremanera su respuesta, por muy molesto que estuviera, no podía odiarla, era absurdo siquiera pensarlo y ella mejor que nadie debería saberlo luego de tantos años de convivencia.

- Si no es así ¿por qué te rehúsas a sentirte feliz por mí?

- Lo haría si realmente fueras feliz

- Claro que lo soy, por primera vez en mi vida me siento plena, y me gustaría que al menos tú, mi mejor amigo me apoyara…

- No puedo apoyar una farsa.

- Kiba-kun, lo que siento por Sasuke-kun es real, si me conocieras sabrías que no miento… – se miraron desafiantes por al menos un minuto, Rei aguardaba expectante, sin pestañear.

Kiba escudriñó concienzudamente en sus sentimientos, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de fallo en lo que en primera instancia consideró una melodramática interpretación de su parte, para su decepción, no encontró nada que objetar, ella era sincera, realmente amaba a ese idiota y pese a lo que creyó iba a sentir, no le causó esa rabia incontrolable del principio, de ella emanaba tanta dicha que le fue imposible no sentirse bien.

- ¡Agh…! ¡¿por qué tenía que ser él?! – sobreactuando, se revolvió los castaños cabello en aparente desesperación, algo había cambiado, su actitud ya no era tan hosca, adoptó una postura más relajada que Hinata agradeció – maldición, pudiste conquistar a cualquiera y escogiste al peor de todos – farfulló entre reprochando y burlón, luego de ver ese especial brillo en su mirada comprendió que no podía seguir molesto, más que su amor imposible, ella era su mejor amiga desde hacía años, era tiempo de dejarla ir y consentir su felicidad, aún si su pareja era un pedante insufrible.

- Que te puedo decir… fui seducida por un chico malo y me gustó – le sonrió cómplice, no necesitó decir nada, entendió que su relación había regresado a la normalidad.

- Sólo espero que ese sujeto sepa apreciarte… – exhalo con cansancio, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.

- Si…, yo también lo espero… – murmuró más para sí que para él, era verdad que ella lo amaba, el problema era que Sasuke no la amaba a ella.

- Rei… – el castaño se dirigió a la chiquilla, ésta respingó al escuchar la voz de su sempai, estuvo tan concentrada siguiendo la conversación de sus mayores, que Kiba la tomó por sorpresa – andando, Shino nos espera desde hace un buen rato.

- Hai… – de un salto se puso en pie, pero antes de seguir al chico, se volvió a ver a Hinata y agregó – etto… ¿Kiba-sempai?, te importaría adelantarte, te juro que enseguida te alcanzó… – se inclinó un poco y junto sus manos frente a ella en posición de suplica, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo – onegai, sólo un minuto.

- De acuerdo… – puso los ojos en blanco, no tenía idea del por qué, pero nunca podía negarle nada, ni con tortura iba a admitirlo, pero se había encariñado con la molesta chiquilla – no tardes… vamos Akamaru – el enorme can se despidió de Hinata con un ladrido, y siguió a su amo, echando a andar hacia donde Shino ya los esperaba.

- ¿Hinata-san? – se plantó frente a la aludida una vez que Kiba desapareció de su vista, tras la tupida arboleda del bosque a sus espaldas – ¿cree que si se lo digo él me aceptara?

- Es un riesgo que debes tomar, pero sea cuál sea su respuesta, recuerda que en mí tienes a una amiga – la tomó de la mano, apretándola suavemente, devolviendo el favor que alguna vez Ino le brindó a ella, Rei sonrió ampliamente, el inesperado encuentro le resulto grato en muchos aspectos, en Hinata encontró la fuerza necesaria para encausar el camino perdido.

- ¿Hinata-san…? – ­posó intensamente sus ojos miel en los plata de ella, como si fuera a tratar una situación de vida o muerte – ¿se molestaría si la llamara oneesan?

- Claro que no, de hecho me sentiría honrada que me tomes como tal… – la otra la abrazó efusivamente, mientras profería un entusiasmado "_arigatou"_ en repetidas ocasiones, nunca había tenido una hermana, de hecho Rei era hija única, sería una interesante aventura descubrir ese lazo fraternal que le fue negado.

Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas, un alegre shinobi de colorido traje naranja las observaba con cierta curiosidad desde su puesto, a un par de pasos de dónde ellas.

- Ohayou – saludó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, dirigiéndose especialmente a su amiga – ¿lista para irnos Hinata-chan?

- Hai… – le sonrió entusiasmada, diariamente acompañaba a Naruto en sus entrenamientos, si bien por obvias razones no participaba, le servía como distracción, era tediosos tener que pasar el día entero en un lugar cuyo único habitante era ella, cosa que ocurría en el distrito Uchiha.

- Bueno oneesan yo me voy, no quiero que Kiba-sempai se enfade otra vez conmigo…

- Claro, nos vemos a tu regreso Re… – justo en el momento en el que Hinata se ponía en pie, su visión se nubló, mareada se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de equilibrarse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, no tardó en desvanecerse, cayéndole a Rei encima.

- ¡ONEESAN!

- ¡HINATA!

Gritaron Naruto y Rei al uníoslo cuando la otra perdió el conocimiento, Rei la tomó como pudo y ayudada en gran medida por Naruto, recostaron a Hinata sobre la banca de mármol en la que estuviera sentada unos segundos atrás, asiendo a un lado la cesta de comida para darle espacio.

- ¡Onesan responde…! – asustada, trató de hacerla volver en sí, pese a todos sus esfuerzos no reaccionó.

- Hinata-chan onegai… – murmuraba Naruto angustiado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, pero Hinata se había puesto tan pálida como un muerto.

- Sempai, tenemos que llevarla al hospital – apuntó Rei, recobrándose del momentáneo estado de shock, Naruto atinó a asentir con la cabeza y cargó a Hinata en brazos, saliendo a toda prisa hacia el hospital, seguido de cerca por la chunin castaña.

- - -

Mareada, Hinata se fue reincorporando paulatinamente, iba a levantarse cuando alguien la detuvo, y empleando un suave movimiento le obligó a recostarse de nuevo, entornó los ojos, posándolos en la figura de aquella persona, que para su sorpresa resultó ser Tsunade-sama.

- Será mejor que reposes, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – expresó grave, tomando asiento en una silla dispuesta a un lado de la cama, Hinata buscó con la mirada a Rei y a Naruto, Tsunade pareció leer sus pensamientos y se adelantó a cualquier pregunta – están afuera, les pedí que esperaran mientras terminaba la valoración.

- Entiendo… – esperaba no haberlos preocupado, odiaba causar esa clase de molestias a los otros, debió ser impactante para ellos verlas desplomarse de la nada.

- Hay unas preguntas que quiero hacerte – la rubia se cruzo de brazos, para entonces Hinata ya vislumbraba que algo no andaba bien, la seriedad en Tsunade comenzó a inquietarla.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – aunque no dijera nada aún, pudo notar la preocupación reflejada en sus castaños ojos.

- ¿Has tomado al pie de la letra todos tus medicamentos? – atajó sin darle mayores vueltas al asunto, era consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse y tal vez lo que percibió en ella no fuera otra cosa que una anomalía en su chakra, no así, estaba casi segura de cuál era el problema real, y dada su actual situación, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo abordar el tema sin alterar emocionalmente a su paciente.

- Por supuesto… – balbuceó sin entender el meollo del asunto, ¿acaso su condición había empeorado y por ese motivo Tsunade actuaba tan reservada?

- Cuando hablo de "todos", me refiero a todos, incluidos los anticonceptivos… – hizo especial énfasis en lo último, Hinata que aún seguía desconcertada por las preguntas no captó de pronto la insinuación.

- Po-por su-supuesto… – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil carmesí, le resultaba sumamente embarazoso tocar ese tema.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió inquisitiva, indagando en sus gestos con mayor interés.

- Bu-bueno tal vez olvidé tomar algunas pastillas, pero no entiendo a qué quiere llegar con esto… – con todo y lo avergonzada que estaba, se envalentonó y le sostuvo la mirada, queriendo averiguar de una vez lo que había tras tanto misterio.

- ¿Esos olvidos han sucedido en los últimos dos meses? – la Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más intrigada con la incomprensible actitud de la mayor – ¿Sasuke y tú tuvieron relaciones sexuales en ese tiempo? – las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron automáticamente de un carmesí más intenso, Tsunade suspiró apesadumbrada, no necesitó indagar más, la respuesta era obvia.

A la Uchiha le tomó un minuto relacionar todas las preguntas de la Hokage y finalmente lo entendió, asombrada de su descubrimiento se llevó ambas a la boca, su corazón latió emocionado, eran tan confuso el revuelo desatado en su interior, que al principio no pudo articular palabra alguna, volteó a ver a Tsunade en busca de la respuesta.

- Así es, estás embarazada… – corroboró al leer la clara incógnita en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo…? – cuestionó la morena a penas pudo recuperar el habla – usted dijo que si tomaba las pastillas se evitaría algo así.

- Y es cierto, siempre y cuando las tomes al pie de la letra… – culpable, Hinata bajó la vista, rehuyendo la acusadora mirada de la mujer, eran tantas las pastillas que consumía diariamente que no dio importancia a tomar una menos, asumiendo que no le sería de ninguna utilidad, por su cabeza no pasó ni remotamente la idea de que entre Sasuke y ella realmente llegará a pasar algo, cuan equivocada estuvo y gracias a la decidía ahí tenía las consecuencias – tú dirás cuándo quieres que fije la fecha de la cirugía… – prosiguió Tsunade, sin que el flemático tono de sus palabras disminuyera ni un poco.

- ¿Cirugía? – en cuanto escuchó esa palabra salió de su ensoñación, en la cual ya se vislumbraba con un pequeño y hermoso bebé de abundante cabello negro, arrullado entre sus brazos.

- Eres consciente de que éste embarazo no puede llegar a término, tu corazón de ninguna forma lo resistiría… – no quiso ser cruel, pero como medico debía ser realista en un asunto tan delicado, al final Hinata sería quién tendría la última palabra.

- Yo no quiero deshacerme del bebé – rebatió decidida, Tsunade suspiró apesadumbrada, ya se imaginaba que diría algo así, tomó profundamente aire y retomó el cause de la conversación.

- No lo entiendes… – empleó el tono más calmado que pudo – aunque decidas tener al bebé lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos sobreviva…

- Demo también hay probabilidades de que lo haga, de que al menos mi bebé logre vivir… – de pronto la indecisión de Hinata había desaparecido, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, mirando a Tsunade con una fortaleza desconocida, la fuerza que sólo una madre es capaz de mostrar cuando considera que su sangre es amenazada.

- Hinata, lo más recomendable…

- ¿Las hay? – ella no le permitió continuar, la decisión estaba tomada, ese niño viviría sin importar qué.

- No muchas, demo si…, las hay – derrotada, terminó por ceder.

- Entonces aunque sea una sola, me aferraré a esa posibilidad… – no hubo duda en su afirmación, las facciones en su rostro se relajaron, la mueca preocupada fue reemplazada por una dulce sonrisa, entonces, Hinata llevó una mano a su vientre, el más grande de sus sueños estaba por realizarse, nada podía empañar su felicidad ó al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

- ¿Ya pensaste en Sasuke? – la calma expresión de Hinata cambió de súbito, olvidó por completo a su marido, quien sin dudarlo apoyaría a Tsunade, por mucho que lo amara, no le permitiría interponerse, aún si eso significaba tener que alejarse de él.

- É-él… él no tiene nada que opinar… de hecho ni siquiera tiene qué saberlo… – expresó tan determinada como antes.

- Es su padre, tiene derecho… – a Tsunade le sorprendió su actitud, jamás esperó una respuesta así de su parte, comprendía que quisiera proteger al bebé, pese a eso Sasuke debía saberlo, con lo rencoroso que era nunca le perdonaría callar algo así.

- L-lo sé, no me malinterprete, es que desde un principio Sasuke dejó claro que no quería un descendiente… – su expresión se tornó triste – yo estuve de acuerdo entonces… demo, las cosas han cambiado, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase a mi _hijo_ – cualquier malestar desapareció al pronunciar la última palabra, así era, ese ser tan pequeñito, era su hijo, el hijo que siempre quiso y que ahora kami le daba la oportunidad de tener – yo no puedo deshacerme de éste angelito, no importa lo que me pasé, tiene que nacer, yo… yo no tengo ningún derecho de arrebatarle esa posibilidad, fue mi error, no el suyo… – acarició con suma ternura su vientre – estoy segura de que él será un niño sano y muy guapo, ya me puedo imaginar que el pobre heredará la suerte de su padre y todas las niñas andarán vueltas locas tras él – tanto ella como Tsunade sonrieron ante el pensamiento – él reirá y jugará feliz en el parque, irá a la academia y cuando llegue el momento, recorrerá el mundo siendo un extraordinario shinobi… – la voz se le quebró de pronto y algunas lagrimas asomaron a sus bellos ojos perla – lo-lo único que m-me duele… es que yo ya no estaré a su lado para verlo – no pudo más y dejó escapar libremente los sollozos, se cubrió con las manos el rostro, eran tantas las emociones.

- Tranquila… – y en una muestra de empatía, Tsunade se acomodó a su lado y la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos, ella nunca tuvo la dicha de ser madre, sus ilusiones desaparecieron en el mismo momento en que Dan murió entre sus brazos, tantos años habían pasado ya de eso, había perdido a tantas personas valiosas en su larga vida, personas que aún tenían un prometedor futuro por delante y que fue truncado abrupto, tal y como el de la joven que ahora intentaba reconfortar.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por salvarla, pero fue imposible, la única forma sería por medio de una riesgosa operación que su corazón no resistiría, si bien al principió existió la posibilidad de un trasplante, quedó automáticamente descartada, los Hyuuga poseían un organismo único, en su obsesión por la preservación de la pureza de la sangre desarrollaron un complejo mecanismo, su cuerpo no admitía el trasplante de un órgano extraño, a menos que fuera donado por alguien de su propio linaje.

Hinata se desahogó libremente, Tsunade era la única persona que sabía su secreto aparte de Sasuke, y le resultó reconfortable dejar salir todo lo malo que venía acarreando como un lastre, de pronto aquel extraño sueño que tuviera hace no mucho cobró sentido, inconscientemente ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, le fue más fácil creer que todo estaba bien, antes que aceptar las consecuencias. Entre suspiros se apartó de Tsunade, lo necesitaba y agradecía sinceramente que hubiese estado ahí para confortarla.

- Onegai, no le diga nada a Sasuke-kun, deseo ser yo quien se lo diga… – más calmada, limpió con el dorso de su mano todo rastro de lagrimas, esa sería la última vez que derramaría una lagrima, de ahora en adelante tendría que ser fuerte por la valiosa personita que venía en camino.

- Si esa es tú decisión, así se hará… – concedió la mujer, sabiendo que en ello iba implícito no mencionar el asunto con nadie más, ni siquiera con Sakura, su persona de mayor confianza.

- Arigatou… – se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa

- Por hoy lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, aún debo valorar los riesgos de que vuelvas a casa… – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, y se recostó de nueva cuenta, dejando volar su imaginación, especulando desde el sexo del bebé, hasta el nombre y todas las cosas que le harían falta, tentada a tejerle ella misma algunas prendas sin que Sasuke la descubriera, todo saldría bien, pondría su mayor esfuerzo en que así fuera.

A penas Tsunade cerró la puerta tras de si, dos inquietos shinobis le salieron al paso, mostrando sendas muestras de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¡¡¿¿Cómo está??!! – cuestionaron al únisolo, la rubia les miró detenidamente, ideando una buena excusa que darles.

- Calma, Hinata está bien, sólo sufrió una baja en la presión arterial – y en sí era cierto, omitir algunos detalles no significaba que estuviera mintiéndoles.

- ¿Segura? – se adelantó Rei, Naruto estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.

- Por supuesto… – Tsunade restó importancia al asunto y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta – aún así la dejaré en observación por ésta noche – acotó anticipada para no levantar más sospechas, dando por sanjado el tema – por cierto Rei, creí que al equipo 8 se le había asignado una misión, ¿no deberías estar allí?

-¡Rayos! Lo olvide, Kiba-sempai va a matarme – y en tanto dijo eso ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse por el camino y hacer unas cuantas peticiones – ¡hasta luego Tsunade-sama!, ¡Naruto-sempai cuide a oneesan por mí!

- ¡Claro! – le contestó el rubio en voz alta, haciendo un movimiento oscilatorio con la mano en señal de despedida, cuando hubo desaparecido por el pasillo, el rubio se dirigió a Tsunade, mostrando un seriedad poco habitual en su semblante – ¿realmente estará bien? – tal solemnidad la tomó por sorpresa, incluso para alguien tan despistado como Naruto era evidente que el asunto de Hinata no marchaba bien, ya no podrían seguir con esa farsa por mucho – he notado algunas cosas que ciertamente me preocupan… – confió él, sintiéndose en la necesidad de exponerle sus dudas – sé que tal vez suene descabellado lo que voy a decir, demo ella está mal, conozco a Hinata-chan de toda la vida y nunca la había visto tan… decaída, si…, todo el tiempo está de buen humor, a lo que me refiero es que no es la misma…, se… se fatiga con facilidad, suele sentirse sofocada y a veces le cuesta permanecer despierta, cada día que pasa la veo más débil… me preocupa, yo quiero mucho a Hinata y sinceramente creo que tengo derecho a saber si algo le está ocurriendo – Tsunade le miró asombrada, pese a su imprudente actitud, Naruto era muy receptivo algunas ocasiones.

- Ella… está…, está pasando por algunas circunstancias difíciles en éste momento – no sabía hasta qué punto podía hablar sin revelar demasiada información – no soy quién para decírtelo, supongo que cuando esté lista, Hinata misma te lo hará saber – Naruto se confundió con la ambigüedad de la respuesta, quiso preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente, pero algo le decía que Tsunade no diría nada más, tendría que averiguarlo personalmente – ¿Naruto? – captó la total atención del aludido – vigílala, al menos hasta que Sasuke vuelva no la pierdas de vista y cualquier cambio que notes, házmelo saber… – sin dar mayor explicación Tsunade le pasó de largo, desconcertado, el rubio la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Aquel asunto se tornaba cada vez más oscuro ¿por qué le pedía que la vigilara? ¿había algo más detrás del aparente bienestar de Hinata?, y sobre todo ¿por qué siempre se manejaba tanto aire de misterio alrededor del asunto, si se suponía que Hinata no tenía nada grave?, era claro que algo ocultaban, pudo ver cómo su amiga se debilitaba día a día sin razón aparente, un mal augurio sobre el inminente desenlace se instaló en su ser, aunque absurdo, tenía la impresión de que Hinata-chan ya no estaría por mucho tiempo a su lado.

Continuará…

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

A petición popular, atendiendo más de una petición, muy pronto tendremos un heredero Uchiha owo, en mi plan original no estaba contemplado, pero pss luego de pensarlo mucho me agrado la idea, sobre todo porque precisamente gracias a la curiosidad por las características que tendría ese niño, nació mi afición por el SasuHina *-*, sip, todo fue por morbo XD, otra vez la historia se va a alargar, ya no sé cuándo vaya a terminar esto y aunque el final seguirá siendo el mismo que tenía previsto, los sucesos que se desarrollen de aquí en adelante no van a ser precisamente como los idee, pero pss ya que -o-, bueno, me despido, les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capítulo, en el que les adelanto, ya tendremos a Sasuke de vuelta =D.

_**okashira janet: **_Sip, hasta luego de publicar el capítulo me quedé pensando en que iba a haber algo de confusión con el título, ya que jaja, es normal que Naruto se confundiera, sobre todo si se pone a comparar el carácter de las dos, mira que Sakura no me cae mal, pero a veces si se excede con los golpes XD.

_**beatifulGirl100:**_ Tarde pero seguro, alguna vez escuche o leí (_ya no me _acuerdo XD) algo sobre cerrar ciclos y en éste caso era uno que Hina tenía que cerrar para continuar con su vida, aparte que no me quedé con las ganas de echarle en cara a Naruto de lo que se perdió XD.

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ Bueno, Sasuke suele ser muy posesivo con sus "cosas", si llega a ponerse celoso ten por seguro que no va a acabar muy bien el asunto jaja, aunque sería entretenido verlo perder el control XD, y Sakura pss no pasa de mandar otra vez al hospital a Naruto, Suigetsu me cae bien y tal vez en éste fic ya no pueda poner una amistad más cercana entre él y Hina, pero en el otro trataré de ahondar en ese tema.

_**lilithkibou: **_Muchas gracias por todo, incluso por la corrección (_que por cierto ya hice_ n-nU), la verdad es que siempre me confundo con los términos para hermano o hermana, pero ya está corregido, saludos y espero tenerte seguido por aquí =D.

_**viicoviic:**_ Pss aunque Naruto sienta curiosidad eso ya no cambiará nada, iwal y me gustaría describir a un celoso-cabreado-agresivo-orgulloso-posesivo Uchiha defendiendo lo suyo XD, calla mujer, nome tientes que yo también quiero ver el caluroso encuentro que habrá entre éste par, desde que subí el fic a Rated M puedo darme ese gusto jojo, y te cumpliré tu deseo (_me sentí como el genio de la lampara _XP_)_, aunque el encuentro entre esos dos será hasta dentro de un par de capítulos más, casi al final de la historia.

_**vampiville: **_Bueno junto tus dos comentarios aquí =D, primero que nada, tanto en éste como en el anterior capitulo me dediqué a atar los cabos sueltos que quedaban en la historia, y pss luego de lo que ha pasado en los últimos capis del manga, admito que la confesión de Hina si fue una forma indirecta de desquitarme con el rubio, aunque aún no se resuelve nada XD, y desde que empecé a escribir la historia pensé en lo del trasplante de corazón, tuve que investigar sobre la enfermedad para poder hablar de ella, y no te preocupes ya idee una forma para que la historia acabe bien, aunque mi ninio Uchiha si va a sufrir un poco ówò.

_**yusha: **_Aunque wajira, siempre he tenido esa duda sobre si en realidad no habrá universos alternos, como en la película El Único, y eso me llevó a imaginar ciertas cosas que tal vez haga al final del fic jojo. De alguna forma Naruto tenía que enterarse (_mi lado NaruHina me lo pedía a gritos_ XD), lo que si es que luego de lo que pasó en éste y el anterior capitulo se desatará algo que será primordial para darle el desenlace a la historia.

_**flordezereso:**_ Creo que precisamente en todos sus defectos es donde recae el encanto de Sasuke, ya que si fuera un personaje perfecto en todos los aspectos, al menos a mi se me haría aburrido n-n, terminaría siendo el estereotipo de algún galán de shojo, que si bien me gustan mucho los shojos, a veces exageran, no sé si te guste o lo hayas leído Crepúsculo, en mi caso luego de verlo anunciado hasta en la sopa, terminé leyendo todos los libros y pss me quedé como con sabor a nada, con decirte que me emocionó más mujercitas jeje, Bella me desesperaba, y si a vampiros vamos, Lestat y Louis le ganan a Edward en todo, en fin -_-, dejando de lado cosas que no vienen al caso, admito que en el asunto de Naruto si metió mano la escritora y me deje llevar un poco por mi fangirlismo XD, y lo de Kurenai (_no sé porqué hasta ahora nadie me había preguntado por ella, si era lo más lógico que estuviera con Hinata luego de tomar semejante decisión cómo casarse jaja_) es una realidad que había venido ideando desde que Nagato revivió a todos en el manga, y Sasuke por fin ya estará de regreso para el próximo capítulo =D.

_**tenoh alex: **_jaja es lo malo de comunicarse así, pero pss ya qué, y ojalá que el piedrazo que le cayó del cielo a Naruto le sirva para que la próxima vez no sea tan despistado XD.

_**LennaParis: **_Sip, por fin serán mejores amigos XD, aunque de alguna forma Naruto no quitará el dedo del renglón y eso traerá algunos problemillas y malentendidos. Te entiendo perfectamente, mis esperanzas murieron hace algún tiempo, ahora estoy en la fase de aceptación, pero no por eso me deja de dar coraje con Kishi, que si bien aún no resuelve nada, todo da a entender que en un par de capitulo lo hará, aunque eso no quitaría mi cara de satisfacción en el dado caso que Naruto rechace a Sakura (_cosa que dudo, pero se vale soñar _-_-), no la odio, pero neta que prefiero que acabe yaoi a eso, nomas no me acaba de cuadrar la pareja, y si, con todo y mi desviación momentánea por el NaruHina, éste fic sigue siendo SasuHina jaja.

_**XxXkmiXxx:**_ Tú deseó se ha concedido, al fin habrá un Uchihita en el distrito, aunque la situación no pinte muy bien para Hina o-ó, felicidades dn-nb, supongo que pasaste el examen de admisión a la preparatoria, y sé a lo que te refieres con lo de las tareas, recuerdo que el año pasado tenía que entregar un trabajo para una calificación final y por desidia lo dejé hasta un día antes, resultó que era más extenso de lo que pensé que sería y ahí me tienes hasta las cuatro de la mañana teclee y teclee y nada más no acababa, al final tuve un 95 de calificación, pero anduve como zombi por una semana o-o XD, y digan lo que digan, Naruto se lo merecía, había que hacerlo sufrir un poquito para que si le vuelve a pasar no sea tan despistado jaja.

_**Nahir: **_Tarde, pero al menos Hina ya se quitó ese peso de encima.

_**kierinahana: **_Desde hace mucho tenía la idea de escribir sobre esto, como la mitad de mi fanatismo es NaruHina y la otra SasuHina, quise darle un pequeño toque naruhinero a la historia, luego de lo que pasó en éste capítulo Naruto se volverá un poco sobre protector con Hina, poniéndole más sabor al asunto jaja.

_**KuroiSasuke: **_Hello y saludos, es bueno tenerte de vuelta n-n, jaja, pss es que la relación de Naruto y Sakura siempre me recordó un poco a dragon ball, dónde Milk reñía por todo a Goku, incluso por su cabello mare! o-ó, lo cierto es que nunca me gusto mucho la pareja, pero qué se le va a hacer XP. Y si Naruto llegara a raptar a Hinata de todas formas moriría, pero a manos de Sasuke, que con lo vengativo que es, no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo que digamos y de seguro que Sakura lo secundaba.

_**angela-hinata: **_Ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto en cuanto a la confusión de Naruto, porque de que la tiene la tiene, y más luego de estar conviviendo con Hina por un mes, de hecho gracias a ti decidí aclarar lo que pasó con el equipo 8, que tan olvidado lo tenía jaja, pss yo sólo espero que ni su linda esposa ni el Uchiha se enteren, porque entonces si se le armaría la de Dios es padre XD, ojalá y a la autora que mencionas no le haya pasado nada malo, pero pss muchas veces a los escritores se les acaban las ideas y ya no saben como seguir las historias, eso o tienen problemas personales y en el último de los casos simplemente deciden voluntariamente dejar de escribir, me ha tocado leer muchas buenas historias que quedan inconclusas por alguno de esos motivos, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, aún recuerdo un maravilloso SasuHina que se quedó a un sólo capitulo del final y hasta la fecha la autora no ha dado muestra de vida T-T.

_**Hiromi-san: **_Si fue tarde, pero al fin y al cabo Hina pudo decirle lo que sentía y no se llevó el secreto a la tumba jaja. A Hinata no le va a resultar fácil decirle lo que siente a Sasuke, ya que si bien se ha abierto, presiento que los nervios la van a traicionar y más luego de la revelación que hubo en éste capítulo XD.

_**osanai ko kunam: **_Me da gusto que te agradara el capitulo, las cosas se complicaran un poco, pero será para bien n-n.

_**Sayuri Koitsumi: **_No hay nada que agradecer, me gusta estar en contacto y conocer a mis lectores n-n, gracias a sus comentarios es como resuelvo algunos inconvenientes, que luego a uno como escritor se le pasan (cofcofcof_olvidan_cofcofcof XD), sip, a mi también me gustó mucho describir esa parte, desde hace como unos diez capítulos que quería verlo escrito y por fin se me hizo *-*, y pss de que la vida de Narutito sería otra eso ni dudarlo, diario sería recibido amorosamente, con una rica comida y luego Hina le haría un masajito y otras cosillas jaja (_lo siento, mi mente perver no descansa a veces jojo_), pero eso si, mi pobre Sasu quedaría sólito, o con Sakura, Ino o Karin, sino es que con todas juntas para revivir su clan jaja.

_**sairiko: **_Si quedan cenizas será por parte de Naruto, para su desgracia la despistada ahora será Hinata (_a ver qué se siente ser ignorado _XP), y Naruto se pude dar por doblemente muerto si llega a intentar algo con Hina, no sólo recibiría una paliza de Sasuke, sino que con gusto Sakura le haría parejo jaja, bueno, no era que Hinata no pudiera embarazarse sino que no debía hacerlo, pero a estas alturas eso ya valió jaja.

PD: me gustó tu avatar XP

_**DEBS. FER_HEROX92:**_ Amén amiga por lo que acabas de decir, aunque ya perdí las esperanzas con el NaruHina, de verdad espero el el todopoderoso Kishi haga algo que involucre a éste par y al final tengamos un SasuHina, ojalá se llegue a dar cuenta de cuan bien encajarían, por cierto actualizo cada 15 días, saludos y gracias por el apoyo n-n.

_**Arhatdy-Uchiha: **_Primero que nada bienvenida Ary-chan owo, y pss si bien ese era un capitulo del que Naruto ni por enterado se daba que existía o-Ó, Hina si debía cerrarlo ya que fue algo que la marcó durante casi toda su vida, de otra forma no podría aceptar al cien sus sentimientos por Sasuke, sino ten por seguro que ese diablillo que todos tenemos, no la dejaría avanzar haciéndole preguntarse a cada rato por el hubiera XD.

_**jazmin: **_No, gracias a tí por tomarte el tiempo para leer la historia n-n, a los escritores a veces se nos olvida que gracias al apoyo que nos dan nuestros lectores es que tenemos la motivación suficiente para continuar, te cuento algo que me pasaba antes de tener una cuenta en el ff, solía dejar uno que otro review anónimo, que por cierto siempre tenía la mala suerte de nunca recibir respuesta o-ó, quizá fue por eso que deje de dejarlos XD, pero weno, eso es algo que no viene al tema, tu petición fue concedida, y ahora sí que habrá que esperar un poco para saber la reacción de Sasuke, aunque quizás no vaya a tomarlo muy bien, sobre todo porque eso acortara la vida de Hina, aún así va a ser muy interesante escribir esa parte jojo.

_**Eterno-Angel-Caido:**_ Decidí tomarme dos capítulos para poner en orden el fic y amarrar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, que ya sea por una u otra causa fui dejado sin aclarar jeje, y sip, mientras una sepa barajar bien a los personajes, puede obtener maravillosos resultado, y al final eso hace la diferencia en muchos fics, que a veces al centrarse tanto en los principales se vuelven repetitivos, y hablando de de fics ya leí el tuyo y me gustó mucho n-nd, dejame decirte que luego de leerlo, eso me dio el último empujoncito para tomar la decisión final sobre algo que me habían venido pidiendo y que no estaba muy segura de poner, pero es genial poder ver la interacción que hay entre Sasuke y un hijo, así que me dije por qué no, y éste es el resultado jaja.

_**helen:**_ Pss todavía no sé si se vaya a enamorar, pero una sacudida ya se le dio, haber cómo reacciona de aquí en adelante jaja.

_**betsy-chan: **_Gracias por pasarte por aquí y muchas más por las flores =D, a pesar de mi buena disposición para tratar de actualizar pronto, me es imposible actualizar no antes de 15 días, en parte porque estoy escribiendo otro fic y en parte porque soy una tortuga en esto de la redacción XD.

_**Mina-San86: **_Aún no tengo claro lo que Naruto quiere, en éste momento estoy en proceso creativo respecto a eso XD, y no sé si volveré a escribir un lemon completo n-nU, no así en lo que resta de la historia pondré uno que otro capitulo con lime, aunque si me pega la loquera quizás escriba otro cuando menos se lo esperen jaja.


	18. Entre la espada y la pared

Capitulo 18

_**Entre la espada y la pared, el terrible diablillo llamado celos**_

Alrededor de un mes fue el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo fuera de Konoha, la misión resultó un éxito, logrando llevarse a cabo antes de lo previsto, debía darle crédito a Sakura, se adaptó rápidamente al equipo y consiguió sobrellevar un trato cordial con el resto de los integrantes, Karin y Suigetsu lo hacían perder tan a menudo la calma, llevando situaciones aparentemente insignificantes a tal punto de tensión, que en varias ocasiones comprometieron una que otra misión.

Hacía como veinte minutos que habían entregado el reporte a la Hokage y cada cual tomó su rumbo respectivo, excepto Sakura, que se quedó a arreglar algunos pendientes en la oficina, pese a la enorme urgencia que tenía por ver a Hinata, no así, su semblante se mostraba tan inexpresivo como siempre, encaminándose con toda la calma del mundo al distrito Uchiha, maquinando todas las cosas que le haría a su joven esposa en cuanto la tuviese entre sus brazos.

Suspiró cansado al distinguir en una de las esquinas a alguien que hubiese preferido evitar, no volvió a hablar con ella desde el desafortunado arranque de locura que casi lo lleva a perder la valiosa oportunidad que su esposa después le brindó.

Karin le salió al paso, en un encuentro casual, aunque de casual no tenía nada, Sasuke estaba seguro que había utilizado su habilidad para localizar el chakra de los demás con la finalidad de literalmente emboscarlo.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? – expresó de mala gana, Karin no se quitaba del frente, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar al distrito Uchiha y cerciorarse de que su esposa estuviera bien, luego de eso tomaría un largo baño, tal vez en compañía de Hinata, le haría el amor y dormiría en su confortable pecho, perdiéndose en su dulce aroma a jazmín.

- Quería saber cómo te había ido en la misión y tal vez... terminar lo que dejamos pendiente – le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo, Sasuke ni se inmutó por la cercanía.

- ¿Hmp....? ¿de qué hablas? – no varió en lo absoluto la apatía que su rostro manifestaba.

- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero... – le susurró al oído, utilizando un tono por demás provocativo y sensual, parecía estarle hablando a una estatua, el rostro del chico no mostró emoción alguna.

- No... no sé de lo que hablas… – la apartó bruscamente, descolgando sus brazos para quedar libre del agarre y poder proseguir su camino.

- ¡¿Por qué actúas así?! – recriminó molesta, deliberadamente el otro la ignoró, Sasuke echó a andar en dirección contaría, fue una estupidez de su parte intentar algo con ella, ahora sería casi imposible quitársela de encima – esa noche parecías muy convencido de lo que querías.

- Lamento si mal interpretaste las cosas, sabes perfectamente que no me interesas y lo de esa noche no significó nada... – le dolió muchísimo su cortante respuesta, por primera vez sintió unas ganas inmensas de desquitarse de sus desplantes, de hacerle sentir aunque sea un poco el mismo dolor, y lo hizo, encontró la manera perfecta al darse cuenta del porqué de su rechazo.

- Es por ella ¿cierto...? no puedo creer que te dejaras engatusar por esa mosca muerta – Sasuke se detuvo y la miró de reojo, sabía a quién se refería y no iba a permitir que la insultara.

- Abstente de hablar mal de ella frente a mí o no responderé de mis actos... – le miró álgido por la altura del hombro, ya era tiempo de que le pusiera un hasta aquí a su naturaleza viperina.

- No la tendrías en tan buen concepto si supieras lo que tu mujercita estuvo haciendo mientras estabas fuera... – inquirió imprimiendo el mayor dolo que pudo, desenmascararía a esa mojigata así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

- Sé lo que pretendes y no pienso seguirte el juego – echó a andar nuevamente, intentando pasar de ella, lo que era casi imposible, su voz nasal era difícil de ignorar.

- Entonces no te interesará saber de la estrecha relación que hay entre Uzumaki y ella... – su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, frenando sus pasos tan pronto como escuchó el apellido "_Uzumaki_" involucrado en la misma oración que su esposa – veo que te interesa después de todo – tanteó maliciosa.

- Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano... – no le dejó ver su cara, seguía dándole la espalda, pero Karin dedujo por el áspero tono que su voz adoptó, que Sasuke estaba molesto.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, no tienes porqué enfadarte conmigo… yo únicamente te hago un favor, Hinata no es la santa que crees, si te quisiera, no se la hubiese pasado tan pegada al Uzumaki durante estos días, eso me consta, ya han sido varias veces las que me he topado con ellos por la calle, en el parque, incluso él la invita seguido a comer a ese puesto de ramen, ¿cómo era qué se llamaba…? – enumeró detallada, dejando al descubierto que los había estado siguiendo, pero no le importó – como sea, lo que si es que diariamente asisten a los campos de entrenamiento.

- ¿Los campos de entrenamiento? – ese último hecho fue algo que Sasuke ya no pudo pasar por alto, si lo que decía Karin era verdad ¿qué demonios hacía su esposa con Naruto?, sólo esperaba que no hubiera convencido al baka de su amigo para que la ayudase a entrenar o algo por el estilo, eso significaría que mintió y seguía con las estúpidas ideas de suicidio, aún cuando le juró y perjuró que deseaba vivir.

- Hai... – reafirmó muy segura.

- Te juro que si estás mintiendo... – iba a amenazarla, más la otra antepuso convincentes argumentos a su favor.

- Si no me crees, ¿por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? antes de cruzarme contigo, me los encontré en el distrito comercial – y como si no hubiese quedado conforme con despertar la duda, plantó más saña al comentario – se veían tan lindos, como una par de tortolitos... – Sasuke se marchó sin decirle nada, la pelirroja no hizo el menor intento por detenerlo, ostentando una sonrisa satisfactoria al verlo marchar en dirección al distrito comercial, esa arpía recibiría muy pronto su merecido.

Por su parte, el Uchiha se sentía inseguro, no confiaba en Karin, ella no era una persona de fiar, pero el que insinuara una relación entre Naruto y Hinata lo hizo dudar, no era posible que ella supiera los antiguos sentimientos que su esposa le profesara a su mejor amigo, realmente algo debió haber visto para mostrarse tan segura de sus palabras, confiaba en Hinata y sin embargo consideró que lo mejor era cerciorarse, la duda ya había sido plantada.

- - -

Luego de aquel desafortunado incidente en el parque, Naruto no había querido despegársele ni un solo momento, cierto que se había desmayado un par de veces más, lo que era lógico en su estado, lo que el Uzumaki no sabía, tal vez por eso de la noche a la mañana prácticamente se había vuelto su sombra, agradecía su preocupación, pero ella estaba bien, no tenía que estar vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Enserio Naruto-kun, yo puedo con la bolsa... – dijo de nueva cuenta cuando el rubio intentó arrebatársela de las manos, éste ya cargaba con tres bolsas de víveres encima como para agregarle una más.

- Esta bien Hinata-chan, yo puedo... dattebayo... – afirmó decidido, Hinata estuvo a punto de ceder, cuando de la nada una de las bolsas de papel se rompió y todas las latas que contenía cayeron al piso, sin querer, Naruto piso una de las latas, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo, por la inercia soltó las bolsas restantes, que salieron volando por el aire.

- ¡¿Naruto-kun estás bien?! – se acercó preocupada, arrodillándose a su altura.

- Ha-hai – medio articuló, fingiendo una sonrisa y cerrando los párpados para que no viera el brillo cristalino reflejado en sus ojos color cielo, esa maldita lata le había luxado el tobillo – ¡Hinata-chan gomenasai...! yo... – se apresuró a disculparse, ahí comprobó una vez más cuan diferente eran ella y su esposa, esperaba cuando mínimo un reclamo, pero la muchacha dejó escapar una musical risita que lo desconcertó y maravilló por igual, quiso molestarse con ella por burlarse de su desgracia, no pudo, se veía realmente encantadora y terminó por reírse también de la desafortunada pero graciosa escena, ya que había latas y verduras regadas por doquier, incluso él tenía un berro en la cabeza.

- Que eso te sirva de lección para que la próxima vez dejes que te ayude ¿de acuerdo? – le reprendió amistosa, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

- Es un trato – tomó de buena gana la mano que su amiga le ofrecía, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, cada momento que pasaba a su lado era un recordatorio latente de lo equivocado que estuvo acerca de Hinata, ella era sumamente distinta a la del concepto que siempre edificó en su criterio, en esos días descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba estar a su lado, los dos eran extremadamente opuestos y sin embargo, su carácter se complementaban a la perfección, no sabía si era por cortesía, pero ella siempre se reía de sus bromas y pasaba por alto las tonterías que se le ocurrían, si en el pasado hubiese sabido lo divertido que era su compañía, habría tratado de pasar mayor tiempo con ella.

- ¿Sabes Hinata-chan? – comentó distraído, recogiendo del suelo la condenada lata responsable de semejante desastre – me ha gustado mucho pasar éste tiempo contigo...

- A mi también Naruto-kun – le sonrió dulce, observando cómo el Uzumaki se hacía cargo de recoger todos los víveres, intentando que cupieran en las dos bolsas que quedaban.

- Es extraño... – se rió de uno de sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – murmuró intrigada, tuvo curiosidad por descubrir qué había tras la feliz sonrisa que de la nada se posesionara en sus labios.

- Parecemos una pareja... – la chica se sonrojó levemente, pero igualmente sonrió, sin encontrar malicia en el comentario, Naruto solía ser así de espontáneo.

- Hai, así parece...

- ¿No hubiese sido fabuloso si tú y yo nos hubiésemos casado? – no razonó sus palabras, por ende no pudo saber el desastre que iba ocasionar al abrir la boca – sabes Hinata-chan, de haber sabido antes tus sentimientos, tal vez todo habría sido distinto... – recogió la última lata del piso, Hinata se quedó callada, meditando por un minuto sus últimas palabras.

- Tal vez… – murmuró con repentina seriedad, escogiendo cuidadosa su próximo argumento, evitaba crear un malentendido – eso ya no lo sabremos... – recuperó la serenidad y lo miró sonriente – y me alegró de que las cosas sean así, de otra forma yo no podría estar con Sasuke-kun y tú con Sakura-san..., ¿te digo algo?, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado… – se sonrojó al admitirlo y al igual que la última vez le dedico una sonrisa orgullosa – no tienes idea de cuánto lo amo Naruto-kun – la alegre expresión en el rostro del rubio se desvaneció, sin entender el ¿por qué? se sintió incomodo con el hecho de que amara a Sasuke, cierto, él toda su vida quiso pasarla al lado de Sakura-chan, su primer y gran amor, el único problema era que entre más pasaba tiempo con Hinata, más se cuestionaba sobre si había tomado una buena decisión acerca de ese matrimonio, Hinata era tan linda y lo consentía con esas deliciosas comidas y muestras de simpatía, que sinceramente envidiaba la suerte de Sasuke.

Caminaron por un rato más en silencio, el rubio no se sintió con ánimos de decirle nada más, estaban a punto de dejar la zona comercial cuando de pronto, a lo lejos distinguieron una figura por demás conocida, alguien a quién Naruto no estuvo tan feliz de ver como desearía.

- ¡¿Sakura-san?! – Hinata no pudo ocultar su emoción, su presencia sólo significaba una cosa, "él" había vuelto.

- ¡Naruto! – expresó contenta la kunoichi de distintivos cabellos rosas, acercándose a trote hasta dónde ellos estaban, no lo demostraba a menudo, pero ella realmente quería a su esposo y le causaba un gusto enorme volver a verlo luego de más de un mes de estar separados.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – no demostró la efusividad habitual, aunque tampoco pudo ocultar su felicidad al verla.

- Demo ¿qué son esas bolsas que llevas? – lo miró confundida, confusión que aumentó al ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

- Co-como eran muchas cosas, Naruto-kun se ofreció a ayudarme con las compras... – aclaró prontamente Hinata para evitar una posible tergiversación de la escena.

- Vaya Naruto, no te conocía ese lado acomedido tuyo... – Sakura no pudo ocultar el recelo que le causó.

- Yo soy así... – se defendió el rubio alzándose despreocupado de hombros – es sólo que siempre me golpeas antes de que te ofrezca mi ayuda... – su intención no fue provocarla, no obstante, a Sakura le saltó una venita en la sien, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde su reencuentro y su esposo ya había comenzado a sacarla de sus casillas, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Hinata, eso hubiese terminado con alguna costilla rota de por medio.

- Entonces Sasuke-kun ya está de vuelta... – el brillo ilusionado en sus ojos perlados y la feliz sonrisa impresa en su cara, dejaron entrever a Sakura la enorme felicidad de su interior, algo había cambiado en ella, proyectando un aura relajada y agradable, la imagen de una enamorada.

- Hai... hace más o menos como una hora que nos despedimos – Sakura se mostró más amigable, devolviéndole cortésmente la sonrisa, la reacción de Hinata la tranquilizó profundamente, se sintió tonta al pensar mal de ella por haberla visto al lado de Naruto, igual y seguían siendo amigos, era como si Naruto se pusiera celoso de Sasuke, bien sabían ambos que ya nada quedaba de esa infantil atracción.

- Y... y él... ¿él está bien?? – se mostró inquieta, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, una manía que Naruto no le había visto mostrar hacía mucho, eso acrecentó la incomodidad que de por sí ya sentía al notar el entusiasmo que su "amiga" mostraba hacia su amigo-hermano-rival, Hinata era ajena a sus sentimientos, estaba más preocupaba de que algo malo pudiese haberle pasado a su esposo, después de todo era una misión peligrosa y habían estado por tanto tiempo fuera que necesitaba cerciorarse.

- Más que bien, te aseguro que no le encontraras ni un solo rasguño – le guiñó un ojo cómplice, logrando arrancarle un sutil sonrojo – ¿por qué no vas a reunirte con él y te convences?, después te enviaré los víveres con Naruto – la sonrisa de Hinata se amplió, y de inmediato aceptó la oferta, Sakura le leyó el pensamiento.

- Arigatou Sakura-san – hizo una apresurada reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y con todo y bolsa de víveres en brazos, prácticamente echo a correr hacia el distrito Uchiha.

- La relación entre ellos ha cambiado ¿no? – le comentó sin malicia a su compañero, inocente al malestar que sus palabras le causaban, Sakura se sentía sinceramente feliz por ellos, siendo consciente de lo mucho que ambos habían sufrido, era justo que encontraran la felicidad, en realidad ya le había notado algo distinto a Sasuke durante la misión, seguro la urgencia de volver era debido a su esposa.

- Hai, eso parece... – Naruto no pudo ocultar tan bien como quisiera su inconformidad – lo ama después de todo... – farfulló entre dientes, conteniéndose para que no notara el desagradable desazón que le causaba el siquiera pronunciarlo.

- ¿Hinata te lo dijo? – cuestionó asombrada, y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a mirarlo fue que se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, el rostro de su esposo tenía una grave expresión que la turbó, no quiso, es más se rehusó a pensar lo peor, aún así era extraño que no le demostrará las habituales muestras de desenfrenado afecto, incluso pudo sentir cierta frialdad en su trato, eso la hizo estremecer.

- Hai… – le devolvió la mirada, un escalofrío le atravesó la espina, en el cian de sus ojos se reflejaba algo que jamás vio mostrar en él, reproche, sinceramente no supo cómo interpretarlo – ¿Sakura? – la joven respingó por la solemnidad empleada, entre más lo veía, más confundida estaba ¿quién era y qué le habían hecho a su Naruto?, el pensamiento era estúpido, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse otra cosa – ¿me amas? – su pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, intentó rehuirle la mirada, lo quería, no sabía si a la magnitud de lo que él esperaba ó amar en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero el sentimiento ahí estaba.

- Estamos casados ¿no? – intentó dar una evasiva cortés, realmente lo quería, entonces por qué le era tan difícil pronunciar dos palabras tan sencillas como "_te amo_".

- Demo ¿realmente me amas? – reiteró él, Sakura se quedó callada, sin comprender a qué venía la repentina urgencia por saberlo – eso creí… – sonrió melancólico y echó a andar hacía su departamento, Sakura se sintió culpable al ver la tremenda decepción de él.

Naruto siempre le había hecho saber cuánto la amaba, entonces, ¿por qué se le dificultaba tanto abrirse con esa misma facilidad?. No supo qué hacer, hasta ahora él puso todo de su parte por hacerla feliz y ella..., ella…, cayó en la cuenta de que ella no había hecho nada por corresponderlo, imaginó lo difícil que le fue tolerar sus desplantes, siempre regalándole una sonrisa que no se merecía.

Naruto ya la aventajaba por un par de metros, lo vio alejarse y fue como una representación simbólica de sus sentimientos. De pronto sintió miedo, un miedo inmenso a perderle, a no volver a recibir ninguna de sus sonrisas, esas maravillosas sonrisas que solían llenar de color sus días y que tanto extrañó en ese mes de separación, apretó los puños, no iba a perderlo por algo tan absurdo, Naruto se detuvo al notar que ella se había quedado rezagada, ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, al final Sakura decidió acercársele.

- ¡IDIOTA! – furiosa, la muchacha conectó un zurdazo directo a la mandíbula del Uzumaki, mandándolo a volar a varios metros de distancia, dejando un reguero de víveres por el trayecto, por suerte una barda lo detuvo.

- ¿Sa-Sakura...? – murmuró el rubio sin poderse creer lo que había pasado, la aludida le miró fulminante, Naruto tragó involuntariamente saliva cuando la vio venir de nueva cuenta hacia él, el instinto asesino que de ella emanaba era descomunal, de todas las reacciones posibles, nunca imaginó que sería la ira lo que despertaría en ella.

Al percatarse que el rostro de la joven se tornaba sombrío y adoptaba una postura por demás ofensiva, crepitando amenazadora los nudillos, esperó lo peor, el rubio se preparó para protegerse del ataque, más Sakura nuevamente hizo todo lo opuesto a lo que esperaba.

La joven se arrodilló a su lado y lo rodeo con sus brazos, brindándole un abrazo tan cálido como ningún otro antes, al escuchar los sollozos que ella inútilmente trataba de silenciar, titubeante, Naruto rodeo la espalda de su esposa para corresponder el contacto, provocando que su llanto se intensificara.

- ¡Ba-baka! – balbuceó entre sollozos – por supuesto que te amo – ya no dijo nada, tomó el rostro de él entre sus pequeñas manos y lo besó impulsiva, definitivamente eso fue algo mucho más extraño que la declaración de Hinata, tardó un poco en reaccionar, al final atinó a atraerla y correspondió el beso con intensidad, disfrutando del primer beso que ella le daba por propia iniciativa.

- - -

Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, más que por el cansancio, por la emoción que le provocaba el verlo de nuevo, había fantaseado tanto con ese momento, que le era difícil creer que realmente estuviera pasando.

- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! – a penas abrió la puerta de entrada se descalzó la sandalias, dejó los víveres a un lado, en el piso del recibidor, y se introdujo al interior con paso ágil – ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! – le llamó varias veces, no hubo respuesta.

Revisó la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la recamara, el patio sin éxito, ningún rastro de él, ciertamente la casa era muy grande, así que decidió ampliar su rango de búsqueda al ala oeste. Antes de siquiera redireccionar sus pasos, Sasuke apareció por las escaleras, el rostro de Hinata se encendió al ver su perfecto torso desnudo, la imagen era tan sugestiva que le hizo acalorarse. Como única prenda su esposo llevaba unos cómodos pantalones deportivos negros y alrededor del cuello una toalla, mientras el agua que había en su cabello le escurría libremente por la frente, claro indicio del lugar en el que había estado metido, jamás se le ocurrió buscar en el lugar más obvio, el cuarto de baño.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun – reaccionó casi cuando lo tuvo en frente, le mostró la mejor y más bella de sus sonrisas para que supiera lo feliz que estaba, él no reaccionó igual.

- No hace falta que muestres un entusiasmo que no sientes... – le miró despectivo, su respuesta la dejó helada, no entendió a qué venía tanta rudeza.

- Yo... – su voz se apagó, bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo – se-seguro tienes hambre... ¿qui-quieres que te prepare algo especial para la cena? – intentó aligerar la situación, quizás así descubría cuál era la causa de su mal humor.

- No... – fue la seca respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, de pronto Hinata se sintió pequeñita, insignificante, todo por un motivo que desconocía.

- En-entiendo... – comprensiva, supuso que él estaba cansado, lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se le pasara el mal humor – me-me da gusto que estés de regreso... – iba a retirarse por la vía diplomática cuando Sasuke dejó escapar otro de sus malintencionados comentarios, estaba furioso y no era para menos después de la representación que vio esa tarde.

- ¿De verdad lo estás? – sonrió burlón, el sarcasmo empleado fue evidente.

- ¿Di-disculpa? – lo miró confundida, sin entender a qué se refería.

- ¿De verdad estás feliz de mi regreso? – hasta ahora se había mesurado en sus comentarios, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras, que se enterara de una vez que él no era ningún pelele que pudiera manipular a su antojo – no te creo..., estoy seguro de que preferirías que hubiese muerto...

- ¿De-de qué hablas? – lo miró confundida y hasta asustada, de dónde había sacado una idea tan descabellada, su corazón sufría terriblemente con el sólo pensamiento de perderlo.

- Hoy me topé con algo sumamente interesante a mi regreso – se dejó de rodeos, Sasuke la veía como una hipócrita, hasta ahora creyó estúpidamente cada una de sus mustias actuaciones, pero ya no más – es extraño que no lo sepas ya que tú también estuviste ahí… – intentó ocultar su ira tras una máscara de indiferencia, aún así dejó escapar una nota de enojo – ¿de verdad no sabes de lo qué te hablo? – Hinata hizo que no con la cabeza, entonces el Uchiha retomó sarcástico – vi una enternecedora escena..., muy conmovedora en verdad, en especial me gustó una parte, cuando Naruto y tú se jactaban de lo bien que lucen como pareja... – Hinata quedó asombrada, él había estado ahí... ¿en dónde?, no se percató de su presencia y para colmo de males lo malinterpretó, era evidente que no escuchó la parte donde aclaró que era a él al que amaba

- Sasuke-kun n-no es lo que crees... – se le acercó, intentando tocar su brazo para calmarlo, pero él se apartó con brusquedad – Naruto-kun sólo bromeaba – intentó explicar, más el moreno no la dejó.

- Sí, claro... – se burló descarado, esta vez no iba a caer en su juego – al menos si piensas dejarme en ridículo frente a todos trata de ser un poco más discreta.

- Sasuke-kun de verdad no es lo que crees, Naruto-kun no significa nada para mí – rebatió desesperada.

- Lo que sientas ó dejes de sentir por Naruto no me interesa, lo único que no tolero es que trates de manipularme para sostener frente a los demás esta absurda farsa del "matrimonio feliz", haya tú si quieres seguir siendo su amante... – esa acusación la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser, sin pensarlo, le plantó una tremenda bofetada, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar una cosa así? – ¿te ofende que diga la verdad? – bramó, aquel acto terminó por avivar la rabia que de por sí ya sentía.

- Si-si no quieres creerme es tu problema... – no se iba a quedar a escucharlo, se sentía sofocada y ciertamente mal, intentó marcharse, necesitaba aire, calmar sus emociones antes de que su cuerpo le pasara factura, ahora tenía una razón mucho más poderosa por la cual seguir viviendo. Sasuke la retuvo, tomándola con fuerza por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eres patética... – le espetó cegado ya por la ira – y yo un estúpido, ya puedo imaginar lo mucho que el dobe y tú debieron estarse riendo a mis espaldas... – Hinata apretó fuertemente los ojos y los labios, si se lo proponía, él era capaz de herirla en lo más profundo de su alma – es absurdo ¿no?, si tan sólo hubieses dicho que no aceptabas en aquella ocasión, podría haberme librado de ti... – Hinata abrió de golpe los parpados, no quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, temerosa de la respuesta, no obstante, él no tardó en aclarárselo – la farsa del matrimonio pudo haberse evitado si tan sólo hubieses dicho que "no" cuando te obligué a hacer esa ridícula promesa.

- One-onegai no sigas… – la voz se ahogó en su garganta, quiso escapar, huir de esa verdad, forcejeó intentando zafarse, pese a sus desesperados intentos no pudo hacer nada, Sasuke siguió reteniéndola con fuerza, azotándola contra una pared, Hinata dejó escapar un quedo gemido cuando su espalda impacto contra la dura superficie.

- Lo único que quería entonces era satisfacer mi curiosidad, como podrás imaginar las cosas se salieron de control y la mentira fue creciendo hasta el punto de que tuve que verme obligado a hacerte desistir por la fuerza, como siempre, me equivoqué contigo, hiciste lo contrario y aceptaste la propuesta por más descabellada que era… – la acorraló, acercando su rostro hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo.

- So-soy una tonta... – murmuró con una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor, a su pesar, muchas cosas de las que preferiría no haberse enterado nunca, le fueron reveladas de la peor forma – e-en verdad... en verdad creí que lo hacías por ayudarme – su corazón latía más y más aprisa a medida que pasaban los segundos, aquel pedestal en que lo tenía se iba desmoronando a cada palabra que salía de su boca, sintió aumentar la opresión en su pecho, hizo caso omiso, llegó a confundir aquel dolor con la impotencia.

- Ya ves lo equivocada que estabas "querida", eso no fue más que una desafortunada coincidencia... – le susurró cruelmente al oído.

Hinata estaba destrozada emocionalmente, debió haberlo previsto, fue una idiota por sucumbir nuevamente a sus sentimientos, era imposible que alguien como Sasuke mostrara un mínimo de interés por un ser tan insignificante como lo era ella, todo ese tiempo lo único que él hizo fue verla como un juguete con el cual satisfacer su retorcido sentido del humor.

- Go-gomen... – murmuró llena de tristeza, conteniendo el llanto – si me lo hubieses dicho antes, n-no… no te habría causado tantas molestias... – su voz se entrecortó, no por los sollozos, sino por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban, llevó inconscientemente la mano que tenía libre a su pecho, la dificultad para respirar la estaba dejando sin aliento.

- Hinata ¿estás bien? – el enojo se desvaneció de súbito, dando paso a un gesto sumamente preocupado. Antes de poder hacer o decir nada, la visión se le nubló y perdió el equilibrio, desplomándose de frente sobre él – ¡Hinata...! – al percatarse de que ella no estaba fingiendo, angustiado de las consecuencias, recostó con suavidad el cuerpo inerte de su esposa sobre el piso.

Temeroso, revisó sus signos vitales, el alma le volvió al cuerpo al verificar que únicamente había sufrido un desmayo, la presión a la que fue sometida fue tanta que no pudo soportarla, pasados unos segundos su respiración se normalizó, pero siguió inconsciente, el muchacho la cargó de nueva cuenta, trasladándola a su habitación.

La recostó con cuidado sobre la blanda superficie de la cama, mirándola detenidamente con sentimientos encontrados, sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decirle sus verdades, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

Se quedó a su lado, arrodillándose junto a ella, su interior se debatía ferozmente por las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían traer ¿realmente ella debía recibir todo el peso de su desprecio?, y si así era ¿por qué? ¿qué derecho tenía él de recriminar sus actos?, se suponía que no debía importarle, no había un lazo real que la uniera a ella y sin embargo, cuando la vio al lado de ese bastardo, sintió unas ganas inmensas de matarlo.

«_Parecemos una pareja..._» había dicho el muy imbécil; eso no fue realmente lo que le enfureció, sino que Hinata se atreviera a darle la razón «_Hai, eso parece_...» entre más lo pensaba, la rabia de antes volvía a dominarlo con mayor fuerza _«¿No hubiese sido fabuloso si tú y yo nos hubiésemos casado…? sabes Hinata-chan, si hubiera sabido antes tus sentimientos, tal vez todo habría sido distinto..._» «_Tal vez..._» comprendió perfectamente el significado, odiaba admitirlo, pero Karin tuvo razón.

Su odio se mezcló con la compasión que le despertaba el verla en un estado tan endeble, era un completo imbécil por conmoverse de alguien que no le merecía ningún respeto, desde siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Naruto, al principio no le importó, fue en algún punto de su relación que su perspectiva sobre ella cambió, ahora era distinto, la idea de perder contra él hería su ego, pero no tanto como la idea de que Hinata lo prefiriera, estaba furioso, quería gritarle, patearlo y hacerle ver que era mucho mejor, sabía bien que su orgullo no se lo permitiría y por eso debía tragarse el coraje.

En uno más de sus arrebatos tomó la frágil mano de su esposa entre la suya, deseaba tanto odiarla y olvidarse de su existencia, le bastaba ver su angelical rostro desprotegido para desarmarlo.

Tampoco podía admitir que en parte él era el culpable de sentirse así, lo estipuló claramente en el contrato, era un matrimonio por connivencia y ella no estaba obligada a sentir nada por él, en el fondo eso era lo que más le dolía.

Entre más ahondaba en el tema, descubría más cosas desagradables que prefería ignorar, como la metamorfosis que fueron sufriendo sus sentimientos a lo largo de esos seis meses, y todo por culpa de su maldita obsesión por tenerla, de no haberla hecho suya estaba seguro que no se habría desatado esa revolución en su interior, al estar separados y con el pasar de los días, siguió sintiendo el mismo e incluso un mayor deseo por poseer su cuerpo, pero no se comparaba en nada por el de poseer su espíritu.

Siendo de naturaleza egoísta le era imposible compartir, quería para sí cada pensamiento, sentimiento y aspecto de su vida, Hinata era suya "_su mujer_" y no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que Naruto se la arrebatase.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – por estar en medio de sus crisis existenciales, olvidó por completo su situación, fue la musical voz de Hinata quien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – despertó desubicada, no tenía idea de qué había pasado, al ver a Sasuke sintió una leve punzada y cuando él le habló todo lo vivido regresó con claridad a su memoria.

- Go-gomen – murmuró ella, cerrando de nueva cuenta los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, apartó cuidadosamente su mano, el simple roce de su piel la lastimaba, no física, sino emocionalmente.

- Hinata, respecto a lo que paso... – calmados los ánimos y habiendo recobrado la compostura intentó hacer lo más sensato, algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, antes de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pedirle una explicación.

- Me marcharé mañana... – dijo resuelta, llevando involuntaria una mano a su vientre, mientras tuviera una razón por la cual luchar no iba a darse por vencida nunca, debía ser fuerte por la pequeña esperanza que crecía dentro de ella.

- Si eso es lo que deseas, está bien – si pensó que iba a rogarle que se quedara, estaba equivocada, incluso si su propio corazón y sentimientos se oponían tajantes a ello.

- Arigatou por todo… – murmuró agotada, no esperaba otra respuesta de su parte, era tiempo de asimilar el hecho de que él jamás la amaría, debía alejarse antes de salir nuevamente lastimada – gomen, nunca fue mi intención causarte... – estaba tan cansada que apenas si podía mantenerse consciente – causarte molestias... – su voz se fue perdiendo, al final se quedó profundamente dormida, Sasuke la miró dormitar, comprendió que esa sería la última vez que vería ese apacible gesto en su rostro, lucía tan inocente, nada que ver con quien ya no le quedaba duda, era la verdadera Hinata, su aparente debilidad no era más que una fachada.

Se apartó de ella y salió de la habitación, no quería seguir pensando en todas las estupideces que imaginó durante el último mes, en el que incluso llegó a considerar pasar una tranquila vida a su lado, volviendo realidad la pareja que supuestamente eran.

Continuará...

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

~ Play list ~

-Katy Perry - hot & cold

-Within temptation - forgiven

_**NOTA DE SALEM:**_

Como de seguro ya lo veían venir, al final Sasuke si explotó XD, a ver si así el baka al fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata, ojalá y no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso pase o-ó. Miren que sin el embarazo de Hina estuviéramos como a tres capítulos del final, planee la historia para 20 capítulos máximo, pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere, ya que -o-, en realidad esto no modifica mucho lo que tenía planeado, excepto por el alargamiento de la historia jaja, weno chica(o)s, por hoy es todo, hasta dentro de 15 días (_extraño, porque __desde que publiqué la otra historia actualizo cada semana_ XD), saluditos, abrazos y muchos besos, pórtense bien y si no, inviten XD.

_**RebeKyuubi: **_Naruto aún no sabe qué Hina está embarazada, quiero que el primero que lo sepa, (_aparte de Tsunade claro está_) sea Sasuke, así ha sido durante toda la historia y pss ya me estoy imaginando cómo lo va a tomar jaja, y en éste capítulo ya pudiste ver las reacciones tanto de uno como de otro, he llegado a pensar que Sakura no necesita una razón real para golpear a Naruto, es amor apache y Naruto un masoquista XD.

_**admtzgza:**_Gracias por pasarte y veré que puedo hacer respecto a Hina =D

_**yusha: **_No sé, no es muy de mi estilo crear ese tipo de malentendidos, suficiente va a tener la pobre de Hina con lo que se le viene encima jaja, yo a estas alturas ya me resigne en el manga sobre la pareja, aún así hay algo dentro de mí que no se resigna a que Naruto y Sakura se queden juntos, (_prefiero que termine yaoi y si no, un trío NaruHinaSasu, ¿no habrá modo que se queden los tres juntos?_ XD), ya veremos si le atinas o no a lo del trasplante.

_**angela-hinata**__: _Espero que tu duda se haya aclarado con éste capítulo =D, y sip, realmente me había olvidado del equipo 8, no pensaba ponerlos hasta el final del fic, quedó mejor así, es bueno saber que mi otro fic te haya gustado también, haré todo lo que pueda para que quede lo mejor posible n-n

_**tenoh alexs:**_ Sip, era lo que muchos pensaban y también me pedían XD, así que quise complacerlos un poco, ya tengo planeado el final, está inamovible en mi cabeza, con embarazo o no iba a ser casi el mismo, y gracias ti por leer =D.

_**Vainilla-Pervinca:**_ ¿Una disputa o-ó?, está bien, no preguntaré (_creo que ya lo hice_ XD), y pss Sakura me es irrelevante, no me cae mal, pero tampoco bien, soy neutral respecto al personaje, aunque eso sí, no voy a negar que soy anti NaruSaku, lo que es irónico, dado que éste fic se originó precisamente por ésta pareja XD, aunque al escribir trato de ser lo más neutral posible. Todos tenemos días así, yo suelo ponerme sentimental cuando en los programas ponen a algún niño muy enfermo que no tiene salvación de morir, cosa que me pasó el otro día viendo Grey's anatomy, mare!, casi me pongo a llorar con la muerte de la niñita, ella solo quería estar con su papá T-T.

_**helen:**_ No comas ansias, todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo y llegará a buen término o más o menos lo hará o-ó

_**viicoviic:**_ El sentido de la intuición sigue fuerte en ti, no por nada fuiste la ganadora del chocolate la otra vez XD,solo espero que no estés planeando que sea la sangre de la escritora lo que corra =S, y como kami todopoderosa de la historia que soy, puedo concederle de vez en cuando a alguien un capricho, pero solo uno o-ó, y ya pasando a otras cosas, luego de lo que ha pasado en el manga es obvio que Naruto ya maduró, es por eso que quise darle un poco de esa madurez a éste personaje también, claro, sin que dejará de ser él mismo, no sé, últimamente he leído muchos fics en que lo pintan más idiota de la cuenta, y lo cierto es que viéndolo bien, Naruto no es tonto, es solo que desde pequeño nadie se tomó el tiempo de guiarlo por el buen camino.

_**Hiromi-kun: **_Espero estés conforme con el regreso de Sasuke, aunque presiento que más de una persona va a querer lincharlo (_o lincharme_ _XD_), luego de lo que pasó.

_**vampirville: **_En éste capítulo ya más o menos podrás haberte dado una idea de qué tan enojada estaba Karin jojo, y mira que no hizo falta enterarse del embarazo para literalmente medio matarla XD, ok, me pasaré por ahí cuando tenga tiempo, aunque si te soy sincera he leído todo tipo de parejas en los fis de Hina, pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el ShikaHina o-ó

_**okashira janet: **_Suele ser trillado eso del embarazo de la protagonista, pero en este caso no es algo que afecte mucho la trama de la historia, como dije, solo la va a alargar, y weno, te confieso que la personalidad de Kiba es algo que me cuesta trabajo describir, aunque me gustó el resultado en el otro capitulo =D.

_**LennaParis: **_Pss Naruto resultó más sobreprotector que Sasuke y Neji XD, aunque igual y Hina le sacó un buen susto al pobre jaja, no te creas, ya había pensado en lo de los sirvientes, a Sasuke le han de haber dejado una buena fortuna sus padres y ha de ganar bien con las misiones, lo que si es que dudo que con la fama que tiene, haya alguien que quiera irse a trabajar ahí, las únicas serían las fans de Sasuke y no creo que a Hina eso le convenga eso. Si vieras que a mi me pasó al revés con Sakura, en la primera parte del manga no la soportaba, ya cuando crecieron me pareció que había madurado y hasta me agradó en la batalla contra Sasori, pero luego de los últimos capítulos mi buena impresión y el respeto que me había generado se fue al traste u_ú, tal vez lo que voy a decir no venga al caso, pero lo que se me hace curioso de los antihina, es que Hinata les cae mal porque tartamudea y es indecisa, pero en la batalla de Pein fue la única que tuvo el valor de ayudar a Naruto sin importarle lo que le pasara, de no ser por ella quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con él, aparte le confesó su amor y en lo que va de la serie yo nunca la he visto llorar, al contrario, siempre se sobrepone y trata de ser fuerte, tal vez sea diferencia de opiniones, pero a mi Hinata se me hace un mejor personaje que Sakura, lastima que Kishi relegue a tanto a los secundarios -_-*.

_**KuroiSasuke:**_ Mare!, pobre de tu Hina, espero que lo que pasó en este capi no la haya puesto peor XD, y sobre tú reacción tendrás que esperar al menos dos capítulos, pero descuida, que seras el primero en enterarte, tenlo por seguro jaja, saludos y cuida bien a tu Hina =D.

_**xxXkmiXxx: **_Dada la genética de los Hyuuga, pss igual y si son gemelos, aún no lo decido, tomaré nota para más delante =D, mmmm.... tendré en cuenta lo que dice tu medico dulcero y el financiamiento de tu fundación (_luego si Hina no se muere del corazón, se morirá del diabetes_ XD), me fascinaron los efectos secundarios (_ver dulces y gente muertas jaja_) y por lo demás creo que Sasuke se encargaría con gusto, habrá que ver jaja, y pss nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, eso y que Naruto nunca tuvo oportunidad de convivir realmente con Hinata (_el relleno en el anime no cuenta_), pero supongo que el que Sakura no esté también influye, como sea terminó por confundirse y yo también con ésta explicación x-x, acá entre nos, más allá de que le guste Hinata ó no, lo que realmente Naruto quiere es que Sakura se le parezca un poco, al menos a la hora de cocinar XD.

_**Flordezereso: **_Si llega a nacer, créeme que ese pobre niño va a tener la misma suerte de Sasuke con las niñas jaja, y gracias por la recomendación, apenas pude descargarme el libro (_sip, a falta de librerías en doscientos kilométricos a la redonda, tengo que bajarlo de internet jaja_) voy a empezar a leerlo en cuanto puedo, con eso de que me puse a releer mujercitas, quise terminarlo antes. En cuanto a crepúsculo dímelo a mi, yo compre los tres primeros libros antes de saber siquiera que iban a hacer película, (_la que por cierto no he visto, pero supongo que ha de ser igual o parecida _o-ó_)_, luego me arrepentí, debí haber comprado El niño con el pijama de rayas en su lugar T-T, en fin, no voy a decir que no me entretuve, pero tampoco me aportó nada nuevo, hay fics mucho mejores, y sabes, a mi me paso algo curioso con Entrevista con el vampiro, me gustó más la película que el libro (_cosa insólita en mí_ XD), inche Louis existencialista, me enamoré del de la peli y odie al del libro y con Lestat pasó lo opuesto jaja.

_**aiko uchiha: **_Lo de la tragedia es parte de cualquier trama, el chiste es que se resuelva dejando un buen sabor de boca en los lectores, dudo que Hiashi haga algo positivo voluntariamente, pero igual y si tiene que sacrificarse por su hija que lo haga, se lo debe a Hina por todos los años de sufrimiento que le hizo pasar XD.

_**hyugga:**_ Muchas gracias =D.

_**sairiko: **_Me alegra que la noticia del embarazo de Hina te haya puesto de buen humor, y descuida que el kami creador de ésta historia escucha a todos sus lectores (_al menos a los que le dejan comentarios_ XD), no es descabellado lo que me pides, hay muchos Huugas y alguno debe de morir tarde o temprano, pero no con esto digo que vaya a pasar, las opciones que das son buenas, tomaré en cuenta la petición n-n

_**beatifulGirl100: **_Muchas gracias por pasarte y ojalá que ya te encuentres bien de salud =D.

_**jazmin: **_No hay por qué dar las gracias, para eso estoy n-n, sip, Hina al fin se enteró del embarazo, aunque tal vez eso le vaya a traer algunos problemas más delante jaja.

_**osanai ko kuram: **_Quizás si fue un poco rápido el embarazo, pero mejor ahora que nunca, neh, aunque si bien Sasuke malinterpretó las cosas (_cuando no habrá de pasar eso jaja_) Naruto no está enamorado de Hina, yo digo que siente admiración por ella y le tiene envidia a Sasuke XD, gracias por el apoyo, por lo pronto no pienso retirarme, aunque una nunca sabe jaja.

_**Athatdy-Uchiha:**_ Si, podría decirse que Hina tiene miedo de la reacción de Sasuke (_ese hombre es bipolar _XD_)_, aunque luego de lo que paso en éste capi, va a ser lo de menos XD, lo que si es que Hina da sus buenos consejos y luego ella no los toma, típico, igual pasa en la vida real jaja, veamos que tal le va a Rei con la declaración y sobre todo a Hina si es que decide decirle a Sasuke sobre el Uchihita que viene en camino.

_**KathyLuu: **_Bueno pss actualizó cada quince días o-ó, pero espero que la continuación haya llegado antes de que ocurriera una tragedia XD, lo cierto es que a mi también me encanta el NaruHina, soy 50% fan de las dos parejas jaja, aún no sé si Sakura se pondrá celosa, pero Sasuke ya valió, tomaré en cuenta la petición de los gemelos, contigo son dos personas que me lo piden, veré que puedo hacer, y por lo del review largo ni te preocupes, que entre más largos mejor, de veras que me gusta mucho leerlos =D.


	19. El verdadero cominezo

Capitulo 19

_**El verdadero comienzo, nunca es tarde para rectificar el camino  
**_

En el onix de sus ojos se reflejó la transición del negro absoluto de la noche al claroscuro del nuevo día, los rojizos rayos que tiñeron de naranja el horizonte, fueron aclarándose a medida que el sol cobraba mayor altura en el cielo matutino, a partir de ese momento el tiempo corrió a mayor velocidad, ella se marcharía de su lado y él aún se debatía sobre el partido que habría de tomar llegado el momento de la despedida.

Pese al tremendo cansancio que venía acumulando de varios días, no durmió esa noche, permaneció en vigilia, tratando sin saberlo, de alargar el momento en que los dos definitivamente tendrían que separarse, nada podía hacerse, nunca le perteneció, debía resignarse y dejarla ir.

Aunque ya se lo hubiera negado una y mil veces, lo cierto era que él no quería que se fuera, su alma se negaba a regresar a los días grises, uno más monótono que el anterior, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿perdonarla?, y en todo caso ¿perdonarle qué?, ¿que no lo quisiera?, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?, sonrió irónico, qué derecho tenía de obtener un poco de afecto, si en primer lugar él se negó a brindarlo, cuando cerraron el trato, por su parte quedó claro que no habría sentimientos de por medio, entonces ¿por qué ahora le resultaba tan difícil validar las clausulas que él mismo impuso?

Suspiró cansado, desearía tanto no haber visto ni escuchado nada esa tarde, tal vez ahora en lugar de estar aguardando impaciente su partida, vería su dulce gesto mientras dormitaba apacible entre sus brazos, recorriendo lleno de placer su piel desnuda, hundiendo su rostro en el arco de su cuello y acariciando su sedoso cabello azabache, suspiró cansado, consciente que ya sería imposible, incluso alguien como él, que había cometido los más terribles actos, tenía dignidad y se negaba a pasar por alto su falta.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el insistente llamado en la puerta principal, estupendo, pensó sarcástico, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, un entrometido que se inmiscuyera en sus ya de por si enmarañados asuntos, lo único que rogaba Sasuke era que no se tratara de Ino, no estaba de humor para soportar a esa rubia parlanchina echándole en cara una y mil cosas que sinceramente no le importaban, malhumorado, dejó su lugar bajo el pórtico que daba al traspatio y se dirigió refunfuñando a atender, por poco se abalanza a golpes sobre la persona que encontró del otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no tuvo idea de cómo, pero dominó sus impulsos, mirando con sumo desprecio al muchacho de rubios cabellos parado frente a él, causante directo de su actual crisis matrimonial.

- ¿Se encuentra Hinata-chan? – a Naruto tampoco le resultó muy cómodo estar ahí, de hecho lo miró hasta cierto punto desafiante, el gusanito de la envidia seguía carcomiendo parte de sus sentimientos.

- Está dormida... – más le valía marcharse cuanto antes ó de lo contrario no estaba seguro de mantener el control, lo que estaba siendo notorio en sus ojos, que comenzaron a tornarse rojo sangre.

- Dale esto entonces... – le extendió un par de bolsas de papel que llevaba en brazos, por un momento Sasuke lo miró sin comprender – al saber que habías vuelto, se fue tan deprisa que Sakura-chan prometió enviarle las compras – espetó de mala gana, como si le molestara ese hecho.

- Bien… – masculló con sequedad, no entendió en qué punto de la historia encajaba Sakura y tampoco quiso averiguar – ¿es todo? – lo miró grave, tratando de darle a entender que su presencia no era bienvenida, no obstante, Naruto se quedó ahí, de pie en el mismo lugar, mostrándose dubitativo. Vacilaba si decirle a Sasuke o no, lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, al final decidió a hablar, convencido de que sería lo mejor para Hinata.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan? – su semblante se tornó tan serio como el suyo, de la nada adoptó una resuelta actitud que inevitablemente hizo al Uchiha prestar interés en sus palabras, Naruto no era de las personas que se ponían serias a menos que se tratara de un asunto importante.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – lo miró inquisitivo, a él qué más le daba el bienestar de su esposa.

- ¿Sasuke…? – por un momento le vio titubear, el rubio sacudió la cabeza, no podía evadir ese asunto, aún si Hinata se molestaba con él, se convenció de que era lo mejor para ella, suspiró cansado y se decidió a encararlo – es Hinata-chan, no se encuentra bien... – aquel argumento indudablemente captó su total atención – me pidió que no te dijera nada, demo, sinceramente me preocupa y creo que es mejor que lo sepas – ¿saber? ¿saber qué?, Sasuke entró en estado de alerta ¿algo malo le había pasado durante su ausencia?, sin poder disimulado, a su rostro asomó genuina preocupación.

- Explícate – demandó saber, Naruto pareció meditarlo por unos segundos, tiempo que se le hizo eterno a su amigo.

- Veras, últimamente la he visto muy desmejorada, se cansa con facilidad, continuamente sufre de mareos, se sofoca y en varias ocasiones se ha desmayado – explicó el rubio con notoria inquietud – por supuesto que la lleve al hospital – antepuso a sabiendas de que Sasuke lo preguntaría – demo Tsunade-obaachan se negó a darme una explicación, solo dijo que había que tenerla vigilada... – Sasuke se gravó cada palabra, si Godaime dio esa orden significaba que la condición de Hinata había empeorado, el problema era saber ¿hasta qué punto? – pobre, la agobie todo el mes con mi presencia, demo realmente luego de lo que dijo obaachan me preocupó que nadie estuviera a su alrededor en caso de una emergencia, Hinata-chan es una muy querida amiga y me dolería mucho si algo malo llegara a pasarle…

Y fue ahí que todo el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento le cayó encima al Uchiha, muchas cosas se aclararon tras su breve charla, conocía a Naruto y sabía que era incapaz de mentir en un asunto tan delicado, se sintió como un reverendo idiota, jamás debió haber escuchado a Karin, Hinata iba a odiarlo luego de todas las sandeces que le había dicho.

- Ahora depende de ti que ella esté bien, no vayas a dejar de vigilarla ¿de acuerdo? – reiteró, posando conciliador una mano en el hombro de su amigo, sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima luego de hablar con él – bueno, yo ya cumplí mi misión, Sakura-chan se molestará mucho si me demoro…, ya sabes, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido… – una zorruna sonrisa asomó a sus labios, recobrando el buen sentido del humor, pese a la extraña demostración de afecto de su esposa, comprendió que esa era su forma de decirle cuánto lo amaba – seguro que eso tú mejor que nadie lo sabe... – pícaro, le guiño significativamente un ojo, no tenía ningún caso seguir pensando en cómo pudo haber sido su vida al lado de Hinata, sólo se complicaría la vida que ya tenía al lado de Sakura, esa vida que siempre deseó y a la cual se aferraría sin importar qué.

- Si…, seguro – se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, con el par de bolsas en los brazos.

Cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista, frustrado, soltó las bolsas e impactó con todas sus fuerzas su puño contra la pared, la desesperación lo embargo al ser consciente de el desastre que su erróneo juicio provocaría, ¿y ahora cómo demonios iba a reparar el daño infringido?, ¿cómo iba a pedirle perdón luego de que le echo en cara su desprecio?, no tuvo idea de por cuánto tiempo estuvo meditando aquello, para cuando volvió a tener noción de la realidad, Hinata se encontraba ya de pie frente a él, con una pequeña maleta a cuestas.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verla, realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que se marcharía, él no podía permitírselo y aún así el orgullo le impidió decir cualquier cosa para detenerla.

- Arigatou por todo Sasuke-san... – Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia, la manera tan formal en que lo llamó caló profundamente en su interior, su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco, no podía ser el adiós definitivo ¿o si?, y pese a los malos momentos que le hizo vivir, ella le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

Con ese sutil gesto su percepción de ella cambió para siempre, interior y exteriormente Hinata era la persona más hermosa que jamás hubiera conocido, un ser tan frágil al que lastimó movido por esa maldita soberbia que tantos errores le hizo cometer en su vida, un verdadero ángel que con la luz de su sonrisa lograba desterrar el dolor y sufrimiento de su alma, sintió un revoloteo extraño en la boca del estomago, las rodillas le temblaban, el corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado y sus mejillas se tiñeron tenuemente de carmín, no pudo explicarse el por qué se sentía así y no pudo ahondar mucho en el asunto ya que nuevamente ella le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Gomen por todos los problemas que le causé y esperó que ahora si pueda tener la vida que siempre quiso… – no podía creerse que estuviese pasando, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca iba a perderla para siempre, ella nunca más volvería a dedicarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas que iluminaban su día, ni la tendría en sus brazos, palpando centímetro a centimetro la tersura de su blanca piel, ni se extasiaría con el narcótico aroma a jazmín que enloquecía sus sentidos, todo acabaría por una absurda equivocación.

- Hinata yo... – balbuceó indeciso, por primera vez no sabía qué decir ó cómo actuar – yo… no te obligo a irte...

- L-lo sé, demo ya no tiene sentido que me quede... – la sonrisa en sus labios se tornó triste, a ella también le dolía la separación, no solo por el amor que le profesaba, Sasuke fue un importante punto de apoyo en incontables ocasiones, no así, la profunda herida causada por sus palabras, aún punzaba dolorosamente en su alma lastimada – no puedo permanecer por más tiempo a su lado, es algo que nos destruirá a ambos.

- Cometes un error... – quiso pedirle que se quedara y prometerle que no volvería a lastimarla, que moriría antes de permitirlo, que fue un estúpido al dudar de su palabra y sin embargo no lo admitiría, su arrogancia era demasiado grande para aceptar abiertamente el error cometido.

- N-no le veo dónde esté... – se encaminó hacia el frente decidida, y en un desesperado intento por hacerla desistir, inconscientemente Sasuke le cerró el paso.

- No tienes a donde ir... – hizo cuanto pudo para indirectamente retenerla, ¿por qué rayos le era tan difícil pedirle que se quedara?, la respuesta fue obvia, se sentía culpable y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a recibir semejante atención.

- No hay problema, estoy segura que si se los pido, Kiba-kun ó Shino-kun me permitirán quedarme en su departamento... – lo apartó del camino con un suave movimiento, abriendo la puerta.

- Serás una carga para ellos... – argumentó ya con desesperación.

- No seré mayor carga de la que soy para usted... – se volvió para verlo por la altura del hombro, Sasuke conocía esa mirada, la determinación reflejada en sus ojos le decía que no iba a retroceder.

- Eres mi esposa... – dijo como último recurso, esperanzado en obtener una respuesta positiva.

- ¿De verdad lo soy...? – Hinata le miró con toda la impotencia que viniera acumulando, sin quererlo, su cuestionamiento sonó más como un reproche que como una inquietud.

- . . . – ya no supo qué responder, estaba en su derecho de seguir molesta por todas las tonterías que le había dicho y aunque intentaba hallar una forma de compensarla, no encontró la manera, un simple _gomenasai _no valdría ésta vez.

- Sayonara Sasuke-san... – dispuesta a no dar marcha atrás, siguió de frente su camino.

Cada uno de sus movimientos transcurrió en cámara lenta; frente a los ojos de Sasuke desfilaron todos esos momentos que lo hicieron prendarse de ella, desde el día que la conoció, hasta esa maravillosa noche en que fuera suya por primera y última vez, cada suceso se reprodujo en su mente como un latente recordatorio de lo que perdería a su partida, y actuando más por impulso que por razón, se propuso tenerla a su lado a cualquier precio.

- ¡No...! no te iras... – impulsivo, la tomó por un brazo, azotándola levemente contra la pared del recibidor, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta con su mano libre.

- ¿Sa... Sasuke-kun qu-qué haces? – le miró atemorizada, sintió miedo del repentino arranque de su marido, no acaba de acostumbrarse a sus bruscos cambios de actitud, éste la tomó fuertemente de ambas muñecas, acorralándola contra la pared del vestíbulo – one-onegai... de-déjame ir... – Sasuke pudo advertir la nota de pánico en el timbre de su voz, pero no cedió en sus impulsos – onegai.... me-me estás lastimando – acalló sus palabras con un beso desesperado, no podía dejarla ir, no podía permitirse cometer un nuevo error del cual estaba seguro se arrepentiría toda la vida, anoche, cuando la vio tendida, creyendo que había muerto, visualizó su vida sin ella a su lado y un terror indescriptible se apoderó de él, no, no podía dejarla marcharse, aún si significaba tenerla por la fuerza.

Paró al sentir que ella se negaba a corresponder el beso, lo que vio al apartarse le hizo sentirse en extremo culpable, Hinata estaba llorando, lucía tan confundida y débil, se maldijo mentalmente por haber actuado nuevamente como un idiota, la soltó paulatinamente, sin querer dejarla ir del todo, la blanca piel de sus muñecas quedó marcada por dos prominentes manchas rojas, haciéndolo sentir como la peor de las escorias.

- Gomenasai... – desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a encararla, los ojos de ella estaban anegados en lagrimas, una vez más la había lastimado y no estaba seguro qué decir que no empeorara la situación.

- ¿Po-por qué...? – el descontrolado llanto no le impidió encararlo – ¡¿po-por qué l-lo hiciste…?! – reprochó dolida.

- . . . – guardó silencio por unos segundos, la escuchó gemir de confusión y desesperación, quería abrazarla y protegerla, pero cómo podría hacer tal cosa si era precisamente él quien infringía el daño – soy un imbécil Hinata... – murmuró al fin, manteniendo la mirada apartada, ocultando su ensombrecido rostro tras los largos mechones de su negro cabello – aún amándote como lo hago, te lastimé tanto...

Era inútil seguir negándolo, engañándose a sí mismo con la falsa idea de sentir únicamente atracción física por ella, la amaba, la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ya no era solo el deseo de tener su cuerpo, amaba cada aspecto de ella, su tímido carácter, su atolondrada forma de ser, su sonrisa angelical, sus expresivos ojos, su armonioso espíritu, la amaba tal como era, sabía que aunque estuviera en sus manos hacerlo, no cambiaría nada de su persona, ella fue la luz que dio sentido a su vida, que iluminó la oscuridad en la que por tanto tiempo estuvo inmerso, que arrancó las tinieblas de su corazón y que trajo calor a su gélida alma, Hyuuga Hinata era quien le había devuelto la vida.

- …quizás piensas que es absurdo..., pero hago lo que hago porque te amo... – el llanto de ella cesó por un segundo, adoptando una expresión que Sasuke no supo descifrar – entiendo que me odies luego de todo lo que dije… – no esperó una respuesta, de ninguna forma ella lo perdonaría y él tampoco iba a pedírselo, nunca mereció tanto el desprecio de alguien – ya no haré nada por detenerte, eres libre de irte… – emprendió el camino hacia el interior de la casa, que ahora le parecía más lúgubre que nunca, pasó al lado de Hinata, no se atrevió a mirarla, sería demasiado doloroso verla partir.

- ¡Ba…! ¡BAKA…! – exclamó ella y él se detuvo abrupto, jamás imaginó que explotaría de esa manera – ¡MALDITO BAKA! – su llanto se desató con mayor fuerza que antes, cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y dejarla ahí como si nada – ¡n-no eres… no e-eres más que u-un baka testarudo y en-engreído! – no lo dejó ir, se encaminó con paso rápido hasta donde él y se aferró a su haori blanco, hundiendo su desolado rostro en la amplitud de su espalda. A través de la delgada tela, Sasuke pudo sentir el mojado contacto de las lagrimas derramadas – ¡¿có-cómo t-te-te a-atre-atreves a ha-hacerme es-esto…?! – a penas si podía entender lo que ella balbucea, pero la dejó descargar toda su frustración, cerró los ojos, soportando incluso los golpes que ella impactaba en su espalda con los puños cerrados – to-tonto egoísta… – se aferró fuertemente a la tela, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos – ¿po-por qué…?, ¿po-por qué so-solo pi-piensas en ti? – fue perdiendo las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al piso ahogada en sollozos, lentamente Sasuke se giró para verla, no se atrevió a acercarse más, la miró desde su altura, atormentado igualmente por el desconsuelo, sufriendo tanto como ella al verla en ese estado, su llanto fue cediendo y unos minutos después paró por completo, hasta que sólo pudo oír uno que otro suspiro.

Guardaron silencio durante un prolongado rato que a Sasuke se le hizo eterno, apoyándose en la pared, ella se levantó con dificultad, decidida a enfrentarlo, alzó lentamente el rostro y sus ojos quedaron prendados a los de ella. Se miraron largamente, desconcertado, el Uchiha trataba de encontrar el más mínimo rastro de reproche en el nácar de sus ojos, pero Hinata le veía con ¿comprensión?, imposible, debía ser una jugarreta de su imaginación que cruelmente lo obligaba a ver lo que él quería. Sin previo aviso ella se abalanzó sobre él, y le tomó con ambas manos por la solapa

- Ba-baka egoísta – balbuceó nuevamente – n-no te atrevas a dejarme ir…– atónito por sus palabras y acciones, la vio alzarse de puntas y sin previo aviso acarició sus labios con los suyos, incrédulo, tardó en reaccionar y corresponder el insólito arrebato de su tímida esposa, no necesitó decirle nada más para saber que lo había perdonado, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, correspondiendo pasionalmente el beso.

Fue un beso completamente distinto a los demás, sin lujuria de por medio, un beso entre dos personas sin mayor afán que el de demostrarse aquello que las palabras no eran capaces.

Tenía claro que no merecía su piedad luego de todo lo que le había hecho, pero precisamente fue por eso se había enamorado de ella, por ser capaz de ver lo bueno, incluso en el corazón más oscuro.

- ¿Sa… Sasuke-kun? – balbuceó, tratando de sosegar su agitada respiración tras el largo beso, éste expectante, enfocó su vista en su bello rostro, ella le sonrió amorosa, esperó por tanto tiempo escuchar aquellas palabras, que le parecía irreal lo que vivía, sus facciones se suavizaron, conociéndolo, imaginó lo difícil que había sido para Sasuke admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos – yo también te amo...

Sin creerse lo que acababa de oír, la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello murmurando un apenas audible «_arigatou_», ella correspondió el gesto y le paso los brazos por el tórax, no necesitaron decir más, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso. Sin romper el contacto, Sasuke la cargó en brazos y la llevó directo a su alcoba, de donde no pensaba dejarla salir en un buen tiempo.

Entre los vehementes besos y las cándidas caricias, las ropas que cubrían sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo en señal de estorbo, ante su desnudez, los jóvenes dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos, demostrándose mutuamente el gran amor que se tenían.

Se amaron sin descanso, aún en la más sutil de las caricias dejaban en claro su sentir, Hinata nunca fue más feliz en toda su vida, se sabía protegida y apreciada, pero por sobre todo, amada, él se lo dejaba saber en cada una de sus caricias, de sus besos y de sus palabras, haciéndola sentirse en extremo dichosa, con curiosidad infantil, se dio el lujo de explorar el cuerpo masculino, haciendo a un lado los escrúpulos que por tanto tiempo la habían reprimido, francamente era como abrir los ojos a un mundo completamente desconocido y por su parte, gustoso, Sasuke se encargó de guiarla pacientemente en los aspectos de su intimidad, descubriendo juntos los puntos erógenos de su sensualidad.

Durante casi una semana aquella recamara se volvió la base de su vida, no salían de ella más que para sus necesidades elementales, en Hinata esos días representaron la luna de miel truncada por su propia inexperiencia.

- ¿Sasuke? – le murmuró entre una de las conversaciones que habían podido tener a lo largo de ese tiempo, atrás habían quedado los formalismos, la confianza entre ellos se volvió en poco tiempo parte esencial de su relación.

- ¿Dime _Hime_? – dijo sin abrir los ojos, retozando tranquilamente en un nudo de piernas y brazos después de su último encuentro, disfrutando del agradable calor corporal que de ella emanaba.

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte… – recostada sobre su amplió pecho, acariciaba con infinita calma los trabajados bíceps de su marido – ¿fue cierto lo que dijiste el otro día? –su voz se tornó seria, no podía entregarse por completo hasta no resolver aquella duda.

- Jamás debí haberlo dicho, estaba enojado y algo... – Hinata alzó la vista y le observó atenta, las mejillas de él se sonrosaron, le costaba mucho decir lo último, pero Hinata no dejo de mirarlo fijamente, exigiendo con su muda atención una respuesta – celoso... – admitió sin que el color rosa abandonara sus mejillas.

- Gomen… creo que no escuché bien… – atizó con gesto entretenido, haciendo que el sonrojo de él fuese más notorio.

- Estaba celoso ¿contenta? – resopló con aparente enojo para disimular la vergüenza y Hinata rió divertida, le gustaban ese tipo de reacciones en él, le permitían ver tras la fachada de indiferencia dejando al descubierto al verdadero Sasuke, el ser humano cálido que en realidad era. De pronto él se incorporó, ya había descansado lo suficiente como para otra sesión.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – le llamó con esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que sólo ella podía utilizar sin llegar a escucharse falsa. Él le dirigió una significativa mirada, no pasándole inadvertido el enorme deseo que se reflejaba en los siempre castos ojos de su Hime, comprendió que ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

- ¿Puedo? – le susurró tentador al oído, y con el gesto de una niña curiosa ella asintió.

- Adelante, ya sabes que soy todo tuya... – bromeó, logrando arrancarle una risa divertida, su risa era algo de lo que Hinata jamás podría aburrirse, voluntaria o involuntariamente, hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de arrebatarle ese gesto a su marido, su risa era algo que únicamente reservaba para ella y eso la hacía sentirse especial.

Se enderezó hasta alcanzar una considerable distancia y desde la altura, Sasuke admiró la maravillosa perspectiva de las exóticas formas de su mujer, en realidad le encantaba verla así, tal y como kami la había traído al mundo, poder apreciar en su desnudez las delicadas líneas de ese cuerpo que consideraba perfecto.

Sin mayores preámbulos, Sasuke besó sus carnosos labios, en esos días había tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprender algunas cuantas cosas que volvían loca a su esposa, jugaron por un rato con sus lenguas, acariciando la curvatura de su estrecha cintura hasta las caderas y muslos, que masajeó impetuoso. Mordió su labio inferior, arrebtandole un gemido antes de dejar su boca, descendió por su barbilla con el sutil roce de sus labios, siguiendo un trayecto trazado por el mentón hasta detrás de su oreja, escuchando satisfactorio el gutural sonido que reprodujo su garganta al saborear ese lugar.

Hinata le acariciaba la ancha espalda, haciendo círculos imaginarios en la superficie, disfrutando de las deliciosas sensaciones que su boca eran capaces de provocarle, en momentos dejaba de hurgar tras su oreja y mordisqueaba travieso el lóbulo, haciéndola suspirar ante los electrizantes impulsos que la recorrieran de pies a cabeza.

- Se siente tan bien... – le murmuró agonizante, el moreno se sonrió complacido y bajó por el arco de su largo cuello hasta la clavícula, dejando a su paso un rastro con su lengua, marcando un recorrido invisible hasta uno de los rosados botones que sobresalían por la creciente excitación de su mujer.

Se propuso recorrer un mayor terreno en la esbelta anatomía de la Uchiha, y dirigiendo nuevamente la atención a su cuello, que besó con cortos pero apasionados besos, llevó sus manos hasta los pechos y de ahí hasta su más secreta intimidad, proveyendo un surtido de caricias y besos que ella sumisamente disfrutó, alborotando los ya de por sí rebeldes cabellos de él, cosa que le encantaba hacer.

Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente estimulados, él decidió que era el momento de llevarla a la cúspide del acto, ella le siguió el juego y rodeó con sus largas piernas el atlético torso de su marido para facilitarle las cosas, Hinata se regocijaba con la explosión que emergía en su interior cada vez que él la hacía suya y él la animaba a proclamar su nombre, alargando el momento de agonía hasta hacerla desfallecer de placer, cayeron exhaustos, pero con una satisfecha sonrisa enmarcándoles el rostro.

Durante toda su vida Hinata buscó ser libre, creyó serlo cuando finalmente se liberó de las ataduras de su clan, pese al alivio que sintió entonces, nunca antes experimentó la verdadera libertad, al menos no como lo hacía ahora, sin saberlo, Sasuke logró lo que nadie antes, le regalo un par de hermosas alas, con las que ahora, por primera vez, volaba tan libre como siempre lo quiso.

Sasuke la abrazó protector y ella quiso estar así por siempre, segura en los viriles brazos de su esposo, era un magnifico sueño del que se negaba a despertar, pero no podía ser un maravilloso cuento de hadas por siempre, había algo que mermaba su completa dicha, una verdad deliberadamente oculta, Hinata sabía bien que cuando él lo supiera, su útopico mundo acabaría.

Continuará...

* * *

(_Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ -o-)

_**NOTA DE SALEM:**_

Sé que esperaban que torturara a Sasuke un poco más, pero suficiente tortura va a tener el pobre más adelante, ya van a ver a lo que me refiero en el próximo capítulo XD, no tenía planeada la última parte de éste capitulo pero da igual, tenía ganas de escribir un poco de lime y pss eso fue lo que salió XD, bien mis ninia(o)s eso fue todo por hoy, ya andamos en la recta final de la historia y calculó que como en cuatro capítulos ahora si le pondré punto final jeje, ya me despido, pero como siempre les mando muchos saludos, besos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capitulo ja ne.

_**yusha:**_ Los hombres suelen ser cegados por los celos y ah como no, luego de que se dan cuenta del error se dan de topes contra la pared, pero si una es la que pide explicación no la bajan de celosa e insegura, hombres al fin y al cabo -_-, pobre Hina, le llueve sobre mojado, ahora habrá que ver qué pasa cuando Sasuke se enteré que será papá XD, y yo insisto, quiero trio en el manga *-*, pero si, te doy la razón, los celos de Sasuke complicarían el asunto jaja.

_**black-sky-666: **_En realidad no me gusta el NaruSaku, pero iwal y trato de ser neutral en ese tema, así que es un alivio saber que mi antifanatismo por la pareja no haya influido está vez XD.

_**KuriSasuke: **_Esperó haberme reivindicado en éste capitulo, lo sé, tal vez se me pasó un poquito la mano con lo de Hina, y ojalá tu Hina se encuentre bien (_cofcofcofasí-salvaré-mis-manoscofcofcof_), y no se golpeó la cabeza pero si en la mano XD, y en cuanto pueda me paso por tu fic y te dejo un review por supuesto n-n.

_**dasin: **_Sip, creo que en éste caso las inseguridades de Sasuke, mezclados con los celos lo hicieron perder el control y mira que ya van varios que piden a los gemelos, haber si me decido al final, no sería mala idea jaja, y por otro lado eres la primera que me pide que no haga sufrir a Sasuke, casi todos querían lincharlo y que viera lo que perdió XD.

_**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **_Cuando lo ciega el enojo se olvida de todo y de todos, incluso si la persona le importa o no, basta ver la situación que se está viviendo ahorita en el manga XD, y aunque de veras tenía la intención de irse pss no se le hizo, Hina resultó más astuta que él, ya no falta mucho para saber lo que pasará con Hina jaja.

_**adimtzgza: **_El lado positivo de lo que ocurrió, es que luego de esto Sasuke no va a tener cara para protestar la próxima vez que algún chico se le acerqué a Hina, porque si lo hace ya sabe cuál es la sentencia XD.

_**sairiko:**_ Por qué será que todo el mundo quiere que wajoletee a Sasuke o-ó?, neh, pa' qué miento si realmente estuve tentada a que Naruto le diera su merecido por baka XD, y dudo que Hina le haya querido aclarar algo luego de todo lo que le dijo jaja, al menos yo no la haría.

_**beatifulGirl100:**_ Ok, espero haber compensado un poco lo ocurrido el otro capítulo y te haya gustado =D.

_**Okamirakuen: **_Mira que aunque le costó (_no una paliza, pero si le costó _XD_)_, el hombre por fin fue sincero y le dijo a Hina lo que sentía, (_tengo la leve sospecha de que muchas esperaban que Hina diera el primer paso_ o-ó), aunque a final de cuentas si fue ella quien tuvo que tomar el toro por los cuernos y arreglar las cosas jaja.

_**helenhr: **_Muchas gracias por las flores n//n, solo escribo lo que a mi me gustaría que pasara (_haber si un día se me cumple el deseo y tengo trio NaruHinaSasu_ XD), y sip, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los hombres a veces se pasan de ridículos, por decir lo menos o-ó.

_**helen:**_ Esperó que luego de éste capitulo hayas quedado feliz n-n, cierto, aún Sasuke no sabe nada sobre su hijo, pero él será el primero en enterarse, tenlo por seguro;D

_**viicoviic: **_Yep, y como él provocó el pleito él tenía que arreglarlo XD, inche Naruto, maduro o no, siempre mete la pata sin querer XD, sigue sin cuadrarme el NaruSaku, pero haré todo lo posible por no cuatrapear las cosas y que la madurez de Naruto le valga de algo jaja.

_**hyuuga: **_Concedido, Hinata no se fue, aunque no prometo que no lo haga más delante XD.

_**vampirelle:**_ Mare!, creo que a Sasuke ahora si le han de haber chillado los oídos jaja, y sinceramente no creo que le achaque el chámaco a Naruto, pero de que le va a dar un nuevo patatus cuando se entere del embarazo, es lo más seguro XD, neh, ya en serio, planeaba hacerle las cosas más difíciles pero eso implicaría alargar más la historia y sinceramente ya no quiero darle largas al asunto, así que preferí arreglarlo de una vez y a final de cuentas Naruto tuvo en parte la culpa por andar hablando de más, imagínate que haya sido Sakura en vez de Sasuke quien lo escuchara, eso si da escalofríos ((-_-)).

_**Ari-Hyuga: **_Pss de que se arrepintió, se arrepintió, aunque el baka ya la andaba dejando ir sin pelear por ella XD.

_**LennaParis:**_ Eso ni lo dudes, Karin sería la primera en la lista para tomar el puesto de ama de llaves XD, y sip, tienes razón, había olvidado esa parte n-nU,aunque a diferencia de Sakura ella llora de felicidad o-ó, eso me recuerda que buscando imágenes sin querer me metí en un foro anti SasuHina, teeeengo miedo! o~o, aunque no voy a negar que tienen lógica sus argumentos, creo que se pasan de despectivos hacia quienes les gusta la pareja -_-, pero iwal y cada quien sus gustos, yo aunque soy anti NaruSaku, ya vez, trato de contenerme y hacer lo mejor que puedo para que mi antipatía por la pareja no me sobrepase, en fin, y al final nuestro sexi pelinegro se salvó del asedio de sus fans y maté dos pájaros de un tiro, Hina se quedó y Sasuke por fin aceptó sus sentimientos, ahora me falta arreglar un último inconveniente que es el embarazo, pero ya trabajo en ese capi jaja.

_**tenoh alexs:**_ Lo resumiste a la perfección, se le pasó lo Uchiha y por poco pierde a Hina XD.

_**aiko uchiha: **_Mujer, no sabes como lamento haberte traído malos recuerdos u-u (_hombres cabeza dura _-_-#), pero sin ofender, me habría gustado que me dijeras cómo se aclaró el asunto, de verdad me hubiese sido de ayuda a la hora de escribir éste capitulo n-n, saludos y esperó que la resolución del capitulo te haya gustado =D.

_**xxXKmiXxx:**_ Primero que nada ¡_feliz cumpleaños_! ^u^, que te la pases o te la hayas pasado super bien =D, ahora sí, pasando a otras cosas, sip, si las vi, bueno la de la vida es bella todavía no n-nU, te diré que soy muy difícil de conmover, eso me recordó a una amiga, cada vez que vemos una peli de ese tipo, se pone a llorar como una Magdalena durante toda lo peli y yo me quedo con cara Wath? ¿y ésta por qué llora? o_Ó, pero ni hablar, supongo que no soy muy sensible que digamos para esas cosas, tal vez por eso no medí el alcance que tendrían las palabras del Uchiha jaja, y es bueno saber que no hay esa clase de sobre indicaciones con el transparente, ya te avisaré mi resolución al respecto -o-, por otro lado me dio mucha risa con lo de los herederos Uchiha, recordé algunos doujin que he visto donde las locas fans (_incluyendo a Ino y Sakura_)_, _persiguen a Sasuke por toda Konoha XD. A Ino podrás verla el próximo capitulo, neh, actualizo así porque escribo por partes, veras, lo que se me ocurre que pasaría voy escribiéndolo y ya después lo acomodó en el lugar de la historia que corresponde y completo el capitulo, un poco extrañó, lo se o-ó, pero es que si no, luego se me va la idea y al final no me acuerdo que iba a poner XD, con decirte que ya tengo partes del final escritas y alguno que otro experimento raro por ahí, como sea, suerte con tus fic, y sabes, a mi también me encanta dibujar, aunque en eso si no doy una jaja.

_**Sammy-Askura:**_ Jaja, supongo que tienes razón en cuanto a Sasuke, pero ni hablar, el hombre siempre se va a los extremos, ¿no me digas que eres anti NaruSaku?, mujer, unete al club, yo también lo soy *-*, a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja, pero es un sacrificio que tengo que hacer por el buen desarrollo del fic XD, lo cierto es que yo preferiría que Sakura se quedará con Rock Lee, es extraño, lo sé, pero me gusta como quedan -3-, qué se le va a hacer, la vida no es justa, aunque sinceramente hace mucho que perdí las esperanzas y me da igual con quien quede en el manga, mira que yo me acabo de leer un NaruHina que me encantó, se llama _Mirando hacia el sol_ de _Myru Weasley28, _y hablando de parejas yo prefiero un trio SasuHinaNaru, pero por más que he buscado fics en donde los tres se queden juntos, no más no lo he encontrado jaja, en fin, y si Naruto quiere seguir con vida, dudo que diga a Sakura algo al respecto, aunque sus acciones dirán más que las palabras, espero que éste capítulo haya aclarado varias de tus dudas y pss todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo, de hecho no se sabrá si Hina vive o muere, hasta el último capitulo, y no creas, últimamente en el manga se le ve más maduro, si tan sólo dejara de ser menos obsesivo con lo de Sasuke cuajaría más su personalidad, no te preocupes por lo otro, saludos y de antemano te digo que me encantan los comentarios largos =D.

_**gaahina-4e: **_Sip, Karin es una intrigosa, pero no tarda mucho para que caiga y por fin deje a Sasuke y Hina en paz jaja.

_**Arhatdy-Uchiha: **_Gracias y ya vez como al final todo se resolvió, o casi todo, aún falta aclarar el asunto del embarazo ;)

_**Vainilla-Pervinica: **_Jaja, me encantó tu filosofía y creo que de alguna forma la comparto, mira que al final si fue Hina quien terminó resolviendo todo, me dejaste helada con lo de Sasuke o-o, pero a la vez me causo mucha gracia al imaginármelo como pastor jaja, creeme que te entiendo, no odio a Sakura, pero no me gusta el NaruSaku, sólo lo puse por el buen desarrollo de la historia -_-, y descuida, que vaya que los haré sufrir más delante, solo espera XD.

_**osanai ko kuram: **_Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo soy partidaria de que los golpes emocionales son mejores que los físicos, así que ya vengaré a Hina más delante XD, y deseo concedido, Sasu por fin aclaró sus sentimientos =D.

_**Mina-San86:**_ Pss ya viste que no se tardó mucho en aclarar el malentendido, lo que sí y es que todavía falta para que algunas cosas más de desembrollen =).

_**okashira janet: **_Sip, lo dicho, es amor apache entre esos dos y Naruto un masoquista XD, y mira que si fue en parte Naruto quien arregló las cosas, solo en parte, aún falta resolver lo del embarazo y esperar que Sasuke no arruine lo que tanto les costó.

_**sofitcard:**_ Gracias n-n, y supongo que con lo que escuchó, el Uchiha se dio por servido, no, si por eso luego se hacen los malentendidos, por escuchar conversaciones a medias, jaja, ya me imaginó de qué forma se desquitaría, una que no solo tú, si no medio fandom de Sasuke quisiera, y a Sasuke aunque lo hice sufrir un poco, creo que aún le falta, más delante tendrá una dosis extra que por fin le bajará todos los humos XD.

_**angela-hinata:**_ No problem, tú no te preocupes que así suelen ser las madres jaja, y mira que Sasuke es medio posesivo con lo que cree suyo, a ver si eso no le trae otros problemas más delante, gracias por todo, y ahora si, se viene el desenlace, solo espero no dejar cabos sueltos XD.


	20. La alegría de ser madre

Capitulo 20

_**La alegría de ser madre**_

El último beso la dejo sin aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, los acelerados latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un segundo, la espalda se le puso rígida con la ultima envestida, ya no pudo reprimirse, su garganta profirió un grito ahogado pronunciando el nombre de su amante y de un momento a otro su ser toco la gloria junto a aquel, que desde hacía un mes, la hiciera la mujer más dichosa cada noche.

Su pulso se fue normalizando cuando el alma regresó de nueva cuenta a ella, sintió perfectamente el pesado cuerpo caer a su lado, dejó pasar unos segundos sin moverse, hasta que su agitada respiración se relajó del todo. Ya calmada, ella se acomodó junto a él, pasándole un brazo sobre el desnudo pecho del chico que yacía tranquilo a su costado.

La acercó más hacia sí mismo, y con la delicadeza que sólo empleaba en ella, comenzó a acariciar los sedosos y largos cabellos negro azabache de su Hime, utilizando la punta de los dedos para crear círculos imaginarios, al mismo tiempo que depositaba uno que otro beso sobre su cabeza, ella se dejó consentir, con la docilidad de una pequeña niña hambrienta de afecto.

Elevó un poco la mirada para verle, las perlas que tenía por ojos se reflejaron en los negros de él, dedicándole una placentera sonrisa que su amado no tardo en corresponder.

- Te amo... – le susurró quedito al oído, por alguna razón no se cansaba de decírselo, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo tan suyo, el amor de Sasuke fue lo que terminó por llenar su existencia vacía.

- Lo sé... – murmuró igual de bajo, depositando un cariñoso beso en su frente, con Hinata podía expresarse libremente, la careta de insensibilidad desapareció en el instante que sinceró los verdaderos sentimientos que le profesaba, comprendió que no podía estar sin ella a su lado, nunca hubo nada más preciado para él, Hinata le brindó una felicidad que creía inexistente y por ello pretendía retribuirle en igual medida, si bien aún le costaba un enorme trabajo luchar contra su orgullo.

Muy pronto los dos se rindieron al sueño, inmersos en la agradable presencia del otro. En el tiempo que llevaban durmiendo juntos, Hinata se acostumbró de tal forma a la presencia de Sasuke, que le costaba de sobremanera conciliar el sueño si él no estaba a su lado, lo mismo le ocurrió a él, reincidía en el terrible insomnio que soportara durante años, el último mes hizo todo lo posible por evitar las misiones largas, tratando de pasar mayor tiempo al lado de Hinata, su adorada esposa, eran un par de tórtolos disfrutando a plenitud del amor.

Durmieron profundamente, la noche transcurrió en relativa calma, a los primeros esbozos del amanecer Hinata dejó el confortable puesto que tenía al lado de su esposo, obligada a madrugar gracias al capricho que había logrado obtener de Sasuke, la primavera era su estación preferida y ese día visitarían el campo de cerezos en la parte oeste de la aldea, cuyas sakuras estaban en pleno florecimiento.

Con desgano, hizo a un lado las mantas y se alcanzó una ligera yukata que había en una silla cercana, cubriendo así la desnudez de su cuerpo, Sasuke siguió durmiendo plácidamente y ella no tuvo corazón para despertarlo, lucía tan relajado y feliz. Sin llegar a perturbarlo, se limitó a depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla, éste curvó involuntariamente una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, Hinata también sonrió, le era sumamente gratificante poder ver todas las mañanas esa expresión en el rostro de "su" Sasuke, así era, él era suyo y ella de él, si bien no lo habían tratado abiertamente, era un innegable punto acordado por ambos.

Se desperezó un poco y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño, donde tomó una diligente ducha que terminó por despertarla, dando así inicio al largo día que tenía por delante, al salir se vistió con un bello kimono de seda que Sasuke le había obsequiado unos días atrás, recogió completamente su largo cabello en un elaborado moño que aseguró con una peineta, se sobrepuso un delantal y de esa forma comenzó con el primer punto en su agenda, preparar el almuerzo.

Se apresuró todo lo que pudo, Sasuke no tardaría mucho en levantarse y a penas si tenía el tiempo justo para disponer las cosas que llevarían al día de campo. Para cuando el Uchiha le salió al encuentro, ya casi había terminado con los preparativos.

- Buenos días Hime… – el joven dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina, Hinata se sonrojó levemente al apreciar que solo unos boxer cubrían la atlética anatomía de él, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo con tan poca ropa encima, al menos no fuera de su habitación.

- Buenos días… – le recibió con una apacible sonrisa, disimulando la vergüenza al mantenerse ocupada acomodando cuidadosamente la comida en unas cajas de almuerzo – ¿cómo dormiste?

- Perfectamente… – se acercó a ella, abrazándose a su estrecha cintura y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

- Me alegro… – dejo escapar una risita cuando éste decidió hurgaba con los labios tras de su oreja – vamos Sasuke-koi, ya métete a la ducha o se nos hará tarde y no encontraremos un buen lugar...

- La ducha no me llevará más de cinco minutos, ¿sabes? hay muchas cosas que podría hacerte en menos tiempo – el sonrojo de Hinata se hizo evidente ante tan atrevido comentario.

- U-Uchiha-san… – reprendió toda roja mientras su marido reía por lo bajo, a últimas fechas se le había hecho una costumbre lanzarle ese tipo de comentarios con la mayor desinhibición, seguro de cuál sería su reacción, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, ella aún se sonrojaba descomunalmente y eso simplemente la hacía encantadora a sus ojos.

- Está bien… – era evidente la inconformidad dejada entrever en sus palabras, sinceramente él preferiría quedarse en casa a hacer otras "_cosas_" con Hinata, más estaba seguro de que ella no cambiaría de opinión, pocas veces le pedía algo con tanto ahínco, y a decir verdad no podía negarse a complacerla, era el efecto Hinata, como le gustaba nombrar al control que ejercía sobre él sin proponérselo.

Se duchó rápidamente, al salir, su esposa ya lo tenía todo preparado, una gran cesta de mimbre aguardaba en la mesa del comedor y sentada junto a ella estaba Hinata, quien apoyaba los codos en el borde de la mesa y descasaba el rostro sobre sus manos, absorta en sus pensamientos.

Fue el mes más maravilloso que jamás hubiese vivido, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz, algo cambió entre ellos la mañana que por fin decidieron declararse sus sentimientos, y sin embargo, en el fondo temía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir siendo así de dichosa junto a Sasuke, en todo momento tenía presente que su actual relación cambiaría cuando le diera la noticia que venía ocultándole desde hacía también un mes, no podría esconderlo por más tiempo, dentro de poco su estado sería notorio.

Entristeció al pensar en una reacción desfavorable, él se lo había dejado muy claro cuando se casaron, no deseaba un heredero para el Clan, no quería que nadie más sufriera por la maldición de los Uchiha, suspiró impotente, por más que se devanara los sesos buscando una salida, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- ¿En qué piensas Hime? – Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa, se acuclilló frente a ella, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos y haciéndola dar un gritito sorprendido – ¿te asuste? – la miró atento, tratando de imaginar qué cosa podría haber estado pensando, para estar así de distraída.

- Gomen... no te sentí... – sonrió, sin que la tristeza se diluyera del todo en su rostro.

- Si te sientes mal, podemos quedarnos... – le miró preocupado, había de tener las mayores precauciones posibles, una vez que Naruto le expuso sus preocupaciones, no pasó por alto la advertencia y se dedicó a analizar hasta el más mínimo cambio, ciertamente estaba preocupado, conforme pasaban los días los signos empeoraban, quería creer que estaba pasando por una mala racha, no obstante, cuando habló con Tsunade al respecto, le dijo lo mismo que a Naruto, había que tenerla vigilada.

- No te preocupes – amplió la sonrisa y antepuso la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió, ese día sería perfecto, nada empañaría su felicidad – solo estoy un poco inquieta, digo, es la primera vez que salimos juntos, tú sabes, como una pareja de verdad... – amenizó aparentando alegría, tratando de atenuar su real angustia.

- Hai..., aunque yo hubiese optado por aguas termales mixtas en vez de un día de campo – antes de que Hinata siquiera se sonrojara por el doble sentido del comentario, él depositó un apresurado beso en sus labios, se puso de un salto en pie y la tomó de la mano, mientras con la mano libre cargaba la cesta, emprendiendo así el camino hacia el campo de cerezos, para cuando Hinata comprendió el significado de sus palabras ya se encontraban fuera de la casa.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado, empezando por la acritud de él, cierto era que seguía siendo frío y distante con los demás, más le bastaba ver a Hinata para que sus ojos se iluminaran y una sutil sonrisa asomara a sus labios, tan notoria era la transformación sufrida, que a su alrededor se podía sentir una ola de paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes se le vio tener.

Hinata se afianzó felizmente a su brazo, caminando orgullosa al lado de su marido, no le importaban los cuchicheos que levantaban a su alrededor, ella también sufrió varios cambios importantes, seguía siendo tan dócil y apacible como siempre, no obstante, era más segura de sí misma, ya no tartamudeaba al hablar, ni evitaba ver a los demás de frente, claro, a menos que estuviera sumamente nerviosa.

Eran una pareja adorable, a cualquiera le era difícil negar lo bien que se veían juntos, incluso las fans del Uchiha lo veían con buenos ojos, cierto, aún lo admiraban, era imposible no hacerlo siendo tan atractivo, más ya no hacían las manifestaciones públicas de antes, quizás, la única que no parecía aceptar dicha relación era Karin, estaba empecinada en derrocar (según ella) la falsa fachada de inocencia que la ex-Hyuuga mostraba a todos, no perdonaba la paliza y humillación pública recibida a manos de ella.

Tal como lo supuso, el lugar ya estaba lleno de personas, después de dar vueltas durante unos minutos, soportando las insistentes miradas de los presentes, pudieron encontrar un hueco en un rincón apartado, bajo un hermoso y floreciente cerezo de gran copa, Hinata aplaudió con la espontaneidad de una pequeña niña emocionada y jaló a Sasuke para que le siguiera a ese lugar.

Habiéndose ubicado, de la cesta sacó una manta que Sasuke extendió bajo la sombra de la sakura y posteriormente ambos tomaron asiento, Hinata le entregó una de las cajas de almuerzo que con tanto esmero preparó y él la tomó de buena gana, se estaba muriendo de hambre, ya ansioso por probar la exquisitez que seguramente cocinó. A punto estuvo de llevarse el primer aperitivo a la boca cuando fueron interrumpidos, el Uchiha casi quebró sus palillos al escuchar la estridente voz.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hinata-chan! – en cuestión de segundos Naruto ya había tomado asiento al lado de Hinata – podría reconocer el olor de tú comida a kilómetros 'ttebayo... – aseguró el rubio con la boca hecha agua al ver el contenido de la caja de almuerzo de su amigo, mismo que tenía una expresión asesina.

- Hola Naruto-kun... – le sonrió cortes la aludida, a diferencia suya, Sasuke le miró fulminante, no le quedó de otra que tragarse el enojo, ya había aprendido la lección, nunca volvería a desconfiar de Hinata, eso no significaba que terminara por agradarle el familiar trato que el rubio se tomaba con su esposa – ¿gustas acompañarnos? – ahora Sasuke la miró a ella con ojos desorbitados, de ninguna forma compartiría su delicioso almuerzo con él.

- ¡¿En serio?! – expresó ilusionado, ignorando los gestos que hacía el otro – ¡claro que quiero...! – y como Hinata ya había previsto algo así, sacó un bento extra del fondo de la cesta, entregándoselo a su amigo – ¡eres la mejor Hinata-chan! – lagrimas de felicidad se desbordaron y corrieron por sus mejillas – ¡itadakimasu! – casi sin creerlo, admiró el contenido, los alimentos estaban perfectamente acomodados en tres grupos y sin ofrecer mayor preámbulo dio un gran bocado – ¡delicioso! no tienes idea cuánto extrañé tu comida – y ese cumplido hubiese estado bien, si no se le hubiera ido de largo – la comida de Sakura-chan es horrenda – palabreaba entre bocado y bocado – la última vez que me atreví a comer lo que preparó, estuve enfermo por tres días, ni el poder del Kyuubi pudo hacer nada para aliviar la... – no pudo decir una palabra más, un fuerte coscorrón lo sacó de concentración y casi lo estampa contra el suelo.

- ¡Te pedí que buscaras un lugar, no que incomodaras a los demás...! – la irritada voz de Sakura no tardó en hacerse notar.

- Etto... no… no nos incomoda – salió Hinata en su defensa, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente generado por el desafortunado comentario del rubio – de hecho, ¿por qué no nos acompañan?, entre más mejor ¿no lo creen? – sonrió emocionada, y si bien Sasuke no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no dijo nada en contra, se sentía culpable por el terrible calvario que le hizo pasar sólo un mes atrás, iba a concederle cualquier cosa que quisiera, sin importar si eso le reventaba el hígado.

- Bueno... supongo que tienes razón – la pelirosa correspondió la sonrisa y confiada tomó asiento al lado de su esposo, arrebatándole con un ágil movimiento el bento de las manos para probar la dichosa comida – por primera vez tienes razón Naruto, está delicioso – el rubio no pudo ni protestar.

- Y... y yo... ¿yo qué voy a comer? – expreso incrédulo al verla degustar el manjar que a él por derecho le pertenecía.

- ¿Hmmm...? – le miró atenta y luego le dedicó una bellísima sonrisa – tú puedes comer lo que preparé... – Naruto miró la cesta que Sakura-chan llevara un minuto atrás y de sólo pensar lo que contenía se sintió enfermo, Sakura poco caso hizo al verdoso color que había adoptado su rostro.

Fue una reunión entretenida, a la que más tarde se les unieron Sai e Ino, la última ya andaba por el último mes de gestación, dentro de unos días el pequeño _Inoue_, nombre que llevaría el primogénito de la Yamanaka, por fin estaría en los brazos de sus ansiosos padres. Hinata escuchó atenta los planes que Ino tenía para el próximo futuro, un gusto que ella no podía darse, y mientras veía a Sai condescender a los caprichos de la embarazada, se preguntaba si Sasuke actuaría así cuando lo supiera.

- ¿Y ya pensaron cuántos hijos quieren tener? –lanzó la rubia sin pretensiones, dirigiéndose a las otras dos parejas, dejando a Hinata helada, sin saber qué responder.

- Yo quiero una docena, demo Sakura-chan se opone a qué sean más de uno – dijo Naruto sonriente y Sakura complementó.

- Demo eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, suficiente es batallar con Naruto, para tener que cuidar de otro niño... – la sonrisa se esfumó de los labios del rubio, sumiéndolo en una nube de depresión.

- ¡Sakura-chan...! – lloriqueó Naruto y Sakura lo ignoró de nuevo, una técnica que resultaba infalible si quería mantener el control sobre sus nervios, despreocupada, le dio un mordisco a una deliciosa manzana verde que habían traído para el día de campo.

- ¿Y ustedes Hina-chan? – siguió Ino, provocando notorio malestar en Hinata, que desvió automáticamente la mirada a un punto vacío, Sasuke miró a su esposa con gravedad, a sabiendas de lo qué seguramente estaba pensando, aunque no se lo dijera, la conocía y sabía que aún albergaba la ilusión de ser madre, tarde o temprano se resignaría y comprendería que el no tener hijos era lo mejor en su actual situación, Ino supo que había tocado un tema sensible al notar que ambos rehuían el tema, así que agregó inmediatamente – si llegan a tener una niña yo la aparto...

- ¿Y eso por qué preciosa? – cuestionó Sai, sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

- Bromeas, con los genes de padres tan guapos tienes idea de la perfecta criatura que será – expresó decidida, con una especie de fuego iluminándole los ojos, como si la llama de la juventud de Gai-sensei ardiera en ella.

- Alucinas cerdita – Sakura fue la encargada de traerla de regreso y devolverla a la realidad – de seguro que será un hermoso varón... – ahora la emocionada era ella, adoptando una eufórica pose que no se le veía mostrar desde niña – ¡sería un niño perfecto!

- Ésta vez te doy la razón frentona... – se le aunó a Sakura, ambas rivales al parecer rememoraban sus años mozos, cuando eran un par de fangirls acosadoras.

- ¡¡KYAAA!! ¡¡sería tan kawai!! – exclamaron al unísono uniendo sus manos y mirando al Uchiha con expresión añorante, al final pegaron el grito de antaño – ¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! – Sai y Naruto lo aniquilaron con la mirada, el aludido ni se inmutó y Hinata no pudo menos que reír abiertamente ante la demostración de dos fans que renacían de las cenizas.

- Entonces espero que el bebé sea varón... – comentó Hinata sin pensar y por poco se le va de largo la lengua, de no ser porque sintió la penetrante mirada de Sasuke analizándola, guardó silencio y no se atrevió a decir nada más, sin duda esa imprudencia levantarían sus sospechas.

- Hinata, ¿no me digas que tú...? ¡auch! – cualquier pregunta que Ino fuera a hacerle se vio interrumpida por un fuerte dolor que la tomó por asalto – Sa-Sai... ¡agh! – dijo con voz entrecortada – necesitamos ir al hospital...

- ¿Por qué? – dijo de lo más calmado, sin descifrar el por qué de la nada Ino comenzó a contorsionar su rostro, haciendo esas muecas tan graciosas.

- Tu hijo... – expresó agitada, tratando de reponerse mientras le pasaba el efecto de la última contracción.

- ¿Mi hijo? – había ocasiones en las que sinceramente deseaba matarlo por su falta de sentido común, y esa era una de ellas.

- Ya viene... ¡agh...! – una nueva contracción la sorprendió, Ino agarró a Sai de la solapa de su camisa y lo jaló hacía ella al ver cómo éste seguía sin comprender – ¡TU HIJO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE NACER Y SI NO ME LLEVAS EN ESTE MOMENTO AL HOSPITAL, JURO QUE TE MATARE! – explotó al fin, soltándolo de pronto para tomarse el vientre entre las manos por el dolor.

- D-de... de acuerdo... – Sai se puso más pálido de lo normal, ahora si había entendido el mensaje,

Apresuradamente, todavía confundido y sin saber muy bien lo qué debía hacer, cargo a Ino y se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital, no hubo mayores complicaciones, cuatro horas más tarde la joven madre tenía a su retoño entre brazos.

Sai no recuperó en un buen rato el habla, estuvo presente durante el parto y seguía sin salir de la conmoción que le causó el presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo, "su hijo", era la primera vez que comprendía el real significado de esa palabra, no era lo mismo leer lo descrito en un libro a experimentar en carne propia la emoción que le causó el sostener a aquel indefenso ser entre sus brazos.

- Es tan… – articuló finalmente el nuevo padre cuando lo cargó por primera vez, e Ino, a pesar del cansancio, le prestó su total atención, pensando que saldría con uno de sus desatinados comentarios – es tan pequeño… – Ino sonrió enternecida, cualquier duda que tuviera sobre si sería un buen o mal padre, se disipó al verlo sonreír sincero y conversarle al durmiente bebé con innata ternura.

Desde el momento en que supo estaba embarazada, Ino designó a Nara Shikamaru como el padrino de su primogénito, «_demasiado problemático_» fue su respuesta, más aceptó sin mayores remilgos, dado que no pudo hacer nada por el hijo de su sensei, inculcaría a Inoue la voluntad del fuego, tal y como lo había hecho Azuma con él.

Durante el resto del día Hinata mantuvo una expresión ausente, estaba distraída y poco caso hacía a lo que los otros comentaban, solo cuando llegó su turno de cargar al pequeño Inoue su semblante cambió, dulcificándose con una expresión que Sasuke nunca le había visto mostrar, y de alguna forma no le fue desconocida, era la misma expresión que su madre le dedicaba a él, en cierta forma eso comenzó a incomodarlo, la conocía y supo que algo no andaba bien con ella, ese asunto del bebé la mortificaba más de lo que admitía.

Al final del día, luego de despedirse de los Uzumaki y desearle lo mejor a los Yamanaka (Ino y Sakura se quedaron haciendo planes de boda) regresaron al distrito Uchiha, Sasuke se sentía cada vez más receloso de la actitud taciturna que Hinata hubiera adoptado, su conciencia estaba perdida en un lugar distante a miles de kilómetros de ahí, barajando posibilidades. Al retirarse a la intimidad de su habitación y antes de irse a la cama, ya no reparó en averiguar abiertamente qué era lo que le pasaba a su esposa.

- ¿Te preocupa algo...? – por segunda vez en el día la sorprendió, sacándola del trance en el que parecía estar inmersa, se había quedado por tanto tiempo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, que Sasuke le sacó tremendo susto al hablarle a la altura del oído.

- Etto... y-yo... y-yo es-estoy bien... – dejó el cepillo que tenía en las manos sobre el peinador e ignorándolo, se puso de pie, encaminándose a la cama. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, aquí había gato encerrado, de la nada había comenzado a tartamudear y a evadirlo, una muy mala señal en ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas...? – fue directo, anteponiéndose en su camino para evitar que huyera. Detestaba que la conociera tan bien, tanto como lo conocía ella a él, sabía que cuando la veía tan fijamente no había forma de evadirlo.

- Na-nada... ya-ya te lo dije... – fingió demencia, si seguía así, no tardaría mucho en acorralarla y sacarle toda la verdad.

- Es por el bebé ¿cierto? – quedó paralizada, ¿acaso él lo sabía?, por un momento albergó la esperanza y quiso aferrarse a la idea, no pudo haber tomado mejor la noticia – te conozco, y sé cuando algo no está bien… – siguió él, a diferencia de lo que ella creía, Sasuke se estaba refiriendo a Inoue y no a su hijo, de quién desconocía su existencia.

- ¿Lo sabes? – acotó cada vez más ilusionada.

- Sé que por mí no has mencionado nada al respecto, si las condiciones fueran otras, la verdad me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo, demo, es mejor no seguir pensando en ello, aunque no tengamos hijos, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro… – siguió él sin imaginar lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa.

- ¿De-de qué hablas?, creí que lo sabías – respondió sin entender y él le miró de la misma forma, ella fue la primera en captar que los dos hablaban de cosas distintas, nuevamente quiso huir – etto… yo… yo… – Sasuke siguió mirándola fijamente en busca de una explicación, acababa de percatarse de que no pensaban lo mismo – olvídalo, no es nada… – definitivo, la situación era peor de lo que imaginó, el que Hinata le rehuyera significaba que algo grave le ocultaba.

- Odio que me mientas... – contraataco él, sabía utilizar sus armas, tan bien como ella sabía desarmarlo – ¿es algo muy grave? – automáticamente desvió sus opalinos ojos, signo de su culpabilidad, guardó silencio por alrededor de un minuto, comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, suspiró profundamente e hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza, no podría evadir por más tiempo ese tema – ¿de qué se trata?

- S-sé que di-dijiste que no querías, ta-también sé-sé lo que dijo Tsu-Tsunade-sama... de-demo no-no pude evitarlo..., no-no nos cu-cuidamos, y yo-yo... y-yo no pu-pude... – hablaba de manera tan atropellada, que Sasuke a penas si entendía un 10% de lo que decía.

- Podrías dejarte de rodeos y hablar claramente... – demandó tajante, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar hondamente aire y apretar los puños antes de encararlo.

- Sasuke-kun... estoy embarazada... – Sasuke se quedó de piedra, esa respuesta fue lo último que esperaba, para cualquier otra persona sería la mejor de las noticias, no para él, eso sólo significaba una cosa, los días de Hinata estaban contados.

- ¿Estás segura...? – escogió con cuidado sus palabras, tratando de mantener el control.

- Hai... – afirmó cabizbaja, había sido más frío de lo que imaginó que sería.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? – se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda para ocultar su frustración.

- Un mes... – respondió quedamente, la voz se le quebraba por la tristeza, lo sabía, sabía que iba a odiarla por eso. En el fondo guardó una mínima esperanza de equivocarse y que él fuese feliz con la noticia, era un amargo desazón no errar en sus suposiciones.

- Eres increíble... lo supiste por tanto tiempo y no dijiste nada... – no pudo mantener por más tiempo la inflexibilidad y dejó escapar una nota de ira en sus últimas palabras.

- Go-gomen, fu-fue mi culpa... n-no tienes que hacerte cargo si no quieres... – le dolía, ese era el motivo de que mantuviera silencio hasta ahora, se arrepintió de no haberse marchado cuando pudo, debió de haberse ido, no quería que su bebé tuviera el mismo destino que ella y sufriera el rechazo de su padre.

- Nos desharemos de él... – un cubo de agua helada le cayó al escucharlo, Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, es más, no quiso creer lo que escuchó, él no podía ser tan inhumano y frívolo, no podía pedirle que se deshiciera de una vida inocente, la insensibilidad con la que le habló le produjo escalofríos, qué clase de monstruo creía que era ella, por el amor de kami, se trataba de un ser humano lo que tenía en las entrañas, no una bolsa de basura que pudiera botar así de fácil.

- No... – lo miró como si fuera la primera vez, retrocediendo un paso, incredulidad, miedo, asombro y desprecio fueron las emociones que desfilaron por sus expresivos ojos perlados, Sasuke intentó acercársele, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, retrocediendo otro paso – ¡no te me acerques...! – expresó firmemente sin salir del desencanto.

- Hinata entiende, será lo mejor... – le habló pausado, tratando de sosegar las emociones de su esposa.

- ¿Lo mejor...? – se sentía tan desilusionada, nunca nadie la había decepcionado tanto – ¿matar a un inocente sólo por tu estúpido egoísmo de no querer resurgir a tu Clan es lo mejor...? – no le importó ser ruda, se sentía tan herida que poco le importó herirlo a él también.

- ¡¿Crees que lo dije por mi Clan...?! – su bien disimulada serenidad se perdió por completo con la última frase de ella, sin obtener una respuesta, comprendió que Hinata hablaba en serio – ¡al diablo mi Clan...! ¡ME PREOCUPA UN CARAJO MI DESCENDENCIA! – definitivamente había perdido el control, pateó tan fieramente un taburete que tenía al lado, que se rompió al impactarse contra la pared – ¡¿no lo entiendes...?! – se acercó nuevamente a ella, estaba tan asustada por la enardecida demostración del Uchiha, que sus piernas no le respondieron – ¡tú eres quién me preocupas en estos momentos!, de ninguna forma estoy dispuesto a perderte... – y sin mayor preámbulo la abrazó, estrechándola fuertemente, seguro que si la soltaba, desaparecería – ¿no entiendes que si te pasa algo me volvería loco de la desesperación? – los ojos de Hinata se anegaron de lagrimas, fue egoísta, en ningún momento pensó en los sentimientos de él, pero aunque le doliera en el alma no podía hacer lo que le pedía, amaba tanto a esa personita que llevaba en su vientre como amaba a su marido, le era imposible tomar una decisión, se aferró a él, ocultando su rostro bañado en lagrimas tras su hombro.

- Gomen... – sollozaba desolada – go-gomen... t-te amo más que a mi vida Sasuke, de-demo no pudo hacer lo que me pides... – lo supo antes de siquiera pedirle que se deshiciera del bebé, sabía que Hinata prefería morir antes que sacrificar a un inocente.

Tsunade se lo dejó muy claro, el corazón de Hinata no resistiría un embarazo, fue un ingenuo al creer que la felicidad había sido hecha para él, al decidir tener el bebé, Hinata firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Permanecieron por un largo rato así, abrazados, ninguno tenía ánimos para hablar, aunque de tenerlos, tampoco sabrían qué decir, en silencio la tomó entre sus brazos, como una desvalida Hinata se agarró a él, dejando que la condujera a la cama, donde la depositó suavemente, Sasuke besó su frente sin romper el abrazo, fue una noche larga, cada cual lidió con sus propios demonios internos, pero había un fin común que los atormentaba por igual ¿qué pasaría cuando el embarazo llegara a su fin?

- - -

Al despertar sintió los ojos hinchados, agotada de llorar, quiso refugiarse en el reconfortante abrazo de Sasuke, pero no lo encontró a su lado, desconcertada, se incorporó en el lecho, observó detenidamente la habitación y revisó el reloj, pasaba de las nueve, habitualmente se levantaba antes de las siete, seguramente Sasuke la dejó dormir con la intención de dejarla descansar, suspiró aliviada, se abrazó a sus rodillas, la peor parte había pasado, o al menos eso creía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiraba tranquila, sin el peso de aquel secreto a cuestas, acarició su vientre con ternura, ansiosa, pero igualmente insegura y hasta preocupada por el próximo futuro.

Ya no tenía nada que ocultar, mal que bien, Sasuke había aceptado su decisión y por ahora no le quedaba de otra que disfrutar al máximo de ese maravilloso momento en su vida, no podía creérselo, realmente sería madre y si tenía suerte, viviría el tiempo suficiente para conocer a su pequeño, sin darse cuenta, tarareó una dulce nana al nonato, una bella melodía que su okaasan solía cantarle cuando era pequeña, en un tiempo en el que incluso su otousan parecía quererla, entonces él no se cansaba de presumir a la heredera, de colmarla de regalos y sentarla en sus rodillas mientras le narraba las hazañas de su vida como jounin.

Que lejano se veía aquel tiempo ahora, ella lo admiraba tanto, su padre era su mundo entero, quizás por eso toda su vida quiso complacerlo, quería recuperar el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, antes de que su madre muriera y Hanabi-neechan la desplazara.

Sin saberlo, sus acciones estaban siendo atentamente observadas por alguien que igualmente debería participar de su felicidad, pero se negaba a unírsele, entre más lo pensaba, mayor impotencia sentía Sasuke al no poder hacer nada por ella, estaba frustrado, en ese momento se dio cuenta cuan insignificante era, de qué le había servido aprender tantos jutsus y volverse tan fuerte, si no era capaz de algo tan simple como preservar una vida humana.

Hinata siguió entonando su amorosa melodía hasta que advirtió su presencia, Sasuke la miraba impasible desde la entrada, ella le sonrió con ternura, invitándolo a acercarse, quería que pudiera palpar su vientre y sentir como ella, la vida gestada en su interior, pero él no se acercó, le veía con gesto ausente, no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de perderla.

Su hijo no era otra cosa que un parásito que lentamente drenaba la vida de su madre, lo detestaba, por la culpa de ese engendro perdería lo más valioso que tenía en la vida, nunca se perdonaría haber cometido un error tan estúpido, debió haberla cuidado y cuidarse él mismo de no cometer semejante imprudencia, la ofuscación del momento nubló por completo su buen juicio, dejando actuar a su libido libremente y eh ahí las consecuencias.

Hinata dejó de cantar, hubo algo extraño en su gesto que la desconcertó, lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de averiguar qué era "eso" que tanto le inquietaba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar la frialdad que sus ojos negros reflejaban, lucían muertos, carentes de expresión, ya no era más ese Sasuke amable y cariñoso, la sensación de distanciamiento le hizo temblar, no dijo nada y no necesitó hacerlo, su cambio fue notorio, el sólo pensar cómo sería su relación a partir de ahora, le aterró.

Continuará...

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Antes que nada, una disculpa por el retraso del capitulo (_la inche gripe me noqueó por varios días_ XD), segundo, pss ando happy, happy con el manga de Naruto (_me da pena el pobre Lee_ u-ú), aunque dudo mucho que me duré el gusto -_-, conociendo a Kishi, lo más probable es que me owned para el próximo capi y éste no sea más que el preámbulo de lo que será un epic moment NaruSaku y al final todos felices y contentos (_quien lea el manga me entenderá_ XD), en fin, cada vez más cerca del final de ésta historia, confío en que a la musa no le dé por tomar vacaciones y me dejé botada, pero haré cuanto esté en mis manos para que ésto terminé antes de fin de año jaja, a ver qué pasa, y ya por último les vengo a hacer una invitación para que se unan a un forito que entre _flordezereso _y yo quisimos realizar, estuvimos ideandolo desde hace algún tiempo y finalmente vio la luz *-*, se llama "_**El café de Hinata**__" y _el link está en mi perfil, así que si tienen tiempo sería bueno que se dieran una pasadita por ahí y participaran, ya que ando haciendo propaganda (q_ue no está de más, aunque creo que la mayoría ya lo ha leído_ XD), les recomiendo el fic Haiiro no Shinju de mi amiga Angel de un Ala (_anteriormente Eterno-Angel-caido_), bueno, creo que ya no se me pasa nada o_-, me despido, saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, pórtense bien y si no, inviten XD, hasta el siguiente capitulo ja né.

PD: Para el próximo capitulo ya contestaré los review por medio del ff, ¿podrían creer que a penas me di cuenta de cómo funciona ésta opción o-o?, mare!, ser demasiada tecnología para mi -o-.

**yusha: **Sip, él lo descompuso, él lo arregla jaja, si hubiera hecho un triangulo se habrían complicado más las cosas, aunque aún no pierdo las esperanzas de ver trío SasuHinaNaru, al menos en los ff, mira que he buscado bastante y nunca he encontrado nada que los ponga a los tres así como mi perver mente se los imagina XS, y como bien dicen por ahí, todo lo empieza, tiene que acabar (a_unque conozco a un montón de escritores que no terminan lo que empiezan y nada más la dejan a una en ascuas_ -_-)

_**viicoviic:**_ Puede ser que arregle las cosas o puede que Hina terminé como el pobre de don Timoteo Waajajaja XDXDXD, sorry, me deje llevar, solo de recordar lo que le paso a ese hombre me muero de la risa ¡don Timoteo! Jaja (*zape* _Salem, tienes que dejar de ver novelas -_-_), y supongo que Sasuke tuvo una mezcla de ambos sentimientos al enterarse de la noticia.

_**BeatifulGirl100:**_ No sé que pensaste que pasaría, pero espero que haya sido algo parecido a lo que ocurrió jaja, por más que quiero, no puedo dejar mi lado perver de lado, ni hablar u-ú, y sip, Hina está embarazada, lo que supongo no hace falta explicar luego de éste capitulo XD.

_**yue yuna: **_Te diré que yo no odio a Karin, por increíble que parezca me cae bien o-ó, es sólo que necesito una villana y ella cumple perfecto los requisitos XD, mmm... de alguna forma la reivindicaré antes de que terminé el fic jeje.

_**KuroiSasuke:**_ Porqué presiento que mis manos peligran nuevamente ~_~, nah, prometo ser menos melodramática para el próximo, saludos y cuídate =D.

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ No problem, cuando no se puede, no se puede =D, sip, para un Uchiha hacer de lado su orgullo es la peor de las humillaciones jaja, y ya pudiste ver como Sasuke si se encabritó, aunque es comprensible si se tiene en cuenta que está a punto de perder lo más valioso que tiene jeje, no sé, cuando la depre me ataca me da por amolarle la vida a los personajes (_no hay mejor forma de desquitar el coraje jaja_), me pondré mis lentes pink para ver la vida toda rosa B), aunque si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar en el manga, ni mis lentes pink me van a salvar de entrar en estado emo -_-.

_**Sairiko-chan:**_ A Sasuke todavía le falta sufrir un poco, viene la parte más difícil de afrontar para él, creo que no sólo tú lo hubieses matado, y te confieso que también ese fue mi trauma durante mucho tiempo, yo siempre quise un geme -_- pero en mi familia nunca ha habido ninguno, al menos no que yo sepa o-ó, aunque en la de Hina si, mmm... puede que pase... te prometo que para el próximo ya lo sabrás XD.

_**helenhr: **_Gracias, la verdad pude haber hecho que Sasuke lo aceptará, pero a veces se me va de las manos mi lado melodramático y mira en lo que termina -_-

**Okamirakuen: **Sip, aceptó lo que sentía, pero ese Sasuke no entiende, vuelve la burra al trigo y parece que no ha aceptado del todo a su hijo, aunque todo es por un buen fin, lo juro (_tengo la leve sospecha de que más de alguno me querrá linchar por esto _=_=)_, _en fin, ya veremos en que termina éste asunto en el próximo capitulo jaja.

_**Vampirville: **_Doblegar el orgullo de un Uchiha no es nada fácil y mucho más que acepté que se equivocó, pero Hina parece ser su talón de Aquiles, así que de alguna forma se las ingeniará para remediar ese defecto XD.

_**helen: **_Gracias, se hace lo que puede n///n, no creas aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo concretar algunas frases (_muchas veces no me cuadra la narrativa y no puedo expresar bien lo que pienso)_, pero parece que el esfuerzo está dando frutos XD.

_**love-isaq: **_Saludos y lamento la demora (_espero que todavía tengas uñas _XD)

_**Hiromi-kun:**_ Mira que no pudiste haberlo resumido mejor, exactamente eso fue, y es que la verdadera tormenta no se desatará hasta el penúltimo capitulo, lo que pasó en éste es light comparado con lo que se viene, entonces si arderá Troya XD.

_**baunyoko:**_ La noticia si le afectó más de la cuenta, así que digamos que tuvo un retroceso y ha preferido ocultarse tras su caparazón jaja.

_**osanai ko kuram: **_¿Estás segura que no quieres reconsiderar lo de los golpes o-ó XD?, ¿aunque el Uchiha esté a punto de meter la pata otra vez?, neh, es broma, aunque sinceramente si necesita que alguien le aclaré las ideas y si la escritora termina en el hospital, con un brazo roto y sin poder escribir ya saben quien tuvo la culpa o-ó jaja.

_**LennaParis: **_Su relación no pudo haberse complicado más luego de la bomba que Hina le soltó, me cae que es un milagro que su corazón siga latiendo con todos las preocupaciones que le hace pasar el Uchiha, aunque igual y él está en las mismas jeje.

_**angela-hinata: **_No te preocupes n-n, tú deseo se concedió, el Uchiha se las va a ver negras a partir de ahora, siempre eh creído que la tortura psicológica es la mejor wajajaja, pss yo estoy emocionada y ansiosa por terminarla, cuando empece a escribir siempre me preguntaba si llegaría al fin y mira que estoy a tres capítulos de ponerle el punto final =3.

_**hitory-chan: **_A Hina si no le llueve le llovizna XD

_**tenoh alex: **_¿Se nota XD?, nah, lo cierto es que a mí no me parece que sea tan dramático, ¿será porque yo lo escribo o-Ó?, no lo sé =3, aunque te diré que las telenovelas siempre tienen un final rosa, cosa que me desagradaba en la mayoría de las veces, así que no sé si aquí vaya a ocurrir lo mismo jaja.

_**adimtzgza:**_ Pss terminó siendo un baka, un baka con motivos, pero al fin y al cabo un baka XD.

_**xxXkmiXxx:**_ Te entiendo, a mi pasa algo parecido, solo que yo lo escribo todo en un solo archivo en la compu, y lo de los finales, pss me puedo imaginar, he tenido varias ideas para historias, que han terminado en eso por lo mismo, jaja, no pss sean o no gemes ya se enojó, y pss en éste ya pudiste ver un poco de Inoue, nombre que finalmente tuvo el retoño de Ino, sip, como muchos estoy segura que pensaste que sería niña, pero nop =P, aunque la pequeña viñeta de los hipotéticos gemelos me encantó XD, deberías hacer sketches, te salen muy bien jaja.

_**hyuuga:**_ muchas gracias y ya veré qué puedo hacer =D

_**jazmin:**_ See, lo mejor son las reconciliaciones, y luego de éste capi no descarto otra en puerta XD, saludos y suerte con los estudios n-nb

_**Mizuno Gina:**_ Me cae que Sasuke es como los cangrejos, dos pasos pa' adelante y uno pa' atrás jaja, y sip, desde que Hina encontró una razón para vivir se ha vuelto muy fuerte, así que no dudo que pueda con lo que se le viene encima, go! go! Hina! go!

_**june-li:**_ El Uchiha sufrirá más, no desesperes, que adoro el tormento psicológico wuajaja, me gusta jugar con las frases y las situaciones para que no todo sea tan melodramático, si, sé que a veces me excedo un poco, pero ya soy así de por si jaja, y aunque soy anti NaruSaku me alegra que esa parte quedara bien, por más que me desagrade la pareja, me gusta ser neutral al respecto XD, jaja, ¿por qué será que todo mundo me pide que Hiashi se sacrifique o-ó?

_**gesy:**_ Hola!, es bueno leerte de nuevo y neh, tú no te preocupes, lo primero es la escuela n-n (_aunque yo soy muy vaga para eso jaja_)

_**hopesol: **_Gracias y pss aunque Sasuke no reaccionó de la mejor forma, prometo hacer entrar en razón al testarudo Uchiha, eso tenlo por seguro (_aunque tal vez sea demasiado tarde cuando lo haga _jaja)

_**alexandra:**_ Gracias y pss supongo que Sasuke ya de por sí es así, un Uchiha tenía que ser XD

_**Anais Ariadna: **_Al principio yo también era fan del SasuSaku y del NaruHina, del último aún lo soy tanto como el SasuHina XD, y en cuanto a Naruto, yo te recomiendo más el manga que el anime, luego le meten cada relleno que... en fin, saludos y gracias por pasarte por aquí =D

_**Caritho-chan:**_ Créeme que estuve tentada a que se fuera a vivir con Shino, pero como eso solo hubiera complicado el asunto, mejor deje mi lado telenovelesco de lado, gracias, mare! Nunca pensé que éste fic llegara a tener fans *-*.

_**flordezereso:**_ jaja, ya lo creo que si amiga mía, cualquiera lo haría teniendo a un papá y a un tío como lo son Sasuke e Itachi *¬*.

_**anónimo:**_ No sabía cómo ponerte en el nombre XD, gracias antes que nada y pss espero que éste capitulo no te haya decepcionado n-n

_**betsy-chan:**_ Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga n-nU, no prometo nada con lo del final feliz, todo depende de mi estado de animo, porque si bien ya idee el final, tengo dos posibles alternativas, a ver por cuál me decido jaja.

_**sofitcard: **_La mejor forma de castigar a éste hombre es hacerlo tragarse su orgullo, aunque lo torturara físicamente no sería lo mismo XD.

_**aiko uchiha:**_ Hola!, no pss que mala onda lo de tu marido, al menos ya se controla, no me ha tocado, pero me consta por que lo he visto, que luego hay unos que montan cada escenita de celos y luego se quejan de que nosotras somos las celosas XD, todavía los haré sufrir un poco más pero haré un final que nos dejé a todos contentos (_o eso creo_ o_-), saludos =D


	21. No hay mal que por bien no venga

Capitulo 21

_**No hay mal que por bien no venga**_

Aquel día Ino lucía radiante, resultaba increíble que sólo dos meses atrás hubiese dado a luz a un hermoso varón, se le veía mejor que nunca, era de esas pocas mujeres cuyo embarazo les sienta en vez de afectar su figura, a penas la ceremonia matrimonial se consumó, Ino prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Sai y le plantó tremendo beso, por alguna razón el arrebato no extrañó a los presentes, que conocían de antemano la impulsividad de la Yamanaka, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en ese mismo Templo, compartiendo al lado de sus amigos más cercanos.

Pero sin duda quien levantó mayor revuelo entre los presentes fue la señora Uchiha, pese a ser una de las amigas más cercanas de la novia, llegó al termino de la ceremonia. Hinata ostentaba un embarazo de cuatro meses, aunque alegre, su aspecto se veía demacrado, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en pie, perdía el aliento con facilidad y aunque no se quejara, era notorio su cansancio, a decir verdad, nadie la había visto durante los últimos dos meses, ni siquiera en el distrito comercial, que solía frecuentar tan a menudo, otro punto extraño entorno al embarazo fue la sombría expresión de su marido, quien lejos de mostrarse feliz por el suceso, no daba mayor importancia al asunto, era como si el acontecimiento le fuera del todo indiferente.

Ino no paró durante la fiesta, le valió un rábano esa arraigada costumbre de la novia sumisa y atendió personalmente a los invitados, mientras su "marido" la seguía con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Inoue era un bebé encantador, de cabellos tan negros como los de su padre y profundos ojos azules como los de su madre, hecho que reanudó el debate sobre el heredo Uchiha, Hinata sonreía nerviosa entre cada cuestionamiento e insinuación de la Yamanaka, ansiosa por saber el sexo del bebé.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, la única que no compartía su felicidad era una joven de ardiente cabellera, Karin observaba taciturna hacia donde los Uchiha, cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con Sasuke, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, se fue directo a la cañería al ver la gravidez de su esposa, ni siquiera ella era capaz de interferir en una relación estando un bebé de por medio, se sirvió un nuevo trago de sake y lo bebió hasta el fondo, tal y como lo viniera haciendo desde hacía una media hora atrás, cuando los esposos Uchiha hicieron su aparición.

- Te ves terrible... – la pelirroja ignoró el sarcástico comentario, sirviéndose otro trago.

- Largo – balbuceó malhumorada cuando Suigetsu tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? – lejos de amedrentarse por la hostilidad, mostró mayor confianza, mirándole atento.

- Que te importa… – replicó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol, pero aún parecía estar lo suficientemente sobria para tener dominio de sí.

- ¿Necesitas compañía? – se dejó de bromas y la miró serio, sabiendo de antemano cuál era la causa de su patética condición.

- Has lo que quieras – fingió indiferencia, no así para Suigetsu su respuesta significó una clara afirmación a su pregunta, ya no se dijeron nada más el resto de la tarde, se limitaron a hacerse compañía, compartiendo varias rondas de sake.

Al final del día Karin estaba tan embriagada que necesitó de la ayuda de su acompañante para volver a casa, Suigetsu la cargó a cuestas como si se tratara de un costal de papas, desde que se marcharon, Karin no había parado de decir disparates, y aunque a Suijetsu igualmente le había afectado el alcohol, lucía más firme que su compañera.

- El amor es una basura hip... – fue la conclusión de la pelirroja tras haber entrado en el departamento, a esas alturas se encontraba ahogada de borracha, el alcohol ya había hecho estragos es su razonamiento, su voz se escuchaba graciosa y la lengua se le trababa al hablar.

- Creo que bebiste demasiado Karin... – le expreso burlón su acompañante, aunque él no estaba lejos de encontrarse en el mismo grado de intoxicación.

- Por supuesto que no... – negó tajante – mírame, si yo estoy perfecta hip... – se apartó de él e intentó caminar por sí sola, pero al separarse se mareo tanto, que terminó desplomándose sobre sus rodillas – que curioso jaja, la habitación se mueve... – sonrió tontamente, mientras realizaba un intento por dejar el suelo, consiguiendo exitosamente ponerse de pie, luego de dar un par de tambaleantes pasos, se tropezó sin querer con sus propios pies, perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía.

Hubiese ido a parar de nueva cuenta al piso, de no haber sido porque Suigetsu la sostuvo justo a tiempo, al sentir como los brazos del chico la rodeaban, ella se aferró a él, dejando escapar una carcajada.

- No entiendo cuál es la gracia...

- Tú eres gracioso jaja... – su risa se volvió estridente al ver cómo el chico enarcaba una ceja, en señal interrogativa – eres muy lindo ¿lo sabías…?

- Estás tan ebria que ya no sabes ni lo que dices... – el joven la obligó a pasarle un brazo por el cuello, forzándola a apoyarse en él, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica, tenía claro que una buena siesta le regresaría los cinco sentidos.

- Por supuesto que lo sé hip... – balbuceo alegre, inmersa en su feliz mundo de elefantes rosas – aunque no lo parezca me caes bien...

- ¿Enserio? – rodó los ojos con fastidio, ya habían llegado a su cama, ayudó a Karin a tomar asiento en la orilla de la misma, él se sentó a su lado para depositarla con cuidado.

- Sip... – afirmo efusiva, el brusco movimiento oscilatorio la mareó tanto que se fue para atrás, cayendo en la blanda superficie de su cama – ¿y sabes otra cosa? – Suigetsu negó con la cabeza –soy una estúpida… una completa idiota jaja, de verdad creí que si persistía él se fijaría en mí… – su feliz semblante se fue tornando melancólico – ¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa mujerzuela a arruinarlo todo?… si tan sólo… si tan sólo me lo hubiese permitido yo lo habría hecho muy feliz – lo último ya lo dijo entre sollozos, dándose la vuelta en la cama para no verle – adelante, ríete, ya no me importa nada...

Suigetsu la miro asombrado, sabía que hablaba influenciada por el alcohol, le pareció sincera, en verdad estaba enamorada de Sasuke, siempre había creído que se trataba de un empecinado capricho de su parte, no pudo evitar mirarla afable al escuchar los sonoros sollozos que profería.

- Te equivocaste en una cosa... – dejó de lado la irritación, incluso su voz se escuchaba más suave, sin embargo, la chica no le miró – si Sasuke no apreció tus esfuerzos no es porque seas estúpida, más bien el estúpido es él por no haber sabido valorarte... – sorprendida, la joven se enderezó como pudo, alzando su cristalizada mirada rubí hasta enfocarla en él – admito que en ocasiones eres irracional, caprichosa, infantil y sumamente molesta, pero si yo fuera Sasuke, no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo... – de ninguna forma habría dicho eso estando sobrio, y sin embargo fue franco en sus palabras.

Los dos guardaron silencio, después de unos segundos, Suigetsu dejó el lugar que ocupaba junto a ella, para proseguir con el camino hacia la puerta de salida y marcharse a su departamento, al apartarse ésta lo retuvo.

- No te vayas... – suplicó, sosteniéndolo con mediana fuerza del antebrazo.

- Tienes que descansar y yo tengo que regresar a mi casa... – con delicadeza aparto la mano de la joven, dándose la media vuelta para encaminar de nuevo sus pasos a la salida.

- Quédate conmigo ésta noche... – insistió, logrando que el joven se volviera para verla por la altura de su hombro, conmocionado – y-yo… yo no quiero estar sola, al menos no hoy.

- Karin ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo…? – medio sonrió sarcástico para ocultar el desconcierto, aquella situación le resultaba un tanto bizarra, era imposible si quiera pensar qué algo así pudiera darse en la vida real, entonces sintió como los brazos de la muchacha le rodeaban el torso, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

- Onegai... – dijo nuevamente al borde del llanto, el joven suspiro hondamente, debía estar tan borracho que ya estaba alucinando.

- Karin, ninguno de los dos estamos muy bien qué digamos, así que no creo que sea correcto que tú y yo... bueno tú sabes – por extraño que pareciera, esa fragilidad en Karin, la hacía lucir singularmente atractiva ante sus ojos, nada que ver con esa aguerrida fan idólatra.

- No te pido nada del otro mundo... – replicó con ahínco la chica, necia en cumplir su cometido – lo único que quiero es que pases ésta noche a mi lado... – sabía que Karin no pensaba claramente en esos momentos, pero sus palabras se escuchaban tan seguras, que le era difícil ignorarlas.

- Karin... – con inusitada ternura limpió las lagrimas que se resbalaba por las sonrosadas mejillas de ella, tenía claro que debía mostrarse firme, y no dar cabida a las suplicas, pero hubo algo que le hizo flaquear en su determinación, tal vez era el hecho de que jamás había soportado ver a una mujer llorar, o simplemente su ego masculino se veía alimentado al saber que Karin lo deseaba, fuese cuál fuese el motivo, no dejaría que la situación llegara a más – lo mejor será que regreses a la cama – apartó su mano, dispuesto a retomar su camino – debes descansar, cuando estés sobria hablaremos de nue...

Todo sucedió en fracción de segundos, antes de que siquiera el peli-plateado terminara su frase, la joven se abalanzo sobre él, aferrándose con los brazos a su cuello y besándolo tan desesperadamente, que su vida pudo irsele en ello.

Él sabía que debía apartarla cuanto antes, que actuaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, aquel beso estaba cargado de tantas emociones que difícilmente no pudo corresponderlo.

Fue un beso intenso y apasionado, tanto así que sus propios sentidos se vieron nublados ante el excitante sabor a licor de su boca, ella le besaba con un frenesí tan desenfrenado, resultándole imposible no sucumbir a sus encantos.

Suigetsu realmente no supo si habían sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero para cuando terminó, lo único que tenía claro era que debía poner distancia antes de que sus propios instintos se salieran de control.

- Eres bueno... – murmuro ella, antes de intentar besarlo de nueva cuenta, esta vez la detuvo justo a tiempo.

- No, ya no, si continuamos seguro que mañana querrás asesinarme... – argumentó, tratando que su lado racional hablase por él, lo cierto era que se sentía bastante acalorado al tener el torneado cuerpo de Karin tan pegado al de él.

- Que no… – objetó haciendo un infantil puchero – lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo esta noche, no es algo tan difícil de cumplir ¿o si?

- Karin no podemos... – si no le ponía un fin cuanto antes, toda su fuerza de voluntad se vendría abajo, y es que ella tenía un algo, que lo hacía perder el auto control.

- Onegai Suigetsu-kun – su voz se escuchó inocente, pero a la vez provocativa, él difícilmente podría mantenerla a raya por un segundo mas – esta noche, sé mío... – su voz fue perdiéndose en un susurro al hacer contacto con los labios del chico, quien ya no opuso ni un sólo pretexto mas.

Él correspondió su beso, sus lenguas competían fieramente por la toma del control, Suigetsu dejó actuar libremente a sus manos, que recorrieron las curvas de la pelirroja a placer, la lujuria y el alcohol bloquearon por completo cualquier razonamiento que su cerebro intentara hacerle ver, entre las caricias mutuas, fue despojándola de cada prenda hasta sentir bajo su piel la cálida desnudez de su cuerpo.

Tal y como se lo pidió, pasó la noche a su lado, esa sería una experiencia que jamás olvidarían, más allá del inmenso deseo, entre ellos hubo una conexión que iba más allá de la carnal, sus labios y manos palparon gozosos cada centímetro de la tersa piel almendrada de ella, sensaciones desconocidas afloraron placenteramente en su interior, cosas que nadie más pudo hacerles sentir.

Quizás fue el hecho de que Karin le entrego prácticamente su alma en aquel acto, lo que hizo que un nueva visión sobre ella asomara a los ojos de Suijetsu, dicen que si luego de probar algo prohibido te gusta, volverás a hacerlo no importando si aquello es pecado.

Eso definitivamente le paso a él, ahora que había probado el más grande deleite a manos de aquella diosa hecha mujer, haría todo lo posible por volver a experimentarlo, quería poseer a Karin cada noche, no solo en cuerpo, sino en alma también, quería tenerla a su lado, y que fuera únicamente de él, aún a sabiendas del gran obstáculo que se interponía, "su obsesión por Sasuke", pero al menos por esa noche era totalmente suya, era su nombre el que gritaba y era él quien retozaba a su lado, quien quedaba inmerso junto a ella en un profundo sueño.

La noche transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, Karin fue la primera en recobrar la conciencia, una mega jaqueca no tardó en asaltar su cabeza, sabía que debía abrir los ojos, pero se sentía tan cómoda y el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más persistente, que simplemente se negó a hacerlo.

Medio abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro, seguramente aún no amanecía, lo mejor sería tratar de dormir otro poco para aliviar sus malestares, se aferró a la manta que la cubría, más al girarse para acomodarse en una mejor posición, se encontró con algo que definitivamente la desconcertó, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir un bulto que descansaba a su lado.

Asustada, se enderezó sobre la cama, el bulto fue lo de menos y es que no tenía la menor idea de qué había pasado ó cómo había llegado a su habitación, lo último que recordaba era estar en la fiesta. Una corriente de viento un poco frío la hizo resentirse, y el desconcierto se convirtió en horror al darse cuenta que no sólo sufría amnesia, sino que se encontraba completamente desnuda, turbada, automáticamente cubrió su pecho con la manta, sólo salió de su estupor cuando el bulto que estaba a su lado se movió.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar cuando el supuesto bulto se dio la vuelta y la tenue luz de la luna llena que entraba por la terraza dejó al descubierto el apuesto rostro de un joven de cabellos plateados que ella conocía perfectamente bien.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un grito sobresaltado que amenazaba con escapar a su garganta, entre más trataba de recordar el motivo por el que termino ahí, su temor fue aumentando.

Confusos, algunos recuerdos asaltaron a su mente, no tenía muy claro lo ocurrido, la jaqueca no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero hubo una frase que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza «onegai Suigetsu-kun… ésta noche, sé mío....»

- ¿Qué idiotez acabo de cometer? – farfulló entre dientes. Con todo y el tremendo dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos fueron agrupándose, como si de un complicado rompecabezas se tratase, un panorama mucho más claro y lucido asomó paulatinamente a sus pensamientos – aunque tampoco estuvo tan mal... – una picara sonrisa asomó a sus labios y observó con mayor detenimiento al durmiente – "_quién iba a decir que tener un metabolismo acuoso sería de tanta ventaja_" – pensó lujuriosa mientras rememoraba casi a detalle lo ocurrido.

Con sumo cuidado, para no despertarlo, se volvió a recostar, acomodándose mejor a su lado, a estas alturas ¿qué importaba cómo habían ocurrido las cosas?, lo que pasó, pasó y punto, satisfecha, miró detenidamente el rostro durmiente del que a partir de ese día sería su amante, se abrazó a él, quería repetir la experiencia y probar un par de cosas nuevas, por ahora lo dejaría dormir, pero cuando se despertara no tendría piedad de él.

- - -

Hinata estaba agotada, fue una larga tarde y los días anteriores no fueron precisamente fáciles de sobrellevar, la relación con Sasuke se había distanciado a un punto intolerable, era peor su indiferencia que su enojo, se cambió el kimono de gala y se puso una ligera pijama de seda azul, antes de irse a la cama.

Tal y como viniera haciéndolo los últimos dos meses, Sasuke trató de ignorarla, silenciosa, permaneció sentada en al borde de la cama por unos minutos, dándole la espalda a su esposo, quien ya se había acostado.

-¿.Sasuke? – una vez más intentó romper el incomodo alejamiento, no le respondió a pesar de que ella sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto – quisiera hablar contigo... – Sasuke no se movió ni dijo nada, era como estar hablándole a la pared – entiendo... – no estaba dispuesta a tolerar esa situación por más tiempo, pondría manos a la obra y haría de una buena vez por todas algo al respecto.

Hinata tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, pero su estado parecía más avanzado, lo que era normal, si se tomaba en cuenta que eran gemelos lo que venía en camino, cosa que aún no le decía a Sasuke, su situación ya era de por si mala, como para agregarle dramatismo al asunto con el altísimo riesgo que había alcanzado su embarazo, se calzó las pantuflas y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? – la fría voz de Sasuke retumbó en sus oídos, obligándola a detenerse justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- E-es obvio qu-que mi presencia te incomoda, y-ya no quiero molestarte... – le expresó sin verlo, temía que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, él pudiera ver el cristalino brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto? – se enderezó y la vio fijamente, inquieto por su respuesta.

- Es obvio que mi presencia te incomoda desde aquel día – él se sorprendió, no tenía idea de que hubiese sido tan notorio el desapego, aunque al permanecer por tanto fuera de casa y el no atreverse a tocarla, era una clara señal de que algo no andaba bien.

- N-no hace falta que lo digas, te conozco y entiendo la razón de que ya no quieras estar cerca de mi… – giró lentamente sobre sus talones, a diferencia de lo que creyó, Hinata le regaló una bella sonrisa, en realidad, ella refrenaba las inmensas ganas que sentía de llorar – te comprendo Sasuke, s-sé lo doloroso que es para ti perder a las personas que aprecias, te haré las cosas fáciles y te ahorraré el sacrificio de estar en el lecho de una moribunda, lo más sencillo cortar los lazos de una vez ¿no crees...? – Sasuke no pudo sostenerle la mirada, ella siempre lo supo y aún así no se lo reprochaba, era un maldito cobarde, temía tanto volver a sentir dolor, que prácticamente había dejado a Hinata a la deriva con el suyo.

Sintió el cálido contacto de unas delicadas manos sobre su rostro, no supo en qué momento se le acercó, pero cuando alzo sus ojos negros, se encontró con los perlados de su esposa, quien en vez de mostrar reproche ó desdén, lo veía con cariño, con ese amor que sólo ella era capaz de mostrarle.

- Hinata... – murmuró confundido, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan comprensiva?, después de cómo se comportó, no merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra.

- Gomenasai Sasuke-kun... – su sonrisa se tornó triste, y su voz se quebró, quiso apartarse para que no la viera desmoronarse, más inconsciente, Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las suyas, evitando que se apartara, ella lo miró desconcertada.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?– la fachada de Hinata finalmente sucumbió.

- E-es m-mi culpa, si t-tú y yo... s-si tú y yo n-no nos hu-hubiéramos conocido, no es-estarías sufriendo... – la voz se le entrecortaba por los sollozos, Sasuke sintió una molesta opresión en el pecho, un agudo dolor lo traspaso al distinguir las lagrimas que corrían por las sonrojadas mejillas de su esposa, ella se sentía culpable por él, por un bastardo a quien poco le habían importado sus sentimientos, un ser egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y que nunca se tomó un momento para considerarla, no podía sentirse más miserable.

- Que dices… – sin poder reprimirse se puso en pie y la abrazó – si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido yo nunca habría vuelto a sonreír... ni a soñar… – la resguardó en su pecho como lo que era, su tesoro más preciado – si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido mi vida seguiría vacía, viviendo para siempre en esa terrible pesadilla, reviviendo una y otra vez los fantasmas del pasado…, si no te hubiera conocido, jamás hubiese descubierto la alegría de vivir otro día con tal de volver a ver a la persona que hace que los días ya no sean grises, Hinata, si te conocí es porque aunque por poco tiempo, kami quiso devolverme la felicidad y darme la oportunidad que no tuve antes, fui un idiota por no querer entenderlo antes, he desperdiciado tiempo valioso tratando de alejarte de mí, cuando debería estar a tu lado cada segundo que me sea posible…

- Sasuke-koi – balbuceó emocionada, agradecida de que "su" Sasuke hubiera vuelto

- Yo soy el que debo disculparme, perdóname por no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos – la abrazó más fuerte y ella se aferró a él, apoyando posteriormente la cabeza en su pecho – …perdóname por todo mi adorada Hime.

Y entonces la besó, algo que ansiaba hacer hacía mucho, gustosa, Hinata le correspondió, el beso no duró mucho, ella se apartó de pronto, reacción que preocupó a Sasuke al notar la momentánea mueca contorsionada en su rostro, ella lo tranquilizó con una sutil sonrisa.

- Está un poco inquieto… – la joven llevó una mano a su vientre, haciendo referencia al causante de su malestar – ¿quieres sentirlo? – ofreció sin ocultar su felicidad, la miró asustado, sin previo aviso ella lo tomó de la mano y la dirigió a su crecido abdomen. Fue muy extraña la sensación que experimentó al tocarla, algo se removió en su interior, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido, la miró con ojos muy abiertos y ella se rió abiertamente al ver el pánico en el siempre impasible rostro de él – creo que heredará el gen Hyuuga y se especializará en taijutsu…

- Bromeas ¿cierto? – el rostro del Uchiha se tornó repentinamente serio, lo que alertó a la morena, quien temió que hubiese cambiado de opinión – es obvio que "mi hijo" será un Uchiha… – Hinata no pudo ser más feliz al percibir cierto orgullo en las palabras de su esposo.

- Pues por la forma en qué patea lo dudo… – contradijo divertida, era la primera vez que él se involucraba en una discusión de ese estilo y aceptaba abiertamente su paternidad.

- No me contradigas Hime, será un Uchiha…

- Que no, te digo que será un Hyuuga… – y así se siguieron por un largo rato, hasta que él decidió ponerle término, acallándola con un nuevo beso.

En apariencia la tormenta había pasado, no habían ganado la guerra, pero si una de las tantas batallas que a partir de ese momento tendrían que sortear día a día, sobre todo ahora que la prueba más difícil para ambos estaba por venir.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Hello everybody!

No, no soy una alucinación, no estaba muerta, ni tampoco andaba de parranda (_que más desearía yo_ -_- XD), simplemente he estado demasiado ocupada y nomas no me daba tiempo actualizar XD, de antemano les aviso que tal vez publiqué el próximo capi hasta mediados de diciembre, así que no se me desesperen, que aún no me retiro XD, pero si demoraré en actualizar (_benditas vacaciones, como las ansió_ T-T), weno, pss ya andamos a dos capis del final (_mare!, estoy emocionada por eso_ *-*), y como a todo escritor, justo cuando estás a punto de terminar una historia es que se le ocurre a la musa irse de vacaciones (_inche musa, si te vas a ir, cuando menos avisa y de paso invita_ XD), en fin, el capitulo estuvo un algo light, pero cuando menos ya se cerraron un par de cabos sueltos que andaban por ahí, y para quienes creyeron que Karin me caía mal, no es así, de hecho me agrada n-n, con todo y que es medio bipolar XD, así que traté de reivindicarla un poco, eso y que me gusta el Suigestu x Karin (_no sé cómo rayos se abrevie jaja_), weno chica(o)s se cuidan, y pss nos estaremos leyendo, ja né.

PD: Sé que dije que contestaría los review a través del FF (_de hecho algunos los contesté_), pero como ni si quiera había podido pasarme, contestaré aquí los que me faltan n-nU.

_**viicoviic:**_ Hasta éste capítulo Hina se guardó todo, a final de cuentas Sasuke recapacitó, dos meses después, pero recapacitó jaja, y pss don Timoteo era un personaje de la novela Pasión (_me cae que es del único que me acuerdo como se llamaba, y eso fue por cómo murió_ XD), saludos.

_**LennaParis: **_Para Sasuke lo es, o lo era hasta el capitulo pasado o-o XD, y mira que si Hina no le pone un freno ahorita, ten por seguro que Sasuke va derechito a convertirse en otro Hiashi (_será por eso que dicen que una se casa con alguien parecido a su padre_ _y viceversa_ ¿o-ó?), neh, al final me decidí por que fueran dos en vez de uno (_culpa de xxXkmiXxx, me la pintó tan bonito en su viñeta, que me acabó de encantar la idea_ XD), así que esos pobres niños se las van a ver negras con sus "fans", y sip, ya solo quedan dos capis, lo del happy ending me recordó a la canción de Mika y no sé por qué XD.

_**helen:**_ Gracias por el apoyo, pss sip, cuando no se puede, no se puede XD, y espero haber mejorado tú estado de ánimo con éste capítulo n-n, al final Sasuke rectificó y esperemos que para el final siga así de optimista jaja.

_**adimtzgza:**_ Lo que pasa es que me encanta la intriga y torturar un poco a los personajes XD, y creo que estoy de acuerdo, hasta que no lo ven y no lo sienten, no terminan de aceptar que es su hijo, en cambio las mujeres como sabemos que lo llevamos dentro, ahí cambia la cosa XD, y ya con sentir como se mueve y patea a la pobre Hina, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podrá rechazarlo, ya decidí que serán gemes, nunca dije si serían niños o niñas XD, así que la apuesta sigue abierta y no se sabrá hasta el último capítulo, y pss con éste capítulo termina la participación de Karin, mare!, tampoco podía ser tan cruel con ella, igual merecía su final feliz, por otro lado creo que Suijetsu ya se amoló, porque ahora le cumple o la deja como estaba XD, y tú no te preocupes, que es más entretenido recibir review largos jaja

_**aiko uchiha:**_ No desesperes, que la última palabra aún no está dicha, igual puede haber un final feliz en camino, ya te darás una idea en el próximo capitulo jeje, saludos paisana y pss me mantendré al pie del cañón hasta al final, aunque presiento que más de uno querrá apedrearme luego del próximo capi o-ó

_**xxrissxx:**_ Gracias y no hay problema, hay veces que no se puede, por más que uno se lo proponga -_-, mírame a mi XD.

_**sofitcard: **_Por suerte el Uchiha no abrió la boca ésta vez, y a final de cuentas no dijo nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse (_aunque igual y le aplicó la ley del hielo _o-ó), Hina ya le está agarrando la medida y muy pronto lo dominará jaja, no te preocupes por el final, todo se aclarará pronto =3, Sasuke es medio impulsivo a veces y cuando Hina le dijo la verdad no fue la excepción, parce que el destino se empeña en hacerle la vida miserable (_el destino y la escritora _XD), las apuestas siguen abiertas, si bien serán gemes, lo mismo pueden ser niños que niñas, Gracias por pasarte y nos estamos leyendo =D

_**Sairiko-chan:**_ Si pensé en el Sasuke que describes, pero pss me dije ¿que estás pensando salem?, es Sasuke de quién hablo, el chico es lo suficientemente egoísta como para anteponer sus necesidades antes que las de los demás, y en este caso es Hina sobre un hijo que ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza tendría jaja, y yep, conozco Crepúsculo, aunque solo leí hasta Eclipse, no es de mis favoritos, pero qué se le va a hacer XD.

_**flordezereso:**_ lo prometido es deuda amiga mía, y aquí está el capitulo en domingo jaja, ya vi que te pasaste por el forito, aunque yo ni mis luces, pero bueno, era actualizar o el foro o-ó, espero que éste capitulo haya resuelto varias dudas y en cuanto tenga tiempo me daré a la tarea de buscar a Salgari, a ver si así comenzamos con la discusión sobre libros en el foro =3

_**osanai ko kuram: **_Gracias a Dios que no tienes mi dirección o-o, hasta me puse chinita XD, yo siempre he dicho que a Sasuke debe darsele dónde más le duele, y en éste caso es en el orgullo (_pero no en el otro orgullo jojo)_, es divertido verlo subyugando el orgullo Uchiha jaja, así que luego de éste capi dudo que vuelva a sublevarse con Hina =D

_**xxXkmiXxx:**_Mira tú, no sabía que Inoue también era nombre de niña XD, ha de ser como Tsubasa o Hinata, esos japos y sus nombres hermafroditos jaja, y las fangirls tenían que renacer en algún momento de sus cenizas jeje, y tus mensajes subliminales terminaron por funcionar (_eso me hace preguntarme ¿qué otras cosas me obligan a hacer los comerciales? y yo ni en cuenta o-ó, me sentí como Dowie de Malcom_ XD), como sea, deseo concedido, serán gemes, eso hará un final más dramático, pero me vale jaja, y pss Sasuke es... Sasuke, siempre anda metiendo las cuatro por su egoísmo.

_**I lOve anime-jOiia:**_ Quién nace para maceta, nunca sale del corredor, y en éste caso Sasuke siempre será un posesivo, egolatra y egoísta, pero qué se le va a hacer, así es él X3, gracias por pasarte y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí =D

_**Arhatdy-Uchiha:**_ Sasuke sólo andaba desubicado, pero por fin parte del problema se arregló, esperemos que luego del parto no nazca un nuevo Hiashi XD, saludos y espero que estés bien =D

_**RebeKyuubi:**_ Le dijo lo que le dijo (_valga la redundancia_ XD) porque simplemente lo agarró en curva, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada y de pronto le ganó la impulsividad XD, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento =D, pero creo que ya me decidí por el nombre del bebé, o de los bebés, otra cosa que decidí es que serán gemelos XD, saludos n-n.


	22. La antesala a la tragedia

Capitulo 22

_**La antesala a la tragedia**_

La dulce melodía resonó por los pasillos, trazando un invisible camino que lo guió hasta la poseedora de tan prodigiosa voz, era reconfortante volver a casa luego de una extenuante misión y mucho más saber que ella estaba bien, Hinata lucía animada y parecía tan concentrada en su labor, que no advirtió la presencia del recién llegado, atareada en colocar sobre una rama de un árbol de bambú un papelito con un especial deseo escrito en él. De pronto tuvo la sensación de no encontrarse sola, se detuvo y giró lentamente su cuerpo, se sentía emocionada, sabía de antemano a quién encontraría.

- ¡Sasuke-koi, volviste…! – en cuanto lo vio una gran sonrisa asomó a sus labios, Sasuke llevaba quince días fuera, en una misión que ella creyó se prolongaría por más tiempo, no obstante él hizo todo lo posible por acortar la duración de la misma; la separación se les había hecho larguísima a ambos, expectantes de si nunca más volverían a verse.

- Hola Hime… – y antes de que ella tomara la iniciativa, éste acortó la distancia, evitándole una fatiga innecesaria, consciente de su delicado estado.

La estrechó con fuerza, pero a la vez cuidadoso, besándola con apasionado arrobo, agradeciendo interiormente el que kami le permitiese tenerla sana y salva entre sus brazos.

- Bienvenido a casa… – susurró dulcemente a penas sus labios quedaron libres del largo beso que su marido inició y que sin ningún reparó ella correspondió gustosa.

- Arigatou… – la atención de Sasuke se desvió momentáneamente al peculiar árbol con papeles multicolores que descansaba en el medio del corredor y en el que Hinata pareciera tan interesada sólo un par de minutos atrás.

- Tanabata… – respondió ella, leyendo la clara incógnita que se dejará entrever en la profundidad de sus ojos negros – ¿quieres escribir un deseo? – ofreció animada, pero el rostro de su esposo denotaba claras dudas al respecto – uno nunca sabe, tal vez se haga realidad… – le sonrió persuasiva y Sasuke no pudo negarse a su petición.

- De acuerdo… – si bien le parecía una gran tontería, no quiso contradecirla, cuando niño esperaba ansioso ese día, esperanzado en ver vueltos realidad sus anhelos infantiles, asistir al gran festival al lado de su familia, disfrutar de los espectaculares fuegos artificiales que cerraban con broche de oro la celebración, mientras los árboles de bambú se quemaban en una gran hoguera, orando para que los buenos deseos escritos en aquellos papeles multicolores llegasen a los dioses.

Nada quedaba del ingenuo chiquillo que alguna vez fue, ahora sabía que ninguna cosa podía obtenerse sin pagar un precio a cambio, la vida no era ningún campo de juegos, ni mucho menos podía esperar que sus problemas se resolvieran mágicamente.

Mientras colgaba su deseo en el árbol, no pudo evitar sonreír irónico al advertir que el cielo de esa noche estaba completamente despejado, y es que por un momento llegó a considerar que quizás y sólo quizás los amantes se solidarizarían y cumplirían el deseo escrito en aquel papelito, negó con la cabeza ante su estúpido pensamiento, era risible siquiera considerarlo, Hikoboshi y Orihime no eran más que una absurda leyenda.

Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba ocupado, Hinata desapareció por unos minutos, la joven se sentía emocionada, a diferencia de su marido, ella si confiaba en que aquellos enamorados se compadecerían de su situación.

- Si ya terminaste, entonces podemos irnos – desconcertado por la repentina declarativa, el joven se dio automáticamente la vuelta, ahí se percató cómo Hinata había cambiado su yukata casual, por el kimono de gala, una hermosa prenda de color marrón bordada con finos hilos de oro.

No importaba en cuantas facetas la viera, ella siempre lucía hermosa, incluso en una etapa tan avanzada del embarazo a sus ojos se veía radiante, empero, no dejó que su momentáneo embelesamiento lo distrajera y le plantó frente, pudo darse una idea de a dónde quería llegar con el aparentemente inocente comentario.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le miró serio, teniendo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

- Hablo del festival, anda a ducharte, ya dejé tu ropa lista sobre la cama… – Sasuke la miró incrédulo, no podía hablar en serio, de ninguna manera consentiría que fueran al festival, no sabiendo el delicado estado de salud que ella guardaba.

- ¿Bromeas? – mostró la más dura de sus expresiones, pero ella no se amedrentó y siguió sonriendo despreocupada.

- Por supuesto que no… – sabía que si presionaba lo suficiente, él terminaría por ceder, Ino le había abierto los ojos en muchos aspectos, y uno de ellos fue el poder de persuasión – he estado esperando este evento todo el año.

- No… – fue su terminante respuesta, encaminándose por el pasillo hacía otra habitación, evitando confrontarla, tenía claro que si se lo proponía su esposa terminaría por convencerlo, no tenía idea de en qué punto se había convertido un pelele complaciente a sus caprichos, pero por mucho que le costara a su orgullo admitirlo, así era, de alguna forma Hinata se las ingenió para someterlo a su voluntad.

- Sasuke-koi, onegai, ya quedé con Ino-chan de vernos allá… – le siguió dificultosamente, era estresante el perder el aliento con tanta facilidad, cuando antes podía correr a gran velocidad y saltar libremente por los árboles y tejados.

- ¡He dicho que no!, de ninguna manera pienso ponerte en riesgo… – se giró abrupto para encararla, ella se detuvo de golpe y lo miró detenidamente por unos momentos.

- Y-ya… ya ve-veo… – su voz se tornó melancólica, antepuso ambas manos contra su pecho, refregándolas nerviosa, proyectando esa imagen tan desprotegida y mustia que Sasuke no podía tolerar.

- Hinata no me parece una buena idea... – moduló su frío tono en cuanto advirtió la inmensa tristeza de ella, aún así no iba a ceder, consideraba una gran imprudencia lo que su adorada Hime pretendía.

- Onegai Sasuke-koi, será divertido – al verlo bajar la guardia contraatacó, intensificando la imagen de suplica.

- No te has sentido bien y Tsunade-sama dijo que debías guardar reposo absoluto, no quiero que corras ningún peligro.

- Estaré bien, además aún faltan meses para que nazca el bebé... – sus ojos brillaron ilusionados, si insistía un poco más él terminaría por rendirse.

- Hime... no me hagas esto... – odiaba que le pusiera esos ojos de cordero tierno a medio morir, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que ella le pedía algo, siempre acababa por condescender a sus pequeños caprichos y tal como ella lo supuso, ésta vez no fue la excepción – de acuerdo – suspiró derrotado – iremos al festival.

- Arigatou... – aplaudió emocionada y en agradecimiento lo besó en la mejilla, Hinata mejor que nadie era consciente del peligro, más supuso que siempre y cuando no hiciera muchos esfuerzos, estaría bien, se sentía ansiosa por asistir a ese festival, sería el primero y tal vez el último en que podría acompañar a Sasuke, era por eso que incluso si representaba un riesgo para ella, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

En minutos Sasuke estuvo listo, hizo un nuevo intento por persuadirla, fue en vano, cuando se lo proponía no había poder humano que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, con aire resignado, salieron de la mansión, Hinata se afianzo al brazo de su marido, demostrando lo orgullosa que se sentía de caminar a su lado, dijesen lo que dijesen, para ella Sasuke era un ser admirable.

En el transcurso Hinata no pudo evitar admirar el hermoso y despejado cielo de esa noche, la luna llena brillaba en todo lo alto, iluminando con un fulgor poco común en sus argentinos rayos, las oscuras callejuelas del distrito Uchiha, aquel cielo despejado no le auguraba otra cosa que buena fortuna en su futuro.

- ¿Lo recuerdas Sasuke-koi? – él prestó atención, al escuchar su melodiosa voz – fue en una noche así en la que nuestros destinos se cruzaron... y ahora que lo pienso… ya ha pasado un año de eso – le sonrió sumamente feliz, Sasuke quiso corresponderle, pero una fugaz visión del próximo futuro lo contuvo, teniendo un lóbrego presentimiento al respecto, como si fuese la última vez que la vería – ¿pasa algo malo? – lo miró confusa, se le había quedado viendo tan fijamente que se sintió incomoda.

- No es nada... – negó con la cabeza, queriendo apartar esas ideas extrañas y no pensar más en ello, ignorando la enorme incertidumbre que se instaurara en su corazón.

Hinata quiso ahondar en el tema, pero Sasuke apresuró el paso y unos minutos más tarde divisaron las primeras filas de farolas multicolores que iluminaban la entrada del templo donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, el camino de lámparas se extendía a todo lo largo, junto con las demás decoraciones que acompañaban los numerosos puestos y la multitud de personas, toda Konoha se había reunido en ese lugar.

Hinata admiró todo aquello extasiada, era la primera vez que podía disfrutar libremente de un evento de esa índole sin estar apegada al protocolo Hyuuga. Prácticamente jaló a Sasuke al interior, sus ojos brillaban con infantil emoción al ver toda la clase de cosas que los puestos ofrecían, el Uchiha sonrió sutilmente al verla, parecía una pequeña niña en una gran tienda de dulces, se movía tan ágilmente, que era difícil creer que estuviera embarazada.

- Tómatelo con calma Hime... – la reprendió, por más divertida que estuviera, no debía olvidar su actual condición.

- Gomen, demo… es que hay tantas cosas que ver – decía emocionada, viendo enternecida como un niño intentaba atrapar un pez dorado con un pequeño aro de papel, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su crecido vientre, preguntándose si sus hijos disfrutarían tanto como aquel niño de ese tipo de juegos.

- Pareciera que nunca hubieras asistido a un festival – su mujer se sonrojó levemente, y avergonzada admitió.

- Si-siempre asistía a los festivales, demo, nunca se me permitió divertirme... – suspiró pesadamente, olvidó por completo las estrictas normas que debía seguir para ser una digna miembro del Clan Hyuuga, en ese aspecto los Uchihas no eran tan estrictos.

- Sólo no te excedas ¿sí? – la tomó de los hombros y besó su frente, para entonces ya le valía un reverendo rábano lo que los demás opinaran.

- Hai... – sonrió feliz, le gustaba mucho cuando a él no le importaba demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos y tenía esa clase de atenciones con ella.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – y de pronto, el interés de ambos se centro en un chico rubio a un par de metros de dónde ellos se encontraban, éste agitaba vigorosamente el brazo, intentando llamar su atención, como si fuera posible ignorar la llamativa yukata de color naranja que portaba. Sasuke no quería creerlo, pero en ocasiones de veras pensaba que Naruto interrumpía intencionalmente esa clase de momentos que compartía con Hinata.

- Naruto-kun... – la Uchiha sonrió indulgente, saludándolo con menor entusiasmo, Sasuke no lo demostraba abiertamente, pero sabía bien que le molestaba que el rubio se tomará tantas libertades con ella, por eso no le extrañó que de repente su esposo la abrazara por la espalda.

- Hola Sasuke... – no con el mismo entusiasmo, saludó a su amigo al llegar finalmente a su lado.

- ¿Y Sakura? – preguntó distante el Uchiha, su cálida expresión se volvía indiferente en cuanto trataba con otras personas.

- No lo sé – respondió tan espontáneo como siempre – me distraje por un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba a mi lado, de casualidad ¿no la han visto?

- Gomen Naruto-kun, no... – respondió amablemente Hinata.

- ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? – se cruzó de brazos, adoptando la acostumbrada postura de aparente sabiduría – con lo irritable que está últimamente, seguro que me va a echar toda la culpa – y comenzó a hablar, sin medir el alcance de sus palabras.

- ¿Irritable? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Si, está más gruñona de lo normal, quedé molido con su última paliza, de no ser por el poder curativo del Kiuby aún estaría en el hospital, ah… si tan sólo fuera un poco como tú Hinata-chan... – de pronto Sasuke toco el hombro de su amigo – ¿qué…? ¿no me digas que estás celoso?, Hinata-chan es muy linda y además sabe cocinar tan bien... – entonces Sasuke señaló con el dedo índice hacía su frente, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto – está atrás de mi ¿cierto? – Hinata y Sasuke asintieron al mismo tiempo, escuchó un sonoro crepitar de nudillos, tragó dificultosamente saliva y se giró lentamente sobre su eje para enfrentar a su furiosa esposa, su rostro iba enmarcado por una nerviosa sonrisa que no tardó en ser borrada. Tal y como lo esperaba, a penas la encaró recibió un izquierdazo que lo lanzo varios metros adelante, ante la compasiva mirada de los presentes.

- ¡Encima de que me abandonas, hablas mal de mí a mis espaldas! ¡Si tanto te gusta como cocina Hinata ¿por qué rayos no te casaste con ella?! – recriminó furiosa, acercándose a él para tomarlo de la solapa de la yukata naraja y zarandearlo.

- Go-gomen ne Sa-Sakura-chan... – decía ya mareado por el salvaje movimiento oscilante que ella ejercía.

- La verdad es lo más decente, Hina-chan cocina mejor que tú frentona – apoyó Ino, que recién acaba de llegar, acrecentándose así la ira de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, Sakura sostuvo por unos segundos más a un nauseabundo Naruto, antes de soltarlo y plantarle cara a su archirrival – deberías controlar tu carácter, mira nada más que armar un escándalo aquí...

- Ino... – farfulló entre dientes, empuñando ambas manos, Naruto decidió que lo más sano era mantenerse alejado, no quería que la furia de ambas kunoichis se tornara en contra suya, por su parte Sai le quitó al pequeño Inoue de los brazos a Ino y lo apartó a una distancia prudente de su madre, el niño aplaudía divertido al ver ir y venir las contestaciones de ambas partes, y parecía animar fervientemente a Ino en la disputa.

- Pero que problemático dúo, son demasiado escandalosas – Shikamaru se unió a la reunión junto con Temari, su esposa desde hacía tres años, llevando en brazos a la pequeña Shikaku, de apenas seis meses, Chouji los acompañaba con Azuma, el hijo mayor del Nara, quien ahora tenía dos años de edad, ambos iban tomados de la mano.

- Te vez bellísima Hinata-chan… – y como si la situación no estuviese lo suficientemente agitada, apareció Kiba, acompañado del nuevo equipo 8, Rei por fin se había declarado y para su sorpresa la respuesta de su sempai fue favorable, ahora no podía despegársele del brazo.

- Es mejor que guardes silencio Inuzuka si no quieres quedar incapacitado de por vida – le advirtió fríamente Sasuke con el sharingan activado, Rei por su parte le dio un codazo tan fuerte en las costillas que lo hizo perder el aliento y reconsiderar volver a abrir la boca el resto de la noche.

- Esto sí que es una casualidad 'ttebayo, todos los miembros de nuestra generación estamos reunidos – Naruto se les unió una vez que el peligro hubo pasado, sin proponérselo, los originales equipos siete, ocho y diez se encontraban juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus caminos se habían separado, cada cual tomó un sendero muy distinto al del inicio, pero en esencia seguían siendo los mismos de entonces.

El alegre grupo se dirigió a uno de los puestos de comida, compartieron viejas hazañas y dejaron ver sus planes a futuro, Hinata se divertía al ver como Sasuke y Naruto se habían embarcado en una de sus frecuentes discusiones, era una noche perfecta, disfrutaba al lado de sus amigos y por supuesto, en compañía de su amado esposo, no podía ser más feliz, la conversación de pronto se centró en el futuro heredero Uchiha, Ino y Sakura parecían muy interesadas en saber el sexo del bebé, poniendo a Hinata en una comprometedora situación, aún no le decía a Sasuke que iban a ser dos en vez de uno, se escudó tras la excusa de que aún no lo sabían, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Luego de comer, Sasuke y Hinata se separaron del grupo, él quería llevarla a un lugar especial, desde donde podrían ver mejor los fuegos artificiales, su recorrido se vio interrumpido por la algarabía que se había formado unos metros más adelante, la muchedumbre abrió paso a la comitiva de la familia Hyuuga, encabezados por su líder, Hyuuga Hiashi.

El Clan más respetado de la villa hizo su entrada triunfal y Hinata se aferró involuntariamente a Sasuke, quien instintivamente se puso frente a ella, en gesto protector, premeditado o no, los Hyuuga se dirigían justo hacia dónde ellos se encontraban.

Al lado de Hiashi iba Hanabi, la actual heredera de la rama principal de la familia Hyuuga, quien a diferencia de su padre, que deliberadamente ignoró a su hija mayor, ella se detuvo por un momento, enfrentando por primera vez en meses a su hermana, mirándola con sumo desprecio de pies a cabeza, considerándola una traidora.

- ¿Algún problema? – espetó de mala gana el Uchiha, cansado de la insistente y desdeñosa mirada de la chiquilla, ésta guardó silencio, no obstante, la severa voz de Hiashi se hizo notar.

- Hanabi... – la adolescente reaccionó al acto y volvió la mirada hacia su padre – deja de perder el tiempo, no debes quedarte atrás, no hay nada ahí que merezca tu atención.

- ¿Otousan...? – pasando a Sasuke por alto, Hinata se encaminó directamente a donde el patriarca Hyuuga se encontraba, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, por absurdo que pareciera, se sentía feliz de verlo, necesitaba aclarar su situación, era una de las últimas cosas que debía hacer para dejar todos sus asuntos en orden.

- Hinata no... – Sasuke intentó detenerla, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, plantándose decidida frente a su padre.

- Otousan onegai... – se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte, sabía que era imposible que la perdonara, aún así debía hacer el intento, agotar todas las posibilidades de tal forma que esa parte de su ser quedara libre.

- ¿Deseas algo Uchiha? – Hiashi le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, si bien demostraba lo contrario, el inusitado arrojo de la joven llamó su interés.

- Yo…, yo… – sacudió la cabeza, ahora que había captado su atención, no era momento para las inseguridades – no deseo que sigamos así… – apretó los puños, sin desviar la mirada, evitando intimidarse ante la cara de indiferencia que su padre mantenía – sé perfectamente que lo decepcioné, demo yo quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros – sonrió, más confiada que nunca – realmente desearía hacer las paces con usted…

- No sé de qué hablas... – fue su cortante respuesta, en ese momento le dio la espalda, dispuesto a reemprender el camino, intentando alejarse de los curiosos que se habían agrupado a su alrededor, evitaría que por culpa de la oveja descarriada del Clan, la familia se viera envuelta en un nuevo escándalo.

- Otousan... – reaccionó sin pensar, tomándolo de la manga de la yukata para retenerlo.

- Suéltame y deja de decir estupideces, yo no tengo más hija que Hanabi... – apartó bruscamente el brazo, Hinata quedó devastada al ver su duro semblante, sintió escalofríos al distinguir el odio y el rencor que se reflejaban en la transparencia de sus ojos de hielo.

- Ya es suficiente – Sasuke se acercó a ella, resguardándola en un protector abrazo y viendo con sumo desprecio al Hyuuga, Hinata temblaba por la impotencia, perlas de agua salada se deslizaron por sus mejillas, «_fracaso_» ¿es que esa palabra iba a ser su estigma de por vida?, la impotencia dio paso a la rabia, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, no, ella no era el fracaso, la relación con su padre lo era, ese padre autoritario que toda la vida se encargó de doblegar su espíritu.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – profirió dolida, dejando salir toda la frustración que durante años su frágil alma fue acumulando – ¡no lo entiendo!, ¡¿por qué me odias tanto otousan?! – exclamó desesperada, consiguiendo que Hiashi se detuviera y la mirará por la altura del hombro – y-yo siempre quise complacerte, siempre busqué tu aprobación, quería que me reconocieras, ¡¿qué tengo que hacer para recibir un poco de afecto de tu parte?! – dejó de lado cualquier formalismo y permitió salir las palabras que durante años guardó en lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Afecto...? – el tono de su voz resultó notoriamente sarcástico – ¿cómo podría sentir tal cosa si durante toda tu vida no has hecho otra cosa que decepcionarme?

- S-si ta-tan solo me hubieses dado una oportunidad – rebatió entre sollozos, para entonces su respiración ya se había vuelto anormal, la imprudencia de su esfuerzo iba a traerle graves consecuencias, en ese momento no le importó, obtendría la verdad sin importar qué.

- Te dí muchas y fracasaste, y no conforme con ello llevaste nuestro apellido a ser la burla de todos... – Hiashi pareció igualmente salirse de sus cabales, enfrentando a su hija sin importarle el barullo que generaban a su alrededor.

- Tenía que seguir mi camino, y de cualquier forma yo jamás podría haberme convertido en tu heredera... – sofocada, se llevó una mano a su corazón y otra a su vientre, un agudo dolor le atravesó.

- ¡Hinata basta! – al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke intentó detenerla, temeroso del inminente desastre.

- No, por supuesto que no, eres un error del que siempre me lamentaré... – le dio la estocada final antes de marcharse, Hinata ya no pudo sostenerse en pie, de no ser porque su esposo la mantenía firmemente afianzada, se hubiese desplomado al piso.

- ¡Agh...! – el dolor en su vientre aumentó, los terribles espasmos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, sin contar el hecho de que el aire se le acababa.

- ¿Hinata?, Hinata ¡no! – Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, había llegado el día que tanto había temido – tra-tranquila, todo estará bien... – intentó reconfortarla, aferrándola temeroso entre sus brazos.

- Go-gomen Sa-Sasuke-koi, n-no fue mi intención ¡agh! – al igual que Sasuke, Hinata fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca quiso que esto pasara, iba a ser una noche perfecta y todo se había arruinado por su culpa, apretó la mano de Sasuke, en un vano intento por aparentar que todo estaría bien, a su lado no tardaron en llegar Sakura e Ino, atraídas por el gran alboroto.

-Tiene contracciones... – anunció Sakura, mientras ella e Ino trataban de auxiliar a su amiga.

- Es demasiado pronto para que el bebé nazca – secundó la rubia, preocupada.

- ¡Sakura tienes que estabilizarla...! – exclamó alterado luego de Hinata perdiera la conciencia, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en su vida – ella no puede morir...

- No seas absurdo Sasuke-kun, no va a morir, el que se haya adelantado el parto no quiere decir que su vida esté en peligro – aligeró Sakura, intentando tranquilizarlo, si bien la situación era critica, confiaba en su capacidad, Hinata estaba en las manos de dos de las mejores ninja medico de Konoha.

- ¡Tu no entiendes¡ – rebatió desesperado, sabiendo que la condición de Hinata empeoraba segundo a segundo.

- Por supuesto que lo hago, es natural que como padre primerizo te preocupes más de la cuenta, descuida todo estará… – su frase de aliento fue interrumpida abruptamente.

- ¡MALDICIÓN ENTIENDE!, ¡HINATA ESTÁ ENFERMA! – exclamó a todo pulmón para callarla y que comprendiera de una buena vez, el silencio se hizo absoluto y todos los ojos se posaron en el Uchiha.

- ¿De-de qué hablas? – Sakura se atrevió a preguntar, la simple reacción de Sasuke le hizo prepararse para lo peor.

- Su corazón sufre de un defecto congénito, si no estabilizas su presión ella va a morir... – miró taciturno el convaleciente rostro de su esposa, sintiéndose un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando Sasuke?! – Naruto, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido quieto en su sitio, desubicado por los inesperados acontecimientos, exigió la misma explicación que todos aguardaban en ese momento.

- ¡No hay tiempo para discutirlo...! – cortó Sakura, recobrándose para actuar fríamente, tal y como la situación lo requería en esos instantes – si lo que dices es cierto, debemos llevarla al hospital de inmediato, ¡Naruto, avísale a mi maestra lo que está pasando! – Naruto acató la orden y salió de inmediato en busca de Tsunade, Sakura se puso en pie e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Ino para que la ayudara, socorriendo a Hinata mientras Sasuke emprendía el camino al hospital.

- - -

Desplomado en una silla de la sala de espera, con semblante ensombrecido, Sasuke aguardaba impaciente una respuesta, mientras esperaba hizo algo inusitado en él, se reconcilió con Kami y rezó fervientemente, orando por el bien de ella, de su hijo, de su futuro, la impotencia estaba logrando socavar muy dentro de su alma, en cuestión de minutos el mundo entero se le había venido encima, y todo era su culpa, de no haber cedido a su petición, si tan solo se hubieran quedado en casa ella estaría bien, a salvo. Tan inmerso como estaba en sus pensamientos, no advirtió al grupo que acababa de llegar, como era de esperarse, sus amigos se habían presentado, viéndose notoriamente preocupados por la salud de Hinata.

- ¿Sasuke-san?** – **Rei fue la encargada de regresarlo a la realidad, angustiada, al igual que todos, por el bienestar de su onesan, Sasuke les miró de reojo, apático, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ser reprochado por sus actos.

- Merecemos una explicación – secundó Naruto, con una gravedad que pocas se le veía mostrar.

- ¡Y una muy buena que justifique por qué mi mejor amiga está a punto de morir...! – Kiba no pudo contenerse y estalló, Rei lo tomó de la mano, evitando que se le fuera encima al Uchiha. Si bien Shino se sentía igual, ya que para ambos Hinata era parte de su familia, se mantuvo en todo momento aparte, aguardado la respuesta que saldría del Uchiha.

- ¿Hmp...? – los miró atentamente por unos segundos, ¿explicación?, ¿justificarlo? ¿acaso algo de eso importaba en esos momentos?, nada de lo que hiciera o dijera iba a cambiar los hechos, no obstante las miradas siguieron puestas en él, Sasuke dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, no le quedaba otro remedio, volvió la vista al frente y con un tono de voz seco y regulado, develó la verdad que tanto su esposa como él ocultaran a lo largo de ese tiempo – supongo que tarde o temprano iban a enterarse…, hace ya un año que ella lucha, su corazón sufre un enfermedad hereditaria, algo para lo que no hay cura.

- ¿Demo por qué?, un trasplante de corazón bastaría... – antepuso afligida Rei y antes de que Sasuke dijera nada, otra presencia se hizo notar.

- No es así de fácil, el donador debe ser un Hyuuga o de lo contrario no funcionará... tampoco se pudo hacer nada por su madre – ante la atónita expresión de todos, Hyuuga Hiashi hizo su aparición, Neji venía tras él, mostrando una expresión tan seria como la de su tío.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! – en menos de un segundo Sasuke dejó su asiento y con el mangekyou sharingan activado, se lanzó enfurecido sobre el responsable directo de que su Hime se encontrara debatiéndose ahora entre la vida y la muerte, Naruto y Neji actuaron justo antes de que la confrontación se diera, el primero conteniendo la furia de su amigo y el segundo protegiendo al líder del Clan, posándose frente a él.

- ¡Sasuke no! – Naruto trató de dominar la furia del aludido, manteniéndolo fuertemente sujeto de los brazos, por la espalda, lo que le resultó casi imposible, dada la fuerza física de éste.

- ¡SUÉLTAME NARUTO! – colérico, el Uchiha trataba librarse a toda costa del agarre, pero el rubio no cedió.

- Es comprensible que estés molesto conmigo, demo aunque me mates no ganaras nada – retomó Hiashi, mostrándose tan calmado como antes.

- Se equivoca, conseguiré un corazón para ella – aunque iracundo, sostuvo confiado su argumento.

- ¿Y crees que ella lo aceptará?, conozco a mi hija y de ninguna forma Hinata consentiría que otro deba morir para que ella pueda salvarse…

- ¡No se atreva a decir que la conoce!, usted no es más que un miserable que le arruinó la vida – era increíble su cinismo, de no ser por Naruto ya lo hubiese hecho pedazos.

- Hice lo conveniente… – aseguró, mirando frente a frente al Uchiha, sin el menor asomo de intimidación.

- Por supuesto, hizo lo conveniente para destruirla – escupió irónico y aunque parecía más calmado, Naruto no se confió y siguió manteniéndolo sujeto.

- No tienes idea de lo qué hablas, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para protegerla, para evitar que el consejo la dañara, soportando sus constantes críticas, haciéndome ver lo inútil que era y presionando para degradarla a la rama secundaria de la familia… – por primera vez Hiashi perdió la paciencia y se mostró vulnerable, apretó los puños, el que Hinata se hallase así era algo que igualmente le afectaba – durante años aplacé ese momento con la esperanza de que Hinata se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte, pero Hanabi no tardó en superarla y el consejo presionó aún más, ¿puedes siquiera imaginar lo que me costó ocultar el que Tsunade-sama la diera de baja…?, oh… si, lo supe desde el principio – acentuó al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke y seguramente en el de Neji también – al final ya no pude hacer nada, su destitución llegó a oídos del consejo e inmediatamente se decretó su abdicación, pese a lo que creas yo no tuve nada que ver en esa decisión – se dirigió específicamente a Neji, como si le leyera el pensamiento – por suerte ella se las ingenió para escapar – le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su sobrino, delatando su culpabilidad, Neji bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose tonto, Hiashi-sama lo supo todo el tiempo, y aún así no había hecho ni la más mínima insinuación al respecto, tal vez para protegerlo.

» Dilaté cuanto pude la búsqueda , esperanzado a que escapara tan lejos como le fuera posible, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo?, refugiarse contigo, un maldito renegado, terminando por arruinar cualquier indulgencia que pudiera haber, fue una traición directa a los Hyuuga, ahora el castigo no sólo sería el sello de sumisión, su vida también tenía que ser tomada a cambio de su falta, ¿realmente crees que cuando decidiste tomarla por esposa no pude haber hecho nada al respecto?, estaba obligado a matarla ahí mismo… – cerró los ojos, como si el simple hecho de mencionarlo le doliera – y así lo hice, para los Hyuuga, Hinata murió ese día, por irónico que parezca fue la única forma de mantenerla con vida, lejos de una familia a la que jamás pudo adaptarse y que durante años aprisionó su frágil alma, desde siempre supe que ella no era como los demás, por eso quise templar su carácter, quería evitarle mayores sufrimientos en el futuro, como líder me es imposible mostrar favoritismos incluso si se trata de mi hija, si era condescendiente con ella el consejo no lo hubiese permitido, pero de haber sabido que Hinata estaba enferma, nada de esto estaría pasando

- ¿Intenta decirme que usted es el bueno? – se soltó finalmente de Naruto, pero no hizo nada contra él – por favor, no hubiese sido más fácil hablar con su hija al respecto, en vez de hacer de su existencia un infierno.

- Tal vez me equivoque, pero hice lo que creí necesario entonces…

- Culparse ya no sirve de nada – retomó Neji – ya no importa si Hiashi-sama se equivocó o no, lo importantes es ¿por qué Hinata-onechan no dijo nada al respecto?, y más importante aún ¿por qué de entre todos tuvo que contártelo a ti? – no pudo evitar mostrar cierto reproche en sus palabras.

- ¿Realmente no te lo imaginas Hyuuga? – le miró desafiante, devolviéndole con creces el sentimiento desdeñoso que sus ojos blancos reflejaban.

- No me provoques Uchiha…– al ver caldear nuevamente los ánimos, Naruto decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- Sasuke estoy de acuerdo con Neji..., es algo que todos queremos saber…

- ¿Hmp…? – lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos, le dio la espalda sin pronunciar palabra, dirigiéndose en silencio al asiento que ocupara minutos atrás, clavando su mirada en un punto vacío de la pared blanca, tomó profundamente aire y rebeló finalmente el secreto que durante más de un año llevara a cuestas – Hinata no me lo dijo, yo me entere sin querer… – así relató los sucesos más importantes que acontecieron desde aquel día hasta la fecha, varios cabos sueltos fueron atados, pero hizo caso omiso a la cara de angustia de Naruto o la de furia contenida de Kiba, en parte su relato le sirvió como distracción, trataba de evitar imaginar el calvario que seguramente su Hime estaba viviendo en esos momentos, lo que en efecto era así, en la sala de parto Hinata hacía su mayor esfuerzo por seguir con vida, sin importar que sus últimas fuerzas estuvieran a punto de esfumarse, ella luchaba por salir airosa de su última batalla.

- Hinata resiste… – Ino sostenía firmemente su mano, dándole todo su apoyo mientras Sakura y Tsunade se hacían cargo de lo demás, no acababa de asimilar el hecho de que su amiga y el bebé en camino estuvieran a un paso de la muerte.

- Ya no… ya no puedo… – exhaló rendida, sin poder mantenerse ya consciente, finalmente se había dado por vencida.

- ¡Onegai Hinata…! – un fuerte pitido en el monitor que mostraba sus signos vitales resonó en la habitación, alertando a las tres médicos.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, su corazón se detuvo…! – anunció Sakura al palpar sus signos vitales, por consecuencia, ella e Ino infundieron grandes cantidades de chakra, en un desesperado intento por regresarle el pulso.

- Resiste, tan sólo haz un último esfuerzo – suplicaba Ino con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba a punto de perder a su querida amiga y no podía hacer nada – ¡maldición no reacciona! – sus palabras no llegaron a su destino, el pitido en el monitor siguió sonando, Hinata ya no pudo escuchar nada, sumiéndose en ese profundo sueño del que no había retorno.

Continuará...

* * *

NOTA DE SALEM:

Ok, un capítulo más se ha terminado y falta uno más para que la historia termine jeje, no sé por qué, pero siento un inmenso intento asesino a mi alrededor ((-_-)) (_teeengo miedo!_ Owo), he de decir a mi favor que al escribir el capitulo me inspiré oyendo Far away de Nickelback (_Mare! es una canción tan hermosa_ *-*), en fin, trataré de publicar el próximo capítulo antes de que termine el año, así no la hago más de emoción y por fin terminó la historia para dedicarme a otro proyecto que traigo entre manos, y por supuesto, continuar mi otra historia que tan abandonada está XD, de antemano les deseo que tengan felices fiestas, saludos y hasta la próxima, ja né =D

PD: Para quién se pregunte qué rayos es el Tanabata, aquí va lo que encontré al respecto n-n

Si bien su origen es chino, Tanabata es una festividad muy popular en Japón. La leyenda dice que Orihime, la princesa tejedora, hija de Tentei, el Rey celestial, tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea (Amanogawa). A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duro día tras día para tenerlas listas. Pero algo afligía a la princesa, porque a causa de su trabajo nunca podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse. Preocupada por su hija, Tentei concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, el Pastor de las Estrellas, quien vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para Tentei, al tiempo que Hikoboshi descuidó su rebaño y dejó que las estrellas se desperdigaran por el Cielo. Furioso, Tentei separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. Orihime sintió la pérdida de su marido, y le pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Tentei, conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, permitió que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre que Orihime tuviera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río. Si un año ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no pueden venir y los dos amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente. Hoy en día en Japón la gente suele celebrar este día escribiendo deseos, algunas veces en forma de poemas, en pequeños trozos de papel o _tanzaku_, y colgándolos de las ramas de árboles de bambú, a veces junto con otras decoraciones. El bambú y las decoraciones a menudo se colocan a flote sobre un río o se queman tras el festival, sobre la medianoche o al día siguiente.

PD 2: Como no tuve mucho tiempo para contestar, nuevamente aquí contestaré todos los comentarios de un jalón XD

_**angela-hinata:**_ Gracias y ahora sí, ya nada más falta un capitulo para el final =D

_**LennaParis: **_Sip, hay muchas canciones con ese título, aunque la de Mika en particular me encanta owo.

_**Lia Dy Black: **_Gracias por pasarte y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

_**helenhr: **_Gracias y al igual que pasa con casi todos personajes femeninos de Naruto, Kishi no le da mucha relevancia, pero iwal y Karin es genial yeah.

**vampirville: **Ahora sí que la espera fue larga, pero espero concluir la historia antes de año nuevo jeje, y pienso que entre Karin y Suigetsu hay amor apache, pero de que hay algo lo hay XD.

_**Chie Abi:**_ Solo te diré una cosa, la esperanza es lo último que muere o-ó.

_**gesy: **_Lamento la demora y no te preocupes, creo que la mayoría en el FF andamos con el mismo problema XD

_**j**__**udith-kurosaki-kuchiki:**_ Gracias chicas y espero que éste capítulo también les haya gustado n-n

_**viicoviic: **_Vaya que la aprovechó y la aprovechará en el futuro -w-, Sui es bastante flexible jaja, y pss Sasuke es cabeza dura, pero aún hay algo bueno en él, aunque desearía que en el manga también reaccionará, pero bueno, no se puede tenerlo todo en la vida ¿o si? u-u

_**beatifulGirl100:**_ ¿Enserio te pareció corto el cap o-O?, muchos me han dicho que hago los capítulos muy largos XD. Había que darle un giro inesperado a la historia y supongo que Karin y Suigetsu merecían ser felices, aunque solo sean ellos jeje.

_**Airi-Hyuga: **_Creo que luego de éste capi Sasuke ya se entero que lo que venía en camino eran dos y no uno, no fue de la mejor manera, pero mejor tarde que nunca, a decir verdad me encanta el suikarin y me hubiera hecho un lemon completo de no ser por la falta de tiempo XD.

_**Caritho-chan:**_ Sólo espero que ahora no me odies por lo que pasó en el capi u-uU, mare!, ¿en serio te agrada el tamaño del capítulo *-*?, en serio que a muchos les parecen algo largos XD, pero es que escribo hasta donde quedo satisfecha jaja, neh y no hay problema por la expresión, se entiende perfectamente lo que quisiste decir jeje.

_**I lOve anime-jOiia: **_Muchas gracias n-n, ojalá que la espera no haya sido muy larga y por pura curiosidad ¿qué novela leíste?

_**Hiromi-kun:**_ Supongo que se me pasó un poquito la mano a la hora del drama, y me disculpo por ello u-u, y ahora sí que como dicen en mi pueblo, Karin y Suigetsu están dándole vuelo a la hilacha XD, y con lo vengativo que llega a ser el Uchiha, habrá que ver cómo reacciona con la noticia o-ó, pero eso no se sabrá hasta el próximo capítulo.

_**aiko uchiha: **_Muy cierto ya va a ser navidad, (_Salem toma nota)_, listo, recibido el pedido del milagro, aunque se dará siempre y cuando el grinch que hay en mí no me gane, quizás y hasta podría haber un final feliz jeje, lamento demorarme tanto en contestar, por cierto, para esa opción necesitas estar conectada y dejar así tu review o MP, de esa forma se puede responder directamente desde el FF, saludos y espero no haberte embrollado con la respuesta jeje.

_**flordezereso: **_Neh, con Karin uno nunca sabe, igual lo mata a patadas que a besos jojo, y más que nada la puntería la tuvo Hina, su padre es gemelo del padre de Neji así que supongo que de ahí viene el gen XD, saludos y que estés bien ja né.

_**xxKmiXxx: **_¿Yo te hago bipolar?, un alma tan caritativa , buena y que le encantan los finales felices *-* (_esa ni yo me la creí jaja_), si, ya me imagino que mensajes contendrán, sería algo así como todos alaben al rey chocolatoso, los dulces son sus amos (_o por ahí iba la cosa_ XD), Malcom es una serie que me encanta y sip, a mi también me mató de risa al final de ese capítulo, de hecho casi todo los capítulos, como cuando Rise se va de la casa porque Malcom le baja a la novia, y luego Louis entra en crisis porque arrestan a Hall y se pone a hacer puerquitos, aunque no sé por qué, pero la madre de Malcom me recuerda un poco a la mía, ¿coincidencia ó destino? o-ó, eso nadie lo sabe XD.

_**Mikan McBlack:**_ Muchas gracias y solo me resta decir ¡bienvenida al lado oscuro! jojo.

_**betsy-chan: **_Mira que aún estoy considerando lo del final feliz, aunque no prometo nada, ya cuando lo escriba veré qué rumbo toma la cosa jojo.

_**Mizuno Gina: **_Ino le podría enseñar tantas cosas a Sai si se lo propusiera =3, algún día de estos me haré un fan art de esta pareja y con Inoue en medio jaja. Y sip, supongo que esa sería, aunque suena medio raro SuiKa (_igual y hay zutara que suena más raro aún_ XD), si ya decía yo que no era la única a la que le gustaba esta pareja jaja, y ahora si Sasuke pagará todas las que le hizo a Hina, la tortura emocional es la mejor wajajaja, y respecto a los Hyuuga, pss ya había gemes en su familia, el padre de Hinata y Neji es un ejemplo, pero admito que tal vez si se me paso un poquito la mano, es que me emocioné XD, y no te quede duda que las musas se fueron de vacaciones y todas andan en Cancún disfrutando la vida loca, mientras una aquí muriéndose de frío, pero para que se les quite, van a tener que trabajar en Navidad y Año Nuevo jaja, besos y que estés bien ja né =D

_**Naoko Ichigo:**_ Saludos y muchas gracias por pasarte n-n

_**FEGA: **_Jaja, no te preocupes, suele pasar y al parecer el capitulo fue muy predecible XD, pero da igual, ahora solo falta el final y pss no pude matar a Hiashi, en el fondo si quiere a Hina (_al menos eso me gusta creer_ o-o) y pss Neji por fin apareció, una participación pequeñita, pero alfin y al cabo apareció jeje, en cuando pueda me paso por tus fics n-n.

_**stela:**_ Lamento la demora y creo que por lo pronto Hina ya colgó las sandalias XD.

_**Yta-chan:**_ Jaja, Gracias por las flores n-n y cierto, Angel-chan y Dark Amy tienen historias muy buenas, de hecho aquí entre nos, me encanta como escribe Dark Amy, y no te preocupes, que hasta el momento no me siento amenazada (_aún_ o-ó XD), respecto a Naruto, creo que quiere 12 hijos (_sino es que más _XD) porque en efecto, es un goloso jojo

_**LuLuu17: **_Gracias por todo =D y aunque tarde, todos ya se enteraron de lo que tiene Hina (_a veces se me va la mano a la hora de meter dramatismo al asunto _XD), y pss Karin perdería su esencia si dejara de comportarse como lo hace, aunque coincido contigo, y en verdad espero que se quede con Suigetsu *-*, así le abre cancha ya sea al SasuHina o NaruHina, aunque a estás alturas creo que terminará SasuNaru o-ô, saludos y que estés bien n-n

_**tenoh alex:**_ Ya vez lo que dicen, los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad jeje, neh, si nada más había que darles un empujoncito, desde el principio mi intención fue que quedaran juntos y tal parece que las cosas salieron bien, haber si el último capitulo sale así o-ó.

_**Katyyy: **_Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla y saludos =D


	23. Una segunda oportunidad

Capitulo 23

_**Una segunda oportunidad**_

Sus pasos hacían eco sordo en las paredes de los pasillos, los últimos meses habían sido difíciles y relativamente estresantes, nuevamente no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche, se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente, pero nada había que pudiera hacer al respecto, los sucesos se desencadenaron uno tras otro, sin tener control alguno sobre ellos o el desenlace de los mismos.

Fatigado, tomó asiento bajo el pórtico que daba al patio trasero, sobre el entarimado de madera pulida, recargando la espalda en uno de los pilares cuadrados de madera, perdiendo sus ojos color brea en el claroscuro del naciente día.

El hermoso espectáculo de tonos rojizos y ocres que se fueron posicionando paulatinamente en el oscuro del cielo matutino, aunado al cansancio de los últimos días, aletargó sus sentidos, sumiéndolo en un narcótico sopor que liberó su mente de su cuerpo. No tardó mucho en sumergirse en sus recuerdos, un desagradable recuento de los acontecimientos acaecidos los últimos meses se reprodujeron nítidamente y en orden cronológico en sus pensamientos, aún soñaba con estar en la sala de espera del hospital, aguardando impaciente el inminente desenlace al calvario que durante más de un año él y Hinata sobrellevaran.

«_La puerta que daba al final del corredor de la sala de espera se abrió de pronto, Tsunade apareció dejando ver un semblante tan desalentador que de inmediato lo hizo temer lo peor, las rodillas le temblaron incontrolables, no así, mostró fortaleza al ponerse en pie y encararla, empero, la apatía en su rostro no camufló tan bien como quisiera sus nervios a flor de piel._

_- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos... __–__ la simple frase hizo mayor presión en la dolorosa yaga que crecía en su corazón, apretó los puños, preparándose para lo peor __–__ están delicados, demo los bebés lograron sobrevivir..._

_- ¿Los... bebés? __–__ se sintió desubicado, creyendo de momento que se trataba de un error de dicción._

_- Así es, son dos..., son hermosos, ellos están... __–__ expresó calmada, en un vano intento de darle tranquilidad, iba a agregar algo más a lo dicho pero Sasuke la interrumpió cortante._

_- ¿Cómo está ella? __–__ no pareció dar mucha importancia a sus hijos, más interesado es saber la suerte de su esposa._

_- Durante el parto Hinata sufrió un nuevo infarto... __–__ Sasuke desvió automáticamente la mirada y ejerció mayor fuerza al apretar los puños, no así, sin proponérselo, Tsunade evitó que la furia lo dominara __–__ quedó muy débil, demo aún está con vida..._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo...? __–__ moduló tanto cómo le fue posible el quebrado tono de su voz, reprimiéndose para no desmoronarse ahí mismo __–__ ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?_

_- Unas horas, quizás un día más... __–__ sin poder hacer más, la mujer de rubios cabellos posó conciliadora su mano en el hombro del joven __–__ ella desea pasar sus últimos momentos contigo... __–__ alzó la mirada incrédulo, sin acabar de asimilarlo, realmente estaba a punto de desprenderse de ella, del ser que más amaba en el mundo, simplemente no podía concebir su vida sin Hinata a su lado..._»

El fuerte llanto de un bebé lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos, con desgano se puso de pie, conduciéndose más dormido que despierto por el largo corredor, dirigiendo calmamente sus pasos hasta el origen del insistente sonido, sonrió irónico, cuando juró revivir a su Clan, nunca imaginó el tremendo lío en que iba a meterse, hasta entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ser padre, por primera vez agradecía que Ino fuese tan entrometida, le había ayudado bastante los últimos meses, aunque ciertamente le hubiese gustado compartir ese tipo de experiencias junto a Hinata, superar a su lado cualquier adversidad que se les presentara en esa nueva etapa como padres.

«_Dudó por un segundo al tomar el picaporte de la puerta frente a él, respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente, por más miedo que tuviera a la perdida, debía ser fuerte, mostrar entereza, sin importar si su alma y sentimientos estuvieran destrozados, no quería que el último recuerdo que tuviera de él la entristeciera, fue una dura lección la que aprendió ese día, pero más dura fue la prueba que le siguió a continuación._

_Un nudo se atravesó en su garganta al verla en aquel estado tan endeble, más frágil que nunca, conectada a ese infernal aparato que con su molesto pitido no hacía otra cosa que recordarle lo inútil que era. La observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, nada quedaba de aquella vivacidad que logró prendarlo, lánguida en su lecho, empequeñecida, tenía el rostro exageradamente pálido, demacrado, los labios traslucidos, el genuino aspecto de una moribunda, el ángel de la muerte se había posesionado ya de su ser y nada podía hacer para evitar que se la llevara consigo._

_- Sa... Sasuke... __–__ Hinata despertó del letargo al notar la presencia de su esposo, extenuada, entreabrió los ojos, posándolos en él, su voz se escuchó distante, en un quedo murmullo que él apenas pudo escuchar._

_- Tranquila, no te esfuerces, todo estará bien a partir de ahora __–__ se arrodilló junto a su cama y la tomó con sumo cuidado de la mano, depositando un amoroso beso en ella._

_- Gomen... __–__ profirió a punto del llanto, se sentía molesta, molesta de no haber hecho nada para evitar la tragedia, molesta por dejarlo solo, enojada consigo misma por no tener las fuerzas suficientes para poder abrazarlo y creer en su palabras, creer que todo estaría bien, pero ya de nada valía esforzarse, sabía perfectamente que esa sería la última vez que se verían._

_- No fue tu culpa Hime... __–__ acarició delicadamente sus negros cabellos, desparramados en la blanca superficie de la almohada, forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa, un gesto vacío que Hinata sabía en realidad no sentía._

_- ¿Có-cómo están los bebés? – advirtió el miedo en su voz, un miedo justificado hacía aquellos seres indefensos por los que ella fue capaz de dar su vida a cambio, Sasuke se sintió culpable en cierta medida por no sentirse igual, por rehusarse a verlos y proferirles resentimiento._

_- Un poco delicados, aunque Tsunade-sama confía en que ambos sobrevivirán... – mantuvo su falsa sonrisa, evitando transmitirle sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_- ¿Estas…? ¿estás molesto conmigo? – lo conocía y sabía que algo no andaba bien, pese a sus intentos por demostrar lo contrario, la voz terminó por entrecortársele y una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por contener el llanto, cosa que fue inútil._

_- ¿Por qué? – la miró sorprendido, si el único culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo era él, le juró que la protegería y no fue capaz de cumplir su promesa._

_- Po-por o-ocultártelo, p-por de-dejarte solo co-con ellos... – los sollozos ahogaron sus palabras y las lagrimas brotaron una tras otra, logrando conmover el corazón de su esposo, que seguía haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dominar sus emociones._

_- No digas eso, tú estarás a mi lado – el llanto de ella cesó paulatinamente, logrando serenarse, sabía tan bien como él cuál era su destino._

_- E-eres amable al decirlo…, ambos sabemos bien que no será así... – con un grandísimo esfuerzo Hinata posó su mano en la mejilla de él, regalándole una sonrisa sincera._

_- Hime... – ese simple gesto lo desarmó por completo, cerró los ojos, sintiendo quizás por última vez el agradable contacto de ella, quería detener ese momento, quedarse así para siempre, a su lado, junto a su querida esposa y sentir su calor._

_Tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro, que no fueron capaces de advertir el momento en el que alguien más irrumpió en la habitación, hasta que ella misma hizo notar su presencia._

_- Lamento interrumpir, demo hay algo importante que debo decirles… – ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo para verla, su total atención se centró en Sakura, quien mostraba inusual firmeza tanto en la pose como en sus palabras_»

El llanto del bebé se detuvo de pronto, sumiéndolo todo de nueva cuenta en el silencio, subió a toda prisa las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta de la mansión, sus sentidos se alertaron al ver la puerta abierta de la habitación, tal vez fue un descuido suyo, no obstante quiso asegurarse.

«_- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? – la angustia en el rostro de Sasuke se volvió seriedad apenas Sakura terminó de darles a conocer los detalles de lo que sin duda era una pequeña luz de esperanza en el que hasta entonces creyeron era un oscuro túnel sin salida._

_- No estoy completamente segura si funcionará o no, jamás antes lo hemos intentado, demo Tsunade-sama opina igual, y está de acuerdo en que existe una oportunidad… – se mostró entusiasmada, cuando su maestra les explicó a Ino y a ella el caso de Hinata, de pronto recordó haber leído algo al respecto en algunos pergaminos de Chiyo-basama. _

_Dos años atrás le había sido encomendada una importante misión en Sunagakure no Sato, dicha misión duró alrededor de tres meses, en los cuales Suna y Konoha trabajaron conjuntamente para capacitar los ninjas médicos de ambos bandos, compartiendo sus secretos y técnicas en beneficio de la alianza._

_- ¿Y si el procedimiento falla? – cuestionó Sasuke, sin variar ni un ápice la solemnidad de su semblante._

_- . . . – se quedó callada, no necesitó decir nada para que ambos comprendieran cuál sería el fatídico final._

_- Quiero intentarlo – finalmente Hinata se hizo notar, atrayendo la atención de los otros._

_- No… de ninguna manera, podrías morir… – de inmediato Sasuke objetó a lo dicho, pero ella no se retractó, mirándolo fijamente, con una determinación y fortaleza que segundos atrás no existían._

_- ¿No lo estoy haciendo ya? – le sostuvo por varios segundos la mirada, al final Sasuke terminó por ceder, dejando escapar un suspiro derrotado, bien sabía que cuando ella adoptaba esa actitud no existía poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión._

_- Hmp – hizo un mohín fastidiado, pero ya no la contradijo, aunque lo quisiera, ella no iba a retroceder, hasta la fecha Hinata no había renunciado a su camino ninja, algo que admiraba y sin duda fue una de sus tantas cualidades que lo enamoró, pero que a veces ocasionaba más líos de los necesarios._

_- Todo estará bien… lo presiento… – sonrió con genuina confianza, siendo ella quien en esta ocasión apretara su mano para infundirle confianza – onegai Sasuke-kun, es mi decisión y me gustaría que la respetaras…_

_- De acuerdo… – le devolvió la sonrisa, de una forma tan cálida que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, nunca imaginó que Sasuke pudiese verse más atractivo, era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía proferir aquel gesto, no cabía duda de que Hinata era la persona indicada para él, sin pretenderlo, lograba sacar sus mejores cualidades, de ninguna manera ella, Ino, Karin o cualquier otra persona en la aldea podría haberlo hecho exteriorizar de tal forma sus sentimientos, se sintió alegre por ambos, por su felicidad y entonces se propuso que si estaba en sus manos, haría todo lo posible para que dicha felicidad perdurara, por el bien de sus amigos._

_- Le diré a mi maestra que lo preparé todo… – sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar, decidió retirarse y darles un rato a solas, mientras el quirófano estaba listo_»

Una dulce nana se escuchó tras la puerta de la habitación, suspiró cansado, debió haber previsto que no podría mantenerse quieta por más tiempo, había estado los últimos tres meses en cama, recuperándose del procedimiento que Sakura había llevado a cabo.

En apariencia fue algo relativamente sencillo, inyectar alcohol en la pared del corazón y provocarle intencionalmente un infarto, el reto consistía en que Hinata tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo, debió mantenerse en todo momento consiente, sobrellevando estoica el penetrante dolor que el líquido causaba al recorrer sus venas.

Él estuvo en todo momento a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y brindándole lo único que podía, el apoyo necesario para salir una vez más triunfante de lo que parecía una batalla perdida. Para alivio de todos resultó un éxito, el tejido sobrante de su agrandado corazón había muerto gracias a la toxicidad del alcohol, brindándole una nueva oportunidad que alargaba su tiempo de vida, en espera de un nuevo corazón.

- Hinata deberías estar descansando… – le recriminó apenas la vio de pie junto a una de las cunas, arrullando felizmente al causante del anterior escándalo.

- Shhh…., ya se durmió… – hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y por el contrario, terminó reprendiéndolo a él, sin apartar ni un instante los ojos del pequeño bebé de negros cabellos que descansaba en sus brazos – es tan hermoso…

- ¡No me cambies el tema…! – soltó irritado, logrando despertar al durmiente, que no tardó en soltar el llanto.

- Ya lo despertaste… – le miró muy enfadada, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, nunca la había visto exteriorizar su enojo de tal forma, y así de ruda como lo trató, al ver a su pequeño, su rostro se transfiguró en uno lleno de dulzura, meciéndolo con suavidad hasta tranquilizarlo – no llores Itachi-kun, mamá está aquí…

- Hinata… – reiteró preocupado, cosa que ella no pudo ignorar.

- Estoy bien, me siento de maravilla… – le sonrió más calmada – además Sakura-san dijo que gradualmente podía volver a mis actividades normales.

- ¡No me importa lo que diga Sakura…! – estalló de nuevo cuenta y un segundo llanto se dejó escuchar en la cuna opuesta.

- Ya despertaste a Mizuho también – Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, simplemente no acababa de acostumbrarse a tener niños en casa, al nacer prematuramente, dos meses antes de la fecha señalada, lo mellizos tuvieron que permanecer en la incubadora hasta alcanzar el peso y la talla de un niño normal, «_un verdadero milagro_», dijo Tsunade al verlos recuperarse de forma tan satisfactoria, sin tener ninguna clase de secuela – tranquila… – Hinata se acercó a la cuna, dispuesta a calmarla, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

- Descuida, yo me encargo... – Sasuke tomó a Mizuho con sumo cuidado, hacía mes y medio que se hacía cargo de los mellizos, Ino le dio varios consejos que lo sacaron de apuros en los momentos difíciles, aprender a cambiar pañales resultó mucho más pesado que aprender el chidori.

Cierto era que al principio no sintió ninguna clase de interés por ellos, podría decirse incluso que le eran indiferentes, pero bastó verlos para que su concepción cambiara radicalmente, la revolución en su interior no se hizo esperar al cargar a su primogénito en brazos, no comprendía cómo un ser tan pequeño e indefenso podía aferrarse de forma tan aguerrida a la vida, «_¿Cuál será su nombre?_» le preguntó repentinamente Tusnade aquel día, sacándolo de sus ensimismamiento «_El nombre del bebé_» repuso, al ver su notoria confusión, Sasuke lo miró detenidamente por unos segundo, dejando ver una involuntaria sonrisa «_Itachi… su nombre será Uchiha Itachi_» aseguró sin titubear, honrando la memoria de su hermano caído.

Hinata lo observó detenidamente, Sasuke proyectaba una imagen tan paternal al cargar a Mizuho, nombre que le dio en honor a su madre, que le hizo sentirse sumamente dichosa, sufrieron mucho para llegar hasta ahí, pero cada situación dolorosa había valido la pena con tal de ver a su familia unida.

- Haz hecho un buen trabajo… – dijo de pronto al ver como Mizuho se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de padre.

- No como el que seguramente tú harías – espontaneo, besó la frente de la pequeña y la acostó de nueva cuenta en la cuna, Hinata sonrió.

- Eres un buen padre Sasuke-koi… – reiteró, sosteniéndole la mirada – lo digo enserio – él asintió, sabiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, mientras Itachi quedaba en el medio de ambos.

- Arigatou Hime – le susurró antes de pretender depositar un beso en sus labios, acción que no llegó a concretar, deteniéndose en seco antes de rozar sus labios ante el escandaloso chillido que dejó escapar furiosamente el pequeño – ¿hmp…? ¿y a éste qué le pasa? – alzó una ceja desconcertado, mirando receloso al chiquillo, quien se calló automáticamente luego de que Hinata y él se separaran.

- Creo que está un poco celoso jeje – la joven rió por lo bajo, era gracioso ver la cara descompuesta de Sasuke ante la osadía de su retoño, al apegarse más al seno de su madre – por cierto Sasuke-koi, quisiera visitar hoy a otousan… – Hinata aprovechó su descuido para proponer ese asunto, algo que venía inquietándole desde hacía varios días atrás.

- No me parece una buena idea… – contestó en automático, sin darse siquiera un momento para pensarlo.

- Prometiste que iríamos a la mansión en cuanto me recuperara…– insistió ella, luego de la operación su padre y ella habían tenido una larga charla al respecto.

Cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación Hinata temió lo peor, Sasuke no estaba a su lado y pensar que pudiera hacerle algo malo la aterrorizó, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Hiashi hizo algo completamente inesperado, la abrazó fuertemente y le pidió perdón, a ella le tomó un minuto asimilarlo, antes de corresponder con igual entusiasmo el abrazo y llorar amargamente en el hombro de su padre, Hiashi la consoló como nunca antes, la trató con gentileza y le hizo saber cuánto la quería.

Por tantos años fantaseó con ese momento, que de vez en cuando aún creía se trataba de una alucinación causada por los medicamentos. Pero no era así, su padre realmente la amaba, estuvo sujeto por tantos años a las estrictas normas de los Hyuuga, que le resultaba imposible mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos debidamente, muchas cosas fueron aclaradas luego de su charla y desde entonces él había estado visitándola frecuentemente, cosa que a Sasuke no le causaba mucha gracia.

- Y es cierto, no saldrás de casa hasta que estés cien por ciento repuesta… – retomó, tratando de rehuir el tema, sin gustarle para nada la idea, más Hinata no se lo permitió.

- Demo ya me siento perfectamente bien… – aunque su padre y ella habían hecho las paces, Sasuke era un asunto aparte, en el fondo seguía siendo rencoroso y le costaba muchísimo perdonar – ¿no será que evitas a otuosan? – entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con cierto brillo acusador.

- ¿Bromeas?, tu padre me tiene sin cuidado…– atenuó él, fingiendo que le parecía un disparate, lo cierto era que ella tenía la boca llena de verdad y lo último que Sasuke deseaba en esos momentos era pasar un día al lado de su suegro.

- Me gustaría que se llevarán bien… somos familia y…

- ¡¿Familia?!, te desconoció como hija… – no pudo contenerse, y se expresó con sumo desprecio.

- Comprendí por qué hizo lo que hizo y lo perdono por ello… otousan no es malo, un poco duro tal vez... – la acusadora mirada de Sasuke la obligó a corregirse, entendía el por qué de su molestia, pero ahora que los lazos entre su padre y ella se habían unido nuevamente haría todo lo posible por mantenerlos, lo único que faltaba era que Sasuke fuera participe de su felicidad – lo que intento decir es que entiendo sus motivos y en verdad me gusta pasar tiempo con él, ahora que hemos hablado me di cuenta lo mucho que sufrió con la muerte de okaasan, simplemente no supo cómo criarnos él solo…

- Supongo que yo tampoco hubiera sabido qué hacer si te hubiese perdido… – por un minuto se quedó pensativo, Hinata aprovechó su descuido y puso sus más convincentes ojos de borrego tierno a medio morir – eso no significa que me agrade… – antepuso rápidamente a sabiendas del contraataque que se avecinaba – como sea, creí que Sakura vendría hoy a revisarte…

- Es verdad, de hecho ya no ha de tardar… – lo olvidó por completo, antes de Sasuke dijera otra cosa, le pasó a Itachi, quien desde hacía un rato parecía observar divertido el ir y venir las contestaciones de ambas partes – no te preocupes, después de la revisión podremos ir con outousan… – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a salir.

- Demo… demo Hinata… – no pudo ni replicar, con una agilidad que hacía meses no tenía, se escabulló por la puerta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – ¿Hmp…? – bajó la mirada al pequeño, que le veía fijamente, podría jurar que con la misma seriedad de un adulto – escúchame bien Itachi, jamás dejes que una mujer te domine o estarás perdido… – el pequeño ladeo la cabeza interrogante y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar con pesar lo fácil que Hinata lograba dominarlo.

Una hora después Sakura se presentó puntualmente en la mansión Uchiha, Hinata aguardaba en la sala de estar al lado de Sasuke, los mellizos se habían quedado nuevamente dormidos, y Sasuke confiaba en que ahora sí, nada los despertaría. El Uchiha observó atento los movimientos Sakura, pendiente a cualquier variación de su semblante.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó ansioso una vez que su ex compañera de equipo terminó la revisión

- Tranquilo, todo va bien, mejor de lo que pronostiqué... – no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro aliviado al escucharla.

- ¿Eso significa que ya puedo salir? – Hinata no perdió el tiempo, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de reproche que Sasuke le dirigía.

- Claro, es más te haría muy bien caminar... – consecuentó Sakura, mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en el maletín negro que yacía en la mesita de centro.

- Arigatou Sakura-san... – Hinata no esperó para ponerse en pie y hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

- No tienes qué agradecer, para mí es un placer... – se rascó la mejilla apenada, su amiga llegaba a ser exageradamente educada en algunas ocasiones, pero estaba satisfecha de saber que la tormenta había pasado.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo? – ofreció amablemente, con el té listo desde hacía varios minutos.

- Realmente me gustaría, demo tengo que volver, Naruto se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector desde que se enteró del bebé y no quiere dejarme sola ni un momento, hoy a penas si me dejo salir sola de casa... – amenizó la pelirosa con algo de vergüenza, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, cuando le dio la noticia a su esposo este pegó un grito de felicidad tan tremendo, que pudo escucharse en toda Konoha, desde entonces no reparaba en mimos y cuidados, asfixiándola en ocasiones con sus exageradas muestras de preocupación.

- ¿Y cómo va el embarazo? – interpuso Sasuke con peculiar buen humor, luego de la excelente noticia que acababa de darles no podía menos que sentirse feliz.

- De maravilla, el bebé está bien y a penas si he subido de peso... – aseguró con una satisfactoria sonrisa, mientras sus amigos la acompañaban a la salida. – bueno, los dejo, aún tengo que pasar al hospital a dejar algunos reportes...

- Hasta luego y saluda a Naruto-kun de mí parte... – permanecieron en la puerta hasta que Sakura se perdió de vista, Hinata no desaprovechó la oportunidad a solas y encaró nuevamente a su esposo, esta vez sin dar derecho a replica – entonces Sasuke-koi, creo que esto lo decide, iremos a la mansión Hyuuga...

- ¡Hmp...! – ya no hubo escapatoria, a veces odiaba ser tan blando y no poder contradecirla.

Fue una visita mucho más tranquila de lo que Hinata imaginó, su padre se mostró cortés en todo momento, aunque si bien ni Sasuke ni él se dirigieron la palabra, cargó a sus nietos y los colmó de un montón de regalos, encantado de tenerlos consigo. Hanabi y Neji los acompañaron, la primera se mostró menos reacia para con Hinata, ya había asimilado que no era ninguna enemiga a vencer y empezaba a verla como lo que era, su hermana mayor, e inclusive se mostraba más abierta al interactuar con ella, de esa forma fue que Hinata se enteró sobre el compromiso de Neji, finalmente había formalizado su relación con Ten Ten, lo que sorprendió en gran medida a Hinata, fue algo gracioso, ya que apenas Hanabi terminó de decírselo, se volvió a ver a Neji con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, su primo se limitó a toser un tanto incomodo, con un sutil sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Sasuke estaba presente, pero se mantuvo al margen, observando disimuladamente a Hinata, por más que lo detestara, debía admitir que ella lucía sumamente feliz al lado de su familia, él no podía privarla de eso y evitar que compartiera tiempo a su lado.

- Me alegra que Neji-niisan y Ten Ten-san hayan formalizado su relación... – comentó la joven casualmente mientras acostaban a los pequeños en sus respectivas cunas, ambos lucían tan agotados que dudaba que luego del baño y laleche despertaran en toda la noche – al menos esta vez le fue permitido elegir...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – aguardó paciente su respuesta, que obtuvo luego de que ésta besara la frente de cada uno de sus hijos, antes de retirarse a su propia habitación.

- Cierto, nunca te lo conté... – como si presintiera su reacción, lo condujo a la salida, no habló hasta que cruzaron el umbral de su recamara – antes de casarnos Neji-kun y yo estábamos comprometidos...

- ¡¿Nani?! – vaya que el dato lo tomó por sorpresa, no pudo ocultar la estupefacción que eso le causaba, no así Hinata siguió conduciéndose con la misma tranquilidad de antes – ¡son primos!

- En el Clan Hyuuga eso no importa realmente, lo importante es mantener la pureza de la sangre, nuestro matrimonio fue acordado desde el momento en que nací... – se dirigió a la cómoda y del cajón superior sacó un bonito pijama de seda color blanco.

- ¿Y tú...? ¿tú estabas dispuesta a casarte con él? – la siguió de cerca, denotando cierta paranoia en el alterado tono de su voz, ya decía él que la relación de esos dos era demasiado cercana, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, tan ofuscado estaba que ni siquiera le importó cuando ella se cambió el kimono por el pijama.

- Supongo que no hubiese sido tan malo, quiero mucho a mi niisan y él a mí... – siguió con su labor, desasiendo el moño que mantenía su cabello sujeto, sin prestar atención a la cólera desatada en su marido.

- Entonces hubieses preferido casarte con él que conmigo – hasta antes de conocer a Hinata, Sasuke nunca se consideró un hombre celoso, ahí era cuando no le quedaba duda de lo mucho que ella lo influenciaba, justo ahora sentía una necesidad incontenible de arrancarle la cabeza a ese estúpido Hyuuga; el sólo pensar que pudiera haber otro hombre en la vida de su Hime le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace dos años, te hubiera dicho que si… – se giró lentamente para encararlo.

- ¿Y ahora? – contuvo su rabia, con el rostro tan serio como los esculpidos en la montaña de los Hokages.

- No… – fue su terminante respuesta – no lo haría aunque se me presentara una oportunidad de rectificar el pasado, elegiría estar contigo sin importar qué...

- ¿Estás? – sorpresivamente Hinata acortó la distancia que los separaba, acallándolo con un apasionado besó, queriendo trasmitirle con ello sus sentimientos, se besaron durante un largo rato, como no lo hacían desde que la pesadilla había comenzado – creo que eso lo responde – expresó e un ronco murmullo – sabes que no hemos hecho en mucho tiempo… – le miró significativamente, con una maliciosa sonrisa impresa en los labios, logrando que ella se sonrojara de súbito, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería – claro, si ya te sientes bien… – le susurró provocativo a la altura del oído, dando inicio al juego de seducción que muy a su pesar habían dejado de lado meses atrás.

- T-te lo dije, me siento de maravilla… – avergonzada y todo, fue consecuente a las intenciones de él, rodeándole el cuello con los delgados brazos, apegando más su cuerpo al suyo.

- Entonces señora Uchiha, creo deberíamos empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido… – la cargó al vilo, conduciéndola hasta la cama, sin perder la oportunidad de besar su rostro.

- Estoy de acuerdo señor Uchiha jeje… – rió divertida, los labios de él le provocaron algunas cosquillas al hurgar tras su oreja, que correspondió gustosa a través de las caricias y uno que otro beso travieso, no fue más que un preámbulo a la noche de desatada pasión, lujuria y amor que ambos experimentaron.

Un nuevo horizonte se presentó ante sus ojos y esta vez harían cuánto estuviera en sus manos por no desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que el destino les había regalado para ser felices.

FIN

* * *

NOTA FINAL DE SALEM:

El desenlace fue un poco pasteloso, pero qué más da (OMG _creo que me excedí leyendo shojos_ XD), y hubiera cerrado con el lemon, de no ser porque no me cuadraba el asunto o-ó (_aunque también me dio un poco de florjera escribirlo jaja)_, igual y me daré vuelo escribiendo en el próximo fic, oh si, escribiré un nuevo fic (_debería terminar el que tengo pendiente _u-ú_, pero neh, sigo bloqueada_ XP), a decir verdad ya escribí el primer capítulo, pienso publicarlo en un par de días más, viene siendo una miní continuación de éste fic, llevará por nombre _**Rewrite.**_ Es un experimento que me vino a la cabeza cuando andaba escribiendo los últimos capítulos, igual y puede leerse como una historia independiente, la trama girará en torno a Hina, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke tendrá mucho más que ver jeje, por lo pronto aquí les dejo los datos por si les interesa:

Titulo: _**Rewrite**_

Resumen: _**Por más que lo deseemos, la felicidad no es eterna, puedes alargar el momento de la despedida, pero eso no evitará que se marche. «Si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, quizás lo haría mejor ésta vez...»**_

En mi tiempo de ocio y mientras trataba de inspirarme para acabar éste capítulo, hice un dibujillo de la family Uchiha (_no pude resistirme *_-*), lo puse en mi perfil, sólo hay que darle clic en _angelmarion,_ mi cuenta de deviantart XD.

Ya me despido, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y muchas más por todo el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de estos meses, ser escritor de fics no es tan fácil como una cree cuando se dedica a leerlos únicamente (_lo digo por experiencia_ _jeje_), se tiene que plantear todos los cómo y por qué de cada acción, aparte cuidar la redacción y la ortografía, que para mí en lo particular siempre ha sido una piedrita en el zapato, sin contar con que debe de meterse literalmente en la mente de cada personaje e imaginar cómo actuaria en "x" o "y" situación, pero igual me divertí y quedé satisfecha por todas las cosas que aprendí a la hora de formular los capítulos y claro, al recibir sus comentarios, y como esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego, (_eso si deciden seguir leyendo las locuras que se le ocurren a esta escritora_ XD, _de antemano les aviso que no será un final muy happy que digamos, en realidad ni siquiera he pensado en un final _o-O_, pero lo que llevo escrito me va gustando _XD) saludos, besos y abrazos para toda(o)s, nos estamos leyendo, ja né…

PD: Pido una enorme disculpa por no contestar los comentarios, es que me iba a tardar más en actualizar si lo hacía n-nU (_pero lo enfiestada quién me lo quita _XD), muchas gracias a: _**jazmin, yusha, soficard, LennaParis, Chie Abi, RebeKyuubi, aiko uchiha, gesy, dark27angel, Hiromi-kun, Naoko Ichigo, Mizuno Gina **__(adore tu comentario _XD_, aunque mare!, me dioooo mieeeedo _o-ó_)__**, flordezereso, Dark Amy-chan, okashira janet, helenhr, Mikan McBlack, DBSK_92, EthereldCrow, xxXkmiXxx, Lady Susan, Selyna Kou, Sayuri Koitsumi, naruhinaloves30, aoilove, FEGA, maky_mar, xxrisxx, Okamirakuen y maiaiauchiha, **_que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review en el capitulo anterior, ahora síp, con esto cierro el telón.

~°~Salem~°~


End file.
